I love her
by Sane24
Summary: Karma and Amy have been best friends for years until feelings that both of them don't want to have threaten to end a friendship that none of them wants to ruin. Amy, who couldn't any more deny, confessed to Karma in ninth grade year only to have Karma reject her. But, now two years later, in their junior year, Karma can no longer deny her love for her best friend.
1. I love her

**Chapter 1**

 **Amy** :

" _And I tell you, again, I'm in love with you –_

 _Do I want to? No, I do not want to,_

 _But what to do when all I want to do, is act a fool –_

 _For you, great love of the loveless life that I live through._

 _Even though it's filled with rue, I love you, I do._

 _I don't want to love you, but my hearts refute,_

 _So, I find it easier to fall in love with you_

 _Then to deny the greatest plague that is the truth;_

\- _That is the cruelest, sheer factoid that I'm in love with you_..."

Yes, I fell in love with my best friend.

Listen to me guys, it's not that I've wanted to fell in love with her and I have never anticipated that such a thing could ever occur. It just happened. I did not have an option to choose whom I should fall in love with exclusively for I could never imagine myself fall in love with a girl. Then, I had to consider if I only love her or am I skipping out on an entire species? But, it turns out, after several one night stands, many brief hook-ups, and a failed relationship, I am hundred percent gay!

I didn't know what to do for my mother did not prepare me for that. My mother did not rear a little girl to act a queen for another queen – but for a king, yes, a little girl had to walk like a queen. My mother prepared me for a king, not a queen. It makes more sense. Or, it made more sense… Now, I find myself, at times, not minding the idea of wearing a king crown to woo her into becoming my queen. My one and only queen who, at her disposal, would place the entire world and behead anyone who decides to overlook her every wants, whims, and desires. A man is the only race that should have this kind of thought but, I relish as I am embarrassed to think in that abnormal manner, listeners, as I marvel at the idea of being her king. I love her. I love her so much as to indeed feel poetic every dreadful morning as I wake up to longingly hope to feel her neck pulsating against the realms of my lips. She has no idea the trepidation that bounds my heart at the unwelcome, indecent thoughts of her in my mind. I hear my phone ringing, and when I look at the caller I.D, a smile creeps up on my face. She has no idea how I feel when I hear her voice.

"Hello! What's up?" I try to ignore my sweaty palm that seems to be only existent when I am talking to _her_.

"Hey, I'll be late. I missed the school bus this morning." Her voice sounds so sexy.

"Why?" I ask, "Did you wake up late?"

"No, my dad offered me a ride. He says he has something to tell me."

"It's alright. I'll see you at school then."

"Yes, see you at school. By the way, do we have homework for first period?" she asks, probably just now remembering we had to take an assignment home.

"No, it was just a chapter that we had to read. We have a quiz on it today."

"Ugh! I forgot." I whine.

"Since when do you ever remember anything?" I laugh.

"Fuck me!"

"Don't tempt me!" my voice gets breathier. You can't be fully best friend if you don't make any sexual advances towards each other.

I gasp, almost dropping the phone from my hand. Friendship is dammed! She switches to that seductive tone that always paralyzes me, "Is it working?"

"Come find me and we'll find out." I breathe.

"Where we always meet?"

I nod, "Yes, where we always meet."

 **Karma** :

I know I lied about missing the bus because my dad had something to tell me, but, nowadays, I find it more and more difficult being alone with her. I walk over to where Amy was sitting at; under the tree, at Hester High, where we spent most of free periods together. It has been about two years since freshman year, she let me know of her feelings for me and I have avoided the matter as much as I possibly could so that it wouldn't become too big of a problem in our _friendship_. Yes, I  emphasize _friendship_ because, that is the purely _platonic_ relationship that we have together – nothing more, nothing less. That's what I want and that's how it should be, right? I can't risk reciprocating feelings that will eventually lead to discomfort and uneasiness. I don't want to lose Amy. She's the most important person in the world to me. I love her but not in that sense, or…No… I refuse to think about it. I can't think about it that way. I can't let it go there. I can't look at Amy in that way. I'm _not_ gay. Who am I kidding? I have been having sex dreams about the girl for months now. And it burns me up that she is dating that Reagan. Ugh! Reagan, I fucking hate her for being the girlfriend of my best friend that I heartlessly pushed away because I thought I didn't reciprocate the feelings but now finding myself glancing her way in a not so platonic manner.

I take a sit right next to her, where I interlace my arms within hers and lay my head on her shoulder. She turns around and smiles pleasantly at me, acknowledging my presence and I return her smile which I find enchanting. I couldn't help but detach my eyes from her lucent green eyes to rest on her lips, displaying the whitest of teeth. Has she always been that strikingly entrancing? It took me a whole lot of willpower to not drift away in that fantasyland of no return in which her smile wanted to steal me. But, I couldn't say the same for her eyes, I was already gone the minute I saw her, ten years ago, in kindergarten. I only recently realized that, just as she has been in love with me since the day we met, I had been too. But, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't ruin our friendship. I couldn't ruin her happiness. She was with Reagan and she is happy and because, I am NOT gay, am I?

I look down within her hands to find her notebook opened on her thighs. I try to peek at her writing but she quickly closes the cahier. I frown at her but a light grin perks up her beautiful features. God, she's beautiful.

"What are you doing buttface?" she lightly nudges me, "You know I don't like you peeking when I am not done."

I pout, "You never let anyone read your stuff and I know it's extremely good."

"If you say so..." she sighs, "The weekend is around the corner, what do you want to do?"

"Don't you have plans with Reagan?" I ask, hoping that she negates my question.

She looks down at her notebook for a minute, "I don't think so. I haven't spoken with her regarding any plans for this weekend."

I smile, "Well, movie marathons and boring documentaries, if you want?"

"Boring documentaries? Sound like a plan to me." She grins, "We haven't done this in a while."

"Yeah, it's true." I say. Ever since Amy started dating Reagan, we barely hung out together. Apparently, Reagan didn't like the fact that we were close and gave Amy an ultimatum. It's either we reduce the amount of time we spend together or it's over. What kind of a girlfriend put an ultimatum like that on someone as innocent as Amy? But, who can blame her? I'd be more than territorial than her over Amy, I'd put her on a fucking leash – literally. I wouldn't want her to drift away from me – ever.

"Karms?" she gently shakes me, "What are you thinking about?"

"About you, er…huh…I mean, what were you writing?" I mentally slap myself.

She looks away, "Nothing special…"

I swear I could see her blush, "Who are you writing about?" I grin.

She grabs her notebook before I could reach for it. "Were you really going to take it Karma? You know I can't let you read my works when they're not finished."

"I know but I really, _really_ want to see what you were writing about. And I peeked, briefly, but I could see it was beautiful."

Amy loved writing poetry and she had a deep, obscure, depressing poetic side that draw me further into her when she's all mysterious and pensive.

"Please, please, pretty please…" I pull my puppy dog face and I knew that she was gone.

"Fine, here…" she says, silently hating herself for giving in so easily. I love the fact that I have that power over her. It makes me feel, I don't know, special, in a sense.

I open the notebook to the most recent page until I land to the poem she began scribbling within the pages. I started reading mentally, slowly taking in the perfectly formatted words of my best friend. I read her feelings, beautifully place on the sheet, bringing to me a feeling of morose, nostalgic regret. "…and, as I rested those wanton lips of mine upon yours, I have tasted love, bittersweet, yet forbidden love. Yes, love, you have the taste of a forbidden fruit – for I find myself desiring of you, way more than I could ever desire of her…"

"It's beautiful…" I say, not able to look at her in the eyes. I give her back the notebook and shudder as I feel the tip of her fingers slightly brushing against mine as she take the cahier away.

"Thanks," she says, "I am a bit stuck."

I cough, "I think I heard the bell. We have English next Amy Raudenfeld, let's go." I get up and I grab her by the arm puling her on her feet.

She groans, "I don't want to go to class just yet."

"English _is_ your favorite subject. What's up with the dread?"

"I don't like the new teacher." She pouts, "She's mean and rude and I dislike her very much."

"That's weird because she seems to like you way more than anybody else in the classroom."

"So what? That only means she gives me way more work than any of you." She frowns, "I think I'm going to skip her class for today and head home early."

"That's bad Amy. You don't usually just skip classes for no apparent reasons, what's really the problem here?" I raise an eyebrow, obviously awaiting her explanation but she made a vague dismissive gesture with her hands.

"There's nothing going on, I'm just not in the mood to do any work right now." She looks away from me; she's never been good at lying.

"OK, fine but I'm coming with you." I say, grabbing my backpack off the ground.

"No!" she quickly yells, "I mean, there's no need for you to come with me. I'm fine."

She's obviously hiding something from me. "Amy, what is up with you?" I ask, annoyed that I wasn't getting anything from her odd behavior. That's so not like her to be so difficult.

I see a frown creeping up upon her forehead and I find her eyes mark an expression of impatience and uneasiness.

"Just drop it Karma," she sounds cold, although, clearly not wanting to sound that way, "I know you are worried but, just for today, don't worry about me, alright." She takes a hold of my face in her hand then gently cups my chin, "I promise you that there is nothing to worry about."

Once again, I lost myself within her green eyes, trying to find a way out but all I see is an entrance with no exit.

I feel myself relaxing underneath her touch, wishing for her to just grab me and pull me in a tight hug and she grants me my wish. I sigh inwardly, finding peace and security within her embrace, totally appeasing my inner battle of confusion and wariness.

And within the crook of my neck, I hear her breathe, "I love you."

"And I love you," I sigh, but more than you will ever be aware of Amy Raudenfeld.

She releases me and I couldn't feel any colder than I was ever even aware of before memorizing the way it felt to be held by her now that I know of my feelings. I watch her walk away from me and I couldn't help but dreading the prospect of that ever happening in a situation where she wouldn't ever come back to me.

"I'm _not_ gay!" I can't be, can I?

 **Amy** :

" _I pulled away from her, I held her and I pulled away._

 _All I've ever wanted, was to hold her, but I pained –_

 _For, the ache, insupportable as it is, is enough to surrender;_

 _Surrender? Haven't I already given in? I love her._

 _She's my forbidden fruit, and I have tasted it,_

 _But I don't cave in, for the love resting upon my lips –_

 _…has already betrayed, the one woman who kisses me_."

 **Karma** :

I reach my house as soon as school finished. I did not want to stay any longer with that nagging feeling I have been having since Amy left. I worry. I worry about her and I hate the fact that I do. Ugh! Where did she go? What is she up to? I go upstairs, quickly making small talk with my parents before I lock myself in the room, waiting for Amy to give me a call, or even just a text. A few hours went by and I still don't hear from her. So I decide to text her.

" _Hey Aims, I worry about you. Give me a call so that I know that you are alright. – K_."

I hear my parents call me downstairs to announce supper but I didn't really feel hungry. I try to take a nap but, in vain. All I kept thinking about was Amy. I glance in my phone again, there were no reply, and I waited for the notification to let me know that she read the message but, it is still, apparently, unread. I go up, grab my guitar and I try to come up play with some new tunes, trying to forget that I, even remotely, am a bit jealous of the fact that she might be with…Reagan. I shut my eyes; slap my face, erasing the thought of her being with her. It's been that way for months and I can't stand it. I don't know what triggered my realization that I was even in love with her but it just happened. I hate it. Of course, I still can't fully trust her with the entire Liam dilemma. But, I want to do her so bad, it's frustrating. I bite my lips at the latter realization. What the fuck am I thinking about?

But, seriously, I feel this pain in my chest every time the thought of her being loved by Reagan cross my mind for even a second. It's funny how I feel just as much pain away from her every minute as I do when I am with her every second. The control that I let her have over me is overwhelming, to say the least. And I prefer to believe the pain has to do with the fact that I am just getting over the reality that I have to share my best friend with someone else than to admit the truth that I am missing her in a way that is absolutely not platonic – not in the least bit. I hear my phone ringing and I take it to look at the ID and I jump when I see that it is Amy. I quickly answer. I look at the time to see it reads about ten after midnight.

"What the hell Amy? I've waited for hours." I could feel her frowning at the end of the line.

"What did I tell you about worrying about me? I am fine." She assures, "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I am coming over."

"Why?" I ask.

"I need a reason to see my best friend now? Harsh!" she feigns offence.

I chuckle, "It's not that buttface, I thought, maybe, you had other plans." I say, trying to hide the uncertainty in my voice, not really comprehending why.

"No, I just got back from a date with Reagan." She says.

"You skip school to go on a date with Reagan? Since when do you even skip school for anyone?" I say, trying to sound as neutral as possible. I failed miserably.

"Are you jealous?" she says, trying so hard not to enjoy a jealous Karma.

"No I am not," I protest, "I just think she's having a bad influence on you."

"I've only skipped a class Karma, not an entire day of school." I could tell she rolled her eyes at that.

"So, it's only a class. How long before it's an entire day, then several days until you ultimately drop out of high school?"

"OK, you are seriously over thinking this. Reagan has been nothing but good to me." She argues, "And I can think for myself Karma. That's why I didn't want to tell you anything this morning. I knew you'd be acting like this."

"Well, if you could think for yourself Amy, you wouldn't have skipped a class to be with her." I mindlessly counterattacked.

"Oh, I see. Is that how you feel? I think we should talk about this tomorrow morning, at school."

"Aren't you coming over?"

"I changed my mind." I hear the click sound, signaling that the conversation has reached its end.

 **Amy** :

" _Sometimes, my forbidden fruit's taste might have gone stale,_

 _Yet, I always run back to the tree from which it swells._

 _How could I refuse her my love? For she is a belle;_

 _And I know how addictive her bosoms upon which I dwell_."


	2. Does she love me back?

**Chapter 2**

 **Karma** :

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I wanted to but I couldn't. Curses! Why is it so troublesome to feel certain types of feelings for someone? I have to talk to her so that I can apologize. I acted like a danm bitch. Well, my name _is_ Karma after all. I groan off the guilty feeling bundling in the pit of my stomach awakening my deeply buried conscience and I get up to get ready for school. I did nothing special really. I didn't feel like it nor did I have anyone to impress. So I just straightened my hair and let them wave swiftly upon my shoulders. I wear a sunflower dress, resting just above my knees highlighting my short thin legs. I hate that I am small and I hate Amy for being tall (in the most loving, friendly way of course). I need to find a way to retain myself from acting like an overprotective, obsessive, overly-jealous girlfriend to Amy. Well, ex-girlfriend to be exact and I don't even think it counts because we didn't _truly_ date. I was just faking. She was faking – until she discovered her attraction to female when she kissed me in the gym. And it took her to sleep with Liam for me to realize that I actually feel the same way towards her. How sick is that of me?

I reach the bus stop, hoping that I might find Amy but she wasn't there. I won't deny that I was happy that she wasn't because I have no idea what I would have told her if I had seen her. The bus doesn't take too long to arrive when I see it coming at the near horizon, just two minutes away. On the way, I keep checking my phone to see if Amy might have sent me some messages that I might have missed while I was either showering, or brushing my hair, or doing anything that might have kept me from checking my cellular device. There are no messages at all. She must be upset with me. Well, no duh! I hate it when we fight, especially if I am the one at the receiving end of guilt's retribution. I have to make things right because it has been exactly about seven hours and thirty minutes since we have talked on the phone last night. What am I going to say? OK, let's practice, " _I'm sorry I discreetly implied that you were an idiotic moron who is whipped by a simple DJ who is just taking advantage of your innocence."_ No, that's not right, too rough and rude. Let's try something else, _"I'm sorry that I say what I said to you. Please, stop being upset with me! I can't take it."_ Nope, too soft and desperate.

The bus makes it to the school and I rush out in order to find Amy. I look everywhere for her. In the cafeteria at Shane's table but I shouldn't have even looked there because Amy is not much of a social person. I went around; asking the few people that Amy talked to in this school and the number is amazingly low. I looked for her in the classrooms to see if she was talking to any teachers but, she was nowhere. So, I finally decide to go where she knew I wouldn't dare look for her. The roof. She knows I'm afraid of heights. Surely enough, I found her there, sitting on the rail of the building, her legs dangling over the edge. I tentatively walk in her direction and she still doesn't notice me. So I call out to her. She turns around and she gives me a surprised look but it quickly changes to an annoyed one when she remembers of our conversation from last night.

"What do you want?" She says, turning, facing away from me.

"I need to talk to you." I say, still cautiously walking in her direction, trying to face my fear of heights.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you."

I stop just a few centimeters behind her back, "I didn't say that I wanted you to say something to me. I say _I_ needed to talk to _you_."

She rolls her eyes, "Talk then…"

"But, first, can we please get somewhere else that does not involve the possibility of me or you falling over some type of edge or cliff from an endless amount of meters until anyone splashes all over the hard concrete ground with anyone's guts and blood spilling out all over the place?" I ramble, "Please, please, please, please…"

She slowly turns around, prudently, so she doesn't accidently fall over the edge. I almost suffered a cardiac arrest when Amy almost had her back leaning a bit too much towards the void side of the building, where there is absolutely no type of support to catch her from falling. I went hysterical, screaming my head off while Amy runs towards me trying to calm me down.

"Karma, Karma, it's alright. It's ok. I'm OK" Amy pulls me in a tight embrace, hoping to mitigate the anxiety that invaded me. "Karma, it's all good, it's all good baby."

Without thinking properly, I pull Amy closer to me, crashing my lips unto hers. "Please, don't ever come up here again." I sob, "I can't afford to lose you." I deepen the kiss that I earlier initiated.

Amy battles between her convictions and morals to later succumb to her frustrated, hidden desire to have her best friend. She prolongs the kiss until an image of Reagan flashes in the threshold of her mind and she pulls away, breathless from the sudden, unusual affection she just received from Karma.

I realize what I had just done and I instantly regret it. I shouldn't have kissed her and now she is beyond broken and confused. Shit, I keep breaking her into pieces. Reagan is her happiness. Reagan is her Haven while I keep doing nothing but hurt her. I'm not her home, Reagan is. I quickly rise to run towards the door, getting away from Amy as far as possible. I hear her calling after me but I keep running, tears insisting on flooding my face, making it look like a mess. A broken beyond repair mess. I shouldn't have kissed her and now, I've only just fallen deeper for Amy. I am such a screw-up.

 **Amy** :

" _She kissed me, and she tasted like forbidden fruit,_

 _Like fresh strawberry cinnamon turned a tad bit sour;_

 _Nonetheless, withholding all of the sweetness dew._

 _How do I deny that I did not marvel at such a treat?_

 _I run fingers on the skins of my weakened lips –_

 _Still shaking as the love within me grew, blisteringly._

 _And I sense the flustered flesh, lightened by the fiery,_

 _Wavering contact of her earth-shattering brim_."

 **Karma** :

After running for so long, I decided against going home, missing a day of school over Amy. As much as I slapped myself mentally for kissing her, I can bear the self-inflicted embarrassment – I punished myself long enough. I went to the girls' bathroom and I freshened up as much as possible so that no one notices that I have been crying. I barely make it in time for first period when I notice Mrs. Farwell just about to close the door after the last warning bell. I manage to stop her, all the while coming up with a plausible excuse that could save me from a detention that I did not feel like putting on my intact record. I find myself a seat, not by Amy, who eyed me the entire time I walked in the classroom. It is chemistry and I fucking hate chemistry, especially since I am not in the right mental state to focus, at all.

"I hope you guys studied for the usual Thursday quiz." I hear Mrs. Farwell announce.

I froze. I completely forgot about the quiz or anything school-related for that matter, as I was waiting up anxiously for Amy all night. _Shit!_ I curse under my breath. I take my paper from Mrs. Farwell and I start reading the first question. I realize it would be easier for me to drop out right now and never once regretting it because I understood nothing. I feel as if someone's watching me and I don't want to turn around to confirm my assumption that it was Amy. I am not going to make her see that her gaze on me make me completely aware of my existence on this earth. I am looking over the test, trying so hard to concentrate but I can't. Not just because I understand nothing from the quiz but because of how obvious Amy's effective gaze is having on me right now. I slightly turn around to find her deeply focus on her quiz, constantly writing and answering questions. I felt disappointed. She was not looking at me at all. I thought she cared but apparently, the kiss meant nothing to her. I have to move on. I'm not her home. But I have to admit, she looks so sexy when she is focused and not paying attention to me. I am looking at how her brow is raised, deciphering a way to explain an answer, her nose crinkled when she is trying to figure out a problem, how she brings her pen to her lips when she's reading a question. She's perfect.

 _Snap out of it Karma_! _Focus_! It's your future on the line right now. I look back on the paper and I still couldn't write a word. Amy is the one with the brains when it comes to analytical, problem solving like this. She's smart, and intelligent, and funny, and adorable. _Fuck! Snap back to reality Karma_. I go to the place of the brain where I use abilities to solve chemistry problems and it is as empty as the oblivion. I'm more of an artist type of person. This shit is not my freaking zone. I glance back at Amy who I temporarily make eye contact with. I turn quickly, my face immediately turning fifty shades of red.

Fifty minutes through class and all I manage to write on that quiz without doubting its credibility was my name. I look around the class to find a few children still writing and focusing, a few were cheating unbeknownst to Mrs. Farwell, and some just didn't really care at all, like Liam who is long passed out, drooling on the quiz on his desk. What did I ever see in him? Amy caught my attention when I see her passing right by me to place her quiz on top of Mrs. Farwell's desk who proudly smiles at Amy. No lie that Amy was her favorite student. Amy was most of the teacher's favorite student actually. She didn't even try to be the teacher's pet. She just ended up becoming it, without even trying. This used to cause her a lot of troubles back in middle school. The kids hated her for being the teacher's favorite and therefore overlooking her insecurities and feelings by bullying her. Of course, I stood by her throughout the whole unpleasant period, resulting in me, also getting bullied. I didn't mind it. Until, at that one point where I got tired of it and I didn't speak to Amy for months. I was scared of being bullied and I avoided her completely. I regret that time period in my life until this day. I hated myself for that. Eventually, Amy saved me from falling off the deep-end when I lost my gam-gam, and I went right back in the shallow zone of social school abuse.

Although, best of friends we've been, I can't say that I have been good at being a best friend. Looking back to our childhood years, I have been at the receiving end of the partnership while I never reciprocated any good deed Amy has ever done for me. I can't say that it is because I have never been in a situation where I can exert a reciprocated action where Amy is for once at the receiving end, instead of being the giver like always. I look at her walking towards, maintaining eye contact with me while slightly nudging my shoulder and discreetly dropping a note on my desk, before reaching her seat. I look towards Mrs. Farwell busy looking through her drawer, trying to find a whiteout. I open the note and I read, " _Don't run away from me again. We have to talk about this_. _"_ I keep the note, folded in the palm of my hand and I quickly finish writing the last answer of the quiz before turning in my paper. It doesn't take long for the bell to ring after that and I was already out the door to reach my next classroom that I did not have, thankfully, with Amy.

 **Amy** :

" _All I saw was her back; I couldn't stop my lady belle from running away from me."_

 **Karma** :

The day went by extremely slow but I successfully managed to avoid Amy all day. Although, she did try to talk to me but I didn't give her the chance. Eventually we will have to talk but…not now. I am not ready for the emotional impact the conversation will have on me. I reach home shortly after talking to Shane about a party that he is planning on having at his place and wanted me to come. I quickly agreed. I didn't have anything planned for this weekend. Wait! Amy. I had girls' night planned for Amy and I. Sweet Mary Jesus I am such an idiot! I quickly text Shane.

" _Shane I won't be able to make it to the party_. – K."

A few minutes later, I have Shane's reply, " _Why not? Are you planning on being sick that day? Because this is the only way you are getting out of this_. – S."

I chuckle, " _No, I have plans with Amy this weekend_. – K."

He immediately replies back, " _The ENTIRE weekend_? _Come on the party is Friday night_. – S."

" _You are right. I'll talk to her to let her know_. – K." I sigh; Amy really doesn't like those things at all.

" _I'm expecting both of you at eight_. – S."

I wonder where he gets all of this energy and how come he always has a party every freaking week. Where are his parents?

I was about to call Amy but I decided against it. I did not know what I was going to tell her yet. I reach over for my bag to take out materials for me to start doing some homework when I hear a knock on the door. I frown, thinking that possibly it might be Amy. But if it was Amy, she wouldn't have had to knock. So I tell the person to come in and surely enough, it was her.

I see her creeping behind the door before fully immerging inside my bedroom. I hear myself screaming loudly but mentally.

She walks slowly towards the bed and stands, "We need to talk."


	3. I do love her

**Chapter 3**

 **Amy** :

"Karma, we need to talk." I say, slowly walking towards my best friend, looking dubiously at me.

She looks down in front of her, completely avoiding my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have prolonged the kiss, she is disgusted. "Amy, I don't want to talk about it."

"But we have to…"

She gets up to walk across the room in order to reach her dresser, "I know but not right now… please."

She takes off her dress, standing solely in her crimson-colored bra and lace panty. I didn't want her to feel like I was staring so I immediately look away, pretending to be throwing my backpack somewhere, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. The effect that she has on me has multiplied in the course of the year. I find it harder and harder to control myself around her so I use Reagan as an excuse to diminish the amount of time we spend together. I try to move on from her with Reagan but it never quite worked. Reagan is amazing and I wish I could fall for her but I can't. I'm too hung up on Karma that I don't even remotely acknowledge Reagan in the furthest corner of my mind. I felt so bad about it and I did tell her and we broke up, but it was months ago. I still didn't tell Karma about it.

"So, I was about to call you to let you know that we are going to Shane's party tomorrow night." She quickly informs and I roll my eyes.

"Karms I don't want to go. You know how I feel uncomfortable at parties." I whine, clumsily throw myself on her bed and I discreetly inhale the lavender smell of her sheets and pillows.

"Listen Amy, going to parties is part of the whole high school experience. Now I know you hate high school but don't you want to make memories?" she argues. Gosh, she is so adorable when she tries to convince me. Oh shit! I hope she doesn't pull out the puppy dog face. I can't win against the puppy dog face and she knows that.

"Ugh! How come he has parties every week? This has got to break some type of rules in his household." but, then again, who are his parents? I have never met Shane's parents. Although, the way he talks about them makes them sound pretty cool.

"Come on Amy, he wants both of us to show at his party tomorrow night." She makes the pouty face, oh Lord; I'm on the verge of breaking.

 _You have to hold your ground Amy. Be Strong! Don't break! Definitely don't break; you have to win this battle_. I get off the bed, "I just wanted it to be the both of us this weekend and I wanted to show you something."

"It will be the both of us; I promise you. And we have the whole weekend and with your parents and Lauren going out of town, we also have the whole house to ourselves. It will be the both of us Amy – beginning Saturday, of course." She walks over to me, grabbing my hands in hers. Oh, there it is…not the puppy dog eyes. I can't win like this. She is so cheating right now. I hate her (in the most loving way, of course).

I'm going to break; I'm going to break…"Karma…"

"Please, please, please…" she is so fucking adorable.

I broke.

"Fine, let's go." _So much for willpower Amy, good job_! _Give yourself a High Five_!

"Yay!" then she pulls me in for a hug. That girl is going to be the slow death of me. She is half naked and I don't know or even really sure if I should allow my hand to rest upon her bare back. She is bare and she is hugging me. She is halfway naked; NAKED, and she is hugging me. I am slowly dying…I can't resist so I place my hand around her waist, I feel a slight tremor underneath my touch. And as if touching her wasn't torturous enough, she quickly pulls away from me. I am now devastated.

"Hmm! Hmm! I think I am going to…huh…change…" she stutters, "I'll be right back." Then she disappears in her bathroom, leaving me standing in the middle of her bedroom with my hands violently going through a spasm.

I walk over to her bed and I fall down, face up, grabbing whatever was within my reach and I started beating on it like it was the reason for me feeling so stupid. I didn't notice Karma standing in front of the bathroom door, watching me viciously abusing her favorite teddy bear.

"Amy? What did Mr. Cuddles ever do to you?" she blinks at me.

I look at her, then back to Mr. Cuddles, feeling myself redden at the awkwardness. "I…huh…Mr. Cuddles…nothing…really," Just beating out my frustration on Mr. Cuddles who gets to be held by you every night; nothing truly, intentionally, creepily, mental in a _weird_ way.

"Right…" She walks to her dresser, grabs a new bottle of shampoo, all the while looking at me as if I belong to a mental hospital. Not that I care or feel offended because I _was_ going mental.

A few minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I sit up on the bed, almost tripping over Karma's teddy bear that I threw off the bed earlier. I look at it and I swear I think Mr. Cuddles gave me a look. A look that says, " _That's for beating me up you fucking asshole_."

"Are you OK?" she asks me, not understanding or even remotely aware of the turmoil she's imposing within me right now.

I try to smile but I'll be danm if I manage to hide the uneasiness, "Yes, I am fine. Should I come back later? I think you will need privacy to change."

She shakes her head, "No, it's OK. Why? Do you want to leave?"

I shake my head so fast; I end up gaining a headache for the next ten minutes, "No, I just thought you needed privacy. You know. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm cool, unless you are uncomfortable in which case, I would totally understand." She says, unwrapping her head in the towel to let down her wet, wavy, brunette locks on her shoulders.

"Nooo!" I sing, "Absolutely comfortable!" I give her two thumbs up.

She looks at me intently then a slight smirk appears on her lips, "You are uncomfortable."

"Who? Me?" Yes, extremely turned on by you right now, "Nope, not in the least bit."

"Amy, I want us to get past this. For us to go back to the way we used to be. You remember the time when you used to see me naked and I see you naked and there were no awkwardness?" she says, walking towards me.

"That's because back then it was innocent, _we_ were innocent." and because back then, I didn't have the raging hormone of a sexually active teenage boy.

She frowns, "I know but we should at least try."

"Like how?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I learn somewhere that the more exposure to a stimulus quickens the relentless feelings of attachment to either fade to exhaustion and/or boredom."

"Is it a theory that has been proven?"

She thinks for a minute, "I don't know but why don't we test to see for ourselves."

"Whatever do you mean Karma Ashcroft?" I ask, forming a pretty obvious idea to where this might be going.

"I'm saying that I'll strip and you'll stare at me and then you'll do the same thing and then, I'll be staring at you." She has a devilish grin displaying across her face.

"And this is where I ignore you." I say, throwing myself back on her bed.

She pouts, puppy dog face, _again_ , "Oh come on Amy…"

She didn't have to convince me that much anyway, I would have agreed to this proposal regardless of puppy dog faces. I mean, pass over a chance of looking at her _completely_ naked? Please, I'm not _that_ stupid.

"Fine, I guess…" I say, silently playing a drum roll in my head. I'm going to see Karma naked; _I'm going to see Karma naked_. I am so gay!

I sit up on the bed and I cross my arms, acting as if I don't feel like break dancing in the middle of the room right now. "For how long am I supposed to stare at you?"

"I don't know, until you get tired I guess," then might as well bring all of my necessities over at your place to live because, it might take a long while. I'll never get tired of you.

"OK," I shrug.

She smiles, "Are you ready?"

Shit! No…Yes… wait no! I have to mentally prepare, "Sure…" I nonchalantly answer. _You have to_ _maintain your cool, it's not like you have never seen her naked before._ _Amy, stop tripping_! But I still couldn't keep down the exciting horny teenage boy inside of me.

She stands in front of me; slowly letting the towel falls down as a silky drape swiftly falls down its hanger to display the prettiest of sight. _Amy, maintain your cool_. I quickly cross my legs, adding pressure to the nerves raging in the middle of my thighs. My thoughts were all over the place, I couldn't think straight ( _pun intended_ ). I didn't realize my mouth was open, slightly drooling in the corner. Oh. My. Lord. She is perfect. She is beautiful. Heck, I don't know what she is but I can't…take…my…eyes…off…of…her. Karma is naked. When in the actual fuck did I start looking at her _that_ way?

"Amy?" she calls, "Amy?"

I answer, my eyes glued to her prefect, perky breasts, "Yes?" I didn't realize the weakness in my own voice.

"Amy?"

My eyes then made their way down on her…Oh my! "Huh?" I hear my voice, extremely low and hoarse. I cough, "What?" temporarily returning my voice back to normal but still unable to take my eyes off her…Oh my!

I'm lost in a trance. She might have said something but, I can't think straight. "Oh my…" I whisper.

"Amy?" I hear her calling my name and seeing her so bare, all I am thinking about is touching her and having her call my name over, and over, and over, and over, again, and again.

"Oh my…!" I whisper.

I hear her smile, "Take your time!"

I uncross my legs to cross it again, just switching my legs position. "I…huh…" I can't say a danm thing.

Stop _staring_ so hard! I vision a baseball coming right to my face, obliging me to look away in order to avoid an injury.

"Are you done?" I swear I heard a pang of disappointment in her voice.

"I…" I start, no I am not done but If I don't stop staring I'll start doing to you physically what I've been doing to you mentally. And I am abusing the shit out of you right now, Karma. "Yes, I am done."

She brings the towel back up on her perky breasts, tucking it in place so that it holds on to her body. I mentally start to cry hysterically.

"OK, now it's your turn."

Now, that's _not_ going to happen. "Oh look at the time!" I bring my arm up to look at a bare wrist with no watch, "I'm late for…stuff!" I quickly get off the bed but to fall, clumsily on the ground, and hurt myself. I didn't realize that I have lost all feelings in my legs. I didn't even feel my blood circulation.

"Don't lie Amy…I know you are just trying to avoid this whole thing." She walks towards her door and locks it. "You are _not_ going _anywhere_." She walks over, standing above me, "Now, take your clothes off!"

Under any _special_ circumstance, I might have found that an extreme turn on. What am I saying? It _was_ a fucking turn on. I obediently comply and I walk towards her bathroom. A few minutes later I walk out, my body also wrapped in a towel. I swear I am feeling so uncomfortable right now. What if she doesn't like what she sees? What if I am not as beautiful as she is? I am not as beautiful as she is. What if I don't turn her on? Of course I won't turn her on, she's straight.

"Well, won't you let the towel fall?"

"I…huh…yes…" I hesitatingly untuck the towel above my breasts and it fell swiftly on the floor. I look everywhere around the room but at Karma. I feel her eyes roaming all over me and I am going red from head to toe. I close my eyes feeling completely aroused under her stare. Although, it's been just a minute, it felt like eternity. I see her brushing her thighs slowly, shifting herself on the bed.

"Karma?" I call out and she doesn't answer. "Karma?"

Complete silence.

"Karma?"

I see her eyes descending on me. She still keeps silent, as if not hearing me calling her name at all.

"Karma?" I say, just raising my voice a bit.

Then a soft knock suddenly make me jump, "Amy? Karma? I know you guys are hungry. Dinner is served."

I wait for Karma to respond but she doesn't say anything. "Yes, we'll be down in a minute." I say, loud enough for Karma's mom to hear.

I look over at Karma, "Karma, are you hungry?"

She looks up at me, her eyes showing an expression of desperation, "Yes…I – I'm hungry." her voice breaks.

"Well, let's go eat," I say, "Dinner is ready."

Her eyes widen, "Of course I'll eat you."

Hold up! what? "What?" I say, taken aback. "Karma, are you OK?"

"Huh?!" she blinks at me, "What?"

"Your mom said dinner is ready."

She looks at me, suddenly reaching reason and realizing what was going on, "Oh yeah! Right! Of course, by dinner, you mean _actual_ food." She blushes.

"Well, yes, isn't that what dinner usually consist of? You are such a dork." I playfully push her.

"Stop it! You buttface and get change before mom starts suspecting anything."

I had forgotten that I was completely naked, "Oh right!" I grab the towel off the floor, "Be right back!"

I quickly change into my clothes and waited for Karma to change as well. After we both were done, we reached the kitchen to find two lively energetic parents, happily setting the table.

"How is studying coming along?" Molly asks, "I hear you guys mentioning some kind of theory?"

Karma froze, looking at me, "What theory mom?"

"I believe it is something having to do with a stimulus and exhaustion, perhaps? Now, I'm not the brightest, you guys remember just fine."

I shyly smile, "Oh yeah, it was psychology. You know, Pavlov's dogs and all…" I say, brushing off my uneasiness as much as I could.

"Hmm! Sounds interesting!" she says, always keeping that smile on her face. I look over at Karma who is Scarlett red. She is so adorable when she is embarrassed.


	4. I love her too

**Chapter 4**

 **Karma** :

This is the most excruciating dinner I've ever had.

I keep stealing glances over at Amy who is just as red as I am. Both of us are equally silent at the table, leaving the mic to my mom who is rambling on and on about a new juice that she created. I barely touch my food because all I want to eat right now, at this moment, is not on the menu and off the table. I scowl at myself for even having that wishful thinking. Why did I have to come up with such a stupid idea? I only made things worse. Ugh! I _hate_ myself so much.

Halfway throughout dinner, I wanted to burst. I couldn't think straight. Ha-ha! I am so funny. I want to touch her so bad. Her neck, her breast, her jaw line, her jugular, her stomach, her bellybutton, her hips, her waist, her abs, her legs, her arms, her…Oh my! I couldn't keep my thighs from bushing against each other under the table. I was lost in such a trance that I didn't realize I was biting my lips looking at Amy, obviously telling me something.

"Karma, can you give me your breasts?"

I flush red at this; did she really just say that? Or am I going crazy? She asks me, once again, "Karma, can you give me your breasts?

I did a double-take, "What?"

"Can you pass me the bread?" she asks again, lifting an inquiring eyebrow at me, "are you alright?" Her voice filled with concern.

I frown, "Y-Yes… I – I am fine." I say quickly. I grab the bread near me and I hand it to her.

"May I be excused?" I needed to go. I much needed to relieve myself.

"Honey, is everything OK?" my mom gently touches my arm.

I nod, smiling, "I'm OK."

I look over at Amy who didn't seem convinced. I avoided to lose myself in her eyes to the best of my abilities. I succeeded greatly. I get off the table and I run upstairs, panting like a racer who just finished running a marathon. I threw myself on the bed; slowly lifting the rims of my shirt to make contact, wishing the touch was Amy's. This is so embarrassing. I try to resist from masturbating but I couldn't. It's as if some type of force was pulling my hand downwards, past the elastic band of my sweat pants, through the fabric of my underwear, to rest upon the feel of my shaven center. I moan, lowly, shifting my body in all kinds of direction, not being able to maintain control. I draw circles around my most vulnerable private place; I massage the little penis-like part in between my folds, completely throwing me over the edge. I gasp so loud until I explode along with moaning Amy's name within breaths intake. I can't believe this nor can I accept this. She is my fucking BEST FRIEND for fuck's sake.

I hear a soft knock on the door, "Karma,"

I hear Amy's voice and I know that I turn too red to not feel uncomfortable enough as I recall the event that happened just a minute ago.

"Karma?" she knocks again. "I wanted to see you before I leave but I see that the door is locked. Is everything OK?"

I was still out of breath, "Yes, its fine Amy."

"Well, can I see you before I say goodbye?" she asks, obviously wanting to check whether or not I've been crying.

I can't say no to her. I don't want to hurt her feelings. "Sure, wait a sec!" I say.

I quickly open the door and pull her in. "Whoa! Are you alright?" she laughs, "I thought you were about to throw me across the floor or something."

"I'm alright. You don't want to spend the night?" I ask, slapping my inner self unconscious for even asking. Do I wish to suffer more than I am already enduring right now? Am I stupid by choice or on purpose?

"I thought you weren't feeling well, so I assumed you'd want to be alone?" she inquires, awaiting my answer.

You know me well Amy, "No, I'm fine. You can spend the night, if you want?" I am truly deformed to no end.

"Sure, I always want to spend time with you." She says. Then she takes off her shoes before hoping on her side of my bed.

This is going to be a long night.

 **Amy** :

" _My eyes have now revered the prettiest of sight,_

 _Underneath the newfound, stained innocent light._

 _Now, in peace, shall they rest, adoring vehemently_.

 _Though now, how do I soothe this dreaded appetency_?"

Karma was acting strange. She didn't make eye contact with me at all throughout dinner. Well, to be fair, I also did not make any eye contact if I did, I would have melted into a puddle of embarrassment. Leave it to me to always go along with Karma's fucked-up plans. One would think I'd learn from the faking it period but no; no, I still end up going along with everything she says. I don't know but there's a nagging feeling inside of me realizing that I might just be stupid by choice. Because, there's no way I am any brighter than a fading shade of grey. But, the silver lining, I got to see Karma naked and I didn't even have to feel like a complete creeper or pervert about it. I look across the table to find her head down, focusing mostly on the food in front of her, which she barely touches. She's red and I am not judging. I am too. Images of her bare body flashes through my mind and I feel a rush of adrenaline spread throughout my body, internally disturbing the peace. This is torture! I barely listen to what Karma's mom is talking about but I seem to nod at her, pretending to listen and interested in the story. If only Karma was part of the menu for dessert…

"Karma, can you please pass me the bread?" I ask her.

She's looking at me while biting her lips and I immediately turn into Christian Grey, " _I'd like to bite that lip_ …" I gulp, suppressing the urge to mount this table, grab her hair, and forcefully kiss her right here, right now, in front of her parents. I get out of my trance. I call out once more but, she doesn't respond to me. I ask her again and her eyes quickly widen, "Karma, can you pass me the bread?" Feeling worried, I ask her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…I – I am fine." She says, quickly shifting eyes away while handing me the bowl full of bread. I grab it, my eyes inquisitively staring at her.

"May I be excused?" she asks, politely stepping away from the table to later run up the stairs to her room.

I look towards the stairs, "what's gotten into her?" I whisper.

"Amy, do you know if something's wrong?" Molly asks me, and I just politely smile at her.

I shake my head in negation, "I have no idea Molly. I'll check up on her later before I leave."

"You are not staying over?"

I look towards the stairs, "I assumed Karma would want to stay alone for some time. Obviously something is wrong. I'll talk to her later after dinner."

They both nod and went back to their previous banter.

Surely after dinner, I made my way upstairs to Karma's bedroom. I try to open the door but the door is locked – odd. I put my face on the door sideways trying to hear if there were any noises. I heard a few things but they were faint and I couldn't exactly grasp what they were about. I decide to knock.

"Karma?" I hear nothing, so I try again, "Karma? I wanted to see you before I leave but I see that the door is locked. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, it's fine Amy."

I wonder if she was crying, "Well can I see you before I leave?"

"Sure, wait a sec!" I see her shadow approaching from underneath her door. The door opens almost too quickly before I could comprehend what pulled me in so fast.

 **Karma** :

Amy took my teddy bear off the floor and place it on her side, holding on to it like a child embracing it for snuggles. She looks so _fucking cute_ ; I can't even begin to tell you. I melted just then. I keep pacing around the room, trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. I cannot sleep next to Amy; Lord knows what I will end up touching unconsciously or, worse yet, where _her_ hands will be touching. I don't know what to do so I sit down, on the floor, across from the bed, as far away as the square feet of my room allows me to.

"Karma, what are you doing?" she lifts up one eyebrow.

What? Did she say something? "What?"

She switched position where her head is leaned forward at the foot of the bed, "You seem so distant."

"No I'm just…I'm just thinking about something." I run my hands through my hair, "Amy…"

"Yes?" she responds, her eyes looking at me trying to read into me. She's always been right about me when something is amiss.

I think about telling her how I feel but I can't. How do I tell her? I don't even know if I even want all of this. I don't even know if I want it at all. I'm not even sure of who I am or what I am right now. It's all just so confusing. And the feelings scare me to no end and I want to push them so far away from me but they keep coming back. They keep coming back and I find myself, plunging, diving further in the deepest abyss of an ocean of flustered sentiments that engulf me in, until I am lost. Until I am lost, trying to find my way back but I see no hands reaching out to pull me back up from the deep-end. I see no way to swim back upstream because the water pressure is heavy, heaving me further down within the constraints of my will.

I keep falling, and falling, further, deeper, until I am too sure to deny anymore that I am completely, head-over-heels, madly in love with Amy.

And I don't know if I want to love her that way or even sure, if I should love her that way. I can't take the confusion anymore. Just a few months ago, my head was filled with thoughts of prince charming and castles but now, I see myself as the prince charming. No, better yet, I see myself, not minding the idea of wearing a king crown to woo her into becoming my queen – my one and only queen.

I can't love her that way. I mean, not that I have anything against it or against LGBT but she is my best friend. I can't date her _like that_. Wouldn't it be weird, bizarre, strange that I am now kissing the girl that I have spent my entire life getting to know everything that there is to know about? I know everything there is to know and to find. I have thought of us spending our lives together and grow old and everything but, I've never thought of it _that way_. And now, even if I wanted to declare her my undying love and hope for sparks to fly, and balance of nature to be restored, she has Reagan. Reagan, every time I have to think of her, I get sick in my stomach – literally. I groan and hold my stomach, touching where the pain has hit.

"Are you alright?" Amy asks, quickly rising off the bed to run by my side and touch my arms where I am holding my belly.

I groan, "Yes I am alright. It's just my stomach is upset." I say, making a grimace as the pain hits me even harder.

"Do you want me to do something?" her voice is low and filled with inquietude. I love it when she worries about me like that and I hate making her worry at all.

"No, it's going to pass." I try to reassure her but it doesn't seem to work. I see her green eyes still having these unanswered questions that she has been asking, hoping that I give her a valid answer but I can't. I can't answer her questions although I really want to but I am scared. I feel myself leaning closer to her, as if I am being pulled in by a certain force of attraction. I'm amazed that she doesn't pull back rather, leaning closer as well until our faces were mere millimeters apart. My eyes lower to her parted lips and I just couldn't resist. I have to kiss her. I want to kiss her. _Reagan_ … And just as I thought the pain subsided, it comes back until I feel number two rising up quickly from wherever the heck it was. I quickly get up and rush to the bathroom.

I can't believe this. I _can't_ believe this.

"Karma? Are you alright in there?" I hear Amy, "Do you need anything?" I hear her voice almost like a plea.

"No, it's all good." I groan louder as I try to mask the noises that were streaming out of me right now.

"Karma, lately you've been acting strange and I seriously worry about you." She begins, "And I hope it has nothing to do with the kiss on the roof because you have been different for a few months now."

I hear her, still trying to process in what she is saying all the while trying to process some things out of me as well.

"Amy, I…shit!" I say, as embarrassment flush out of me with the loud sound of a suffocating fart.

"Karma?"

I am so red. It is not the picture you want the love of your life to have of you. Amy has never been present when I take care of those types of businesses in the bathroom. And of all the time she could have been present and I wouldn't have minded in the least bit, it has to be during the time I am falling in love with her and I worry of how she perceives me. That is not the way I want her to perceive me.; not while I am in the bathroom doing number two. It is so not sexy – at all, _not_ at all...

"Karma? That's it, I'm coming in…"

"What no…" and before I could stop her, she barges in the room…

"Karma….oh shit!" she quickly places her hand on her mouth, covering her nose, "Oh shit! Karma…"

"Amy, get out of here! Now!" I shout, grabbing a towel off its hanger and throwing it at her.

"OK…" she catches the towel and quickly closes the door.

I want to die. Grim Reaper, Lord of Death, take me now, I beg of you. I take my face in my two hands, unable to handle the shame, embarrassment, and the pathetic loss of my _freaking_ dignity. I decide to recite a little prayer, "God, Sweet Father of Jesus, please, do not let me walk out of here alive because I'll do anything if you decide to take me in right now and I won't have to face Amy ever again."

I wait for a few minutes…My prayer was not answered.

tion, perhaps? Now, I'm not the brightest, you guys remember just fine."

I shyly smile, "Oh yeah, it was psychology. You know, Pavlov's dogs and all…" I say, brushing off my uneasiness as much as I could.

"Hmm! Sounds interesting!" she says, always keeping that smile on her face. I look over at Karma who is Scarlett red. She is so adorable when she is embarrassed.


	5. I told her

**Chapter 5**

 **Amy** :

That morning, I woke up laughing with the event of last night lurking in my mind. I slipped off my bed, gliding slowly to the bathroom with thoughts of her still lingering in my mind. I take off my bra, slide down my shorts and head inside the shower. I wrap my head around in an elastic wrapper then I turn on the showerhead after making sure that my hair wouldn't get wet. The water flows out of the head, prickling my skin in every parts, washing away the dried off sweat from my sleep. I am holding the soap washing off parts, rubbing off sweat and dirt, as image of her smiling come flashing in my mind. A slight pang hunts down the most sensitive parts of my body. I groan at the response my body sends out at the thought of her angelic-like smile that twists my heart every time. My touch becomes more sensual and sexual as I close my eyes to better visualize her smile. I let my hand slowly circle the round of my right breast then slowly heads towards the left breast and it goes on back and forth.

I open my eyes then I close them once again, this time visualizing her touching herself in a way that I find excruciatingly sexy. I let my other hand trail down my stomach, towards my belly button to finally rest right above my pubic hair. I tantalizingly dread to do something so perverse but I give in to the begging of my throbbing parts, and I massage the vulva, avoiding the lips that would lead to a demanding clitoris. I give in once again, unable to resist the relief that it would bring to my frustrated inner workings. I love her. I circumnavigate the pink skin that becomes sensitive at each and every of my touch. I moan when I come to touch a part that sends a shiver down and up, making me alert at the vulnerability of my own body. I touch further down, inserting a finger as another image of her, looking at me with eyes full of lust and tenderness. Uncontrollably, I insert another finger, slowly pushing them in and out, in a rhythmic pace. I suppress my scream, my harsh breathings, low moans, and husky groans. I quickened the pace of my rhythmic motion until I reach a climatic peak which causes me to grab the handle of the shower as I go in a temporary seizure frenzy as I felt the walls around my fingers slowing down my rhythmic pace.

I get out of the shower feeling as red as the tomato that I later put in my ham sandwich. I barely touched my sandwich before I left the house without so much as to look at my mother in the eyes to tell her a proper goodbye. My mother was a devout Christian, and she looks down on every sinful behavior known to mankind. As I gave up to the sins of the flesh that morning, I couldn't help but feel ashamed.

I made it on time to the bus stop and I looked for her, but she wasn't there, probably avoiding me because of last night.

I am sitting in the schoolyard under the tree that Karma and I usually sit at during lunch. I am trying to get inspired to write a few lines but I can't. I keep thinking about Karma and last night. That night, I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me. I still can't stop laughing for the life of me. After she got out of that bathroom, her face turned so red that I just couldn't…Oh my God; my eyes were filled with tears. I may be in love with her but she is still my best friend and of course, I will _not_ let this go, _ever_. But, she completely avoided me this morning and refuses to answer my calls. I didn't spend the night with her because she threw me out because I couldn't stop laughing. I try to text her and apologize but she doesn't respond or answer any of my calls. That girl is something else. I am thinking about it and I still can't keep a straight face. That was soooo not sexy – not at all. I am dying right now…

"Hey Amy, what are you all chipper about?"

I look up to find Shane standing over me, "Nothing, really; something that I remembered."

He shrugs, "are you coming to my party tonight?" Shane takes a sit by me under the tree. I smile at him. He's the one who's been helping me figure out my feelings for Karma. Shane is cool. He is one of the few people I let in my life, beside Karma.

"Yes, I think I am going but I am not so sure." I say, putting away my notebook.

He cocks is head to the side, eying me up, "What do you mean you are not so sure?"

"Well, I was going with Karma but, right now, we might be walking on a thin line." I say, sighing loudly, "I think something's wrong with her but she doesn't want to tell me anything."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't come to my party with or without Karma." He says, "I mean, don't you guys ever go anywhere on your own, without the other tagging along?"

"I don't know anybody else coming to this party Shane, it'd be awkward for me." I try to brush him off but he is persistent.

"No, you have to come and let go and have fun and besides, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Don't you ever get tired of hooking me up with strangers? I might end up in a sac down a freaking hill in the middle of nowhere because of your useless hook-ups."

"No, it's someone from this school and I think you'll like her and besides, apparently, that certain someone wants to meet you."

"Is it someone that I know?"

He nods, "She's someone from our English class."

"I don't know Shane. I'm still having feelings for Karma that just won't go away."

"Well, the best way to get rid of these feelings or to forget about them, even if it is for just a while, is to get under someone else." He shrugs, "As simple as that."

I think about what he said for a moment and I notice Karma walking across the yard directly towards Liam whom she kisses instantly. I see Liam wraps his arms around her waist and she immediately seems to be relaxing underneath his touch. I feel sick.

"You know what? Maybe you are right. I will be going to this party and meet that girl." I open my notebook, I suddenly feel inspired.

"Awesome!" Shane exclaims, "See you later weirdo!" he rises and walks to find his group of friends.

 **Karma** :

I don't know what come over me but I had to do it. I needed to do it. My mind was going numb from all of this thinking and I needed clarity. I _needed_ normality in my life. But, why Liam? I don't know. Liam slept with my best friend. That's all I kept thinking about throughout this sudden kiss that even _I_ was surprised about. Liam slept with my best friend. I deepen trying to force myself to feel, even if it is remote, something arousal, an ignite passion, it didn't even have to be love, just _something_ ; but it didn't happen. I didn't feel breathless, my palms aren't sweaty, I am not left dazed or rapt and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. He must have felt it too because he pulled away and looked at me with his face full of concern.

"Karma, what's wrong?"

I keep on crying and I bury my face in his shoulder, "I don't want to love her." I sob, "I can't love her Liam; I can't love her like that."

Liam embraces me in a hug and I feel grateful for that, "What are you talking about?" he asks, patting my head lightly.

"I can't love her Liam but it hurts if I try not to. It's like if I don't, then I'd much rather die. I can't just live my life and not love her. And when I try to live without loving her, my life seems nonsensical. It's as if I only live to do just that. Yet I don't want to. But I can't deny her Liam, I'm too far deep. She's my best friend and I am scared of ruining our friendship by accepting these feelings."

I keep on rambling in the crook of his neck and he keeps on patting my head, hushing me. "It's OK, it's OK…" he whispers, "You are in love with her and it is OK…" I hear hurt in his voice and I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Liam, I shouldn't be talking about this with you." I pull away from his hold and I wipe my eyes, "I should just leave."

"Karma, its fine. We are friends right? And I'm more than fine with you trusting me enough to see me as a confident."

"Thank you, I say. I better get going. I'm going to be late for class." I say, walking away from him but not before he grabs my wrist.

"Give it a chance. No, give her a chance to love you just as much as you should give yourself a chance to love her. Who knows? It may deepen the friendship into something much stronger." He looks down, his tone full of regret, "And, I am sure she'll be able to bring you the most important thing in love that I wasn't able to bring you."

"What is that?"

"Happiness," he says, his voice almost breaking.

I smile then I walk away. I couldn't believe I was hearing all of this coming from Liam. It's weird actually but he couldn't be more right. I am feeling a bit conflicted but I'm more open to accept those feelings. It still scares the shit out of me but I am willing, more or less, if Amy still loves me. Who knows? Her feelings might have change for me when she saw me doing number two. I flush bright red at the memory. I don't know how I am going to talk to her about all of this. I'm not so sure if I am ready but I have been waiting for too long. If I don't let this entire dilemma out of me, I feel as if I might die any minute now. It is the second period of the day and I have English with Amy. I'm not too thrilled to see her just yet because that last night episode is still fresh in my mind and I am still pissed at her for mocking me. I walk in and I find her sitting at her usual sit, glaring at me, God knows why. I pay her no mind but I still am curious as to why I am at the receiving end of her glare. OK fine, I haven't answered any of her calls or texts since last night, is that enough to make her fume that much?

"OK class, I have an assignment for you…" ugh! I cannot handle any work right now. "Amy, will you please pass these handouts for me?"

"Sure," she says, obviously annoyed by Mrs. Green's request.

Mrs. Green smiles, "Thank you sweetie!"

I roll my eyes at the compliment, "Sweetie, my ass…"

She gets off her seat and walks towards the teacher's desk, taking the hand-outs from a smiling Mrs. Green. She walks around the room, handing the students the handouts until she gets to me and throws the handout on my desk, causing it to fall off my reach, on the floor. What the hell is up with her? If anything, I should be the one upset with her right now. I glare at her and she glares right back.

"Alright students, this is an assignment where you are required to work in pairs." She instructs, while I grab my fallen handout, "I will be the one assigning the pairings." A couple of groans are heard throughout the class. "Yes, deal with it."

As she pairs up the students together, only four of us were not yet paired up. It was Shane, Amy, Toni (a new girl who just came in about three weeks ago) and me. I was hoping I would not be paired up with Amy but, I wasn't so lucky.

"And as for you four, Amy and Karma, Shane and Toni," Mrs. Green announces and I silently choke her to death.

The kids move around the classroom, switching desks, moving them around in order to face their partner. Neither me nor Amy move to join the other. Everyone sits in front of their partner, while Amy and I just sit at our usual desks, looking forward. I'm not about to move across the classroom to join Amy. I think she should move herself because she just should and there's a free desk in front of me.

"Karma? Amy? I need you guys to sit together." Mrs. Green demands but we both neither move nor say anything but expecting the other to make the first move.

"Karma, won't you move your desk to work with Amy?" she asks me. Of course, she would expect me to move to Amy, after all, isn't she the teacher's pet?

"Well, I don't see why I should go through all this trouble of moving a desk while there is a free desk right in front of me that she can use." I say, looking straight at the teacher, trying to ignore the fact that Amy just rolled her eyes at me.

Mrs. Green turns to Amy, "Amy, would you like to move to where Karma is sitting at so you guys can work together?"

Amy looks over to me, rolls her eyes, then smiles back to Mrs. Green, "Sure, no problem." She slowly rises off her desk and walks my way, not looking at me but glaring through me. Her jaw clenches when she reaches the desk, turns it around so that she can face me, and brutally slams it against my desk. I glower under her stare.

"Now, as for this assignment, I want you guys to carefully read and follow the instructions. I want you guys to both come up with a short story, about anything that you may be of interest to you or something or someone that you hold dear."

I hear Amy snickers at the latter, "Amy, I'm not sure why you are upset with me right now. But I know why _I_ am upset with _you_ and you know why. So, I think it fair if you let me know the reason of your contempt with me." And because, you are making it difficult for me to be mad at you right now. I would very much like to be fuming in peace.

She doesn't even pay attention to me and instead, grab her phone from her bag and started swiping the screen up and down. I sigh and I shift my attention back to Mrs. Green to later be interrupted by Amy's phone buzzing. I look over to see wide grin on her face. She stares at the screen and I am curious to know what it is that she is staring, no, more like gazing, and I hate that she is not looking at _me_ that way. She turns back to smile at Shane who sends her two thumbs up and it burns me that I can't know what is going on.

"Alright, you have the entire period to discuss amongst yourselves." Mrs. Green walks back to her desk and started grading papers that she must have neglected over the weekend.

I face forward to look at Amy, still swiping and staring down at her phone. How I wish to wipe that grin off her face, I hate it when it is not me causing her to grin like that. I cough, "Amy, what do you think we should write about?"

She says nothing.

"Amy?" I call, but she ignores me. I reach over her desk to lightly tap on her notebook. "Amy, are you listening to me?"

She looks at me, rolls her eyes, and then ignores me. What the hell?

"OK, what is wrong with you Amy?" I ask, annoyed, "Is it because I didn't return any of your phone calls or texts?"

She scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself…" she sounds rather cold and I don't think I am liking this.

"Amy, are you going to ignore me all day?" I ask her, "I mean, we are doing an assignment together, you have to talk to me." I try not sounding too desperate. I hate it when she's upset with me, especially when I don't know what I did.

"OK, address me the speech only if it is work related then?"

I shake my head, "Fine, gosh I wish you weren't so immature sometimes."

"I'm immature?" she drops her phone, "Out of us two, you are the petty one."

"I'm the petty one?" I seethe, not understanding why my best friend is acting this way.

"I don't think I stuttered…"she crosses her arms above her chest.

"I'm sorry when have I _ever_ been petty – other than the time that you have completely ruined your mother's wedding shower just because she chose Lauren to be the maid of honor?" I almost shout.

"That's not petty. I am her daughter, she should have picked me." Her voice, almost higher than mine, "And you say you've never been petty? Remember eighth grade year?

"What about eighth grade year?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"Remember when you had a crush on that kid and you slap him because he embarrassed you in front of the whole school by ignoring you after you made a whole speech, confessing to him?"

"Well, he should have, at least, told me that he didn't like me instead of walking away from me." I say…

"He had autism!" She said loud enough for everyone to stare our way.

"That wasn't petty; I didn't even know he had autism. I made a mistake."

"And you've yet to apologize." She hisses, "And don't get me started on Liam, I could go on and on and on."

"Are you fucking serious Amy? Who went to sleep with him just to hurt me because I broke someone's heart?"

"Hey, I thought we were over that."

"Well, apparently not!" I hiss, "Who was petty then?"

"You, still…"

"I don't think so, and I am not the one who is acting petty right now." I hiss back, my eyes on the verge of cracking its floodgates open.

"Nope, you are, for not letting any of this shit go." she says, her mouth transforming into a grim line.

"I fucking hate you."

She scoffs, "Well, I'm sick and tired of you."

"Amy, what the hell did I even do to you for you to even be upset with me?" I ask. It's funny how since I've discovered my feelings for Amy, I seem to feel as if she means every word she spits at me. Had it been back then, I wouldn't have taken her words seriously because I would know she did not mean any of the words she said because, she's just upset. But now, I'm not so sure.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she grins, rather ruefully then her face switch to a different expression. She looks so hurt and I wish I knew why. She's shaking now, her hands are shaking. She's not just upset, she's beyond pissed. The only time she was that angry was the time her dad walked out on her.

"What the hell did I do to you?" I shout, trying so hard to hide the frustration in my voice. Why is she acting this way at all?

"Karma, quiet down and stop this fight before I send you both down to the principal's office." Mrs. Green walks around her desk to reach the button near the door to signal the administration.

"Why don't you think about it?" Amy raises her voice as well, glaring dead in my eyes.

"Did I hurt you in a way? I wouldn't do anything like that on purpose Amy. I love you." I plead, my voice softening.

"Then, why the hell did you kiss Liam Booker?" She yells, so loud and rises off her desk while knocking it over, her voice seething with anger and sadness. Her eyes became so red and stained with virgin tears waiting to fall down her dry cheek.

Mrs. Green presses the button, and few seconds later, the overhead is heard, "Yes?"

"I need to remove two students from my classroom please?" Mrs. Green asks.

"Alright, someone will be right over."

"Thank you! – Amy, Karma, I need the both of to pack your things, and grab your bags."

I get off my seat grabbing my bag, and then I face her, staring straight through her eyes that were now pouring tears, "I can't believe I fucking fell in love with you!" I say, running out the classroom with my eyes red and full of tears.


	6. She says she does

**Chapter 6**

 **Amy** :

" _I made my lady belle cry_ ,"

We were both sent to the principal's office, none of us looking at each or speaking to each other while waiting outside of the office. It is not because I didn't want to but because what she said before finishing the fight had stunned me. I don't think she said it, did she? It is almost surreal and my heart is beating too fast wanting this so bad that it is scared that it is not real. I didn't hear her right; my eardrums were throbbing too loud with anger so I might have heard her wrong. Oh my god, she didn't say it. I look over at her, wondering what's going through her mind right now. Did she really say what I think I heard her say? Is it true? I don't know if I should ask her or let this go? She's upset with me and I am a bit upset with her. Well not anymore, she had to pull out that big confession and just like that, my anger vanished. " _I can't believe I fucking fell in love with you_ …" She's in love with me? I wish I could stop that grin wanting to make its way out to display widely on my face. I want to jump so high and stay up there, never falling back down.

"Ms. Ashcroft, please come in." a kid walks out, popping his gum. He looks like one of those kids who were here just for their weekly meeting with the principal.

Karma gets up and walks inside the office, she never once looked at me. How did she expect me to? She kissed Liam after all that's happened. Haven't we come too far to even let him back into our lives like this? He fucked-up everything. Well, I fucked-up everything by sleeping with him. Why was I even angry with her? I'm the one who took it too far. I'm the one who acted petty this time and back then, not her. Fuck, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm the petty one. Fuck, It's going to take a while to make things right. And I need her to forgive me, especially since she may or may not have confessed her love to me.

Moments later, Karma walks out and I was called in. I get up off my seat and I look at her, trying to catch her stare but she avoids my eyes. The principal is laidback in the chair behind his desk, reading from a thick handout without acknowledging me. He waves for me to sit down, lazily drift his eyes to rest on me. Obviously, he doesn't look like he loves his job too much.

"Amy, I hear that you've been causing quite a ruckus in Mrs. Green's classroom?"

I nod, "If you've heard of it, why even asking me?"

"I was looking for confirmation from you."

"If I had denied it, would you have believed my word? I don't have a choice, all I can do is affirming your inquiries and let you do your job so that we can get this over with and move on."

"Your mom will receive a phone call from the school telling her of your mishaps." He says, not once taking his eyes off the handout. He mostly speaks in a monotonous way; his voice is always vague of emotions.

"OK, you could've just given her the call. There was absolutely no need for me to even be called up here in your office."

"A basic procedure, this county insists on doing things by the book. What can I do? I'm just a pretty face, anyway."

"Can I leave now?" I ask, "I have things to do."

"Sure, and be nice to others and respect your teachers. I'm supposed to tell you that, part of the procedure."

"Sure…" I leave his office.

Later, at Shane's party, I look around everywhere hoping to find Karma, hoping that she actually come. And so far, there were no signs of her. I walk around, bumping into a bunch of people that I don't even think are students from Hester High. I go to the kitchen to grab something from Shane's fridge, water preferably because I refuse to drink anything. Because when I am drunk, I have absolutely no self-control and I don't want to make a fool out of myself tonight. I want to be in my best self for when I confront Karma and ask her to confirm my doubts. It is an hour past eight now, is she coming or not? I stand by the front door, hoping to catch her as soon as she gets here but it's been a while, and I am starting to give up and walk back home. But, as I make my way out of his house Shane stops me.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Shane grabs the helm of my black and grey plaid shirt and pulls me back in. "I've been all over for you."

"I'm sorry Shane; I'm just going to go."

"Were you waiting for Karma to show?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, "Can't you be any less obvious?"

"What? No, I wasn't waiting for Karma. I was just welcoming your guests to the party. That's why I am standing in front of your door." I say, "But, I'm tired now, so I'm going to go."

"Wait! There's someone that I want you to meet, remember?"

"Who?"

"The girl you saw in the picture that I sent you this morning…" oh, I completely forgot and I am not in the mood.

I whine, "Shane, let's do this some other time, I don't want to do this right now."

"Huh! Huh! You promise me this morning that you'd meet her. And I thought from the way you looked at her pictures this morning, you were interested."

She was pretty. No, the girl _is_ beautiful but there's Karma, "I don't know Shane. I don't know if I should start something that I won't even finish." Not after what Karma said today. I need to make sure. And besides, "What about Reagan, have you forgotten about her?"

"Aren't you guys over?"

"How do you know?"

He grins, "You underestimate me don't you? But I got to say, I am very disappointed that you did not tell me anything."

"Shane I am so sorry but it's jus that…"

"You didn't want Karma to know about the break up because you wanted to pretend that you've moved on even though you never did."

"Sort of…"

"What, I'm close?" Shane drags me amid the sweaty, drunk teenagers, to the kitchen where the girl he wanted me to meet stood. She is even more ravishing up close. Her smile made me smile and I don't even know her yet.

"Shay, this is Amy and Amy, Shay…get to know each other." And then he leaves.

"Hi, I'm Amy, Shane told me much about you." I give her my hand and she gently squeezes it.

"Hi, Amy, as you've heard, I am Shay, nice to meet you. I've wanted to meet you for a while now." She blushes, "I just didn't know how to approach you."

"Have you now? How come I've never seen you around before?"

"Well, I'm one to socialize often so, I'm not really out there."

I smile, "I guess that's one of the first things we find that we have in common. Do you want to go find somewhere less noisy to talk?"

"Sure, let's…" she says and I make way for her to walk. We make our way to the backyard, where there are less people. I see Shane sending two thumbs up and I just dismiss him. We settle a chaise right by the pool and the conversation kind of went from there. We spent a great amount of time talking and I find out a lot of things about her. I find out that she has a YouTube channel where she makes weekly videos. She is from California but later moved down here due to his father's transfer from his job. Shay sings and plays the guitar and I smile at the coincidence. Turns out she is also a great cook since her mother is a chef at the most famous restaurant in town. We talked about what is and what's not but my mind keeps drifting to Karma every now and then and I keep checking my phone every once in while to check the time.

"Are you bored of me?" she smiles, masking the obvious hurt that is hunting her eyes and tone.

I feel guilty, "No, no, not at all. I thought someone was going to make it here tonight but apparently, they are not coming."

"Is it someone important? Because you seem a bit distant."

"Yes, that person is important." I say and my eyes fall upon the girl that I've been waiting for all night. She was with Liam, talking to Shane. She looks so beautiful. "And she's here."

"She made it?"

"Yes…" I say, not looking away from where Karma was standing. I have to talk to her. Shit! What about Shay? I don't want to be rude. I was about to ask her but she must have read my thoughts because she let me go.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Amy. I am glad we met, hopefully we keep contact." She gives me her hand and I shake it.

"Yes, I…it was nice meeting you too Shay. I hope I see you around at school." I quickly make my way back inside the house to be stopped by Shane who stands in my way.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to talk to Karma. In case you may have forgotten, we fought this morning in English class."

"Well, duh! It is what the whole school is talking about right now." He says, "But, I think it's rude that you leave Shay hanging like that."

"She's cool with it; she's the one who let me go."

"That's because you kept staring at your phone every five seconds."

I am about to ask him, but he picked up.

"Yes, I was looking."

I sigh, "Look Shane, Shay is a nice girl and under any other circumstances, I would have fallen for her but my mind is all Karma, all day, every day."

"Who doesn't seem to be missing you too much…" he points out to Karma who was practically dirty dancing on some random kid, who seems too old to be a student at Hester. I am pissed off.

Why does she keep doing this to me? What am I going to do now? I am tired of the pain, the hurt, the sadness. It's too much, I can't take it anymore. I knew it was too good to be true, how could I have been so stupid? I thought, for just one moment, that she would love me back eventually. But no, I have to live with the fact that my best friend will never look at me this way. It was all wishful thinking and I am tired of being so hopeful. I have to forget. I want to forget. I go over to the bowl full of cool-aid, obviously spiked with an illegal amount of liquor and I filled my cup. I drink it all in one coup. I take another one, then another, then another, then another, all of which are filled all the way up. It wasn't enough though. I wanted more.

"Amy? What are you doing?"

I look behind me to find Shay; I am starting to feel a bit buzzed.

"Want to dance with me?" I pull her in to me by grabbing her by the waist and kissing her neck. Her waist is so slim and petite, "You smell so awesome." I bit her neck and I hear a whimper. I confidently smile against her cheek, before whispering in her ear "Dance with me…"

"You are drunk." She says.

"Does that bother you?"

She looks at me then shakes her head no.

"Then, let's go dance." I lead her to the living room where most of the people were dancing. She doesn't fight me or resist, she just goes on with the flow, making it easier for me to do whatever that I want to do with her. And tonight, I want her to be the source of my distraction, the one girl that will take my mind off Karma for the night because Lord knows, I am tired and heartbroken.

As soon as we find an area where we'd be able to move, what now by Rihanna ( _reflex extended – remix part two_ ) started playing. I push through the crowd until I pull her in, closer to me, and I hold her waist. She stuns me; she's actually a great dancer. She sways her hips against my front so skillfully that I had to hold her closer, feeling her body expertly moving against my own. She puts her arms around my neck and I lower my head to hers, kissing her softly here and there, all the while letting the rhythm of the music engulfs both of us in an addictive trance. I turn her around, pull her back towards me, and she slowly starts to grind, and grind, and I dig my fingers further into her waist, slowly bringing them down her hips and moving as she goes. It feels so good to feel her hips moving this way underneath my touch and I just had to move along with them so that I can just feel her against me, to feel her in, enjoy how good it feels to have her move like that…she spins around again to face me, still moving as she does, her face leaning closer and closer, until millimeters apart and I find myself also leaning closer because I suddenly feel the need to taste her lips against my own but…

"Spin the bottle!" I hear Shane yells from across the room. Thank you very much Shane, for ruining this perfect moment. I throw him a glare which he ignores.

Shay coughs, "I guess we should go play too."

"Are you sure?" I'm still feeling a little buzzed, "I don't know…"

"Come, it should be fun." She leads me to the middle of the room. I sit down in the big circle next to her, across from Karma who scowls at the sight of me. Not that I give a shit but I wish she didn't look so fucking beautiful. It would have made it easier for me to hate her. A few kids were standing up just looking, and the ones who were participating were all eager to slop each other down. Why the fuck am I even playing this?


	7. Yes, she loves me too

**Chapter 7**

 **Amy:**

"Alright, you all know the rules as I believe you've played this before. Either seven minutes in privacy or you kiss for few seconds in front of everybody. And no, if it lands on someone, that's the person you have to kiss, you can't change. I'll start… and if you are male and you are straight and totally homophobic, you may want to rethink about participating…" He waits a few minutes to see if anybody wanted to back down, "No one? OK. I'll start."

He spins the bottle around and it lands on some girl that I've never met before. They are given the chance to either go somewhere for seven minutes, or do it in front of everybody. Shane is not into girls, so he opted for public display. They kiss for a few seconds and then, the next person spins the bottle. And it goes on and on until it lands on Karma, and I was fuming. She kisses the douche bag and it felt like an eternity. It was finally her turn to spin the bottle; I am praying that it doesn't land on some douche and silently hoping it lands on me. The bottle keeps spinning, and spinning, way longer than the other spins and I think it did on purpose. The spins eventually slow down in speed as gravity takes hold. It tricks us by landing on Shay before slowly turning towards me. I see Karma staring at me and nothing could describe how happy I was that it landed on me and sad that I wish we weren't doing this while we're not on good terms. Then the atmosphere quickly gets filled with awkwardness.

"So, do you guys prefer seven minutes in heaven or…"

I quickly opted for seven minutes, "seven minutes…"

Everybody turns to Karma, expecting her to either agree or disagree, "Well, Karma seven minutes or public display?" Shane asks the question that everybody was eager to ask but didn't.

"Seven minutes…" she keeps her eyes locked within mine.

Shane smirks at me, "Alright, the rooms are upstairs."

We both get up to slowly, walk towards the stairs in a silence that was extremely uncomfortable. As we climb the stairs, there were intimidating whispers going around the room which made the entire atmosphere too uncomfortable to even wish presence. Karma and I enter the first room we find and we lock the door. For a few seconds, none of us say anything until I finally decide to break the ice.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean anything I said." I say, hoping that she accepts my apology.

"It's OK and it is my fault for kissing Liam. It was stupid of me to do." She smiles at me and I look down at her on the bed and I just couldn't…

"Come here…" I pull her up to embrace her in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too," she sobs, "Let's never fight like this again."

I inhale the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair, and the soft scented smell of her body wash on her neck, and I brush my nose on her skin, falling deeper within my hopeless obsession. I tighten my hug wanting to feel her against my body so that I am aware of her body against my own, and I am afraid that she may pull away and run from me. I don't want her to ever run away from me. I don't think I can resist anymore so I kiss her neck, down her jugular, then moving my lips upwards to her chin and finally resting on her lips. It starts soft, and slow then I deepen by asking for her permission to infiltrate my yearning tongue craving for the contact of her own, and she grants it. I feel myself relax as soon as I got to engage her tongue in a tug-of-war and I marvel at the sound of her moans, suffocated within the proximities of my mouth. I sigh deeply, pulling away from the kiss and I lean forward so that our foreheads collide with each other and then, I just close my eyes. The moment just felt so magical and real that I prayed that it wouldn't be over soon, or ever.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt of kissing you, and have you actually kissed me back." I breathe, wishing for time to stop but Shane ruins everything, _again_.

"You guys, the seven minutes are up." Shane knocks on the door.

We both pull away, breathless from the temporary trance that we have gotten lost into somewhere along the line of forgiveness. I look at her expectantly, "Do you want to leave?" I say between the breaths that I have been trying to catch.

Her eyes are twinkling with heated passion, yearning to break through the hardcore shell of indecisive hesitation that she has built up. She seems to be lost in thought for a minute before breaking away from my hold. My face fell but I quickly recover so that she doesn't notice my discomfort and disappointment.

"What is going on with you?" I ask her, exhaustion finally reaching the breaking point.

"What do you mean?" I could read the uneasiness in her green eyes, but I didn't want to make it easy for her anymore.

"You've been acting strange for months, avoiding my eyes for days," I say, "At some point; I thought it was because you were disgusted because of my attraction to you."

Her face softens, eyes filling up with guilt and remorse, "Amy, no, I would never be disgusted by you."

"But then, I had hope because I knew my best friend would never feel disgusted, or grossed out by me. And then, I started to feel as if you were annoyed whenever we were together so I use Reagan as an excuse every time to avoid being with you." My eyes were almost on the brink of tears, "I was depressed for months but I didn't want you to know about it. So, I went to Shane for comfort and he's been great but all I've wanted to do was run to you."

"Amy I…" she was crying and it broke me in pieces. I hated to see her cry and I didn't realize that my own eyes were also flooding along the side of my face.

"No, I am tired Karma…You know how I feel because I have proven it to you over and over again for two years now." I seethe, "And I was so happy when you ran out the classroom this morning after you told me that you fell for me. I thought that it couldn't be true because, I have waited for so long and I didn't want it to be a cruel joke from fate, reality, destiny, or my own ears for they have betrayed me before. But I still believe in the words that come out of your mouth Karma so…" I approach her, "Please, tell me what you feel for me…"

She cries, trying to find the right words to say to me, "Amy, I have been fighting against you for months because I didn't want to accept those growing feelings inside of me. I have been in denial, and you started dating Reagan so I didn't want to mess things up because you looked so happy." She sobs, walking towards the bed and sits down, "You were always talking about her. You were finally happy and I just couldn't break your heart anymore. So I denied you. But, not a day went by when I didn't feel the pain of the love that I feel for you. It happens when you smile, when you blink; I feel it whenever you do even the smallest of gestures and I melt every time. As time runs through, it became more and more difficult to even be around you so I was grateful when you told me you had plans with Reagan. But at the same time, I was so sad and broken because of images of her loving you and you loving her just twisted a knife in my heart. I just couldn't stand it."

She stops and I couldn't control my tears of my happiness but I did my best to let her finish. But all I really wanted to do was hold her so tightly.

"Every time you got back from a date and call to say goodnight, I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing at all until I felt my heart beating against the ribcage protecting it, the second I heard you breathe at the end of the line. I smiled. Even though you couldn't see me, I smiled. But I was heaving with nothing but pain." She laughs, "Funny how ironic that I should feel tortured around you and yet I don't mind one bit because, yes, Amy, I am in love with you. And if love is not pain then there's no point. Pain is an indication that you are alive and loving you has brought me more pain than pleasure but, I have never felt freer and alive in my life, Amy, the moment I started loving you."

I don't know what I want to say. I don't know what I should say but I don't think she is finished so I wait for her to continue. I can't believe I'm haring all of this. I can't believe she is feeling this way. I am beyond ecstatic; she couldn't have brought me more happiness by loving me just as much as I love her. Oh Gosh, I am so in love with her.

She takes a deep breath, her tears subsiding upon her face, "When you saw me with Liam, Amy, it was a desperate attempt to deny my feelings for you. His kisses were not as sweet and were twice too dull and loveless and that is when I realize that I should stop denying and confront you head on. So, I should stop talking now to tell you again for the third time tonight that I am head-over-heels and madly in love you."

I run to her and I kissed her but she pushes me back. "What is it? Aren't you in love with me?"

"I am in love with you, but I can't be with you." She steps back, "No, I don't want to be with you."

I am hurt, confused, and lost. Is she playing games with me, "Karma, what exactly is it that you want from me?" I say, exasperated, "Why don't you want to be with me?"

She seems as if to be trying to find words that will perfectly explain the situation. Then, I see her turning bright red, "Amy, we're too close. I know every single thing about you. There's just no room left for surprises, there's no room for the relationship to grow."

I step back, pacing around the room. Karma does not know every single thing about me. There's this part of me that I don't want her to know about and I'd much rather keep it this way. But I have to convince her to be with me, "Karma isn't it better this way? You know me. I know you. You know every single thing that ticks me off, things that make me happy, sad, confuse, and things that soothe me down. You know all of that. And I know every single thing about you too." I make way towards her, hold her face in my hand, "I know it is usually overwhelming to discover things, novel aspects that may bring either happiness or sadness, but weren't your discovery of your love for me overwhelming? Hasn't my undying love confession been overwhelming as well? I mean, this is all new territory for the both of us, and I am sure there are many new things that we will deal with and discover as we grow old together."

"Amy, what if we get bored of each other?"

"We've been best of friends for years; we should have gotten tired of each other years ago."

She seems a bit reluctant and then she asks me the forgotten challenge in the way of this discovery, "What about Reagan? I have seen how happy she makes you and I don't want to get in the way of that."

I let go of her, sitting on a chair along the side of the room. "I broke up with Reagan months ago."

She jolts back up from the bed, "What?"

"I broke up with Reagan months ago." I repeat

"I heard you, how come you didn't tell me?" she walks over to me. Even under this dimly lit room, she's so breathtaking.

"Well, I just didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to think that I was over you. I know how uncomfortable it was for you when you started dating Liam and I was dealing with the heartbreak. So, I kept it under wrap because you seemed happy and I didn't want to bother you."

She seems hurt, "Amy, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's OK. All this time away from you gave me time to think, to analyze things that were too hurtful but I learn how to deal with them. Although I manage to figure out some parts of my life, one thing I could never let go of was my love for you."

I stand to meet her gaze, "When I confessed my love for you, I wasn't even sure if it was either just a phase or something concrete that would last. I thought about you for years Karma, praying that you would return feelings that I am now sure are nothing trivial. I am serious about you buttface; it is not some type of game that I'll easily get tired of. It's restless, relentlessly overwhelming, mind-consuming, and full of truth and honesty. It is also passionate, painful, and full of clarity while basking in the glow of confusion. It takes my breath away, bit by bit, everyday, slowly condemning me to an unavoidable death that I am mostly relying on you for life support. I have been in love with you since the day we met."

Her eyes were beaming with everything but certainty and I could read the fright hidden underneath her gaze, masked by her tears, "I'm scared Amy. What if we don't work out and we break up, none of us able to deal with the heartbreak that we end up being complete strangers to each other down the line? I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life."

She pushes past me, facing away from me; I grab her by her waist, pulling her towards me so that I can hold her from the back. I wrap my arms around her waist, leaning my head forward, resting along the side of her face and I kiss her. I kiss her on the cheek then up her temple and I couldn't resist from whispering in her ear with the deepest sincerity that I could muster from my own uncertainty, "We will work out, OK. Believe in us and we will work out because, just like you, I wouldn't be able to live without in my life." I chuckle, "Well, at this rate, it's true, because I have been breathing you since I was a kid. The thought of you not being a part of my life, at this point, is unthinkable. You've been part of me for too long Karma, for far too long for me to risk losing you."

I hold her tighter, "Are you still scared?"

She nods, "Yes…I am scared. Like you said, it's all new territory."

"I'm scared too." I admit.

She turns to face me, holding my face within her hands and softly smile with that smile that has me going crazy, "But, I believe that we can get over it together."

I smile, "So, are you my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know, am I?" she places her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss that just took my breath away. She pulls back, and I am still left with my eyes close, dreaming. "Are you planning on asking me?"

I lick my lips, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She laughs.

"Hey, you're hurting my feelings. What's so funny?" I chuckle.

She shakes her head, "I'm just remembering the day we met."

"What of it?" I tighten my grip around her waist.

"After you saved me from that bully, you just walked up to me and decided that we're going to be best friend."

"And?"

"You didn't ask me then." She shrugs.

"That's what making you laugh so hard?"

"Nope…" she pecks my lips quickly, "The fact that you are asking me right now to be your girlfriend."

"What? I shouldn't ask you?" I smile, "Because, I will take back my asking you."

"Back then, you just decided it without consulting me. I thought you were rude."

"Really? You thought that I was rude?"

She just nods.

"Now, what do you think of me?"

I kiss her neck and she just moans, "That you are," she pants, "such a dork."

I pull back, "I prefer rude, it's cooler."

"I do love rude you."

"Do you want me to be rude? I can be rude right now Karma Ashcroft, if you want me to." I kiss her neck, before pulling away, and facing her straight in the eyes, "Karma Ashcroft, me, you, girlfriend-girlfriend." I point to her then back to me.

She laughs, "You did it the same way you did it back then."

"That settles it, you are my girlfriend."

She shakes her head "No, I am not. You have to take me on a date first."

I groan, "Fine, we'll date."

She does a happy dance within my grip. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

She breathes before brushing her nose against mine, "Yes, I am."

"So, why don't we get out of here and start our weekend?" I pull her in a tight hug before letting go.

"Let's go…"


	8. I love her true

**Chapter 8**

 **Karma** :

It is now half past eleven, the party was actively live and not even close to finish. It seems they have already moved on from the game. It was extremely difficult to make our way trough the crowd because they were all so close and drunk and dancing. With all of the body heat coming together, the atmosphere was flaming hot. Amy was in front, brushing past people, pushing them out of the way and even cursed a guy out for bumping into her. Amy have a deep hatred when it comes to people, hence the reason there's so few amount of people that she even considers any interest in. She's amazing. She doesn't know you; she doesn't care the least bit for you. But, when it comes to the people she does care for, you couldn't have found a more caring person on earth. She's loyal that way and this is one of the reasons why, I am in love with her. Through the commotion, our hands unclasp and I took panic. I push past the crowd to find her looking around trying to find me, I grasp her hand within my own and she smiles. I smile back, tightening the grip so that I don't lose her anymore.

We finally reach the front door; after all of this effort, we managed to get through. Amy reaches for the door handle but Shane stops us.

"You guys are leaving already? The party just got started for real." he yells over the loud music. I'm surprised Shane hasn't received any noise complaints yet.

Amy clasps my hands tighter, "No Shane, we're tired and we'd like to go to bed."

Shane looks down at our entwine hands, "To bed or not to bed?" he smirks and I quickly caught on to what he meant. I am sure that I turned bright red when I realize that Amy and I are going to do 'it' at some point in time.

"No, we're going to bed to sleep, that's it." She rolls her eyes. And I don't know why I have this slight regretful pangs gnawing within groin.

"Yeah right, and I am turning straight tomorrow." He snorts, "I see you guys made up quick. I mean, looks like you guys more than just made up."

Amy looks at me, and then she flashes me that smile that has gotten many suitors melt. I return her smile; she's so mine… "Yes, we're fine."

"Hey Shane I was wondering where…" the girl stops, staring at Amy, "Amy, I've been looking all over for you."

I feel Amy tensing, she scratches her neck, "Shay, yeah…I am sorry I ditch you so quick."

"It's OK; hopefully I get to hang with you again."

Before Amy could reply, I put my hand around her waist, pulling her closer, "I'm Karma, and you are?"

She blinks her eyes at Shane who just stares, acknowledging the tension that is building up. "I'm Shay; I'm a friend of Shane and Amy's."

"A friend of Amy's? I've never heard of you before." I hug Amy from the side and lean my head on her shoulder, before turning her face and kissing her on the lips, tightening my embrace as I do.

Obviously she's getting the hint that Amy is mine because, she immediately ends the conversation, and growing uncomfortable, she decides to end the convo, "It's because we just met tonight. Well, I'll be heading back to the party. Amy, it was nice meeting you." she starts to leave but then, she turns back, "And you too Carmen, nice meeting you too."

"It's Karma," I snap, "Karma."

"Karm-a, I got it." She smiles, and then disappears in the crowd of drunken teenagers.

I kiss Amy on the cheek before releasing her, "Let's go, I'm tired."

I see her smirking in the corner of my eyes. I know I may have acted a little bit over the top but bitch needed to know that she doesn't step on territory that's already been claimed.

"Really, Karma? Already _that_ territorial?" Amy grabs my hand, leading me to her mother's Chevy.

"She needs to be aware that you are _my_ girlfriend. Since you weren't going to say anything." I snap, "Can you please open the door? I need to get home."

"You didn't even give me a chance to talk." She says, "What was I supposed to do? I was too danm shock by how you acted."

"Well, the first thing you should have said when she approached you, was, 'hey, I was with my girlfriend, talking… that's why I ditch you.'"

"Seriously? You are not even my girlfriend." She snaps her neck, "Remember?"

"Oh, is _that_ how we're going to do this?" I couldn't believe her right now.

"Do what?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not your girlfriend whenever some slut asks you to hang? And I know you wouldn't have minded to hang with her, I saw how she was grinding all up on you and how you look like a drooling mess."

Her tone is even harsher, "What about you? You didn't look too uncomfortable reenacting 'dirty dancing' with that doucebag you were dancing with."

I shake my head, "At least that douchebag was gentleman enough to let people know that we were together for the night. But you, did you say anything to her? Nope…nothing."

"Now, you are just crazy. You are the one who said that I had to take you out on a date first." She points out, "Are you for real right now Karma?"

"So, you could've at least pretended that I was, aren't I already up for nomination to be next in line to be one of your flings?"

"You have got to be kidding me Karma? Didn't I _just_ confess myself to you and told you that I'm serious about you?"

"Oh! You are so serious that you couldn't have told her that I was your girlfriend?"

"You are not my girlfriend yet!" she sounds frustrated, well, not as frustrated that I am right now.

"Whatever, just take me home, I have a fucking headache." I snap.

"Well, I am not about to give you a ride with that attitude. You should think about asking _nicely_ with a ' _please_ ' at the end."

"Fine, I'll walk then…" I walk away from the car, "My house is within walking distance anyway." I shout, loud enough for her to hear as I increase the distance between us.

"Karma, come back here!" she shouts, "You know I am not about to let you walk in the dark. It's dangerous."

"What? I can't hear you." I shout, already leaving her stranded.

"Karma…" she yells after me but the sound is mostly faint now because I was already pretty far.

I'm starting to shudder a little because the darkness is scaring me. The wind is pretty strong and it is cold and I am scared. I think I hear something but I turn around to find a car approaching and it soon proves to be Amy. She slows down when she gets next to me and rolls down the window of the passenger seat.

"Karma, get in the car!" she orders but I keep walking, ignoring her. Who does she thinks she is?

"Karma, get in the fucking car now!"

I say nothing, not even looking her way. A light breeze goes through me and I shiver a little.

"You are going to catch a cold Karma, stop acting so stubborn!"

I look her way, "What do you mean I'm acting stubborn?"

"Get in the car!" she orders, again, who does she think she is? She think just because she asks, I will just comply and do whatever she says?

"Don't tell me what to do!" I angrily stomp my feet on the ground in a very childish way, "You _do_ _not_ , and I repeat, _do not_ , get to tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"Karma, I'm not playing with you. It's cold out in the night and you are going to get the flu."

I ignore her.

She sighs, "I love you but you are, sometimes, a pain in the neck." She speeds by further then parks her car in front of someone's property. She then gets out of with a jacket in her hands, walking towards me.

She gets close and I'm making my way past her but she grabs my wrist, stopping me, "Stop ignoring me! I'm sorry." She hands me the jacket. I refuse to take it.

"Come on," she reaches out to me, in a soft tone, "Stop it; you know I don't like you being upset with me."

I slowly turn to face her and she places the jacket on top of my shoulder before pulling me into a hug, and I instantly am feeling warm and so safe. She pulls back, "I'm sorry."

I pout, "Hmm hmmm" I mumble, "I'm sowwy,"

"I'm sowwy too…" she brushes my hair covered by the jacket on top of my shoulders.

"Very, very?" I pout, pecking her lips.

"Very, very, very, very sowwy…" she says, "OK," she kisses me.

The kiss is long and sweet and full of burning passion, very different from the way Liam used to kiss me. He was very rough and always seemed to be in a rush and it always leads to sex, _very_ quick sex in which I am always left sexually unsatisfied. Now that I am thinking about it, I never really enjoyed the sex. It was mostly because I wanted to screw the hottest guy in school and he was eligible, but I've never felt the way that I am feeling right now. This heated yearning and longing within that one lingering kiss that I want to keep prolonging to no end. This kiss just makes me hungrier by the second and when she pushes in her tongue, I let her in; relaxing as if I finally reach home and I didn't want to leave it. It's not rushed; it's slowed, enjoying each twist of the tongue that ignites the flame even more. I feel this heat rising up and this tingle increasing in the middle of my thighs as Amy's hand slide down the length of my arm underneath my elbow.

"Hmm I think we should stop right now," I feel things getting out of control inside of me.

Amy's breathless voice is so sexy, making it way harder for me, "Yes, you're right, let's… let's get going." She leads me to her car, clasping her hand in mine.

"Amy Raudenfeld, I wonder when you got so danm sexy." I mumble, but she hears me.

"I've wondered the same about you too, Karma Ashcroft." She opens the passenger seat for me, like a gentleman. Well, in this case, a gentlewoman.

And that's when it hits me and I flush red, I'm going to have sex with Amy now. This is so unusual yet…I'm weirdly looking forward to it.


	9. She loves me nice

**Chapter 9**

 **Amy** :

I walk towards her, standing too close to not feel the skin of her lips almost brushing against mine, "Don't you get it? I have held it in for too long to deny you any longer." I breathe, "I tried to suppress those feelings. And every time you ask for us to hang, I use Reagan excuses to be away from you and I feel good but at the same time, being away from you is excruciating." I lower my eyes and I rest it on her lips.

"Amy, I…."

"Hush now," I say, my lips nearly resting on hers, "I have to talk." I brush a fallen strand of her hair away from her face, "And when you come back, you just need to breathe – you just need to breathe Karma and my heart beats again. I can't help it. I can't deny you anymore." I say, still holding her face in my hand.

"I can't deny you either…" Karma breathes.

"We have to stop… please! If we don't, I might do something that will shot years of friendship to hell." I say, taking my hands away from her face and stepping back.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards her, "Don't you walk away from me!"

I look at her again with a puzzled expression, "what?"

"I mean, I know." She says, resting her forehead on mine, her eyes looking down, "I understand."

"Karma, we can't do this…!" I pant, "We're not ready."

"I know," she seethes, "I just fucking can't…"

"We can't do this…yet," I say, taking her head in both my hands, "but, I want to kiss you."

She looks at me, almost expectant. Her eyes dart off to rest upon my lips, and I think I see what I can't believe that I am seeing. I think I see desire.

"I want to kiss you." I say, once again, expecting her to push me away but she doesn't. I slowly lean in my head, still expecting a rejection. I lean in closer and I stop, staring into her eyes, reading her expression but I see no disgust. I breathe against the skin of her lips, my heartbeat racing at a dangerous pace – I refuse to believe that this is happening. My mind is in a blur, Karma is really returning those feeling to me.

I froze dead in my tracks when she tells me herself, "Kiss me…"

Friendship is danmed! "There's no going back…" I say.

She looks up to me, taking her eyes away from my lips, she then leans in, "I know…" she kisses me.

She breaks the kiss and the feel of her absence is too apparent so I lean back in. This time, I make her be aware of all my pent-up longing and desire. The softness of her lips encourages me further to push in my tongue asking for her permission. She hears my plea and grants my request and I hear her moan so I gently laid her on my bed, and lay on top of her, placing my left leg in between her legs, brushing close enough in between her thigh. I let my weight fall on her, crushing my lips on hers with tenderness though it took me everything not to ravage her right then and there. She suddenly flips me over, sitting on top, striding me with both legs on each side of my thigh. I look at her taking off her shirt and I gasp, realizing that I am looking at my best friend with completely different eyes.

She falls down on top of me and I hold her head, tangling my fingers in her hair, staring into her eyes and I kiss her again with a more passionate approach. I feel her breathing against the skin of my upper lip, and mine stops, and I failed to notice. Karma looks at me with a lustful stare, "I don't know what I am doing; I've never done this before." She breathes, "But I want this – I want you."

I close my eyes, hoping that I am not dreaming once again. I wait to wake up from this dream that I don't want it to be. I wait to be pinched; to snap back to reality but it doesn't happen. I run my hands on her thighs, up her waist, along the length of her arm, around her shoulder, across her collarbone, up her neck, underneath her chin, and upon her inflated lips trying to confirm that she is in fact on top of me, breathing all of the words that I dreamt of her telling me. "You're real – I am not dreaming this."

She leans in again and kisses me, "It's not a dream."

I flip her over so that she rests on her back, "I don't think I should do this."

I feel her fingers running through the strands of my hair before tracing down my face, caressing my jaw. I close my eyes taking in this newfound affection from Karma. "Why not?" I could even hear the affectionate tone with which she spoke.

"I've wanted this for too long and I want it to be right." I get off her. "Let's stop, we're both not yet ready."

"Maybe you're right," sounding a tad bit disappointed.

I had taken Karma to my place which was empty because my mom and Bruce, along with Lauren were out of town for the weekend. They won't be back until Monday afternoon, at the latest, on business affairs. Lauren didn't have to go but she missed her friends and decided that it would be much more fun to spend the weekend away with her friends than to bond with her own new, stepsister. Not that I minded though, I didn't really care about Lauren or what she does. I am just glad that I have the house all to myself and I have Karma with me to keep me company – and I am so glad. It didn't take us too long to run back upstairs and reach my bedroom where we engage in a full make out session that escalated way too high that we had to stop before we reach a level that none of us were ready for. Clothes were thrown everywhere around my room and I didn't let Karma fully redressed herself. I just didn't want her to so I gave her one of my oversize t-shirts.

None of us wanted to go to sleep yet so we opted to cruise Netflix to see what was new. Karma didn't want to stay upstairs and use my laptop instead, so we decided to make our way down to the living room to watch TV. After many arguments, we decided to watch a very classic film, "Princess Bride", an all-time favorite of Karma. I like it too but not as much as she does. I make the popcorn and I let Karma pick the movie so that we can start watching it. I make it back to her side, and she soon snuggles up to me, burying herself into me like I was a teddy bear.

"I'm not Mr. Cuddles…" I fake complaint.

"Of course you're not, you're too danm skinny." She chuckles, "But you're still better than Mr. Cuddles, because he doesn't hug me back."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yes, now, place your arms around me," she grabs the bowl full of popcorn from my hands.

"Alright, get up a bit," she does and I lay down, sideways on the couch, with one of leg stretch out and the other hanging from the side of the sofa," Come here…" She lies on top of me as I throw my arms around her, pulling her in until her head is on the side of my shoulders and I have access to kiss her forehead, "Better?" I mumble.

She snuggles in further, "Hmm, better…" she breathes.

"Alright, let's watch that movie…" I take the remote from off the table and press play.

"Amy, I put the popcorn too far away," she whines. When she grabbed it from me, she placed it on top of the side-table on the other end of the couch.

"Then just get it…" I say.

"It's too far and I'm already too danm comfortable to move."

"You're too lazy Karma, just grab it and come back to me."

"I'm going to have to get away from you, and I don't want to. It feels so good to be held by you."

"Baby, I love holding you too but I will be hungry during the movie and I'd like to eat popcorn."

She smiles, gazing at me with an expression that I fail to unmask.

"What?" I ask, "Do I have something on my face?"

She shakes her head, "No…you call me baby," she bites her lips; "I like that."

"I'd like to bite that lip…" I quote.

"Amy Raudenfeld, are you quoting Christian Grey?"

I give her a quick peck on the lips, "I believe I am, Karma Ashcroft."

She turns face wards, slightly hovering above me, her weight pressed upon her hands on both side of me. She presses her lips on mine, "Won't you bite my lips, then?"

"As you wish…" I quote Westley from 'Princess Bride' and then I pull her in to further prolong the kiss, caressing the skin of her lips slowly, taking my time to savor her taste. Then I push my tongue, and she immediately part open to grant entrance and I moan at the same time as she moans. It feels so entrancing and magical. Then, I gently bite her lips and the sound she makes just threw me over the edge.

"What's keeping me from taking you right now?" I breathe, my lips still entangled between the caress of her lips.

"We're not ready…" in between her pants, her voice sounded so sexy.

"We're not?" I whisper, brushing my lips on the skin of her lips, and I feel my hands roaming on her slim waist.

"No…"she breathes, "But I'd very much make myself ready for you right now."

"No, it wouldn't be right…and we're missing the movie." I say, pulling away from the kiss.

"You've left me very frustrated Raudenfeld…" she takes her early position within my arms.

"As have I, Ashcroft…" I smile, kissing her forehead, "Don't forget the popcorn…"

"Ugh!" she breaks away from me then come back, placing the bowl on the table in front of the TV.

"How are we going to reach?" I ask.

"Fine," she pulls the table closer to the couch so that it is easier to reach, "Better?"

"Better…" I say, smiling at her.

Halfway through Karma thought it would be fun to make out with me, just when the movie started getting interesting. I didn't mind it but I _really_ wanted to watch the movie.

"Karma, the movie…we're missing the movie…" I had to hear my own voice crushed by her incessant, likable kisses. I love it but I want to watch the movie.

"Isn't it romantic how he tells her he loves her by just saying, 'as you wish'?" she says, in between her sweet, torturous kisses.

"Hmm," I sound completely incoherent because she barely let me find time to form my sentences.

"Would you tell me you love me in a romantic way too?"

I pull away, barely catching my breath, "I thought by just saying 'I love you' is romantic on its own?"

"Yes, but not 'Princess Bride' romantic." She whines, "Amy, come on, come up with something."

"Why do I have to be the one who come up with one?"

"Because, the guy is the one who is supposed to woo the girl, and you've yet to woo me."

"Again, why do I have to be the guy in the relationship?"

"You look stronger and you are taller. I'm petite and I'm girly." She grins, "And you were the king at homecoming remember?"

"So, technically I am the butch one because I am boyish-like?"

"Duh! Now, how are you going to tell me that you love me?" she gets off me to sit on the couch.

I lift myself up, just now feeling the weight of her body, "I love you."

"No, it's got to be different, unique like the way Westley tells Buttercup."

"Well, if it's got to be like them then it's not going to be unique now is it?" I take the remote to pause the movie.

"I meant unique because it'll be our way, our communicated code, for us, and just us."

"Alright, let's go to bed for now and I'll surprise you."

"What's the surprise?"

"You have to come to bed with me and sleep and wake up tomorrow morning for you to find out." I get off the couch and I stretch my hand for her to grab, "Come, let's go to bed."

She reaches out and clasps her hand within mine and we make our way upstairs to her bedroom to immediately drift away to sleep.


	10. She loves me well

**Chapter 10**

 **Karma** :

I woke up that morning to find an empty bed; Amy was not on her side. Instead, I find a note on her pillow with a rose lying on top. I grab the rose and I smell it taking the fresh scent of morning's dew; she must have taken it this morning from her mother's garden. If Mrs. Cooper notices, she'll be pissed. I look over and grab the note and I unfold it and a smile creeps up on my features; I've always loved Amy's poetic side,

" _My lady belle, I've woken up at your side, from whence I've dreamt and dwelt. I've fallen in trance with thy beauty compared to that of the crescent moon. How could I not? When thy features quench the thirst of my tormented soul that which it quells? And I've venerated at the sight of my own love gloriously roar as it does so pleasantly bloom."_

I smile, bringing the note near my heart and hugging it, sighing happily to fall deeper in love with her. I hear the noise downstairs, taking me out of my reverie. I walk downstairs taking with me the note and the rose and I reach the stairs where I slowly descend to find Amy doing all of her dorky moves to the 'Caramelldansen' English version song.

 _Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramell dancing  
Oo oo oo oah oah  
Oo oo oo oah oah ah ah  
Oo oo oo oah oah  
Oo oo oah oah ah ah  
From Sweden to UK we will bring our song  
Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong  
They have heard, this meme all around the world (oo oah oo oah ah ah)  
Come and move your hips singing wah ha ha  
Look at your two hips do it la la la  
You and me, can sing this melody  
So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramell dansen_

She doesn't notice me so I hide, grabbing my phone to take a video shot of her singing the song with a spoon as her mic, and jumping up and down as if she's having an audience doing the same. I gaze at how let free she seems to feel, waving her blond hair furiously as she moves her head from side to side, twirling around on her feet, while singing loudly along with the girl from the song. And then, as I adore her, it seems she's moving in slow motion, emphasizing the boundless sentiments of happiness that she seems to be hopelessly enthralled by. She's breathtakingly beautiful and she's in love with me and I'm just as in love with her, maybe even more so.

Lost in her own world, she forgot the bacon that she had placed on the stove to fry. The smell of the burnt bacon reaches her nose taking her down from the cloud to crash down onto reality.

"Shit!" she curses as she runs towards the stove and quickly turns it off. She grabs the hot pan and throws the residue of the burnt bacon in the trash can. "Fuck!"

I get out of my hiding place, "Wow, wasting food _and_ a foul mouth, aren't you a bad girl Ms. Raudenfeld?"

She turns around to smile brightly at me, "I take it that my lady belle has awakened from her deep slumber." Amy has never been great with accents, but that didn't keep her from trying.

"I have and I have done so beautifully." I bring the rose up to my nose and inhale, "I love the rose and the note, thank you." I put my arms around her neck, still holding the note and the rose in each hand.

"I woke up and I was inspired by the undeniable truth of your intrinsic splendor." She grabs my waist, pulling me in a tight hug and kisses my forehead.

"Splendor?" I peck her lips.

"Yes, I am always found dreaming within the mere splendor of you." She brushes her nose on mine and pushes in for a passionate kiss that seems to have been lingering on her lips forever.

I slowly break away, "When did you get out of your beauty sleep?"

"Pretty early, I couldn't sleep with all your snoring." She snorts, I playfully shove her, "Hey, I'm kidding."

"You better be," I warn, "And you know I don't snore any louder than you do."

"When do I ever snore Karma? I'm aware of how I sleep when I am asleep."

"We both know that it is impossible to be conscious while unconscious."

"Well, I'm one of a kind."

"Of that you are Amy Raudenfeld, of that you are…" I press in for my tongue to infiltrate and she allows me entrance quickly, deepening the kiss and quickening its pace. The kiss immediately become heated and I feel Amy's hand slowly makes it way towards my lower back until I feel her gently grab and squeeze my ass compelling a surprised whimper out of me. I sense her smiling between the kiss.

"Whoa!" I breathe against the skin of her inflated lips.

She smirks, "I know…"

"You have to stop making it so difficult for me to resist you." I gasp, as I feel her hand roaming from one pair of ass to another before she lets her other free hand descends and grab, and squeeze as the same time as her other hand. "When you touch me like that…" she breaks away from the kiss to rest on my neck, slowly leaving trails of kisses all around, "…here and there…" I find myself breathing heavier.

"Shhh!" she hushes me, infiltrating her tongue in my swollen lips, past my wavering teeth, to grasp my desperate tongue, craving for her feel. I couldn't help but moan in between breaths and kisses that are speedily creating motions within me that I am not sure I will be capable of handling. She squeezes my ass tightly to lift me up and places me on the counter. I am amaze at how easily Amy finds it in her to lift me. "I have this incessant crave of you..." she says, her voice low and husky, lost between the wave of her short-breaths. "Push me off right now…" she slightly bites the bottom lip. "Otherwise I'll end up doing you right here, right now, on this counter while the neighbors are off eating breakfast as I'm having my fill of you." She breathes against the fevered skin of my collarbone, slowly making her way down to the middle of my breasts above the fabric of her oversized t-shirt that she lent me last night. Her hands are on either side of my thighs, fingers thrusting deeper in my flesh, while sensually trailing them downwards, upwards, sending electric spasms throughout my body and shivers just speed down my spine. I can't find the will or reason, because they all were thrown out the window the second she squeezed my ass, to push her off.

"Karma," her voice coming out as a desperate plea, "Stop me…"

In the cosmic world that her touch sent me to, my voice breaks at the overwhelming sensations that are pushing my convictions out the window of the logical reasoning side of my brain, "I don't want you to stop…" I breathe…

"Are you sure?" she asks, eyes intently searching for doubts within the heated gaze that I hold.

I kiss her lips fervently, conveying the longing and desire that I have been myself enduring these past two years. "I am sure."

"Well then, we got to do this right." She breaks away from me and lifts me up; carrying me like a groom carries her bride to the bedroom. She gently lays me down on her bed and looks around her room, as if searching for something.

"Are you looking for something?"

She stares back at me, her eyes mark an expression of uncertainty, "Karma, I want to make this special for you."

"I know and I want to make it special for you too."

Her face softens, "It's always special when I am with you."

"Then, what is it?"

She fidgets her fingers, "I don't know, I mean, I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you; I'm scared that I may be rushing things…"

I look at her hands shaking with tremor, "Why are your hands shaking? Are you cold?" I get off to grab her hands in mine which makes it worse.

"I'm not cold…no," her voice is also shaky, "I…huh…I…Karma, I…"

I got it, "I want you just as bad Amy."

"Look, I think it best if we…"

I didn't let her finish. I press my wanton lips on hers, slowly appeasing the hunger that I have been enduring, "No, I've waited Raudenfeld, and I'll be danm if I wait any longer."

"What about the date?"

"Oh to hell with the fucking date!" I throw her on the bed and quickly place myself on top, straddling her. I lift up the oversized shirt but she stops me; she pins me down so that her whole body weight fall on me.

"Wait! I can't let you do that. I've dreamt of this for very long and never quite expected it this way. But, it's going to be our first time sharing our love together and I want you to be treated as the queen that I see you as in my eyes." She breathes, "Karma Ashcroft, I want to take my time and savor each second as if it was the last," she brushes my hair to the back of my ear, "…memorize each sound that your throat vibrates out of your mouth in between the weakness of your wavered lips; I want to know the effect that my every touch will have on your body completely prisoner to the whims of my will."

I forgot to let myself breathe and when I remember to, before I could catch a bit of air, she crushes her lips on mine, "Ms. Ashcroft, I want you to feel every ounce of my love for you." …completely taking my breath away.

"So no, as much as I want to do all of kinds of dirty stuff to you, I'll just undress you, then I'll give you a hot bath, and then, I'll carry you back to bed; where, I'll massage you with oil on every inch of your skin, and then…No, let me stop talking right now…" she kisses me with such tenderness that I couldn't dream for a better moment. It doesn't matter when or where I willingly give myself to Amy; it would be special no matter what.

There's no denying that I am completely lost in an enchanted fantasy world where there's no escape and even if there were, I doubt that I'd be willing to leave at all. She gives me a love forever consuming and dangerously addictive, and presciently natural that there's no way to turn back to a world where loving Amy in this way is unusual. She breaks away from the kiss and my eyes are still close, lost somewhere euphorically unrealistic. I feel myself being pulled up to stand on legs that barely have any strength left. She let go of my hands to reach for the helm of the t-shirt and raise it up above my head. And now, I am left standing in just my pink and black bra, and my pink lace underwear. I see the same gaze that she had in her eyes when I stood naked for display for her to stare. Her green eyes change to a darker shade of green, her pupils dilate, and her expression has because glacial and hungrier than a minute ago. Is that how lust described? Her eyes could have made love to me without her doing any physical touching; if that's how it is described. I sense her breathing getting speedier, and her forehead seems moist and damp, which she wipes with the t-shirt she raised above my head, after inhaling the scent of my body probably fused within the layers of the fabric.

She gently throws it on the bed behind me, comes closer to wrap her arms around, above my forearms, where she reached the hook of the bra in my upper mid-dorsal area. Her hair was near enough for me to register the combination smell of vanilla, grapefruit, and amber through my nostrils. She pulls back, my bra falling off my arms as I feel a sense of relief spread through me. Her eyes intensify hunger, and I caught her swallow deeply as she keeps her eyes perch on my perky breasts. I am feeling so aroused and adored and wanted – I've never felt so sexy in my life. She forces her eyes to stare within me as her arm reaches over the elastic band of my underwear and stops, looking for confirmation within my lustily veiled gaze. I nod. She then slowly traces the elastic band around my waist, teasing, while keeping her dark, lusted stare within my own. The tickling feeling of the tip of her finger sends a tingling feeling down my center making compelling to moan her name softly out of breath. She smirks lightly and slowly infiltrates her hand to brush a finger in between my moist folds and I gasp, my lips slightly parting ways to free the sensations of love, lust, and desire from within. "Gosh! You're already this wet…" her voice so low, it came out as whisper; a very sexy, whisper.

She advances closer and interlocks her lips with mine, moaning strangled in between swollen lips; with her finger still brushing upwards, and downwards in between my folds. A few seconds later, she removes her fingers after breaking the kiss, brings it up to her lips and licks the wet, sticky substance off her middle finger. She closes her eyes, savoring the taste of myself on her fingers and I gulp. She smiles at me.

"You taste delightful." She breathes to me, and then she reaches back for my underwear and pulls it back down to around my ankles. I lift my feet up slightly, to completely get rid of the remaining tissue that covered my body. That's how I found myself naked again underneath the torturous gaze of Amy Raudenfeld, my childhood best friend, to whom I want to give myself to, body and soul. I hear her sigh in admiration and I caught her stare at my center in adoration. She kneels down in front of me and let her arms roam from the tip of my thumb toe to, sweetly, slowly, reach up all the way of my legs to my thighs and around to grasp my ass which she squeezes ever so gently, with contained rage enclosed by her soft tenderness. She leans her head, at the level of my center, inhales deeply and leans in closer to rest a soft kiss on my closed folds. Then she slowly rises up, all the while leaving happy trails of kisses on my pubic hair, around my navel, up and past my belly button, to the middle of my breasts, on my collarbone, around my neck, upon my jaw line, and finally my lips that has been moaning expectantly awaiting for her. After a long unabashed moment of lust infused in the tenderness of our embrace, she forcefully breaks away from me.

"Come," she clasps my hand in hers, "Let's get you washed up…" she whispers within my ears then leads me to her bathroom.


	11. I lust her too

**Chapter 11**

 **Amy** :

After that near death experience-like moment I suffered through, I finished giving Karma her bath. Have you any idea how hard it is to touch the woman of your dreams and not be able to do _anything_? I mean, I'm sure I could do something but I can't do it, not even if I am burning hot right now, I can't. I'm in love with her and I just can't rush things; no, I just want to savor the moments; each and every moments that I spend with her. She may have not loved me before but I've love her long enough, and I can still wait. Because, once I lay her across that bed and make her mine, I want that moment to feel so magical and special, in a way that none of us will ever be able to forget. I have the woman I love but I can't rush things with her. It's easy to go run off with a person that you feel absolutely nothing for, and bed them. But, with the woman you love, though excruciating the lust of desiring the dream so intensely, way more than just a fling, you have to be willing to wait. Because, you make love to a woman you love, and you sex the woman you lust. I dry her off and how I wish to be that towel so that my tongue be the material running upon her bare skin. I breathe harder when I circle the towel around her breasts, giving them _extra_ dry advantage.

I purposely forgot to bring her slippers so that I carry her myself, within my arms, and I lay her down delicately across the bed. I put her down and I stand up to gaze downward at her flustered flesh, she is absolutely stunning. I go grab the herbal, coconut scented body oil that I took from my mother's stash in my dresser then I walk over to her side and put the body oil on the bedside table. I sit down on the edge of the bed by her side, unable to detach my eyes from the perfectly sculpted body form of Karma Ashcroft. I bite my lips wondering if my resolution is the best that I've ever taken or the stupidest one – so far. I chuckle to myself as I realize that when it comes to Karma, no decision or realization will ever lack the stupidness thereof; they will neither be ever right or wrong. I may want to love her at this moment, and make her mine but it will be wrong, but I'll bet my precious dear life, nothing will ever feel so right. But, if I don't take her right now, and wait for that special moment, it will be right, but how frustrated the sentiment that I am having right now. But, any fool can tell you is best to choose what is right, over what feels right; no matter how stupid it will make you feel, depending on the situation because, you'll have to give up _something_ you would have rather keep, or used, or enjoyed, or all three. And I'd rather love my lady belle in all the right ways possible.

"You chuckled earlier, what was that about?" she looks to me as I fold her left leg to rise on the bed, giving me better access.

I take the body oil from off the bedside table and I chuckle again, "I was thinking about you."

"Me? What about me?" she asks, her eyes illuminating with the smile that reached them. She is the most beautiful girl that I've seen in my life, and there's no doubt that she always will be.

I take the round shaped lid off its head and I drop a little bit of the densely moist substance in the palm of my hand, "I was thinking of how stupid I feel for not making you mine right now." I rub my two hands together and I lean closer to apply the substance, beginning with her left foot to slowly ascend along the length of her leg.

She closes her eyes, "You're not stupid, we would have been moving way too fast."

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself. I want us to last until we grow old." I go up further up her knee, and then I stop below where I know Karma is a bit ticklish. Her chuckle is almost contagious and I find myself joining.

"You did this on purpose," She says, playfully nudging me with her leg, "Stop it buttface!"

I grab her leg in place before she could attack me, "Hey! You stop it." I place her leg down then I continue massaging a bit more.

I stop a little bit more substance in my hand and rub them together to finally get past her knee to her thigh. I hear her breath hitch when I slowly bring her leg down a bit, forming a large, equilateral triangle with the bed. I massage and move up a bit more as I do, getting dangerously close to her bare center. She looks at me with eyes heeding my every move.

"You have no idea how much torture you are putting me through." She swallows deeply.

By then, I had moved up to the area where her thigh is biologically joined with her center. I try not to touch her but the back of my hand end up brushing the skin of her vulva. I smile softly, a smile full of hidden savagery that is masked by self-control and love, "You can be such a horndog!" I tease.

"How could I not be when you're touching me like that?" she whispers, in between the speedy breaths that seem to want to leave her stranded.

I slowly pull down past her knee to fully move up right near her sex, "And how can I be such a fool to resist you when you speak like that?" I dreamily run my hand back down to her foot before I move up the other side of her on the bed. I was too much on the edge of the bed, so I ask her to widen a bit more, clearly exposing her to the transparent eyes in the room. The reluctance in her motion makes it clear to me that she is feeling uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful Karma," and I do, I do hope that my eyes are linked with the sincerity of my mouth.

She widens her legs even more and I lift it in the same position that I had her left leg. I drop some more substance in the palm of my hand and I repeat my move, this time, slower. I see her stomach rise up and down unevenly, her eyes are tight shut and she is biting her lips as I run my hands up, always, almost getting dangerously close to her sex. It was cruel of nature to make the woman that I am deeply in love with so beautiful and oh, so extremely, sexy. How am I supposed to resist?

I whisper but the deafening silence in the room makes it all the more heated and tense, "You look so sexy Karma,"

I look over her flustered flesh, thinly twinkling with small droplets of sweats, smearing on her body. I am realizing that the temperature may have risen up, "Are you hot?"

She shakes her head no, "I don't feel hot."

I brush her sex with the back of my hand and I see a tight clench within the muscle of her abs, "You are so hot." I bite my lips.

"Your hands feel so good." She licks her lips, "on me…" she breathes.

"Yeah?" I rise off the bed to take off my top. I'm left with my sky blue bra and my boy shorts. I climb atop her, on her waist, below her navel. I reach for both her hands and I pull them above her head, intertwining my fingers within hers as I do. I lower my upper body to her shoulder upon which I chastely kiss, tracing my lips on the outline of her jugular, all the way to her left shoulder. I could feel the pulse within her neck, pulsating against the flesh of my lips and my nose, slightly brushing and breathing on her skin. I hear her pants, slow, tortured pants that she breathes out of frustration and impatience. She even calls out my name in between the shortness of her breaths; and just hearing my name rolling off her tongue makes me want to…I kiss her. I try to combine all of my desired and pent-up frustration that I've felt for years from wanting her. I trail my fingers down her arms slowly and I feel the clenching of her muscles, the tightness of her nipples, the speedy breaths, and the uneven elevation of her stomach. I am taking into account of all the effect that I am having on her. I break away from the kiss, trailing my fingers down to her elbow.

"Are you OK?" I smirk.

She growls, "No! I am so _not_ OK."

"Hush now, you little one." I take the body oil and drop more substance in the palm of my hand.

"Amy…" she whines, "I can't take it anymore."

"Shh! I love touching you." I quickly peck her lips. I rub my hands together and I rest my fingers within her widened palm on either side above her head. I trace them down from her up her wrist, down the underside of her arms, to the fold above her elbow. I run up again, to slowly trail back down, this time further underneath her forearms to her armpit, where she is again, ticklish.

"You may do because you are discovering all of my weakness points." She whines through her heated breathing. It sounded so sexy, somehow, "That is not fair at all Amy Raudenfeld."

I feel her chest pumping when I reach her underarms, "That may be true but also because, you have one of the softest healthy skin that feels good to the touch."

"How do you know I have the softest skin?"

"I'm touching you right now, " then I cough, "and because I've touched a few girls to know." I quickly answer, avoiding her glaring through me.

"So, you've done this to other girls before?" She tries to push me off but I hold her in place with the help of my body weight.

"No, I've done _this_ with you only." I say, and her facial expression softens, "I've done this with just _you_ but I have had my fair share of women Karma."

She purses her lips, "were any of them serious to you?"

I take the body oil substance within my palm to rub, and then I apply alongside the line of her curves, "Well…" around her waist, "I have loved a few but never felt quite like this." I massage further upwards on the surface of her belly, "I have only been serious about one besides you."

"Reagan?" she blurts out, quite regretfully, "I know she was important to you."

I move up under the lines of her right breast, then in between, then down, around the left breast. She further shifts underneath my touch, a slight moan being compelled out of her.

"Yes," I sigh, "Reagan, she was different."

I see her slightly getting annoyed, insecurity filled up her eyes and it pains me to see her so unconfident. "But, I've never quite fallen in love with her like I have fallen in love with you."

She says nothing and just looks at me. I didn't really feel like talking about Reagan, "Let's forget we ever reach to that conversation." I finish oiling her up, "You're all oiled up. Now, you are as smooth as a baby's bottom."

"Get off me… Now I have to relieve myself, thanks to you." she pushes me off gently and make her way to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?"

She stops, turns around, sending me the sexiest smile that I've ever seen along with that seductive tone that she usually reserves for flirtatious treats, "I'm going to masturbate, thinking of you."

I blink my eyes repetitively fast. She opens the door and closes it behind her.

I slowly get off the bed, hesitatingly walking towards the door. I grip the handle, and I twist it but it is locked. I swallow, "Karma?"

I hear no response.

"Karma?" I call out once more. This time I hear her, but at first, the sound was faint. I place my head sideways against the door, and I hear some low, hard breathing emanating from the other side.

"Karma?"

I hear her footsteps approaching the door and it stops once I see her shadow moving from underneath the door. I place my head sideways, lightly knocking and she responds.

"Oh Amy…" Shit!

She breathes out once more, "Amy…" I rest my forehead against the door, hearing her moan out my name as if it were sex itself.

"Karma…open the door…" I whisper. She doesn't but instead, I hear her moans getting heavier, and her breathing increases in uneven pace.

I hear her puffs out a soft cry, with a desperate tone gradually increasing within its length, "Huh!..."

"Open the door!" I knock louder, "You are driving me crazy…" I breathe.

She moans even louder, and I imagine her touching the parts of herself that is weak to skin contact, and I feel my mouth going dry. I twist the doorknob with a sweaty, palpitating palm.

"Oh Shit! Amy, I'm…I'm…" She pants, her voice losing their way in between her breaths.

"Come for me baby," I whisper, "Let me hear you come…"

She lets out loud, lasting, seductive moans as she screams my name, as she comes. "Open the door!" I feel like I am about to lose it.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…" she cries out, "Oh Amy, baby…"

I grit my teeth tight together, I no longer can restrain my anger and desperation, "Open the fucking door Karma!"

She pants, "I'm coming…"

"Shit! Karma…" I breathe, "Open it…"

She groans loudly until it transforms into this long, sexy heavy moan, "Amy…"

I shut my eyes tight, "You fucking didn't…" I breathe.

I walk over to the bed and I sit down, legs crossed waiting for her to come out the bathroom. I was beyond pissed.

Moments later, she walks out, her face flushed and flesh flustered. I see her dressed in one of my boy shorts. She ignores me completely and walks over to the dresser and takes out one of my gray sweatpants, which is hanging too low below her waist. She's humming an unrecognizable tune without paying attention to my fuming rage. She turns to face me, blinks, then makes her way downstairs, leaving me seething in peace.

After releasing the anger out of me moments later, I walk downstairs to find her in the kitchen, eating the breakfast that I had been preparing earlier. I come up from behind her, gently push her wavy red locks to the front to display a bare neck upon which I breathily caress. I hear her whimper, and the shiver running through her, links within me as my body reacts as well. I suddenly grab both of her breasts in both of my hands, massaging them; roughly, I made her moan my name in seven kinds of sound. I kiss, no, I fucking press my tongue on the skin of her neck, tasting the body oil that I applied earlier. She cries out an incoherent phrase that I _know_ was in Portuguese and which I find incredibly sexy. Heck, _everything_ about her screams sex to me…

"OK, you may have done what you've done and it may have been an extreme turn on, but I am pissed and I don't want to forgive you." I breathe, "But remember this, after I take you out on this date and I make you my girlfriend and I spread you so wide across my bed making your body fluster in fifty shades of red, " my tone keeps getting harsher, breathier, " _every_ fucking one of your orgasms from then on will belong to _me_ …"


	12. As she wishes

**Chapter 12**

 **Karma** :

I have never seen that side of Amy, I never even knew it existed; that confident, no, mostly arrogant, and controlling and in complete power, side that I find myself strangely attracted to. I replayed that period over and over again in my mind for hours now and it is _still_ playing. The weekend was pretty intense after that. It was filled with lusted innuendo sexual static constantly drawing us both into heated make out sessions to always halt it when one of us get too far. That's why I am thanking God right now that it is Sunday evening and the time for the date finally got here and I'm waiting for Amy to pick me up from my house. I had to go home to change because, although I kept a few clothes at Amy's, my best garments were still at home. Well, I'm lying – honestly, I just couldn't take it anymore. So I left early than I should so that I can finally free myself from the sexual tension. After that late Saturday morning, things went south ever since. Neither of us could control ourselves and both of us wanted to desperately make our first time special but it was so fucking intense. In my eyes, during those few hours, Amy grew even more sexy and attractive that I literally see a walking sex figure. _"Every fucking one of your orgasms from then on will belong to me…"_ She couldn't have made it any easier for her to get in my pants. Shit! She could have gotten past my underwear a long danm time ago.

I walk down to the living room waiting for her to come. I was growing impatient, thinking that she may be running late. But I look at the clock to find that I am the one who has finished too early; Amy still has half an hour left. Ugh! I walked back upstairs to check out my outfit once more. Amy wouldn't tell me where she was taking me so I settled for a nice knee-length tight fitted black dress, bareback, v-front neck tied around the back of my neck. I let my hair strengthened, waving down past my shoulder. I did not apply too much make-up, just a light brush and lip gloss. I stare at myself in the mirror, suddenly growing red as images of Amy holding me from the back run through my mind. I look at the clock, fifteen more minutes – fuck!

And then I hear the bell rings, I feel my heart's palpitations going crazy out of my chest. Every pulse in my body has quickened their trepidation. I hear my mother's voice welcoming Amy and my dad's too proud to call her his daughter-in-law. I quickly walk stairs without tripping, despite the fact that I was in heels. I then elegantly walk down the stairs wanting to make an entrance, holding Amy in my gaze. Her mouth drops in awe, forming a perfect shape 'o'. I felt so fucking proud. I finally join them and kiss her on the cheek, her eyes still roaming all over my body.

"Hey boo…" I say, "You look hot…" and my God, did she. I step back to look at how the tight, skinny, black leather pants is perfectly held along the lines of her curves. She has on a un-button black and white flannel shirt and underneath, apparently sleeveless black tank top. I look her up and down and see she also has on her new black stiletto louboutins that I forced her to get a few weeks back. I never noticed how long and refined Amy's legs were.

"God, I'd eat you right now…"

"Karma!" I jump at my mom's exclamation.

"I mean, you look beautiful…" I smile.

She places her arms around my waist and gives me a proper hello, "Hey babe, you look stunningly ravishing." I feel her hands slightly moving down my waist to settle just above my rear, and she flashes me a devious smirk, misinterpreted by my parents as a ' _I'm grateful to take your daughter on a casual date'_ instead of the inappropriate intentions lurking behind those gentle eyes that screams, ' _Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft, I'm so fucking/banging/screwing your daughter this evening'._

"You guys look so adorable," my mother's squeals are getting annoying and make me blush, "Get closer so that I can take a picture!"

She places one arm around me, pulling me closer to her side. We stand side by side, my arms resting on top of her shoulder while one of her arm rest on the middle of my back. Her hand slide off from their position to descend further down to my rear to give it a gentle squeeze as mom told us to smile to the camera and snap a picture. She quickly pulls it upward as mom engages us both in a hug.

"I knew you guys would get together eventually." She beams, and then lets us go. "I'm going to let you go now…"

"Where will you be taking her Amy?" my dad asks, making casual conversation.

"Well, it's a surprise Mr. Ashcroft, I can't give any sort of hints."

"Well then, make sure you guys have fun! Take care of my daughter Amy. I trust you." he says, not knowing what he had just said or done.

She smiles her genuine smile, "I _will_ ,' she looks my way, " take good care of your daughter. After all, she is my best friend…" Her reassurance is full with hidden intentions.

Never trust a woman who can smile like that.

She leads me to the front with my parents trailing behind us, as if sending us off to a long voyage or something. They keep giving 'farewells', 'have funs', and 'enjoys'. If only they knew what they were sending me off to and I can't wait to reach that destination. My no-no motor is going full overdrive on the oui-oui highway. She opens the passenger seat and leads me in, waiting that I settle in to close the door. She then walks around to get in the car. After she made final goodbyes to my parents, she turns on the engine and drives off; only to stop several blocks down in her own driveway, in front of her house. She turns off the engine and stops, looking straight ahead.

"Why did we stop?" I ask, confuse.

She turns to me, her eyes a darker hue, "Because," she breathes, "I've been wanting to do something."

She leans across the seats, grabs my face in her hands and crashes her lips onto mine. She was forceful, almost as desperate as I am and didn't take prisoners. She pushes in her tongue and I graciously let her in and I moan within her mouth. Her hand falls the side of my cheek, tracing my jaw line and goes upwards to within the strands of my hair, "God, you look so fucking hot." She breathes against my lips, "You shouldn't have Karma, you shouldn't have…hmm hmm." she shakes her head.

"I shouldn't have what?" I reach over to touch her face.

"You shouldn't have worn that dress." her voice grave, and husky, "You _shouldn't_ have worn that fucking dress."

"I thought you'd like it." I pout, "I wanted to look good for you."

"Oh you fucking do! I more than love the dress."

"Then what is the problem?" I don't understand what she means.

"I want to fuck you, that's the problem." She seethes, "I want to take you out of that freaking dress." She unbuckles her seatbelt, "Shit! Fuck the date, get naked now!"

I didn't say anything, I just unbuckled my seatbelt and I took off my underwear. She grabs my wrist to look at the thin layered garment, "Shit Karma! You are even wearing a fucking thong; a red fucking thong at that! You _know_ it's my favorite color."

Moments later, her seat is reclined back and I am sitting on her face with my dress all the way up around my waist, my lace underwear thrown to the back seats, one hand resting on the roof of the car, the other running through the strands of her hair; and I'm crying my lungs out, begging her to stop, and speaking in both my own tongue and my gam-gam's native tongue, Portuguese. I told you guys, she was already past my underwear; screw that fucking date! I find myself crying out her name unable to control myself on her face. So, I dug my fingers within her scalp, grab her hair by the roots and I move my hips, up and down her face. I hear the slurp sound of her tongue taking all of the juices of my wet… – fuck; I'll say the danm word – my wet, fucking pussy. The torture escalates once she infiltrates her tongue deeper within my vagina, fucking as rhythmically as I feel her moving in and out, my hips also moving to meet each of her thrusts. That night, I discovered that I knew way more bad words in Portuguese than I do in my own language. I've never gone through so many –asms before; spasms, orgasms, sexgasms, both during _and_ after what Amy had just done to me with her tongue.

"Let's go change," licking her lips, "Let's make it official."

"Why are we going to change?"

"You look disheveled for our first date, I look a mess, and I have a surprise for you upstairs."

She gets out of the car, walks around it, and opens my passenger seat door, stretching out her hand for me to grab. "You are very chivalrous."

"Well, what can I say? I'm quite the knight." She kisses my hand as I place in my hand within hers.

"For sure, you are…" I get out of the car and she closes the door behind me.

She leads me to her front entrance and the house is as still as it had been since I left it. But, I felt a flower-like scented aroma emanating around the room. I look to find that everything is neat, and in order, but the scent is completely different.

"I smell something different…" I sniff, "It smells so good, what it is?"

"That will forever be a mystery to you." She says, "Go upstairs; there's something on my bed that I got for you."

"What is it?"

"Must you question when you already know the answer?" she cocks her head to the side, her lips curled to the corner of her mouth.

I run upstairs and bolt right in her room where I find a large box sitting in the middle of her bed. I quickly walk over to it and takes off the cover, a transparent paper was folded on top, with a note " _We have more than hope, there is true love_." Buttercup, said that. I took off the transparent paper to find a beautiful red dress, folded in the box. I take it out and it flows down to fully display the red dress of lady Buttercup. It was the same dress that buttercup had worn when she was kidnapped by the bandits. What is she planning on doing? I quickly take off my black dress and I change into the red dress which amazingly captures my natural size just well. I fix my hair up a bit, attempting to make it look like Buttercup's; and it proved to be a success. I make my way downstairs to find a still house. I call out to Amy but I hear no response.

The same scent that I smelt earlier grew stronger and I follow it to the back of Amy's house, where I hear a faint sound of violin playing. I keep walking towards the sound until I reach the garden, where I immediately see Amy standing by a table surrounded by lit candles on the ground, dressed as Westley, with the mask and hood. I caught her smiling at me as she brings out her hand behind her back, holding a rose. She signals for a man to come out of the side house, holding a violin, playing a tune that sounded so romantic. I look at scenery in awe and the table set for two, is filled with a good-smelling food that I am sure will be delicious. I walk to Amy as a path of rose petals lead me to the round table from where she stood, holding the rose in her hand. She gives me the rose, "I see that my lady belle has found her way."

I smile, "Well, I have been graciously led by flower scented aroma, and rose petals."

"I take it your little journey has been quite pleasant, that I may say." She walks around and pulls out a chair for me.

I take a seat, "Yes, it has been for I have found my way to you."

"You are not disappointed?" she says, "One must get used to disappointments."

Yet another quote, this time from Westley, "I'm not disappointed." I say.

"You look beautiful."

"Enough of my beauty, everyone talk about how beautiful I am. I've got a mind, Westley, talk about that."

She laughs, "You seem to have quoted that quite beautifully."

"I hate you." I laugh. I turn around to finally acknowledge the violinist who was playing a familiar tune. "What is he playing?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

I look at her dubiously.

"It's a cover of Christina Perri's A thousand years." She says. "For someone who is a hardcore fan of Twilight, I'd say you have me duped."

"You know I'm not familiar that much with her works. It sounds beautiful though." I say, lost in the amazing scenery that enchanted me.

"I know; the violinist is at your entire disposal. Ask him to play whatever you wish." She says, "As long as it is not Justin Bieber or related to Justin Bieber."

"I wouldn't dare." I say, "I'm a bit thirsty, I need a drink."

"As you wish…" she rises from her chair and walks over to the platter where there lay a bottle of champagne, in a holder full of ice. She walks back, with yet another rose in her hand and she sits on the edge of the table right in front of me, grabbing my glass, halfway filling it. She hands me the rose along with the glass of champagne, then she cups my chin, "I love you." she leans her head further down to rest her lips on mine. The kiss was gentle, tender, not rushed and filled with promises. I believe I fell in love with each kisses that she has render upon my lips; my lips which frail if far away from hers for far too long. The background music at some point became faint; I did not hear the man now playing the cover of my heart will go on, but my own heart doing its own rendition of the song with beating drums.

She breaks away to fully rest it again, running her hands along my face, tracing the jaw line with the tip of her fingers. I believe that my breath has been taken away then. She breaks off again, her eyes swimming within the streams of love in my own eyes, "Have I wooed my Lady Belle yet?" She asks, her face still very close to mine, with my lips still very close to grab hers again.

"Consider me wooed, my princess, consider me wooed." My breath heavy the words out of my mouth, sounding them off as intense as it sure felt like.

The date is going along so perfectly. We talked, drink of champagne, and eat the delicious meal that Amy had found the time to cook herself, somehow, without me knowing. There was a few times where we just sat in silence, listening to the violinist plays the tunes, lightening the atmosphere into this amazing dream-like world that I don't want to leave, ever. I caught Amy staring at me, while I was listening to the violinist. She would lean back in her chair; cock her head to the side with her elbow resting on the armrest, her hand holding her cocked head, a finger settling on top of her upper lip. Though I can barely see her whole face, she was still beautiful all masked like a black knight. She would take out roses, every now and then, and hands it to me. I don't know where she keeps getting them from and when I ask, she always replies with the same answer, "That will forever be a mystery to you."

The violinist is playing a cover of Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud, "I love that song." I sigh.

"Dance with me…" she says.

"What?"

"I want my lady belle to grant me a dance." She gets off from her chair with yet another rose in her hand.

I already have a pile rising up on my side of the table, "Sooner or later, you will tell me where you keep getting those roses." I take the rose, and place my hand within hers.

"That will forever…"

"…be a mystery to me, yeah, I know." I say as she leads me not too far from the table.

She places both of her arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I clasp my hands around her neck, resting my head on her shoulder. For a while we do not say anything; we just sway to the melodic symphony of the song. She slowly twirls me around and pulls me back in, her eyes never once leaving mine.

"You never cease to amaze me Raudenfeld." I breathe.

"Raudenfeld? Who is this Raudenfeld fellow, lady belle?" she asks, feigning ignorance. I see she wants to play.

"The princess that I have fallen for; none other than the princess I have fallen for." I say.

"Might I snatch up your heart away from that Raudenfeld?" She asks, "I would much rather prefer you fawning over me – a mere black knight."

"Trying to kidnap what's already been rightfully stolen? That is not very gentlemanly." I say, brilliantly smiling at my well-placed quote from the Princess Bride story.

"Quite a wit you have there lady belle," she says, "But I am a woman, I do not believe courtesy apply to us at all in the honor code of brotherhood."

"What a sexist thing to say! Is there any difference between a man and a woman?" I scoff, "Isn't it, then, better to say that it is all fair in love and war?"

"First, there's no war to be had. Second, I have not your love, she has it. So, my best option left would be to steal you away." She twirls me around and pulls me back in, "So then, why are you here with me? You are placing yourself in dangerous territory."

"Are you planning on doing a romantic kidnapping…?" I smile.

"Kidnapping? That's so tacky. I'll rather steal you away and there would be no ransom needed for you to be claimed back."

"That is logically well-deduce, but not nearly the truth."

"What is it then?"

"That my princess would always come and find me."

"I say that your princess would ever be the white knight."

"Yes, but she has one fault."

She looks at me, "What fault?"

"She has a sarcastic tongue."

She laughs, hugging me tighter in her embrace, almost so tight that I would choke. But I don't mind it one bit, I wanted to feel how wanted I was within her arms. She was holding on to me so tightly as if scared that I would fly away and amazingly with a tender hold as well, as if frightened that I would break in two.

"It's getting late, want me to send the man away. I think he's tired of playing." She says, transitioning back to her normal self, my princess sarcasm.

"You are right; I was having so much fun, I lost track of time."

"You liked it?"

I nod, "I loved it."

She kisses me, "I'll tip the guy and let him go for the night." She lets go of me and walks over to talk with the man. I see the man nodding and she shakes his hand, apparently thanking him for playing. The man gently bows to me and then left through the double doors that led to the living room.

"Amy, when did you cook?" I ask.

"When you left, I got to work. Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, I did. It was delicious. I always knew you were an amazing cook but I obviously didn't give you enough credit. You've surpassed yourself."

"I was cooking dinner for you, of course I'd give it my hundred percent." She stretched out her hand, "I know I went cheesy with the candle lit dinner, but I couldn't think of anything more special than intimacy."

I reach for her hand, "I think it was awesome and I have fallen for you even harder."

She pulls me in for a hug, "What do you want to do now?"

I place my arms around her neck, "I don't know…"

"Do you want to go to bed? It is after all late and there's school tomorrow." She says. I completely forgot about school. I really didn't want to come down from my cloud just yet. But, I guess everything has an end.

"Alright," I sadly sigh, "I just felt so good up there with you that I didn't dream of ever coming down."

"I know, me too."

I break away from her hold and I start walking past her but she grabs my wrist. "But it doesn't have to be over yet."

She pulls me back and holds my face in both of her hands, before pushing my hair over my shoulders to the back and holding my neck, "I don't think I'll let you reach the bedroom."

"No?" I ask, my breath already reaching speed.

"I want to make love to you." she says, "And I don't think I want to bother to wait a few more minutes to reach a bedroom to make it happen."

She then proceeds to kiss me, her mouth entwines within the needy flesh of my own. She made love to me all night until we both fell asleep gazing at the stars above our heads.


	13. She eats me right

**Chapter 13**

 **Amy** :

I had to wake up; I had to because waking up from slumber near my lady belle is better than to wake up from a dream where she always vanishes in smoke. I let my eyes explore the contour of her face, studying every physical attributes, trying to memorize everything as if it didn't register the perfect image of her in mind already. But, every time that I end up staring, I find new features that I did not catch the other times before. Like how she has a hundred and forty-tree eyelashes instead of a hundred and thirty-nine on the upper lid of her right eye and seventy-seven eyelashes on the lower lid of her left eye – well, not counting the few that fall out every hundred day period. Or, the fact that she twitches her nose in a way that lets you assume that she's going through a bad period in her dream. She is twitching her nose right now; I wonder what she is dreaming about. Probably giant teddy bears and princes, and castles, evil witches, and magical spells – my lady belle is obsessed with fairytales. My lady belle is beautiful and I love her true. I can't let that errant hair fell on her face, even the slightest part of her face hidden is crucial to my deduction and memory of her features. I brush it past, and then slowly run pondering fingers on the flesh that covered her lips. I can't stare too long but frankly, I don't think I'd ever get tired of staring. She is such a belle…

Though I'd love to but I've been staring for three hours straight and school starts in about two hours, so it's time to finish the dreaming. I lean my head forward and I allow my lips to rest on her parted lips, wavering within the amnesic trance of her dream. She moans in my mouth and I smile at the vibration of her sound within.

"It's time to wake up lady belle." I say.

She stretches out, placing her hand around my neck, "Already?"

"Yes, the sun is about to rise." I kiss her vehemently, "Hope you had a good night?"

She nods, giggling as she does so, "I had the best of night."

I reach from behind her ear from which a rose so graciously fall out and I hand it to her. She raises an eyebrow at me taking the rose and I just shrug, getting off from under the covers and walking naked towards the double door, "We have to get ready for school."

She just stares at me blankly, "Huh Huh!"

I smile then I leave her to her lonesome in the garden, still probably figuring out where I got the rose from. Or, still trying to work off the effect that I had on her when I walked naked; I still can't believe that I have this type of effect on her. It's almost surreal and I've never been happier. Last night event is so freshly vivid in my mind and I can't stop blushing at all the things that we've done. It was the most amazing night of my life. When our bodies became one and our souls were fused within each other, I couldn't have dreamt for a better moment, a better feeling, or a better love. I've reached the epitome of life and love; I can't get any happier than how I am right now. Oh my God, I'm in love. I walk upstairs still highly chipper and excited, I couldn't be knocked down from my trance. I turn on the showerhead and let the water fall on me and I start to sing rather be by Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne. I'm halfway through the song, and soaping myself when Karma draws the curtains.

I jump, "Shit Karma! You scared me."

"Scared you? How? I'm the only one here with you." she says, dropping her towel to enter the shower with me.

"What are you doing?" I look at her up and down, feeling my mouth going dry.

She walks closer to me, her eyes heavily lidded with lusty desires, "What? You don't think you could just walk around naked and not expect me to eat you, do you?"

I heard my voice cuts itself in two, "I…" she places a finger on my lips, hushing me.

She pushes me against the ceramic wall of the shower, quickly gets down on her knees and lifts one of my legs on top of her shoulder. I feel her tongue…I feel her tongue slowly drawing circles around my wet walls. My mind went blank and all I could think about, be about, feel about was Karma's tongue working wonders in the inside of my thighs. Her fingers dug deep within my flesh and I let my hand run though the strand of her hair while my other hand is gripping on the shower handle. Her other hand is roaming free on my abs clenching underneath her tongue and touch. She later uses her free hand to widen the folds of my center to let view of my clitoris which she sucks in, licking the tip of the sensitive part with the tip of her tongue at the same time. My hand grips the shower tighter, instantly turning it off and turning it back on as she sucks in, and licks, throwing me over the edge. I cry out her name as she sends me on the final orgasm which blew out of me like a mortar.

"Oh fuck!" I cry out.

She kisses her way back up until she reaches my own, and I could taste myself in her mouth.

"I wanted to do this all night," she breathes in between her kisses, "Usted es deliciosa mi princesa."

I couldn't catch my breath – did I tell you guys besides Portuguese, she's also fluent in Spanish? Yes, my lady belle has a lot of foreign tongue (French included), I'd know – she spoke all of them last night. This girl is going to be the death of me. I'm too fucking horny right now.

"Ready for round nine?"

She smiles, "You know I'm all for it but we are going to be late for school."

"I'll be danm if school cockblock me." I grab her by the waist, clashing our naked flesh against each other. I feel her nipple harden against mine, just as hard as hers, and she lightly moans. I start to caress her neck with my tongue so persistently that I'm sure its going to leave a mark – one more hickey companion for the hundreds I left all over her body last night.

"No…baby…stop…" she whimpers.

"Lady Belle, if you're going to beg like this, I won't be able to stop…" I breathe.

She smiles, "You know we can't fool around right now, we have school in an hour. We haven't even had breakfast yet – well, I had but you didn't."

"Why don't we take care of that right now?" I whisper within the realms of her lips, "Lady Belle, I'm craving of you."

She turns off the shower head and leads us both back to the room. She slowly steps back, laying her back on the bed; dragging herself up towards my pillows, where she opens her legs wide up, displaying her bare throbbing clit. I lick my lips, all moist substance leaving my body to reunite within my thighs. She signals for me to come.

"Aren't you hungry princess? I thought I'd serve you breakfast." She broadens her legs even wider, holding her legs up with her arms on both sides of her thighs, slightly below her knees. "Come hither _and_ eat…"

My lady Belle knows what she wants. I walk slowly towards her, my eyes fixated on the food that now stimulated the corner of my mouth to drool. I feel my stomach growling – yes, I'm fucking hungry and I am about to eat my Lady Belle. I lay underneath, in between her legs, placing my hands around her thighs, above my shoulders, pulling her down towards me, and I inhale the deliciousness that I am about to devour. I exhale deeply, a light shiver run through her body and I sensed it for my fingers were dug deep within her thighs. I rub my nose on the vulvae, pray, and I instantly dive in…Bon appétit to me!

 **Karma** :

Before I begin rambling on how I feel about my princess, let me just put that out there …Sex with Amy is AWESOME!

OK, I'm done. So now that I have spent an amazing weekend with my princess, not to mention an amazing night (six straight hours of hot, steamy sex) and, of course, followed by a passionately, divine lovemaking. I am feeling so relaxed, calmed, posed, as if nothing can break down the wall of peace that surrounds me. After that amazing night sharing the feelings that we have been feeling for each other for so long, we just looked at the cloudless night, full of shining stars. Amy whispered poetry in my ears all the while kissing me, and loving me, stealing every breath that I could muster strength to catch. I have never felt this way and I thought I loved Liam. I thought love was Liam. I never thought love was like this. It is an awe-inspiring, overwhelming, splendid, divine, marvelous, breathtaking (literally), tremendously maddening, remarkable, out-of-this world once-in-a-lifetime event. I can't believe I deprived myself of the feeling for so long. I double slap myself for being so stupid. But now, the weekend ended and we are back to reality, too late. I couldn't resist giving myself to Amy, _again_ and I couldn't resist claiming her mine, _again_. So, we end up being two hours late to school and getting a detention during the entire second period of the day. But detention is torturous. I am sitting next to Amy, barely close yet the sexual tension is extremely vibrant and apparent. The teacher is not letting us speak at all, and we can't fall asleep, if we do, the detention is extended; we can't even move unless we have to. I sneak glances at her from the corner of my eyes and I see her hands shaking from underneath her arms cross on her chest.

I keep looking at the clock, shit! We still have an hour left to do. I can't take it no more; I shift my legs from underneath the desk trying to add pressure to my throbbing center. The teacher glares at me, "No moving Ms. Ashcroft."

I roll my eyes at him, fucking douche. I'm so horny right now. Gosh, this is even harder than I thought it would be. The boredom is unbearable and every time my eyes are ready to give up on me to get me to prolong my detention, I can't help but imagine Amy all over my body, whispering all the words that I want to hear, doing all kinds of dirty deeds while being romantic and classy. I need some of her so bad right now and oh, how deliciously divine can someone taste. I lick my lips remembering the feeling of Amy's parts pulsating against my tongue, and the juice she smears from off her skin is so fucking sweet and so, addictive that I can't even begin to tell you guys, how badly I am craving for my princess.

"Ashcroft?" I think I'm hallucinating, is my princess calling out my name? "Ashcroft?" the voice is so seductive; "Ashcroft?" then I feels a brusque shove on my shoulder, "Ms. Ashcroft?"

"What?" I snap.

"Detention is over." The teacher says, "Daydreaming, I see. This is just as good as sleeping – detention for another hour."

"What crawled up _your_ ass?" Amy sneers.

"Give yourself some time to reflect about your foul mouth; you have added, yet another hour to your time as well Ms. Raudenfeld."

We both groan. That's it! This teacher is full of crap. My craving has increased. When this detention is over, I am so fucking my princess, inside out.

Finally, we were able to leave detention by the last period of the day; which we didn't really go to because Amy and I went straight to her car in the parking lot. I push her in the back, quickly closing the door behind me and lay on top of her.

"Take off your pants!" I say breathless.

She pants up; "OK…" she unbuttons her pants and hastily pushes it down her legs around her ankle. I got impatient so I finished it for her, clumsily. I get in between her legs, brushing my own thighs in her between and she moans loudly. I press my lips against her neck, displaying, throbbing veins sticking hard against her flesh. I love her fucking neck; the picture of her looking that turned on by me is forever tattooed within the walls of the threshold of my mind. I make my way down her collarbone, then further down to the middle of breasts before I take mouthful of her right breast and bite as I lick, compelling sexy cries out of her mouth. I move on to the left breast, all the while trailing my hand downwards to her clenched abs, past her navel to tickle her pubic hair. She calls out my name in a soft cry that is the sexiest sound I've ever heard (and I am glad that I decided to record the entire thing on my phone audio app). Of course, Amy doesn't know a thing but I feel like this is going to be very interesting to use in the future.

"Karma…" I swear my name never sounded as sexy as a soft, breathless pant. I infiltrate fingers within the vulvae to find the damply moist center that I've wanted to play with for a while. She shifts upwards, craving further contact to support herself against my touch. I squeeze her clitoris, jiggling the sensitive part in between my fingers, moving it in a circular motion that has her cry out long, breathy yes, and yeahs, and oohs, and huhs, and moans, and my name, making me feel so danm hot and in power and control. I then proceed to penetrate a finger, stimulating her sex as I hither within her, and she shakes herself into vulnerability. I push in and out slowly before increasing my pace as I push another finger in, compelling her loudly cries and pleas out along with all of the feelings that she is feeling right now. I go faster, quicker, faster, harder until I push in a third finger, instantly throwing her over the edge. She grabs my back and digs her finger in deep, scratching and I am glad that I still had my shirt on because that would have left a mark – not that I would have minded though.

A few moments later she came all over my hand and I quickly massage her so that she can ride out the orgasms. Her tremors of the aftershock, her face still left in awe, slowly coming down off her sexual frenzy. She looked beautiful. I bring the three fingers up to my mouth and I lick off the sticky substance and gosh! She smells and tastes delicious.


	14. I'm on probabtion

**Chapter 14**

 **Several months later**

 **Amy** :

" _I have been in the love with my lady belle, everyday and I'm still as restless as I've always been – maybe even more."_

I'm supposed to be meeting Shane at the new café in town not too far off from Hester High. I haven't been hanging with Shane in so long ever since I started dating my Lady Belle. Well, it's not my fault, really. Although we've been best friend for so long, one would think we'd grow tired of each other, even more so after we started dating. But we find ourselves wanting each other's company even more than we've ever had when we were just best friend. So, I do recognize that I have been a complete dick to Shane for the past couple of months and I am totally sorry (not really…). I have been having the time of my life with my girlfriend, going on dates, hanging out, secret making out sessions, quick hookups in the backseat of my mother's car (which will soon be mine by the way), and I will surely not forget to mention the amazing, incredible, mind-blowing sexcapades that we've been having _every day_. So I am sorry for trading my gay best friend for sex?

I reach the café and I find Shane almost immediately since he is the only male dressed enough to attend a party made only for class A celebrities. He waves at me and I wave back, almost in dismissive gesture, not really wanting to be here because Karma and I were supposed to meet afterschool today. We were supposed to go catch a movie and when my Lady Belle wants to go see a movie, she usually likes to cuddle because the dark theater room makes her, you know…Ugh! But she is right, I can't ignore Shane because he has been by my side when I needed a friend and didn't abandon me when I had no one. I owe him a great deal and I love him as the brother that I never had. Shane is my ace and my Lady Belle is my love, I have best of both worlds really. I sit on the seat across from him.

"What's up Shane?" I say, "Got yourself any new boy toy lately?"

He rolls his eyes at me, "Girl please! Boy toy that are completely obedient keep becoming harder and harder to find. I can't even catch myself a fish."

"It's hard out there…" I say, I'm glad I am not in the dating pool anymore.

"But anyway, what's up with you? You start dating the girl of your dreams and you just ditch best friends now?" he snarls, "Is that how lesbians do it?"

"Come on Shane, you know that's not how it is." I say, looking anywhere but at Shane.

"How is it then?" he crosses his arms on his chest, "Bitch I barely hang out with you during these past few months."

"Aww Shane, I sit with you at the lunch table at school during lunches." I argue, "We hung just yesterday."

"Yes, but did you see how you two were grabbing each other? It was so disgusting I wanted to barf." He makes a grimace, "I feel like I had to sit trough my grandparents making out, even grosser because they were not homos."

"Hey!" I threw the little napkin at him, "I'm offended."

"Offense is what I was going for." He admits, "Besides, I am missing the daily lesbian dose in my life."

I pout, "I'm sowwy…"

"Hoe don't pouty face me, Karma has gotten you beat at this one."

"Come on Shane, you know that I am seriously missing you too." I reach his hand, "I have been meaning to hang out with you …as soon as I could break free from my Karma."

"When would that be? Two thousand-never?"

"Fine, be upset if you want, I'm not about to beg you to forgive me."

His face softens, "Listen Amy, you are my friend and of course I am happy that you finally got the girl of your dreams, but I just want to make you see that you just can't brush me aside and forget about a friend. I care about you."

"I care about you too Shane and I am sorry if I traded you for out-of-this-world, mind-blowing, amazing sex?"

"I guess your apology can't get any better than that." He says, getting off his seat and opening his arms, 'Now, come here and give me a hug…"

"I get up and walk within his embrace, "I missed you Shane."

"I missed you too." He says.

"So I see you two decided to start walking in the right path by turning straight for each other." We both turn towards the voice that just spew out its hatred, Lauren, "I always knew you two had something."

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" I ask, perplex.

"I work here obsessive doughnut freak, remember?" she says, giving me her attitude as if I wanted to deal with that today.

"Oh, yes, slipped out of my mind." I shrug.

"See, if we had hung out more I would have known _not_ to come here if I knew snaky was working here."

"Now I realized how bad of a friend I have been to you Shane, I am deeply desolate." I say.

"As long as you are sorry," He rolls his eyes at Lauren.

"You guys should really be nice to the employees, because, God knows what may happen to your orders." She smirks, "Bye bitches!"

"Snake…" Shane mutters as Lauren walks off to take care of other customers.

"The worst of kind..."

"Tell me about it."

"Hmm hmm…" I shake my head.

"Anyway, since when had she started working here?" Shane asks, "Remind me to not drink anything that they bring to this table because I already ordered."

"About two months ago this week, just about recently." I say.

"Who would even considering hiring her with that attitude?"

"Theo's parents own this shop." I state.

"That explains about everything then."

I nod.

"What is your Karma doing at this moment?" Shane asks, "You guys have been together for so long now, it's weird _not_ to see you guys together."

I hear my phone vibrates off the table, I see it is Karma calling me, "Speaking of the Devil," I answer, "Hey Lady Belle…no, I'm with Shane, remember? At the new café that Theo's parents own…I miss you too…I miss you more…Not true, I do more…" I giggle and I look over at Shane who sticks out his tongue feeling disgusted, I roll my eyes at him, "Baby, do you want me to get you something from the shop? No? I thought you said you were hungry?" I turn bright red, hiding my face from Shane, "Baby…stop it…you know I can't say that…not in front of Shane," Shane leans forward, "No…don't make me…I know you are not using the sex card on me…two weeks?! Karma…don't you dare hung up on me…Karma…" she hung up, that woman.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't…not now Shane…" I grit my teeth in a thin line. That girl…

"You could have just said what she wanted you to say,"

I shot him a glare asking him to shut up.

"Two weeks? Huh, apparently you won't be visiting panty Ville in a while."

"That woman," I seethe, "How is she going to play that card on me for not wanting to say…?" I look at Shane expectantly awaiting the thing that is putting me on sex probation for two weeks. I stop and say nothing.

He shrugs, "Fine, sooner or later, I'll find out. I'll find out what's cockblocking you."

"It's nothing…" I snap, "Just drop it Shane…"

Shane holds his hand up, "whoa! I mean, if that's what you're like when they take sex away from you for two weeks, I don't want to be around you when you burn down the earth for eliminating doughnuts for a week."

"Fuck you Shane!" I seethe.

"Look Amy, if you are really going to be that bothered by it, is it only what this relationship is about? Mind-blowing sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are each other's soul mates, what if you do not have sex with each other for two whole weeks; you'll expand the relationship on a deeper level."

"We are each other's soul mates and we can go two weeks without sex Shane." I stand defensive.

"OK, prove it to me. Don't try to go to Karma's later and apologize because, Lord knows, she will forgive right off the bat, and soon your clothes will be flying in every direction."

"Who says I was going to Karma's?" how the fuck? Am I _that_ transparent?

He raises an eyebrow, "OK, let's make it a deal then. Don't have sex with Karma for two weeks. If you win, I'll wear the ugliest outfit I can find in my closet."

"You don't own any ugly clothes Shane."

"Fine, you'll pick the ugliest clothes you find and I'll wear it for a whole day at school. But, if you lose, you'll have to tell me what has you on pussy probation for two weeks."

I think for a moment, not having sex with my Lady Belle is going to be a challenge. Every time I am around her, I seem to be getting a boner and boy, am I glad I am not a dude. If I was, I'd be embarrassed constantly for the growing erection every time Karma Ashcroft walks within a room. On the upside, it would strengthen the relationship a bit. I mean I don't know what it would strengthen, I've talked with Karma a lot of times and we've had deep conversations, way before we were dating though. I mean, isn't it logical now, that we get to know each other physically, instead of emotionally? No? Fine, on the other upside though, I'll be in control and Karma will be perishing. It would be payback for putting me on sex probation in the first place.

"Shane Harvey, you've got yourself a deal."

His eyes widen in surprise, "You are doing it?"

"I'm no pussy, even though I have one, but I'm no pussy."

"You're serious about this huh?" he cocks his head to the side, "OK, we'll see how that goes." He looks at his watch, "It is now four twenty-four, in about forty five seconds, you'll be on probation for two weeks."

We both count down the minutes

"…Ok…start…now!" he says.

Now I got to find a way to get my mind off sex and Karma. But, it was not going to be that easy – not at all. Just when I am about to think of something that is _not_ Karma, she barges in the shop.

"Looks like your belle is here," Shane sings, "This is going to be fun."

I turn around to find Karma heading to our table, I swallow hard, wishing that I wasn't feeling the way that I am feeling right now. Yep! It is not going to be easy at all. The horny teenage boy's tail within me already stood at attention.

I turn to face Shane, "All bets are off…"

"What? Seriously you didn't even try." He says, "This is sad Amy, very sad, leaning on to the pathetic side."

I roll my eyes, "Fine…" I nearly sneer.

"Hey guys," Karma sounds so sexy, "Princess, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" my voice is hoarse.

"Come here," she pulls me up in a hug, Lord have mercy on me, "I'm sorry I hung up on you. I didn't mean to be upset. You know sometimes I act stupid. Forgive me princess."

"How could I not forgive you Lady Belle?" I say.

"I don't know why I put you on probation when I can't even handle it either. It's like I'm punishing myself." She says.

I stay silent.

She then breaks off and kiss me on the lips, I lost all control then and I push in my tongue, asking for entrance and she grants it, moaning in my mouth as she does. No, Fuck Shane I can't do this.

She breaks away, "You know, if we leave now, we can catch that movie…" She giggles. Oh this sexy sound of her coquettish laughter.

"Really?" I say, forgetting my bet with Shane already.

"Yes, and you know what I am wearing?"

"What are you wearing?"

She drops her mouth to my ear, "You remember the red thong that you took away from me on our first date?"

I swallow, "Yeah…"

"I bought the whole lingerie yesterday." She softly bites my ear, "Corset…"

Fuck you Shane Harvey! "Let's go…"

Shane coughs, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Oh I don't know, a bet, perhaps?" he grins.

Shit! "We can start any other time _but_ today." Come on man, I'm off probation and it's a _corset_ – _a fucking lingerie corset_ and _Karma_ will be _in it_.

"Tut! Tut! Tut! A bet is a bet honey…"

"What bet?" Karma asks, not comprehending the situation at all.

"Me and Shane made a bet after you put me on probation." I speak between my teeth, my eyes shooting daggers at Shane.

"What is the bet about?" She asks, "Amy, what is the bet about?"

I sit back down and she grabs a chair from the nearby table and brings it up to ours, "We bet that we, me and you, wouldn't have sex for two weeks."

"Fuck me!" Karma blurts.

"Yeah, no, that's not going to happen for a while sweetie." Shane smirks,

"Fuck you Shane." We both say.

"Don't be selfish bitches; at least I'll be getting me some."

"Baby, what are you getting out of this?" Karma asks, "If it is worth it then I'll understand."

I scratch my neck and then I mumble, "I don't want to say that which shall not be mentioned in public."

"What?" she asks.

"If I win this bet, I won't have to tell him that which shall not be mentioned in public." I say.

She snaps her neck, "Are you for real? You are keeping me off sex because of _that_?"

"What you mean _that_? You know how I feel about saying _that_ in public?"

"Amy, it is not as embarrassing as you make it seem."

"Oh really? Why don't you say it then?" I say.

"OK," she turns to face Shane, "Here's the thing…"

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't you ask me to say it?"

"Oh please, I want to hear this…" Shane laughs, "What is it Karma?"

Karma looks at me then back to Shane, "It's…"

"Stop!" I shout, "That's it, this conversation is over. We are going through with this bet."

" _You_ are; I didn't say that _I_ wanted to be part of this bet." Karma points out.

"I'm the one you fuck Karma, unless you plan on fucking somebody else, I don't know how you are not going to be part of this bet."

"All I know is that, _you_ made the bet, _you_ handle it. And I am going to have sex with or without you." She gets up, "Goodbye Shane!" She says.

"Of course you wouldn't take part in this bet; you'd be the first one to break anyway." I say, feeling too confident, and I'm so not sure I should feel too confident at all.

"Oooh!" Shane sings.

"Excuse me?" Karma turns back to me, "You say what?"

"You're excused…" I shrug.

"Oh no you didn't," karma shakes her head, "My princess you didn't…"

"I just did."

"Oooh hell no, baby, it's on." She walks out with a determined look on her face. If she is that certain then that means I can pull this shit off too. Karma is _not_ going to win this bet. She _will_ break; _I_ will make her break, right?


	15. She breaks me

**Chapter 15**

 **Karma** :

Ok, I know I may have looked confident regarding this whole thing but, I am on the verge of going mental. Why the fuck did I agree with this bet? Danm my competitive side! I can't stay away from Amy too long and I can't even stay near her at all. I know if I stay by her side, I'll end up breaking any second. It's been a whole motherfucking week and I don't think I can go for another week. I try to find ways to appease the hunger, the thirst but none helped me. I watch porn; it is not as satisfying as one would think. I bought sex toys, dildos, vibrators, none is stimulating enough. I try to masturbate but Amy refuses me to, and besides, I want Amy's hand to massage me, not my own. Unless they build a robot version of Amy, I don't know what I am going to do to survive this drought. I wonder what she is doing right now. I look at the clock and it is past eleven, is she already asleep? I can't take it so I decide to call her. I was happy that she did answer.

"Hey Lady Belle, having trouble sleeping?" She sounds so deep, and husky; I immediately feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Yes, a little bit." I breathe," You sound tired; were you asleep?"

She sighs, "No, I couldn't. Frankly, I've been having trouble sleeping for days now."

"Is it the exams causing you stress?"

She doesn't say anything for a while, "Yeah…yeah, that must be it."

We stay silent, both of us wanting to say things that we want but can't. "Amy…" I sigh, "I'm missing you."

"Oh baby…" her voice is low, "I'm missing you too."

"What are you doing?" I ask, feeling my voice breaking.

I hear her breathing through the phone; I miss her breathing against my neck, "I'm lying down on my bed, thinking…"

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

She breathes, "You… about how bad I want you right now."

"Amy, don't…"

"I know…" she sighs.

"Why don't you just break already? Why are you even doing this?" I ask, desperately trying to read Amy's intentions.

"If I break, then Shane will be right."

"About what?"

She stays silent for a moment.

"Amy?" All I hear is her breathing. "Oh Amy, stop breathing so hard…you have no idea how I miss your lips on my skin."

She breathes even heavier, "Karma…"

"Just breathe…" I ask her. She doesn't say anything and I hear her breathing increasing in depth and in pace. I swallow, feeling something rising up within me. I close my eyes, licking my lips, trying to remember how Amy's touch has paralyzed my inner senses to depend highly on her touch. It has become such a drug that I can't get enough of. I have been away from it for too long that I feel like I am going through withdrawal, and it is just as bad as they make it out to be.

"Karma…" Lord, how is she going to speak so low and sound so danm seductive?

"Yes baby…" I answer.

"I want to…" she starts.

"You want to what princess…?" I am so breaking, the things that her husky tone is doing to me right now, is pure injustice.

"Oh Lady Belle, my hands are shaking…"

"They are?"

"Yeah…" she sighs, "I feel like they're going through a seizure."

"…I feel like I'm about to burst Amy." Her voice is now shaking. I am getting moist down there; therefore we are entering dangerous territory. I need to end this phone call. "Amy, I think we should end this phone call…"

"Should we?"

I nod, though she can't see me, "Yes baby…I'm getting weak." I breathe.

"We don't have to end this call." She says.

"We don't?" I ask.

"No Lady Belle…"

"Are you sure?"

"What? You can't resist me? If you can't, it's cool. We can do phone sex." She says, "So, what are you wearing?"

"Amy, we can't have sex…" I say.

"We're not having sex. We're simply talking on the phone about scientific subjects, like the human anatomy, or biology, sex Ed…"

"Way too embellish the lie princess."

"So, do you want to start?" she asks, "Because I know exactly what part of the female body parts that I'd like to discuss."

"Oh yeah! Which parts?" I ask, getting more excited by the second.

"Breasts, the female breasts and how they function and for what use…" she breathes.

"What do you think of my breasts Ms. Raudenfeld?"

"I'd say that they are the most beautiful breasts ever seen by my eyes, and that they are one of a kind."

"I'd say the same for you princess…"

"Then, would you take a mouthful in your mouth, like I would, and twist the tip of the nipple with your tongue, while massaging the other one with your hand, simulating the pleasure twice as much?" She lowers her voice as she goes through her sentence, her breath getting heavier after each word.

I whimper, "Yes…I would."

"Would you bite it?"

I lick my lips, "Yes…I would."

"Would you suck it?"

I breathe, "Yes…I would."

I can hear grunts, lowly, "There's another body parts that I'd like to discuss…"

"Which is?" my tone huskier than I thought would be possible.

"A vagina…" she whispers.

"What about the vagina?"

"I'd like to stretch your pussy out, with my tongue…"she exhale, "Then with one finger…" she heave a sigh, "then two…and three…and maybe…four…"

I gasp, "Baby…I feel my pussy throbbing. I'm dying to touch it."

"Oh Karma, "her voice breaks, "Baby…this is the only time I'm allowing you to."

I have done it without her knowing, and I hope she never finds out, "I'm touching it…its moist…"

"Damp…?"

"Yes, very damp…"

She groans, "I want you to taste it, slowly sucking the substance off your fingers…"

I do as I am told; I let my tongue circle around the wet finger, sucking off the sticky, salty mess that my body is creating. I moan through the phone, "It is so salty…"

"Oh yeah…?"

"Yeah…Amy, what does that have to do with human anatomy?"

"Fuck human anatomy, we already cross to biology. We're discussing how the human body works and why it does what it does."

"Didn't you pay enough attention in class to know...?" I breathe.

"You were in class with me; I was more interested in how _your_ body works instead. How your body would react under the multiple ways that I can think of to flick my tongue?" I remember tenth grade, that's when all the feelings for Amy became clear.

"You are such a naughty student Raudenfeld."

"Is there a punishment Ashcroft?"

"Yes…" I imagine all of the punishment that I can inflict on Amy, "Plenty of punishment."

"God when this famine is over, I'm throwing you across a bed, it doesn't matter, either mine or yours – your pick." She says, "I'll broaden the gap between your legs, exposing you to my eyesight to stare," breathlessness is invading her voice, "I'll…I'll finally get to remember what it feels like to be home again."

My eyes were clam shut; I didn't realize that I infiltrated a finger within the walls of my vagina, "Baby…" I pant; shaky, breathless cries as I push in and out.

"Karma, are you…?" she speaks softly

"Yeah…" came out as a broken plea…

For a while, she doesn't say anything, she just listens to my desperate of pleas of neediness and horniness. I couldn't help but cry out her name over and over again, imagining her on top of me doing all of the touching that my body can't stand missing. I end up groaning so loudly as I come from the speedy rhythm that I thrust within my vagina.

"Oh danm Karma…" she sounds as if she is now aware of the air around her to breathe in. her voice is shaky, "My hands are shaking. I have to end this call or I'll walk over to your house and…"

"And…?" still trying to catch my breathe running a marathon that I barely even begun when they were already past the finish line.

"I have to…go." She hung up.

I bury my head in my pillow, suffocating the frustration that I'm screaming out, "why won't she break?!"

 **Amy** :

Two days since that dangerous phone call in Spanish class, I try my best to avoid Karma but I couldn't. I just fucking couldn't come up with any plausible explanation to push her away. Not when she was fucking reading an article in _that_ language. She was everywhere. In my head, in my house, in my food, in my classes (even the ones we do not have together), in my car, but the only place she was absent and where I wanted her to be, was my bed, legs wide open – and I can't _stand_ it. She's only making things worse, and I find myself going into such frenzy that I am constantly shaking, hands first, then it gradually became slight tremors within my body. Every time that Karma and I hang at school, she clings on to me, and I try my best to ignore the cataclysmic pain that I am enduring. And she knows, because, she feels my body shaking and she just takes it as invitation to snuggle up further, as if, she _wants_ me to break, but I'm strong. Unless she begs me to with that dreadful pouty face in which case, there's no doubt that I'll cave quicker than my resolution to even go on with this bet. But, on the upside, I've been spending a lot more times with Shane since Karma and I can't stay within meters away from each other.

Karma rolls her tongue in a way when she pronounces the words that have the –r that needs resonance. I keep waiting for another word to come up where she has to roll off her tongue again. She sounded so danm sexy that she put the sex in sexy. I keep staring at her and she stares back at me, and I discreetly lick my lips when she says yet another word with the –r in it. She gasps; she clutches the paper even tighter, trying to mask the imminent redness threatening to be painted on her face. She looks back up towards me, and I lick my lips again, when I hear her say something that sounds like " _comer_ …" it sounds like ' _come' ere_ ' , like she's calling me, to do something to her. I don't really know what it means but it sounds like something that I would do to her right now, in this school and I don't care who's listening.

"Thank you Karma, anybody else wants to continue?" She hands the teacher back the article and walks to her desk which is next to mine.

She takes a seat, all the while keeping her eyes on me. She takes out her phone and seems to be texting something. Surely enough, I look down to find my phone silently vibrating off my desk, "Baby, you're making this difficult,"

"Am I?" I text back.

She looks my way then down, "YES!"

She snaps her neck and purses her lips at me. I grin. "All caps lock, really? Are you angry with me?"

Her texts came back rather quickly, "Frustrated is the proper term."

"Frustrated? Ever thought that I could feel frustrated as well – with you?"

"What the hell did I do? You're the one who agreed with this stupid bet."

"After you put me on probation…"

"That means absolutely nothing."

I look back up to find the teacher looking at me, suspiciously. I just smile at her she just shrugs it off to pay attention to the kid who was now reading after Karma. I look back down, "If you hadn't, Shane wouldn't come up with that danm bet."

"Oh now you are turning this on _me_. You COCKBLOCK yourself Amy, need I remind you." She types it so harsh that I thought she might break her phone.

"After you cockblock me your danm sexy self…"

"What the hell Amy? You are pretty danm irresistible too, but then, no, you just _had_ to keep sex away for awhile."

"If you could just stop being so danm sexy, maybe we'd get though this a bit easier."

"Oh now what? You want me to walk around like I belong in a nunnery?"

"Well, why don't you?"

She purses her lips and put the phone back in her bag, but not before she sends me an angry reply, "I'm not even fucking CATHOLIC!"

Gosh I want to fuck my best friend so bad.

The bell rings and as soon as I reach for my book and place it in my backpack, Karma already bolts right out the door. Great! She's angry with me. I mean, what's the point in being angry if she knows that there's not going to be any make-up sex that follows. Secretly, that's the only reason I sometime bring up fights in our relationship. UGH! It doesn't count Karma, " _We can't be angry if we won't have make-up sex or sex at all_ ". I walk out the classroom almost as angry with Karma as she is with me. I spot Shane, the cockblocker; I walk up to him as he is standing in front of his locker.

"What's up you dimwitted prick?" I spat, he's the reason I'm not getting any pussy and I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of proving him right. I hope…

"All the blood rushing back to your head, I see." He snorts, "Still not breaking Amy?"

"You will not win this bet Shane Harvey."

"I already bet with quite a few people, so I think you better break because, its nearly close to about fifty people."

"You are betting on my sex life?" I say, more like a question that a statement that I wanted it to be.

"Huh, ten dollars from fifty people, each."

"You told fifty people?!" I yell, and a few students stop to stare.

"It's not like the whole school doesn't know about you guys dating already." He says, "Besides, I know you will break."

"What makes you think so?"

"Call it a gay's intuition." He smirks then slams his locker shut. "See ya later weirdo!"

I ride back home alone because I couldn't find Karma. I know what I am doing is ridiculous but I couldn't let her be mad at me either. I hate it when she's upset with me. I can't stand it when my boo is upset with me. I make it to mine but I decided to drive further up towards Karma's. I knock and her mother Molly opens the door.

"Hi Amy," she hugs me. I've never been a hugger in my life; Karma's family is responsible for me even able to stand it. Even then, they're the only ones I hug. "Karma's upstairs," she scoffs, "You know where she is; have fun loving each other." She says.

"Thank you Molly," I run upstairs to Karma's room.

I don't bother to knock, I just fling the door open and I stand froze in my place, "What the heck is that?"

"Well you said to dress a bit less sexy so I went shopping and got me some new clothes." She shrugs.

"And that's the reason you went all gam-gam on me?"

"What? Too cute?"

I laugh, "Lady Belle…" That still doesn't help. Now, I'm left wondering what she's hiding underneath this Amish style of clothing. I walk up to her and I give her a hug, "I was just kidding."

"I don't know princess but I feel like this is serious for you and I don't want to cause anything that will make you break – at least not on purpose."

I break away and I hold her by her waist, "Lady Belle, I just don't want to prove Shane right."

"You don't want Shane to be right about what?"

I brush an errant hair from her face, "He says that our relationship might be only about sex."

She blinks, "That's a problem?"

"Lady Belle you know I am serious about you and when I make love to you, I take that seriously too but… I don't know, I feel like we may be getting out of touch."

"Getting out of touch how?" she asks, still not understanding.

I let go of her and I sigh, "You know, like we don't talk much about things anymore."

"Oh…" that's all she says.

"You understand me?"

She nods, "Si, te entiendo." She smiles.

"Gosh…" when she speaks like that it makes me go crazy; I kiss her, "I missed kissing you so much."

She sighs, "You know we just didn't need to have sex but kissing was still on the table."

"I know…" my voice shakes, "I know, but if I kissed you I just wouldn't be able to stop myself from going further."

"But you just kissed me…"

I laugh quietly, "I guess the conservative granny robe is helping."

She breathes against my lips, I kiss her again, and again, and again, and again, until my hand fell on her thigh and I jolt right out my trance. "Whoa!"

She's just as breathless as I am, "I forgot how my breath seems to always leave me when we kiss."

"Yeah, me too…"

"I think you should leave because I am about to take off this robe and you _don't_ want to see what's underneath."

"What's underneath?" I ask.

"You don't want to know either." She smiles seductively. Now I just _have_ _to_ know what she's hiding.

"You can just go ahead and get undressed; it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I shrug, that's _not_ going to affect me in the least bit. I'm not going to let it.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah…"

"OK…can you get my back, it's all zipped up." She turns around and pulls her locks to the front, giving me access to her back so that I can unzip her dress.

I get off the bed and I walk to her in front of the dresser, I make sure to make a great distance between us. I lean forward, all the while keeping my distance and looking away. I thank God that I manage to unzip without making skin contact. She turns around and let the robe falls down her shoulders. In my mind I cry out for help from all of the name that is Holy, to _not_ let me break when I see Karma in that lingerie. A red lace corset lingerie along with the thong that I took away from her on our first date.

"Fuck…!" I say. I grab my phone and I dial Shane's number, "Shane, its Amy. 'I wuv you sugar bunch' (in baby voice) that's what I couldn't say in front of you. The bet is off. Goodbye!" I end the phone call. I broke.

"Ok, I've gone about a week and two days without caressing you. I lost the bet, you win, and I'm going to fuck you now."

I walk closer to her, eyes full of adoration and the intense lust feelings going through my inner workings right now are enough to make my hands and body shake in tremor. I shakily grab her by the waist, my breath shaking louder and heavier, "Oh God…" I look her up and down, "You…" I stutter, "You…are…killing…me." I lean my head on her forehead, "Baby, I want you…" I whisper breathily upon the realms of her lips.

"Me too," she pants up a quiet laughter at her broken tone.

I give her a light peck on her lips, and I couldn't stop my lips from shaking either. I give her another peck before fully engaging her in a proper kiss. I feel her hand going up my elbow and then I realize how much that I have missed her touch.

We just stood there for a moment, holding onto each other; breathing in each other's air.

"I'm dying to sex you but I feel like it'd be inappropriate."

Her breath hitches, "Would it be?"

I nod, "Yes…because, even if I'm going crazy right now, I want to make love to your mind – physically."

"Is that your fancy way of telling me that you want to fuck me?"

"No, it's my fancy way of telling you that you will be telling me what you want me to do to you."

"Princess…"

 **The next day** :

"Thanks to you, I manage to make about seven hundred bucks." Shane sits down next to me in lunch, counting his ten dollar bills.

I look over to him, "Might as well give me a percentage, you did bet on me."

He scoffs, "Yeah sure…No!"

I roll my eyes at him, "Selfish prick!"

He laughs, finishing counting the money before shoving it all in his backpack. He stops and stares at me, "what broke you?"

I look away feeling my face growing red and heated as my eyes interlock within Karma's who is now heading towards our table, "Her lace lingerie corset with the red thong."


	16. She eats me nice

**Chapter 16**

 **Karma** :

I can't explain it well enough. Excuse me if I will sound like I make no sense, well it's not my fault. My princess is going down on me and I have been speaking incoherently in every language that is not even English. I can't think straight – at all. I mean, would you be able to if your hands was tied to the headboard of your own bed, completely at the other party's mercy? Oh and I forgot to mention that I have my mouth gagged up too, I have been speaking but all I heard was my voice subdued underneath the rubber tape. She totally didn't want me to move, scream, or touch her. I am not able to concentrate or provide myself with some assistance that will help better endure this torturous treat. I move my hips, but her hands are holding on to them so tightly that I can't do anything but stay in place and die.

When I reached to place my hand on her back, she grabbed them and put them over my head. She then slide up, brushing the fabric of her pants against the bare flesh of my sensitive center. Of course, the feeling was too danm good for me to shut up, so I cry out her name loudly but no, she placed her hand on my mouth, hushing me.

"Your parents have guests downstairs…" as if I gave a danm about people that I did not even know. But I guess she's right, can't embarrass my parents that way and I sure didn't want to give them a bad reputation. Don't ask me how she managed to find a rubber tape in my room – _I_ didn't even know why or how I had a rubber tape in my room. Next thing I know, she placed my hands up cross upon each other, onto the headboard and taped around the wood. I protested, I swear, I did try to protest. But I was so turned on that my begging transformed into urges; hot, sexual, urges that just encouraged her to continue. I don't know where the " _you will be telling me what you want me to do you_ ," you know, where she gives me control – I don't…oh God….I don't know where that power went.

So, I am finding myself rolling my eyes all the way to the back of my head, stiffly moving hips that are held prisoners beneath her tight grip (which I am sure will leave a mark from the roughness), muffling strangled noise underneath a rubber tape that I had no idea I possess. My princess is killing me. You know the thoughts that cross your mind when you are having sex, well, even my mind was incoherent, but that didn't stop me from trying though. I try to think of cats – shit! Ok, think of glazed doughnuts – Nope! Alright, what about swimming, when you take a dive – I don't fucking swim. I look down to be even more turned by Amy's head buried within the hollow end in between my thighs. Her head is moving, left, right, up, down, sideways, downwards, upwards, forward, backward, of every wards, and every ways that I didn't think possible. I throw my head back on the pillow, gritting my teeth, forcibly moving my hips upwards but she holds me in place. When did she get so danm strong?

OK, here is the sixth orgasm so far; let's go all out guys! Don't let me scream on my own. Here it's coming, it's getting close, Shit! I bite my lips too hard – I think I'm bleeding. My body is extremely sensitive right now; I'm in tremor phase from the orgasms aftershock. But my princess doesn't understand that she needs to stop once I get to that phase, she didn't stop the first five times. I am feeling conflicted. I don't know if I want her to stop or continue but I didn't have time to decide because she rose up from underneath me. She licks her lips and massages her jaw while slyly grinning at me. She takes off the rubber tape from my lips and kisses me.

"Your lips are bleeding." She says, licking every last drop of blood from my scathe lips.

I try to catch my breath, "Well, someone didn't want me to move, scream, or touch them for about half an hour now."

She grins against my lips, "I'm sorry Lady Belle but I wanted it to be all about you."

"Well you did; now, will you please untie my hands so that I can touch you?" I try to shake free from the tape.

"As you wish Lady Belle, but I can't stay much longer. I have to go somewhere." She reaches over and takes off the tape.

I immediately pin her over, "Are you sure you have to get somewhere?" I say, "It doesn't seem like you do." Her hands are getting shaky.

She places her hands within the strands of my hair, "As much as I would love to hang out with you and fool around, I really need to go."

I groan, "But, baby, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it…" She says, pinning me back, beneath her hold, "Don't worry about it Lady Bell."

"Amy, you know we don't have secrets for each other. What are you _not_ telling me?"

She caresses the side of my face and pushes a few errant hairs back, "Trust me?"

"That's a stupid question, of course I trust you."

"Then, I'll tell you in due time but not right now." She breathes.

"Promise me that you will?"

"Lady Belle, I promise you." And then she kisses me ever so fervently before leaving me once again out of breath and in daze.

 **Amy** :

I hate lying to my Lady Belle like that but I can't tell her yet and I don't know if I will ever be able to tell her. It is not something that you can just come right out and say. These things take time and I need a lot more time. We've been dating for about eight months, but we've been best friends for twelve, so if I tell her, she'll be OK with it, right? She'll accept me and love me just as much as she loves me right and she won't feel weird about it, right? I don't know, but I probably shouldn't say anything for the time being. I hop in my car and head straight for the interstate; it's going to get me quicker across the city to where Reagan is. Oh yeah, the secret that I am holding right now, is not the only thing that I have been keeping from my Lady Belle, but the fact that I haven't cut off Reagan from my life at all. Well, even so, it is not at all for the reasons that you think but, I don't think I am able to tell you guys anything about it either. It took me two hours and a half to reach Reagan's place and it was pouring hard outside. I quickly send her a text to know if she's up. She replies almost immediately and I get out of my car to run all the way up to her apartment. She shares this apartment with a roommate whom I barely ever used to see around when we used to date. I run three flights of stairs before making it to her apartment. I knock and she opens, beaming, she takes me in a tight hug that I feel like I would choke.

"Shrimp girl…" she beams, "I haven't seen you in so long."

I hesitantly hug back, "I know Reagan; I have been busy lately."

"I know; busy dating your best friend," and it felt quite reproachful.

I look down, "Reagan…"

"I know Shrimp Girl…I know…" she sighs, "Are you here for the pills?"

"Yeah, I'm running out." I say, "The last pack you gave me was short a few."

"Yeah, the guy that gave them to me was a douche; I had to get this from another seller." She goes through a drawer by her bed and takes a white bag.

"Are those of the same quality?" I ask, examine the content of the bag, and the strongly sealed mini-bottle that she gave to me.

"Yeah, I'd say even better. It slows down the process quicker than the last one, you'll find it useful."

"Great, that's just what I needed." I say, putting everything back in the bag. "Thanks Reagan!"

"No problem Shrimps," she shrugs, "I miss you."

I stay silent, not knowing how to respond, "Reagan, I don't think we should go there."

"Have you told her about your situation?" She asks, and I didn't find it in me to respond. She squint her eyes, "You haven't told her."

"I don't think it's the right time to tell her." I say, "And besides, it is none of your business."

"It is my business Amy because I still love you."

"Look Reagan, it is over and I have a girlfriend who I am very much in love with."

"Did you ever love me?" She asks.

I sigh, "Yes, Reagan I did love you and I still do but I am in love with Karma. You will always hold a special place in my heart Reagan."

"Then let it grow again and tell Karma about it. If she loves you as much as she claims, then she will accept you just as you are. I mean, danm, after being friends for long she has to."

"I don't know Reagan and I have to go before it gets too late." I say, giving her a hug.

"Be honest with her Amy; stop lying and be free already."

"I will think about it."

She reaches and touches me in between my thigh, "I do miss it sometimes. You did know how to use it."

I push her hand away, "I got to go." I leave without taking a glance back.

I run out of her apartment to find myself face to face with Zen. What the fuck is he doing here in Houston? Isn't he supposed to be in Africa feeding baby elephants or something? We both stare at each other and decided to jus nod, move on, and not question the other's being in Houston at this moment. Just my luck, maybe it is time that I tell Karma of my situation. That's probably a sign and I was starting to suffocate with this lie anyway, but how am I going to tell her. I decided to not think too much about it and I head home, feeling hopeful and scared because, I don't know where Karma and I will go from here.

 **Four weeks later**

 **Amy** :

"Reagan, what the fuck kind of pills did you give to me?" I seethe from the other end of the line. I feel like I was about to explode.

"The hormones replacements pills that I have been furnishing you before."

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, looking down at my fully grown male size penis, "No you fucking didn't. It fully grew Reagan, what am I going to do?"

"Oh Shit! Amy, I don't know maybe the new seller gave me the wrong pills." She cries, "Goodness, how big is it?"

"That's not important right now. I'm going to have to call Dr. Seltzer." I say, pulling my sweatpants back up. It's been bothering me for weeks, but I didn't know that it would grow that big overnight.

"Amy, what are you going to do?"

"Reagan I don't know but I can't let Karma find out about this."

"I think it is the perfect moment to tell her that you are intersex."

"Shit! She is going to hate me for not telling her." I have known that I am intersex until I started going through puberty but I never told Karma about because I was embarrassed about it and I feared she would be grossed out by me. The symptoms were more and more apparent around the time when I was in eighth grade. I told my mom about it and she took me to doctors, after doctors, willing to do an operation but I was too young and I was scared. So, I settled for the pills but over the years I increased my doses without Dr. Seltzer or mom knowing about it; hence why I have been relying on Reagan to get me those extra pills.

"Amy, I am so sorry but you should talk to your mom first." She says, "I think she'll find a solution for you."

"To send me to live in Switzerland where they operate on me; she's ashamed of me." I say, my voice wanting to crack.

"Look, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

"I know Reagan. I got to go." I hang up and I run downstairs, past Lauren whom I didn't mind pushing down the stairs at all.

"Bitch!"

"Sorry Lauren." I yell back.

I make it to the living room where I meet Bruce and my mom chatting, "Oh Amy! Good morning, won't you come over here and look at a few pictures with us."

"Good morning mom, good morning Bruce, not now; maybe later OK." I say, and then I get out the door and head to my car.

Once I am alone in my car, I curse, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" tears pouring down my face as if my eyes were draining itself of all the water that it possessed. I turn on the engine and I sped out of the driveway and I head to Dr. Seltzer's clinic. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Karma? What is my mom going to say to me? What is everyone is going to think of me? I can't deal with this. I did not forget to bring a sample of the pills that I took from Reagan so that Dr. Seltzer can analyze it. I reach the clinic in about ten minutes because I was speeding through traffic and over red lights. I hear my phone ringing and I see the caller ID flash out Karma on the screen. " _Not now Lady Belle, I'm sorry, not now_." I park in front of the small clinic and I race to the receptionist.

"Dr. Seltzer is in at the moment?" I breathe, "It's quite urgent."

The receptionist just stares at me blankly, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, if you just call him and tell him that it's Amy Raudenfeld, well, Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper."

"He's busy with someone right now and right after this person, it is going to be his lunch break." Her voice is void of so many emotions, reminding me of my principal.

"Please, just buzz him in for me! It's extremely urgent." I beg.

She rolls her eyes, "Fine! Please wait a minute." She takes off the phone holder and places it in her ear and presses a button, "Dr. Seltzer, there's a certain Amy Raudenfeld wanting to see you….She says it is urgent…Alright…" she turns to me, "He says he'll receive you in a few. Please be seated."

"I thank you…" I breathe.

I walk away from the desk and I wait there. My mind racing a mile a minute and my phone keep buzzing, and buzzing until I finally give in and answer my Lady Belle. "Hey Karma…"

"You call me Karma, that's not a good sign." She panics, "Baby what's up?"

I sigh, throwing my head back over the chair, "Nothing…" my voice breaks.

"You sound like you want to cry, of course something is wrong. Baby you know you can tell me anything."

"I know…Do you love me?" I ask, though I know what she's going to say, I wanted to hear it again because who knows, I'll probably never hear her say it again.

"Princess, I do love you." she breathes, "Why are you sounding so morose? You are worrying me."

"I'm sorry Karma…" I start crying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you."

"Amy, what are you talking about? Where are you?"

I sob, "I'm so sorry OK; I'll fix it and you'll love me again I promise."

"Amy what do you mean? Where are you?" she cries out, "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"I'm so sorry but you can't see me like this."

"Amy, where are you?" she sounds anxious, "Baby you are scaring me."

"I'm so sorry but there are some things I need answers to right now. I promise I'll talk to you later."

"Promise me?"

"Lady Belle, I promise you." I tell her goodbye and I hung up. I wait a few more minutes until Dr. Seltzer welcomes me in. He is just about a fifty year old man who you know was handsome in their younger years. And he was nice, always making me feel comfortable.

"What's going on with you Amy? Looks like you've been crying." He asks, genuinely concerned. I could say that he was what I had closest to a father figure before Bruce came in and married my mom – after Karma's dad of course.

"It grew Dr. Seltzer, it grew big overnight and I don't know how that's even possible."

"What do you mean it grew?"

"I have full grown male penis Dr. Seltzer."

He looks perplexed. "Alright, go over there and change. I'm going to run some examinations."

I do as I am told and I change into the thin paper cover that I usually end up tearing. I get on the table while he is wearing his gloves. I place my legs on the two foot holders in front of the bed to widen them so that he can run his tests.

"I woke up this morning feeling strangely weird. I thought I had to pee but when I turn around to drop my sweatpants and I sit on the toilet, here I see this thing standing upright in between my thighs." I tell him and he listens.

"Let's see what we have here," he places himself on the chair, in between my legs, "whoa!"

"I know…"

"That's a big penis. That's quite strange for it to grow that quick and big overnight." He says touching here and there.

"I even have balls too now."

"Yes you do. Amy, have you been taking the same amount of dose that I prescribed you?"

I look away, "No, I double the amount because I felt like that dosage that you gave to me, didn't help much."

"Amy, you can't just go ahead and put yourself in danger like that. Obviously there were some complications so your body might have reacted oppositely to the way that it should. I don't think your body was built to take twice the dosage of the pill. Did you take any other pills?"

"Yes," I take the sealed bottle from the pocket of my sweatpants, "Here."

He took the bottle from me and read the prescriptions on the front and the back. He opens the lid and takes two pills to look at. "I see…"

"What?" I panic.

"When did you start taking those pills?"

"About a month ago." I say, anxiously.

"Well, since you took the pills that I prescribed to you and double the dosage, your hormones are used to being shift in faster transitioning process. So you body got used to the amount of dosage therefore also increasing the amount of time that you need to take these pills on the regular. These new pills that you brought to me have no effect at all and they are surely not hormones replacements. Since they didn't slow down the process, your hormones went out of control and therefore here you are, a month later. So, I'll need to run a few tests on you to make sure there were no other complications that I should be worry about."

I am shock, "Dr. Seltzer, what am I going to tell my mom?" I want to cry, "What am I going to do?"

"Amy, there is nothing to be ashamed about. You are born the way you are born, there's no helping it. And she's your mom, I'm sure she'll love you no matter what." He pats my knee.

I get off the table and I start to change, tears rolling down my cheek all the while. "Is there anything I can do to fix this?"

"Well, there's always an operation but it costs money and I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why not?"

"Because, you lose all sensitive nerve systems therefore simulation of sexual feelings are all lost. You have a full-size, working penis that is functioning just fine. I'm not sure if it's capable of reproduction but that can be determined with a few tests."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to go through a sex change operation." He sighs, "But Amy, I have known you for long now and I know you'll make the right decision."

"And what is the right decision?"

"To accept yourself and be more open about it…"


	17. She loves me still

**Chapter 17**

 **Karma** :

Later came and I still didn't see Amy. I have been calling her non-stop but she didn't return any of my calls and reply to any of my texts. I called Shane, hoping that he might know or have a clue but he didn't. I went over to Amy's house but she wasn't here either. Her parents thought that she was with me the whole time. And I thought of asking Lauren but I decided not to. I went to our usual hanging place, our school, at Hester Park, the doughnut shop that she frequents; but she was nowhere. I call again, but she doesn't pick up. I hope she's alright. Now, Farah can't stop calling me asking if Amy had called or come back. I'm seriously worrying sick right now. It is dark out and Amy is still not here. What exactly was she talking about? What was she sorry for? What is she going to fix? What is she hiding from me? I knew she had something going on that I didn't know about. I hate not knowing anything about Amy. It kills me when she leaves me out of her life, especially now that we're dating. I worry about my boo. What so big that she couldn't tell me about it? I thought I knew everything there is to know about Amy, did she lie to me during the entire years of our friendship. How will I handle it if she did? Would I be able to forgive her? _What_ is she hiding though? I keep asking myself so many questions and I can't seem to come up with answers for neither. Of course, Amy is the one that needs to make things clear. I look at the clock and it is already dark out, past ten and still no signs of Amy. Could something have happened to her? Where is my princess?

I stare out the window, wondering her whereabouts and thinking if I should call the police or not and report her missing. No, that would be scary, not my Amy – my Amy is well. And besides that would be the parent's job to take care of. But I can't but think of strange, dark scenarios that Amy might be going through right now. I swear I am scared beyond reason. I call again, no answer; I text, no reply. I call again, this time; I know she didn't let it ring because it went straight to voicemail after I finish dialing. I don't know what to do. I start crying but I keep remembering what she told me. I keep clinging onto this for hope that she is alright. She told me to not worry and I trust her, so I shouldn't worry about it. I am not going to worry but I failed to keep the tears from falling off my eyes. I can't lose Amy now; the suspense is killing me. Where is she? I'm not going to worry. " _I'm not worrying Amy, just come back to me, please_."

I hear a soft knock on my door, "Mom, not now." I cry out, "Leave me alone!"

The person knocks again, "I said leave me alone!" I throw Mr. Cuddles at the door.

"Lady Belle, it's me…" I hear Amy's voice and I run to the door.

"Oh my God Amy," I pull her into a hug, "Amy you had me worried." I kiss her everywhere. Her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, I didn't give her time to breathe.

She chuckles, "OK, OK, I get it you missed me."

I playfully push her, "Your mom and I went nuts worrying about you. Speaking of which, you have to call her."

She shrugs, "I just saw her, and it's all good."

"Princess, where have you been all day? After this call, I couldn't understand what you meant."

She walks past me and takes Mr. Cuddles off the floor, "Is that how you treat your favorite teddy bear now?"

"Mr. Cuddles understand that I was a bit upset." I smile, taking Mr. Cuddles from her.

"Mr. Cuddles probably miss hugging you at night."

"That's because I have you to cuddle to now." I purr, "I've missed kissing you all day." I lay her on the bed, straddling her, but then I feel something. "Do you have something for me in your pocket?"

Her facial expression changes and she gently pushes me off, "We have to talk."

"OK can it be after I'm done taking my dosage of you for the day." I crawl up from behind, kissing her neck. She brushes me off.

"Karma, we have to talk seriously." She gets up the bed, "I promise that we would talk so we are going to talk."

If she starts calling me Karma in that tone, then it must be serious, "What is it that's been eating at you princess?"

She paces back and forth in front of me, "Karma look…I have been with Reagan the whole day today."

"What?"

"Wait! Before you go make any assumptions, there's more to it than that." She says, "I don't know how I am going to explain all of this because it is complicated."

"I'm listening…" I don't know how I should feel right now. And I am wondering if whatever blow Amy is about to throw at me if I am going to be able to handle it. I don't know how I am going to take it.

She inhales, then exhales, "You remember eighth grade when I was able to lift the more amount of textbooks without any difficulties?"

"Yeah, so? What's the problem? You were pretty strong back then." You still are strong even today.

"Yeah well not to that extent where I could lift it higher than the strongest boy in our class back then."

"You were tall for your age." I shrug, not knowing where she plans on going with this.

"Karma, back then I started growing symptoms that differentiated me from the rest of the girls in our class." She closes her eyes, "My mom tried her best to keep me away from you that time, remember? She said that I needed to focus more in school and play less."

I tried to talk to Amy but her mother refused to let me see her every time that I came by. She would create all sorts of stories that would keep me from seeing Amy and I didn't believe her one bit so I kept trying. That's when I started to crawl up Amy's window behind her mother's back. Ah boy, it was a pain to crawl back down and go back to my house. The only time where I could even see her was at school and that's about it.

"Karma, are you listening?" she asks.

I simply nod.

"My mother that time kept taking me to doctors after doctors, trying to fix that little problem. I started missing most of the school days but thanks to you, I caught up fast enough to graduate. Until finally, she found a solution, which was operation but I was scared of operation and I didn't want to go through with it. So they prescribed me some pills that would help me keep up the transition from getting out of control."

"Transition of what?" I ask.

"Karma, I'm sorry I kept this away from you and I didn't tell you about it. But I was scared you'd be ashamed of me and grossed out by the whole thing."

"Transition of what?" I feel my heart racing, what is she saying?

"I was born intersex." She waits from type of reaction but I stay blank, still trying to process what she is saying, "I am taking pills that help me slow down transitioning process. Look, I wanted to tell you about it but I didn't know how to. I wanted to tell you during all these years but I couldn't because I was scared I'd lose your friendship…Karma, please say something."

What do I say? I don't know what to say or do? Intersex? What does that even mean? Does that mean she has male chromosomes or something? Does that mean she has a penis? Amy with a penis – now that's something to see, "Did you really think that I'd be so cruel as to do that to you?"

"Look I know but understand me, I was…"

"No I don't understand how you couldn't trust me enough to tell me anything all these years." I was hurt, and I don't know what I was hurt about. The fact that she didn't tell me or the fact that she is intersex; how do I deal with all of this?

"Karma, it's not like that."

"It is exactly like it is; and to think that you even went to Reagan instead of me." I yell, "How could you? I thought you guys were over."

"We _are_ over Karma; Reagan is the one that has been helping cope with the change. She has been providing me with extra pills so that I could double the dosage that my Dr. prescribed me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to keep looking like a girl to be friends with you and not like a freak of nature."

"Do you really think that low of me? Do you really think that I would stop being friends with you?" I yell, "I have been in love with you even before eighth grade began. I would have never given up on you."

"Karma…"

"No, Reagan knew everything before I did. Reagan knew about the most important part of my best friend's life and I didn't know about it. Fucking Reagan knew _everything_." I seethe getting off my bed and pacing back and forth, "What do you want me to fucking do now?"

"I don't fucking know OK. I don't know what I am even supposed to expect you to do Ok…" she starts to cry. Oh God, I hate it when she cries. "All I am doing right now is telling you about something that I have been living with for years and I've never been able to accept it or leave with it. And Reagan helped me tolerate it, at the least. She helped me through it but I've always wanted it to be you by my side, all these while. I just couldn't risk losing you."

"You wouldn't have lost me Amy, at all."

"Oh really? We became distant after I confessed my love for you, how were we going to be like if you knew that I had a male body part?"

What? "Wait! What do you mean a male body part?" I say, "I've seen you naked Amy, you look very much like a woman to me."

"No, you haven't seen me naked these past few weeks, you haven't." She says.

I look at her incredulously, "That's because you put me on a drought again." I say.

"Yes but this time, I was really serious. I was taking the risk of you finding out. I was taking the new pills that Reagan gave me and I thought it was working but apparently they were not the pills that I usually take. So, I thought I was not transitioning when I really was since I wasn't taking the required pills for over a month now."

I stay expectant, I feel like there's more to it, "Now what?"

"Now…" she drops her pants, "this…"

My eyes just widen in grand shock, "Whoa!"

"I know…"

I blink, "No, I mean, _danm_ …its big." I slap myself. What the fuck did I just say? "Shit! Fuck! I mean… how?"

"It grew overnight because of how I was taking twice the dosage, my body got used to that amount of dosage therefore the process take place faster if I don't take the amount that my body needs that certain amount of time during the day."

My eyes were glued to Amy's cock, "That's a pretty danm big transformation."

She nods and pulls her pants back up, "I know…Look Karma, it's OK if you want to think about it and take time to process all of this. I'll understand. I'll also understand you don't want to be a part of my life anymore. But I just couldn't keep this all away from you."

I can't really say anything. I can't find anything to say right now. I don't know what I want to say to her or how I feel. I'm going to need some time. "Amy, you are right, I am going to need some time to think about all of this. It is all too much. I'm still upset regarding Reagan but I also need time to process your situation too."

She just nods, "OK, you know where to find me when you want to talk about it." She turns around and walk out of the door; leaving me to my thoughts.

I go back to the window and I don't really know what I am supposed to think about. Why didn't she come to me to talk about all of this? I would have listened. I would have stood by her side and help her through it all. Girlfriend or not girlfriend, she was and is still my best friend first and foremost. I love her as a human being, as a friend, and as a lover; she's an amazing person. How could she think of herself as a freak of nature? Did I really make her feel like that? Did I really make it that impossible for her? Was it in the way I acted that she couldn't have just come to me? How did I make her feel and why did I make her feel that way? I am such a bad friend. I have been such a bad friend to Amy and now, I'm a failure at being her girlfriend too. I'm just bad for princess; I keep hurting her in all of the ways possible. Why did she go to Reagan and not me? I am her best friend. And I am not being her best friend if I just stay here like that. I need to get to her.

"Fuck!" I walk out of my bedroom and I run out of my house to Amy's place. I knock on the door.

Farah opens, "Hey Farah, I was hoping that I could talk to Amy."

"Sure, she's upstairs…" She makes way for me. "Karma, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure…" Amy's mom and I never spoke, well, we didn't have the deep relationship that Amy had with my mom. So, I was a bit curious of what she wanted to talk to me about.

She leads me to the living room, "Have a seat…"

"Thank you…" I sit down beside her.

"You know Karma, I have known you for as long as I can remember and you've been Amy's best friend all these years. Although, now I think that you girls are going out."

I simply nod.

"Amy fancies you a great deal and you're the reason why she even has friends. If it wasn't for you, I would have had to force her to go to programs after programs for her to socialize, because she would have stayed in her room eating doughnuts and watching Netflix all day."

I laugh at that. It is so true.

"But, I just had a talk with Amy and she is asking me to send her to Switzerland like I had planned for her before, should her situation get out of hand, like now. I didn't expect her to change her mind at all because, the first time that I told her that I would send her, she made quite a big fuss saying how she doesn't want to leave your side, ever. And now, I could tell that she doesn't really want to go to Switzerland but, she has that deep self hatred regarding her situation that she just thought she doesn't deserve your love."

Princess…

"I didn't question her decision but I just want to make sure that, she won't be leaving here with any regrets. I want you talk to her because she listens to you and she loves you, dearly. And I can tell that you love her too. So talk to her, try to change her mind. I want my daughter to be happy and I'm trying my best to accept her ways and I don't want to be the reason of her unhappiness."

"Of course Farah…"

She smiles, "She's upstairs…"

I say good night and I run upstairs. I knock on Amy's door, "Princess…?" I hear no response, "Princess, it's me Lady Belle." I say, "Open the door I need to talk to you…"

I hear the door unlock but it doesn't open so I twist the doorknob and I find Amy sitting up on the bed, head leaned back. Her eyes are puffy, my princess has been crying.

"Princess…" I say, "I see you've been damaging your pretty eyes."

"I'm not in the best of moods…" She chokes.

"Don't go to Switzerland…" I blurt out.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go to Switzerland, ever." I walk to her, "I don't want you to have that operation either because, Amy, you don't need it."

"Karma, I'm not normal…"

"Normal is overrated." I say, matter-of-factly.

"Karma I can't live like this."

"Yes you can…"

"How?"

"With me…You can live like this with me. I will be by your side every step of the way. Because, you are my best friend, my girlfriend and I am in love with you."

She starts to cry, "Lady Belle," she slides down her bed and pulls me in a hug. "I love you."

"And I love you." I hug her back tighter, "I will never leave you."

"I know." She sobs.

"Of course I am still pissed off about Reagan; it's going to take you a whole lot of apologies to get me un-pissed."

"I know." She pulls back, "Thank you."

"The best way to thank me would be for you to start loving yourself Amy. Because, believe that you are my love and you have all of it. I love you princess so you have to love yourself too."

She looks away from me, I cup her chin, turning her gaze back towards me, " Princess, I'll spend the rest of my life proving that you are the most amazing human being that I've ever met. Dick-full or Dick-less OK…"

"Wow!" she laughs, "Dick-full? Really?"

"Hey, have you _seen_ what you are working with?"

"I love you."

"And I you." I bring my lips with hers, fervently kissing away her insecurities and uncertainties. I want her to know that I am and will never leave her to deal with this on her own. I push in my tongue and she grants permission, she immediately moans within my moan and I find myself getting heated. I want her.

She suddenly pushes me away. I look at her perplexed and she just brushes my hands away from her as well. I look down to find her erect and I look up, finding her red with embarrassment. I smile at her because, I think it is adorable and because, I think the best way to prove to her that she doesn't have to worry about her tail is for me to prove it to her, you know…So I grab the elastic band of her sweats. She grips my wrist shaking her head.

"No…I can't…"

"Shhh!" I hush her up. "Just let me…" I pull down her the top of her sweat to find her erect standing upright. I grab it in my hand and boy, it was rock hard – and big too. I find myself getting strangely aroused. "Baby, get off the bed." I whisper.

"Lady Belle, you don't have to…"

"Get off the bed…" the arousal is going through me like wildfire. She does as I tell her to and she turns around, her erection pointing towards me. I pull down her sweats down to her ankle, before grabbing it full in my mouth. I put my hands around it and I rock my head back and forth, licking the tip of her cock with my tongue.

"Fuck baby!" she hisses.

I love looking at her, all flustered and heated. It makes me want to give her pleasure and more pleasure. How could I not fall in love with her? She's so beautiful and amazing and adorable. I love being with her and I love it that she's in love with me despite of all the things that I have done to her. I let my mouth adore her in the most pleasurable way possible because I've never done this before. I don't really know what I am doing but it seems like she's enjoying it. She entangles her fingers in my hair, grabbing me by the head and pushing her hips forward within my mouth. I try to take in the entire length but I end up gagging all the time. But, I enjoy listening to Amy's moans and hisses and my name rolling off her tongue, which means I am doing something right. I let her come right in my mouth, all semen slipping down my throat. I lick my lips to find her still well-erect. I climb up her bed and I take off my dress, then my bra, then my underwear. I ask her to come but she seems hesitant.

"Baby, come here…I want you." I purr widening my legs open.

"Are you sure?"

I just nod, "More than sure."

She slowly climbs on the bed to place herself in between my thighs. She pushes in and I immediately feel her erect growing in and I gasp, feeling my walls stretching. Her eyes immediately widen in panic, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" I shake my head.

"Baby, do you love me?" she whispers, caressing my hair.

I nod, "I do."

"Do you trust me to take it slow?"

I nod, "I do."

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

She pushes back out to slowly push back in again, compelling a moan out of me. She repeats her thrusts and with each thrust, I feel her erect growing more and more. She slowly increases her pace once she feels comfortable penetrating. "Baby…it feels so good." I cry out.

"You are so tight…"

She keep thrusting and thrusting and I meet each of her thrust halfway through. "Tell me if I'm going too fast baby…" she breathes against my temple.

"You're good baby…" I pant "I fucking love you."

She thrusts even harder and I find myself moaning louder and crying out her name in all different type of sound. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh my God! You feel so good." I cry, losing control of all my senses.

"Are you good baby?" she asks.

'Faster…"

"Faster…?" she groans, "You want me to go faster?"

I nod, crying out her name, "Princess…fuck me…faster…" I grab the back of her neck, pulling her towards my lips and I kiss her. I moan within her mouth as she increases the pace of her thrusts. I throw my head back while trailing my hand down her back. She slows down for a bit then slams hard inside of me. I scream, then she does it again, this time, continuing her thrusts with faster and rapid rhythms and I couldn't help but scratch her back as she bites my bottom lip.

She flips me on my stomach, placing her leg in between, widening my thighs so she can infiltrate her erect from behind. She slowly starts her strokes before gaining speed as she whispers sweet words within my ear. She stops every now and then, asking me if I am OK, if she is hurting me. She breathes within my ear the sweetest of things and entwines her fingers within my own for support. It feels so great. I feel her breathing on my flustered flesh, turning in all shades of red. I tighten my fingers grip within hers, trying to endure the pleasurable pain but it doesn't do any good. So I find myself biting her sheets as I feel that I am on the verge of coming.

"Baby…I'm coming…"

She thrusts even faster, "Come with me baby…Come with me…"

I feel her moving and growing inside of like a wild life free to roam her home as she pleases. I feel like I was about to tear up in two because of how I feel myself stretching on the inside. I'm close to the edge now…"Amy…I'm…"

"I know…I know…" she breathes.

We both jump off the edge together, screaming as the excitement overwhelms the both of us. I enjoy the way her body tremors against my back in aftershock. She disengages her fingers within mine and traces it down the side of my flustered flesh while kissing the back of my bare neck. I still feel vulnerable from the aftershock and I tremor when her fingers trace the outline of my back to the side of my hips. There is complete silence in the room aside our hard breathing trying to catch their normal pace. She rolls off my back to my side, on the right where she usually occupies on the bed. She pulls the covers on top of us to hide the bareness. I couldn't resist her glistening stare, gazing at the lucent stars that we taped so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark, gleaming on her ceiling. I halfway hover above her and we kiss passionately, both my arms hanging to her side, while her hand runs up and down my arm and her other free hand entangled in the strands of my hair. I then snuggle up to her to let our eyes drift both of us to sleep


	18. A hand in Chemistry

**Chapter 18**

 **Amy** :

I woke up this morning with an erection. I keep forgetting that I have a penis now and the most beautiful girlfriend in the world that keep triggering its erection. I open my eyes to find my Lady Belle trotting toward the bathroom naked, her hair in a messy bun. She hit her toes to the edge of my dresser while grabbing a boy short, her clumsiness woke me up and my erection grew when my eyes fell upon her bare bottom. So, what do I do now? I have to live with a penis; I'm living half-female and half male. That doesn't sound too usual. But I know that if I have my Lady Belle by my side, it will be for the best right? I can't believe this shit! I grab her pillow and I try to strangle myself out of frustration, why couldn't I just be normal? How am I going to live with that? Oh God she's singing in Spanish, she knows what her Spanish does too me. Now, my erection grew even bigger. I hear the shower turning on but her voice sound even better. I couldn't control it so I head to the bathroom. I have to fuck her now. I already have the danm penis, so might as well make it useful. I get closer, I don't even know what the hell she's singing but it sounds like it's calling my name and my dick is leading me, not me; I _swear_ , its not me.

I discreetly slide the curtains to the side and she's facing forward from me. I slowly slide in the shower, carefully so that she doesn't hear any thing. She is still singing her song, oblivious to my presence behind her. _Shit!_ _Calm down you incessant tail; I know she's hot. She's my fucking girlfriend._ I silently approach her from behind, pulling her towards me by the waist, she jumps instantly.

"A…"

I hush her up then I slowly turn her to face me, crashing my lips on hers. I feel her smiling in between the kiss and pulls away, looking down to find my erect fidgeting against her front. I smirk, my face, I'm sure looking like a fresh tomato. I gently push her against the bathroom wall, grabbing her by the thigh to lift up her legs around my hip, and I slowly push in. She gasps, gradually taking in half of my length inside of her. I hush her up, again, when she starts moaning in between breaths. She shakes her head.

"Baby…Lauren might walk in any minute now." She says, softly in low whimper.

"That's why you should keep it down a bit." I whisper, "I'll go slow…"

I lower my head down to her neck while holding her thigh around my hip, and I push forward. She whimpers and I push back out to push in my full length, again. I feel her shaking at the friction, getting me more aroused as I push in and out of her; I keep growing in length. She places both of her arms around my back, holding me so tight, digging her fingers within skin, scratching it. I got to say that it hurts because Karma has long nails but I can't really think of the pain but the pleasure itself. I feel her lifted up leg wrap around my leg, her toes curling against the back of my knee. I trace my lips upon the outline of her collarbone, all the while tasting the water along with her natural body flavor. I couldn't get enough of the mixed taste that I caress her flesh with my lips so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if she gets out of this shower with a hickey. I couldn't feel more connected with anybody else other than Karma, physically or emotionally. I rhythmically increase the pace of my thrusts because I keep getting more heated as my hunger for her keep increasing, and increasing, and increasing that I just couldn't stop. She tries so hard not to scream so she sends all of her pent-up frustration through her fingers, within my skin, now I am sure has suffered damage. I keep going even faster when I feel like I am about to come but I do my best to prolong it, which just makes me grow even more inside of her, growing hornier by each thrusts. Her low whimpers are also factors that just keeps making hungrier. I dig my fingers in her thigh, slowing down then I slam, hard, and then she lowers her fingers down my back in a long scratch. I keep feeling a slight sting because of the water rolling off on the skin but I ignore it.

"Amy…" she pants, "I'm about to come…"

I increase my pace, again, almost on the verge of breaking any minute. I get her to come just as I am coming and we both breathe out our exhaustion. I feel her thigh going through spasms in my hand, her breath against the side of my temple, her stomach violently shaking, and I am registering all of the feelings of Karma's body growing to life. I still am breathless, can't quite catch any of them yet and by the look of it, look like karma is too. I catch her lips in a long passionate kiss that made it even more difficult for me to catch up with my own breathing. Every moment with Karma feels like this; like I am never in control of my breath because they seem to always be running to her, leaving me breathless.

"What song were you singing earlier?" I breathe.

I feel her chest rising up and down below my own, "Y si te digo by Fanny Lu."

I smile against her lips, "What does it mean?"

"What if I tell you…" she breathes, "You want me to sing it to you?"

"Yes, I loved hearing you sing it." I say, leaning my head on the side of her neck, hugging her.

She begins the song in a softer tone than she used earlier; she slows down the pace of the song, unlike the rapid rhythm that she was singing it in before I interrupted her. I listen to the sound of her voice along with the soothing sound of the water falling on our bodies. I always love hearing her sing:

 _Que si te digo la verdad_

 _tan solo quiero de tu boca_

 _Que me digas q tu amor es como el sol que me ilumina_

 _Que ya no quiero aparentar_

 _tan solo quiero contemplarte_

 _como luna que se cuelga en tu balcón muriendo el día_

 _Y si te digo la verdad_

 _Voy a escribir todos mis versos_

 _que te tengo por decir para entregarte vida mía_

 _Que ya no me quiero aguantar_

 _Te vas a tener que enterar_

 _Que mis latidos tienen dueño para siempre en tu guarida_

 _Guárdame siempre donde no haya frío_

 _Arropa este amor que te tengo_

 _Mírame a los ojos para hacerme mia_

 _Y deja asi que yo te quiera, yo te quiera, si mi amor_

 _Dame, dame cariño_

 _Tiempo pa´ estar contigo_

 _Dame de tu boca, boca que provoca cada parte de mis sentidos_

 _Dame, dame cariño_

 _Tiempo pa´ estar contigo_

 _Dame tu respiro, quédate conmigo para amarte con mis latidos_

I stay still, listening to the sound of her voice soothing down my inner peace while rising up my tension from down there. Gosh! I hate penises. She stops, looks down, then blinks, and smirks.

"Princess, you _need_ to get out of here." She pushes me off, "If you don't, we will never leave this shower."

I laugh, "I know, it's getting annoying. But, you know how when you speak Spanish, it gets me heated; It gets even worse when you sing _in_ Spanish."

"Still, you _need_ to leave…We are going to be late for school." She says.

"How do I deal with this then?" I point down at the expectant tail fidgeting sideways, looking up at Karma. _That danm thing_ …

She looks down the erect, pointing to her. Then she licks her lips, "I do love your lolly." She breathes, and then she drops down on her knee in front of me. Few seconds later, I feel her tongue running along the length and Maejor Ali's song "Lolly" immediately starts going through my mind.

Of course, we were late to school and we had to do detention for the first period. But, we manage to make it on to our next period together which is Chemistry. I hate chemistry, especially when Karma is so danm close to me and I can't stop thinking about the growing erection within my pants. None of my skinny jeans could hide the size of my front so I settle for sweats this morning. So did Karma, in her adorable way to dress like me since we're a couple. I'm in love with her too much.

Halfway through the lecture, students started to get bored. Half of the class heads were down, either dozing off or plainly ignoring the teacher. I look over to Karma whose eyes were looking out window, lost in thoughts. And I wonder at what she is thinking. I wonder about what was going through her mind this instant and Lord knows what I would give to know. I smile at her then I focus my attention back to the teacher. A few minutes later, I feel a hand resting on my thigh. I look down to find Karma's hand sliding up and down, and each time going up further, threateningly near my erect penis. I look up to fin a grin spread across her face. I reach down to push her hand away but she places it back.

I feel her hand moving upward, resting right across my sex and I lowly gasp. She… that girl went so far as to rest her hand exactly on my sex, tempting me, teasing me, rubbing her hand up and down my length and I can't help but open my legs, granting her better access. I lick my lips as I am staring into her eyes reading my every expression, my every facial movement and I couldn't help but feel naked, though fully clothed. She looks into me as her hand rub upon my sex, sending shivers up and down my spine, paining my stomach with a feeling of neediness. I see her swallowing, and her lips gently parting apart, breathing heavier. I reach down the desk, and I rest my hand right on her sex and I start rubbing her too. She gasps, smirking at my boldness. Two can play that game.

I was wearing sweatpants, so it was easy for her to just push away the elastic band of my pants, in order to infiltrate her hand to fully access my length. I moan loudly, quickly surveying the classroom that seemed to have heard nothing. I reach to pull her hand out but she… fuck's sake. I shift underneath the table, staring straight into her eyes, reading through me like I was transparent. She smiles at the effect that she is aware of having on me. I give her a stare that says _I'll get you back later_.

Shit! She's giving me a hand job in Chemistry.

The bell rang for students to walk towards the next class. I didn't let Karma reach the next class. As soon as we exit the classroom and we were in the hallway, I push her inside the janitor's closet. She smirks at me, eyes gleaming with excitement and my eyes seething with revenge. I pull her tank top above her head, resting it at the top of her forehead, making the fabric of her tee to cover up her eyes and handcuffing her arms to stand upright on her head. I unzip her pants, pushing it down until it reaches her ankle and I take off her sandals, making it easier for me to fully take off her pants. She was now standing with her hands raised high above her head, her eyes covered. My hands tantalizingly trace the apex of her freshly trimmed pubic hair then I kneeled down. Amid the silence, I could only hear her rigged breathing, husky, low moaning. I bring in my face closer and I feel her shivering at the bare contact of my breath upon her sex. I reach up to press one finger on the pink skin that is wet and warm to the touch.

I lift up one of her leg, resting it on my shoulder than I lean in my face closer, sticking out my tongue to press a long, hard lick all the way up her clitoris. I slide my head up and down, allowing her to ride my face all over. I circle around her vagina until I infiltrate my tongue in and out compelling a moan out of her. I couldn't let her scream; I couldn't allow her to scream. I push my tongue in and out, rhythmically and I increase my pace with each thrust. I feel her body shifting on top of my face, and I dig my finger within her thigh, trying to get her to maintain balance. I completely eat her out, and then I enter one finger, slowly thrusting and I insert a second one, increasing the pace, all the while keeping my tongue upon her skin and licking her every dripping sweat.

I feel the walls around her vagina clench, letting me know that she is on the verge of climax. I increase my pace, hoping to make her climax and cum all over my face. I hear her breathing intensifying, she moans, groans, and screams out in pleasure. I marvel at the sound of my name resonating from her lustful voice. I feel her body going through a frantic seizure and I massaged her vagina in order to help her ride out her orgasm. I pull up her lace panty then I rise up to pull down her shirt. She looks at me with a smug look on her face and I smile at her, a wide grin spreading across my face. I hand her pants back to her.

"Is that how it is?"

"You asked for it." I say, exiting the closet.


	19. I'm loving my study buddy

**Chapter 19**

 **Karma** :

I decided to go over at Amy's to study for the final exam of Chemistry – yes, I went to Amy's to _actually_ study. I mean you guys know how badly bad I am at Chemistry and how I am struggling to even answer the simplest question. I don't even know what I don't understand when I turn to a chapter that we worked on that same day in class, especially since that particular day was when I had my hands down Amy's sweats (It's kind of my fault). And now that the exams are approaching, I can't remember a thing the teacher was talking about that day, two weeks ago. I've watched videos that could give me some type of help but none worked. I've went to study groups with a few kids but, all of them were just as much oblivious. Why even form a study group? I have gone to after-school tutoring but…- shit! Why didn't I just go to after-school tutoring? Oh yeah! Amy! She said she'd help me instead. I thought she did, for my own good, truly want to help me. But, noooo!

Amy is the _worst_ study partner _ever_. If she's not, tell me how my clothes are scattered everywhere around her room?

Here I am trying to concentrate and she, in her most adorable way, is trying to make me lose focus. I _hate_ her – kidding! I'm in love with her. I should have just gone the Shane's but he is just as bad as I am. Liam, well, don't get me started on him. I could have gone to anybody else's in school but Amy would have been upset and I didn't want to upset my princess; and because she has the highest grade in Chemistry. I mean, when you want to succeed, you have to go to the best that will get you there right? And Amy is the best, despite the fact that she is completely overbearing right now by pulling off my t-shirt. And what do you expect me to do? Push her off and show her some tough love right? I mean, I'm the one who needs the help to pass the class, right? Isn't she supposed to be helping me? Because we are supposed to be _studying_ anyway, right? What do you think I do instead?

 _I'm_ the one who pinned her down so that I can sit up on her. I have some serious issues.

"If I keep riding you like this…huh…I'm…I'm…going to fail chemistry." I breathe, "Shit! You had to kiss me hello!"

"Lady Belle, we can still study…" she pants, "there's still a lot of time."

"Baby, you feel so good…" I cry out.

She tightens her fingers interlace within mine, "God, baby…"

"We have to finish this quick…fuck!" I gasp, feeling her length growing bigger inside of me.

She pins me down, "No… I don't fucking want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to? We have to study."

"We complete one another. Don't you feel how connected we are when I am inside of you? I don't think I want to disconnect just yet."

I flush uncomfortably, "Stop with those phrases. I hate them."

"You are the only woman I know who doesn't want to be told what women want to hear." Amy kisses my neck, "You bewilder me."

"That's because I don't want to reach a moment where I have to be in a situation where I have to tell you those romantic craps." I say, "And as good as it does feel to be connected but can we please disconnect? It is a very distracting position if you are going to stay like that and plan on studying… with me…"

"You want us to disconnect?" She pouts.

Well, if I am not going to receive any electrical circuit energy flow, might as well, right people? "If you're not going to fuck me…"

"You don't like me inside of you?"

"Oh, I very much like you inside of me but…"

Princess eases in and out slowly, making me moan, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"…hmm this feels good." I lick my lips, "Again?"

She does it again but slams in with a brute strength. And I cry out her name in pain.

"Good God Amy, you are killing me!"

"I like hearing my name like that out of your mouth." She grins, "Won't you say it again?"

She repeats her move.

"Shit!" I sigh, "Amy, baby I'm begging you…"

"Oh no, not that voice, not that tone baby," Amy pleads, "Don't use that tone!"

I feel my stomach rising up and down, unevenly; my body aching everywhere for Amy to claim. She thrusts harder and faster, constantly biting my neck and tightening her grip with my fingers. As we are both on the verge of coming together, she slams inside of me, again, each time I scream her name breathily.

She repeats her move, _yet again_ , and I cry out in pain, "Tell me, who loves you…"

"You, baby, you!" I breathe out to her. I feel my walls tightening; I am about to come, "I'm about to come…"

"Come with me baby…" she breathes and as I press my lips unto hers, I feel a load of tension being released out of me.

"I love you…" she runs her fingers within the strands of my hair, damp by the sweat of the movements of intercourse.

"I do too…" I breathe, glad that I am catching my breath to engage her in a passionate kiss.

She rolls off me and lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

I quickly get off, running towards her bathroom, "Not before I do first."

"Hey, I said I was going to take a shower first."

"Well, you are not the one in front of the door now, are you?" I twist the doorknob, "And don't you dare try to come in and take a shower with me!" I say, and then I close the bathroom door behind me, locking it.

 **Amy** :

I'm not a very religious person, I will admit. I question a lot of things in life and I always reach resolutions that make me want to doubt. But, I know that the universe is controlled by a power, otherwise, none of us would be here. Otherwise, my Lady Belle wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here either to love her and be loved by her. How can I not believe that there is, indeed, a God if I am able to feel a love like this? I found her. She found me. I found the final missing piece of my extremely complicated life puzzle, which very few get to find and complete. I'm lucky enough to have found and fallen in love with my best friend. Life can't get any better than this. This is one of the moments where you just have to bow down on your knees and pray; because, you just feel too thankful. I get off the bed and I grab my sweatpants thrown across the room near my beats speaker. I press play on the first song in my playlist in my phone and, coincidentally enough, religious by Ne-Yo starts beaming through the speakers just as she walks out of the bathroom.

She walks out, body glistening with drops of water, halfway covered by a white towel. Yes, I am grateful. The song couldn't better describe how I am feeling right now; she got me religious. She smiles at me and walks over the dresser, grabbing one of my boy shorts to wear. She drops the towel, and then she scoops down to slowly ease in her right leg in the seams of the garment, then, her left leg, slowly, in seductive way, totally going along with the song. I lean against my work desk, looking at her dressing, slowly covering parts of body, bit by bit and slowly. She knows what she's doing. I shake my head when she walks over to me, places her legs on my side on the desk, she leans forward to apply the lotion down her feet, then up her leg before reaching her thigh, and stops. She runs her fingers down once again to move them back up, slowing their pace as she reaches the thigh to, not touch, but caress the outline, in a seductive way, all the while keeping her gaze within mine. She repeats the same move while applying the lotion on her left leg this time, transforming into this seductive woman right underneath my adoring stare. She then takes her bra, turns around urging me to clasp the hook for her. I do, my hands slightly going through a tremor all the while. I brush a few hair past to the front and I kiss the back of her bare neck. She then gradually bends down while brushing herself against my front that now reaches full length of an erection. I hear her chuckle before she comes back up, leaning her back against my chest. She grabs my hand and puts them on her waist and I gasp as my heart skips a beat. _Ne-Yo is right, just to touch you is a blessing Lady Belle_.

"I say thank you Lord, thank you Lord, thank you Lord…" I sing, as the song finally reached its end.

She chuckles, "God, you're a terrible singer."

I laugh quietly, "Not everybody can sing like you buttface. I got to go take that shower now so that I can help you study."

"Yeah, right! That's what you're going to help me do."

I gently turn her around, "I am serious baby, and I'll help you study."

"Well, I can't deny that I am a bit disappointed." She pouts. She is so adorable.

"Calm down horndog! There's a time to study and there's a time to play." I say.

She looks down, gripping the elastic band of my sweats, " _I'm_ the horndog? Are you sure?" she licks her lips.

"Well, I'm not a statue…"

She reaches for my length, "Well, _you_ are not but, it sure feels like a work of art statue down there."

I grin, "You better let go or I'll spread you across my bed again."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Lady Belle, you are killing me, "Yes, because you came here to study; not to fool around with me."

She pouts again, "I know…"

"Don't do that face…" I breathe, closing my eyes, "Please, don't…you know I can't fight against it."

"I know…" she breathes, "Open your eyes…"

"Are you still pouting?" I whisper. My breath cutting short once I do to find her still pouting. I immediately close my eyes, clutching my grip against the edge of the desk, "Babe, you are lying to me."

"Alright, I'll stop…" she breathes, "You can open them now…"

I open them, her face smiling brightly at me, "Thank you…"

"I want you to make love to me."

I feel powerless, "Lady Belle, I promise you I'll make love to you, but, after I am done helping you with Chemistry." I say, "Now, can I please go take that shower."

She steps back, "How are you going to deal with that?" she points down at my erect.

I look down then I look up at her. I pull her into me, embracing her while inhaling the scent of my body wash on her neck. "I guess I'll just jerk off while thinking of..."

She moans, "Of…?"

I kiss her softly along the flesh that now grew warm underneath my lips. I breathe, "Alex Vause…"

She breaks away, pushing me on the bed and straddling me while beating me down with the pillows. I try to calm her down but she places the pillow over my face, strangling me. "Of Alex Fucking Vause? Really?"

I'm suffocating; I try to articulate words that just end up being muffled beneath the stuffed pillow, "Karma…"

"What?"

I try to get the pillow off my face. I grab her by the waist and I pin her down underneath, she squeals lightly, the pillow ending up falling on the floor, near the bed. "I'm just kidding…" I try to catch my breath, "You know I am just kidding."

"Yeah well, you don't see me laughing."

"Come on boo, you know I don't think of anybody else but you."

"Even when you're jerking off?" she says, in her adorable baby voice that I just find too irresistible.

"Yes, even when I am jerking off, Gosh." I kiss her; completely losing control of my own breath which I am sure is being poured within the world of her dreamy lips.

"You are so not taking that bath…" she says.

"Oh yes I am." I break away from her to walk towards the bathroom, while loudly telling her that I am in love with her.

A few moments later, I come out of the bathroom to find her lying on the ground, on her stomach while her legs are slowly leaning from side to side. She looks so serious like, focusing on her reading in the Chemistry textbook. She took one of my oversized t-shirt and she looks absolutely stunning. I walk over to take another one of my sweatpants and boxer briefs. Yes, I am wearing box briefs now. After pulling on my pants, I take one of the sports bras in the dresser and I pull it on. I decided to stay without a shirt because, well, it's my bedroom, I can walk around however I danm please. I grab my textbook off the desk and I sit by her. I didn't notice Karma looking at me the entire time, biting the tip of her pen.

"What?" I chuckle.

"I love you." she says, her eyes filled with heartfelt sincerity. "I seriously love you. Do you love me hard too?"

She gets off her position to rest her fevered lips on mine, instantly stealing the little bit of air that I've managed to hold onto. She has, once again, stolen my breath away, as usual.

"Lady Belle, I promise you, that I seriously do too." I say.


	20. And we cheat

**Chapter 20**

 **Karma** :

 **In the middle of summer**

How? How did this happen? Why is this happening to me? This can't be.

This can't be…

Amy? Why is she in bed with her? This is not true.

This _can't_ be…

I shouldn't have told Amy to go to this party without me. If I didn't, she wouldn't have betrayed me like this. Or maybe, I would have never known of her betrayal. How long has this been going on behind my back? I read the text again…

" _You might want to check up on your girl_ …"

Who sent me this text? I had to come after I received this text. I tried to ignore the text but I couldn't. This small phrase just kept lingering in the back of my mind so I just couldn't not listen to it anymore. So, after dragging myself out of bed because I had a fever and a flu that's been bothering for a week now, I change out of my pajama and into some sweats and a simple t-shirt. My hair was a mess but I didn't even bother to look at it. I just went along with it like that. To hell with what the people at the party will think of me because I look like a complete mess. I barely could keep myself up to make it to my mother's car and drive to Shane's. But I manage and on the road, as I keep getting closer and closer, my heart went ballistic with trepidation. As if, it knew, before I could even guess what this was all about, that something was amiss. I walk inside of Shane's house, and surely, he greeted me.

"You look like some fucked-up mess Karma," he says, flabbergasted by the complete carelessness appearance.

I just push past him, "Where is Amy?"

"Dang girl, couldn't have taken shower either?" He says, "I don't know, the last time I saw her, she was talking with Reagan."

And that's it, that's where I end up feeling a knot in my stomach tying itself up in the biggest and heaviest of ties while forming the biggest lump in my throat.

"Reagan is here?" I say.

"Well duh! It's party, none other than my birthday party. I needed a DJ and she was willing to do it for free."

I walk away from him. Reagan is her. Amy is here talking with Reagan. I thought she said they didn't keep contact anymore after she told me the truth about herself. I know she said it. She promised me. I walk around, pushing past the full of drunk strangers that are more than willing to keep me from walking upstairs. Please, I hope I'm wrong about suspicions but it is that text that keeps gnawing at me, I had to see for myself to believe. I slowly make my way upstairs because, where do people go to make out at a party? Upstairs, right? I hope I am wrong because I don't know how I would leave with the truth itself. I reach the first room, the room where Amy and I confessed our love to each other. I feel my heartbeat racing out of its own ribcage, as if, it knew it was going to lose its only protection to receive an epic destruction. It was scared shitless. I slowly turned the doorknob and gently push open the door to find what my heart knew what it was going to find. My heart didn't make it past the ribcage – the epic destruction broke through the ribcage to give my heart a serious beating. What is this? I just stood there, looking at the both of them making fun of me behind my back. I didn't know what to do. Do I interrupt? Do I say something? What do I say? I'm too broken to even know my surrounding. I shut the door and I walk back down stairs, my head in swirl suddenly feeling nauseous. I walk past the crowd trying my best to keep myself from fainting but I couldn't. As soon as I feel someone trying to hold me up, everything around me went black as someone calls my name which faded to a mere echoing faint.

All I know is that I woke up the next morning in my bed and I received a text from my princess. I open to read it, "I love you," it says. I couldn't help to leave out a low bitter snickering.

" _She says, she loves me but I mirrored her love through the mocking eyes of her concubine_."

I immediately text her back, "Princess, it's over."

That same day I told my parents that I would go with them to their life retreat seminar wherever the hell that was. It was summer after all and what better time to bond with your parents. All I know is that I needed to get away from Amy, for a while, however long that takes. I need to think and I need to forget. I need to understand how she could ever do something like this to me. My parents didn't question me because they must have understood somehow and just try to make it all better. Amy tried to contact me, came by the house, but I refused to see her. I didn't want to talk to her and I wasn't going to anytime soon. My parents are supposed to leave that night and I couldn't wait. By the time it was time to leave, it was pouring rain. It described perfectly the state I am in; all dark, stormy, windy, and rainy because I was crying on the inside along with my seething rage. I join my parents outside who were already loading the car with the bags. Amy was standing the entire time outside of my house in the pouring rain, no umbrella or anything. She always forgets her umbrella, how could she be so danm stupid? She's going to catch a cold.

I stand in front of her, "You are going to catch a cold," trying so hard to hide the worry in my voice.

"What about you? Your cold will worsen." She says.

"Well, I already have it, might as well built up my immune system to the flu."

"Why are you leaving?" she asks, her hands hidden in her pants pockets.

I chuckle, "I don't have to tell you anything anymore princess." I just say. It is too hard to fake anything with Amy that is why I am glad that it is pouring, drenching my eyes along with my tears.

"Why are you leaving me?" I could hear a crack in her voice.

"Because I can and I need to go."

"Why do you need to go?" all those danm questions.

"Amy, stop asking me all these questions." I turn to give my dad my bag so that he can load it in the car.

"Lady Belle…"

"Don't call me that…I'm no longer your Lady Belle." It's amazing how her eyes could twinkle so brightly beneath the droplets of rain. I'm falling again, I need to go quick.

"You're not going to tell me anything?"

"Princess, it's over…" I say, and then I walk over to the car, not even taking a glance back. I just mount my father's car and he immediately drove while I lose sight of Amy through the outside mirror as she fades through the blurry vision of my crying eyes to a small miniature figure of an ant.

 **Amy** :

 **1 month before senior year, during summer**

 _"Princess, it's over…"_

That's all it took – that's all it took for my Lady Belle to breathe out of her lungs to shatter my world in billions of pieces. How amazing every last drop of air that she sucked out of me came flying back with so much abundance that I thought I would pass out, the minute she decided to leave my side. I just didn't understand. We were fine and we were happy. We are happy, then why is she leaving me?

 _"All faith is now shattered and bleak – how, Lady Belle, will I ever love again?_

 _By the kiss of her lips, she left me breathless,_

 _And the words of her lips have left me heartless._

 _I have been deceived by the lips of the devil –_

 _Lips that are highly worshipped on a pedestal_

 _While being lavished of rose-scented petals._

 _How are you to me such a fiend, my angel?_

 _Lady Belle, from thy brims, I have received both a sentence and an appetence. I could have never known to dread the prospect of the dire consequence of your lips._

 _Oh! Lady Belle, your lips have deceived me._

 _For from thy lips, poured out the sweet sound melody of the three words of love though as well as the grave fainting echo of the three words of death._

 _The lips that I have kissed have deceived me._

 _Yes, by just the kiss of her fevered lips,_

 _I have wavered beneath the touch of love._

 _Yes by just the flesh of her fevered lips,_

 _I have believed in the Man above._

 _By the single touch of her fevered lips,_

 _I have found peace I have lacked thereof._

 _All faith is now shattered and bleak – how, Lady Belle, will I ever kiss again?"_

Ever seen how a Goddess's walk? With so much poised and elegance that calls upon every fair maiden's soul to stop and watch, dreamily desiring to be admired like a Goddess. They sway hips with the rhythmic of their thighs; perfectly lengthen forth legs that master the art of walking. And the body language just beams confidence as it strides along the avenue of perfection, success, beauty, and intelligent mentality. Well, my Lady Belle walked as thus, like a Goddess and she was walking away from me. And all I could do was watched; all I could do was watch my life drift away from me into the damp horizon. And now, I'm left devastated. Should I compare my heart to a broken glass, and each piece to a shard, where each broken shards can cut through the softest of flesh, harming one until one bleeds? What's left to break of my heart now? Was there even anything left to break of me? I don't think I can get heartbroken any longer because, I don't believe I have anything left to break. Yes, I am seeing pieces of my heart scattered on the ground upon which my Lady Belle stomped. Any unfortunate life form, be it humans or mere animals, walking upon this road, might hurt themselves should they ever try to reach for a piece, or to clean the damage that can't be undone.

When one runs away from love, they are uncertain, scared that if they are caught, they'd never be able to recover should they were drop to fall once more. However, if one walks away from love, that means they are certain that if love were to ever catch them, they wouldn't be afraid of being dropped because, they wouldn't care of the heartbreak. My Lady Belle walked away from me before being carried off in her horse carriage into the unknown, what does that mean?

People, you can't take advantage of anything; please marvel at the sound of the voice of the love your life as they breathe these three words to you everyday, for it may be gone the next. I've heard it yesterday for sure, I think – no, I know I've heard her say it, that's why I can't understand how today, I've watched my life, taken away from me. I guess because I've selfishly taken advantage.

 **1 month later, after summer, beginning of senior year**

 _"Lady Belle, just walk back to me and rest those deceitful lips of yours on mine, maybe I'll believe again because I want to believe again. Just help me end the suffering of doubting the love that you feel for me, because I know that you love me – of that I am certain. But, as to why you walked away from love, will it forever be a mystery to me?"_

Now, I am in my bedroom writing words again. I have been in my room for as long as you've been gone. I haven't left it. After Lauren found me crying in front of her bedroom door, she took me to my room and held me the entire night until I fell asleep. I was grateful but my parents have pestered me to leave but I didn't want to. They tried to have friends over but you know I am only friends with you and Shane Harvey. Yes, I have been in my room for two months now. I have cut contacts with Shane, even though he tried to reach me. I have not tried to come down to participate in family game with my family. All I've wondered about was when I'd see you again. Remember that Nigerian movie 'President's Daughter' we watched off YouTube because we couldn't find anything off Netflix? Remember the song 'save my soul' that Ciara sang to Raj? After your incessant howling, you said that it was the most beautiful song you've ever heard. I never thought I'd relate to this song quite like I am relating to it right now. I've done nothing but listen to this song all summer, waiting for you to come back to me.

And you did come back to me, in a simple text, where you gave me the biggest and cruelest news of my life, "I cheated."

Karma, Lady Belle, you couldn't have come back to me in the worst way possible.


	21. Karaoke Bar

**Chapter 21**

 **Amy** :

Senior year started, not quite how I wanted it to start but it started. I love it, I have to admit. It's my final year and I am about to leave the school for good. I'll miss absolutely no one. Well, except for Shane, I mean, he is my friend and he's been by my side for a while and he still is, supporting me through all that is going on with Karma right now. Remember the last text she wrote to me, I haven't heard from her since. I do see her around at school but we don't talk. It's not like I didn't try to talk to her but she completely shut me out. I do miss her and everyday is a pain living without her. It's been three months since she got back from the retreat or whatever with her parents and she still, not once, tried to contact me. Of course, that hurts because I never though that I'd lose my best friend one day.

She no longer joins me under the tree in the yard and she no longer sits with me at school lunches. It's like we've never known each other at all – like we're complete strangers. I have done my best to give her space and so far, I have succeeded – _so far_. Until I saw her started hanging around with this new kid at school. I've never seen him around before and frankly I don't think I even want to know who he is. Nonetheless, he's making me feel things that I don't want to feel and none of them are pleasant. After I received hat text from Karma, I couldn't sleep for weeks. Every time I go to bed at night, all I'm thinking is someone else doing things that only I should do to her. The thought of someone running hands along the side of her body, caressing her thigh, biting her neck, teasing her nipples, make me go mad. I am hurt. I wish I could elaborate more on how hurt I am by giving similes and metaphors on the scale of my emotions but I can't. I am hurt, that's all there is to know. Or if you'd like, imagine one of the most painful, excruciating, suicidal moments that occurred in your lifetime, put all of them together; every pain, suffering, misery, everything, each one of you went through, put them all together and maybe then, we'll relate. Reader, my Lady Belle killed me.

Tonight, Shane, Lauren and I are supposed to go to a Karaoke bar. They say it is supposed to take my mind off things but I don't think it will. I don't even sing. Oh yeah! Shane and I are cool with Lauren now. Well, not _that_ cool but close enough that we don't bicker 75% of the time, at most. After she found me crying at her bedroom doorstep, she's been great with me so much that we had a heartfelt moment talking about Karma and her relationship with Theo. She told me that Theo once cheated but, eventually they got past it. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive Karma. I don't think so. I won't forgive her for leaving me without any explanation and to even go to some remote place and cheat on me with someone. And if it is this guy that I am seeing her walking around with, I'll explode, kill him, and curse the ground where I'll bury him my danm self.

It is still a little bit early before Shane comes here to pick me and Lauren up. I never thought I'd put Lauren in the same sentence as my name one day. I reach over to open my diary. I have been confessing all of my love within this diary, since I couldn't open my heart to Karma and it looks like I'm not going to for a while. I open right where I left it this morning:

 _"Lady Belle, you've killed me._

 _But I couldn't have died a slower painless death because the hurtful state you've left me rendered me numb. If it was literal, I would have died a good death, Lady Belle, because I would have died while being loved by you. I love you, Lady Belle, I promise you. How I wish I told you all of this before you left. How I have reached my zenith by watching you fall asleep within the pit of my arms, embraced by the adoration of my love for you to then watch you awoken by my side as the sun rise in the far horizon. I live by loving you like this, Lady Belle, and I would have loved you like this for times to come, had you have me. How I would have gladly tell you of the times I've woken up in the middle of the night, creepily being the Edward to your Bella, just to fall in love with you all over again._

 _I've never felt like such a lovesick fool before._

 _I promise you, Lady Belle, I have been the luckiest woman alive by just having the privilege to watch you sleep. And while in the middle of the night, you might have not dreamt of me, I was just happy to just watch you dream as you sleep. I wish I could tell you all of this. I don't know why you broke up with me but I wished you knew all of this before you left me. Maybe I should have written all of this to you, I didn't know where you were though. You just up and left with your parents without telling me goodbye. You didn't even leave me guarantee that you'd come back but the three words that you've killed me with. You told me that it was over, Lady Belle; I just wished I knew why. I've spent all summer just wondering about you and thinking about you. Will you come back to me? No, forget it, just come back so that I can see you walk, well-alive and breathing all of the air around me to once again leave me breathless. Because I'd rather have you steal my breath away and die, than to have all of this air around me and live."_

"Amy?"

I hear Lauren, "Yes Lauren, come in." I say, putting down the diary on my bedside table. Lauren slowly creeps in, "What's up?"

She walks over to my bed and sits on the edge, "I wanted to know if I could borrow one of your low-cut loose tank tops? I am running out of clean shirts."

I laugh, "What? Didn't you give mom your laundry just two days ago?"

"Yeah but I just bought a new pants and I saw you had a loose tank top that would perfectly go with it." She says, getting off to walk to my closet.

"Shorty-by-nature, I didn't give you permission yet to run through my closet." I grin. I gave her that name when I realized how extremely short she looked by Theo when they stand together. Well, because she is petite period.

"Can I please?" she pleads, "Shane is about to come in half an hour and I still need to do my hair."

"Shorty, we're only going to a karaoke bar, not a Fashion show." I shrug, "Your hair looks fine."

She blushes. Yes, we're still getting used to being nice to each other, "Thank you."

"No problem Shorty."

She throws one of my shirts at me, "Stop calling me Shorty, doughnut freak!"

"Only if you stop calling me doughnut freak." I throw it back to her, "Doughnuts are life, Doughnuts are love."

"You and your freaking obsession, I swear." She snorts.

"Hey, that is not an obsession; it is a pure deep attachment to the most amazing food ever created on planet earth."

She laughs, "Anyway, what were you writing about?"

"Well, just a few words."

"You didn't stop writing your poems have you?"

I shrug, "I haven't been inspired lately."

She pouts, then walks over to me and sits by my side on the bed, pulling me in a hug. It felt good to be held by Shorty; it just felt good to be held by my sister. "You still think about her?"

"How can I stop? She runs through every second. I'm still shock at how energetic she is and how she has yet scraped her knee from falling by running so much." I snort, while wiping the tears falling from my eyes.

"Ever thought of telling her to sit down for a bit? She might listen to you." she runs her fingers through my hair.

"No, she won't listen to me. She's too freaking stubborn." My Lady Belle is just as stubborn in reality.

I feel her chin resting on top of my scalp, "Well, that girl will eventually run out of energy. You'll finally rest a bit without having to worry about her scraping her knee by running too much."

"Yes I know, eventually, but I'm scared, I love watching her run. I'm not sure if I want her to stop myself." I cry.

"Do you think she'll ever stop running?"

I think for a moment, "I don't know and I am scared." I say, "I don't want her to stop running. I don't want to anybody else running but _her_."

She gently kisses my forehead, "I never thought that we'd be in this position where I console you."

"Me neither," I laugh, "You don't look like an affectionate person either."

She scoffs, "Doughnut freak, there's a lot I seem to be that I am not."

"Why don't you let us see that side of you?" I ask. I always wondered why she put up such a strong front.

"Just like you, I am intersex but I had the sex change operation to fully stay a girl."

What? "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I told dad to not ever bring it up again because I just didn't want to remember my past."

"Wow, I would have never guessed. I have a home." I cry.

She grins, "Wow, I can't believe you."

"What? I am now bonding with my stepsister over that. It's weird but, I can't believe the coincidence. That's too cool."

"Truthfully, I wanted to be there for you when I found out about your intersex problem. I just didn't know how to approach you." she says.

"You could have come up to me and say, 'it's Ok, and I'm intersex too.'" I break off from her embrace to look at her in the eyes.

"Would you have talked to me then?" she says, "Because, back then, I hated your guts."

"Well, so did I but I would have listened to you."

"You don't hate me?"

"Frankly, I never hated you. I just didn't like how you were towards me." I admit.

"Me too…" she says. We just sat there staring at each other for a moment. I finally get to feel like I have a sister and I am happy that it is _(I can't believe I'm going to say this)_ , Lauren, Shorty-by-nature.

Then Shane comes barging in all his gloriousness, "OK bitches, it is time to PARTY!"

"Don't you ever get tired of partying?" I look away from Lauren.

"Girl, I'm young, I'm out, and I'm proud. Life is good to me and I am letting everybody know about it."

"At what point in time, within the many centuries this earth survived through, did we stop following social norms and stop knocking on doors?" Shorty snaps.

"Whoa, hold your venom Shorty-by-nature; I'm not going to let you ruin my good mood." He sighs, "I just got out of Yoga."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Whatever!"

"Shane, can I not go? I am not in the mood." I plead.

He blinks, "You are going to go out tonight, whether you like it or not."

I groan, "Fine…"

Lauren snorts, "Who do you think you are? Gaypetto? She's not your puppet."

He ignores Lauren, "Doughnut, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know. First thing I find from my closet…"

Lauren and Shane looks at each other, then back to me, "Hell no!" they both say.

"What?"

"We are not going to let you walk up in this bar like you don't give a shit about the welfare of the earth." Shane says, "I'm picking out something from your closet." He walks to my closet and start sifting through, "Doughnut when was the last time you shop?"

"I don't know, six months ago." When I was still my Lady Belle's princess, those were the days.

"Gaypetto," Lauren calls.

Shane turns, "Wh…" and stops, realizing that he's just allowed someone to call him something else that is not his name. "Bitch!" he fumes.

Lauren laughs, "I did not expect you to respond at all."

I couldn't stop laughing either, "Shane, look, I'll just wear what you have in your hands."

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" He rolls his eyes. He looks down at his hand to find a black loose baggy trouser along with a loose low cut sleeveless top. "Not bad, I have skills."

"Oh Lauren," I get off the bed to take a black sleeveless top with a shining cross printed in front. "Is that the shirt you wanted? I saw you reaching for it earlier."

"Yes, Doughnut," Shorty squeals, "I love that shirt. Can I have it?"

"Hey, it's one of my favorite."

"Let's see if you get it back." She trots along to her room, "Gaypetto, I need your help."

Shane rolls his eyes, "Ugh! What do you want Shorty?" He hands me the outfit and I immediately went to change. I quickly take out a black slouchy beanie out of my dresser, vividly remembering Karma wearing it at one of our dates. I put it back, taking a trilby hat instead before walking over to my closet and take out my high heels.

After constant bickering between Shane and Lauren that just couldn't finish, we finally made our way to Shane's car. Mom was so hyper that I finally decided to get out of my comforting bedroom and finally out in the world like the teenager that I am. I guess it wouldn't kill to enjoy some fresh air. The karaoke bar was not too far so we made it early enough to find some seats. Shane said we had to come early because, on Friday nights, it is usually filled with people. Especially since that night, there was going to be a famous singer performing. I asked Shane who the singer was going to be and he said that he doesn't know either. The bar owner wanted it to be a surprise I guess.

The singer wasn't supposed to show until later that night, so in the meantime we sing songs of our choice so that we kill time. I didn't want to go on stage but Shorty-by-nature and Gaypetto (sorry Shane!) went on to sing their favorite song and they couldn't have been worse singers than what they are now.

"Why would you even try to sing when you have a voice like that Shane?" I ask as soon as he takes his place in his seat across from me.

He laughs, "Hey, I was just having fun."

"And looking like a complete fool is having fun?"

He shrugs, "What's the point of having fun if you can't laugh at yourself from time to time. You got to loosen up a little bit."

I shake my head.

"Look at Shorty-by-nature, who would have thought she had it in her to even look and sound so bad."

I look at Shorty singing "you want a piece of me", of course; she'd pick a Britney Spears song to sing. "She sounds so bad," I see her doing a few dorky moves while singing the chorus, "but it looks like she's having fun."

"You see, why can't you have fun too?"

"Gaypetto, listen…"

He scowls at me, "What now? Lauren got you to call me that?"

"Shane, I am having fun just by hanging out with you and looking at you guys being complete idiots."

He shakes it head, "We are not leaving here until you sing something."

"Yeah, sure; you know I don't sing."

"Bitch I don't give a fuck! You are going to sing." He says, well, more like ordering me.

"No wonder Shorty calls you Gaypetto." I stick out my tongue to him.

Lauren finally finishes joining us back to the table, "I am so talented. Any one of you think you can top me?"

"Top what? Your infinite mediocrity?" I say, "Yeah, I don't think I can top that. I'll surrender now before I ridicule myself by losing to you."

"Well, at least you got your sarcasm back, can't say I missed it though." She sits by me.

"You know I love you." I give her one of my widest grin.

Shane snaps his neck, "You do?"

"I love her too." Shorty hugs me then releases me, "She's cool."

"She is too." I say.

"Did I just enter a parallel universe where Lauren is capable of love?" Shane sips from his beer, "I think I just did."

"Shut up Gaypetto! I like you too; just barely, but that is still something." Shorty grins.

He grins back, "OK Doughnut, it is time for you to get on that stage. No one is using it right now." Shane says.

"Oh Shane, we can do this some other time." I whine.

"Nope, right here, right now and not any other time but now."

I pout, "Come on…"

He blinks fast, "Yeah, that don't work on me."

I inwardly seethe my anger, "Fine…"

"Behold the infallible magic of Gaypetto!" Shorty applauds.

"Shut up you Shorty-by-nature!"

I walk over to the stage to pick out my song. What do I want to sing tonight? Something cheerful? Meh! I'm not that hyper; something sad? Meh! It doesn't look like anybody wants to be sad right now. Alright, about this one – I start to play the song and I wait for my cue. Everybody's eyes fell on me and I know that my throat went dry as soon as anxiety filled up my groin. I survey the room to find each biddy eyes battling towards me and I couldn't find my spit to swallow. Shit! Maybe I should run off stage right now. I can't even fucking sing. Shane you cockblocking gaypetto bastard! It's almost my cue to start and my breath cut short when she walked in the bar along with this guy and another girl that I did not recognize. My eyes were locked within hers and I couldn't even find it in me to turn away. All I wanted to do was run to her and demand her to explain to me what happened between us. But I was glued in space and I just couldn't fucking move because…she just paralyzed me. She was even more beautiful than the first time I met her in kindergarten. She just, as always, took my breath away. I forgot the environment that I'm in and I just couldn't breathe – at all. I wanted to cry. I wanted to smile. I wanted to love. I wanted to love her and I am loving her but…I want to touch her. I miss touching her.

"Hey girl, you want to start singing?"

I crash down to reality, "What?"

"The song, it started." He says, "You want me to replay it for you?"

"Yes," I stutter, "Please, replay it." I look back at Lady Belle, "I'll sing the song, I'm sorry."

"Alright!" he replays the song, "It's OK girlie, you got this."

I wait for my cue to start. I look towards the audience to find Lady Belle sitting somewhere in the middle of the room, right in front of me. I keep my gaze locked within hers until the words of the song "you and me" flow out of me. It was as if I was having a secret communication with her through the lyrics. I know I couldn't sing for the life of me but for some reason, I manage to sound decent tonight. Lifehouse was one of my favorite band anyway, and the very first one being Nickelback. Karma loves them too but she's more into Sara Bareilles type of music. I went through the song without missing a beat and never once, did I let my eyes stray away from Lady Belle.

"God, you're beautiful." I think out loud, not realizing that I was still standing on the stage long after the song finished with the microphone close to my mouth.

I close my eyes, mutter some curse words under my breath, then I drop the microphone feeling my face growing bright red as Karma races out the door, leaving me stranded once again. But this time, I wasn't going to let her go and leaving me once more without so much as an explanation. I'm not having it so I immediately took off after her.


	22. So, what did I do?

**Chapter 22**

 **Karma** :

I just ran; I had to get out of there. I can't fucking breathe, I need to leave. I get out of the bar and I started running home. I am glad that home is not too far from here. Amy…I have to leave. I look back to find her running after me, gosh she will catch up. She is after all in the freaking track team. It doesn't matter, I double my pace. She is still too close behind me. I hate it. Shit! There's a road, I'll just cross and she will stop following me if I manage to make it before the green light changes to red. I make a turn towards the road but my legs somehow trip over something causing me to fall over, right in the middle of the road. I stay down for a minute and then I suddenly feel something pulling me back right before I noticed the incoming truck speeding at me. I scream hysterically, grabbing on to the force that's been pulling me towards the safe area of the sidewalk. I feel my heart racing a hundred miles per hour. I couldn't quite catch my breath. I was so scared but I don't know why I am feeling so safe as I feel a wave of relief wash through me. It took me a few minutes to realize that someone was holding me from behind so tightly that I thought that I would break. I feel their head on the side of my face, forehead settled on my shoulders while lowly sobs make their way towards my ears. I feel tears falling upon the side of arms and I turn my head to find blond locks, as blond as my princess's. Oh yeah! I have been running and Amy was chasing after me. I try to break away, but she held onto me tighter.

"You…" she sobs, "…Lady Belle, you got…to stop."

I keep panting, trying to catch with my own breath.

"…You got to stop…" sobs, "Stop running away from me! I'm begging you." She weeps onto my shoulder now drench with her tears.

I try to break from her hold, she holds me even tighter.

"Don't…don't break away from me." She cries, "Please don't…"

"Amy…?" I manage to say.

"…what?"

"You are hurting me."

I feel her hold slightly loosening but she grips me back, even tighter than before, "I'm sorry but I can't let you go. I'm not letting go of you."

I try to push her off but she is even stronger than me. She holds me back, shifting her legs to interlace hers with my own to keep me from moving. She got me in a professional MMA fighting lock move or something; it was such a tight hold that I thought I'd suffocate. Well, I am suffocating. I fight her with all the strength that I could muster from underneath her grip but she is different. She is Amy and I never could win a fight against her. She used to beat at everything that has to do with strength. That still didn't keep me from trying to fight her off but all I could do was weakening my will by the loss of energy that I am uselessly wasting against Amy. I got frustrated, feeling myself suffocating more and more.

"Amy, let me fucking go! You are hurting me." I yell.

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"Hell no!"

"You are hurting me."

"I don't care!"

"I'm suffocating."

"I don't care!"

"STOP HUGGING ME SO HARD!"

"YOU COULD"VE FUCKNG DIED!" she yells.

I was speechless.

"You…you could…have…died." She breathes, "…Karma, AND YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME ALONG WITH YOU!"

I stop fighting.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE PAIN THAT I WOULD HAVE FUCKING GONE THROUGH IF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES?" She keeps on shouting, scolding me, "DO YOU FUCKING HAVE ANY IDEA LADY BELLE? DO YOU?"

"Amy…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING AMY ME!" I feel her tears running along the side of my arms; a fresh of air washes over them, drying off the painful tears within my flesh, taking in all of Amy's cries.

"Amy…"

"Gosh Karma, I would have died with you, don't you get that? I'd give up my life in a heartbeat for you." She soothes down, her voice awakening feelings deep within my soul, "I beg you Baby… don't kill me so soon."

For a moment, we just stay like this. None of us moved or said anything after that. She still didn't loosen her grip but I didn't mind it. I relax soon enough to enjoy her embrace around me because, Lord knows, I missed this so much. This is torture but one that is bearable. Few minutes later, I find myself getting anxious, overwhelmed by the flowing emotions that came rushing back to me; the feelings of love, bitter regrets, and disappointment that caused me such great suffering to end my relationship with my princess. The same image flashes through my mind and I feel the anger rising up inside of me. I still didn't forgive her. But I couldn't find the will to brush her off me. I didn't want her to let go and I didn't want to break away. Though conflicted I feel, I couldn't feel more rested and at peace within the arms of my princess. I couldn't feel more at home.

"Amy? What happened?" I hear Shane's voice. "Are you guys alright?"

Amy's head was still rested on my shoulder, "She could have died Shane, she could have died." She cries.

"What happened?"

"She could have died." She cries out again.

"Karma, are you OK?" He asks. I am feeling his worried stare resting on me.

I try to turn around but Amy's tightness grip kept me from moving to any direction, "Well, I'm OK."

"What the hell is going on here?" Lauren?

"Apparently, Karma almost died." Shane says.

"Shit! Are you OK Karma?" Is that genuine concern?

What? Did she just ask me if I was OK? "Yes…" I simply nod, too shock to even continue.

Shane must have noticed my uneasiness, "Amy, aren't you holding her a little bit too tight?"

"No!" she says.

"Doughnut, I think it's time to let go."

"I don't fucking want to." Amy cries out, her voice sounding so danm whiny and insistent.

"Now, you are just acting like a child Amy. You are choking her."

"She will die if I let go." she cries even harder, "I can't let her go."

"She is going to die that way too if you are holding her so tight." Lauren says, "You fucking doofus!"

She quickly let go of me, "Are you OK? Karma, I'm so sorry."

I finally feel like I am able to breathe, "It's OK."

"I'm so sorry."

I just get off from her side and I stand up, stretching my hand out so she can grab to rise up on her feet. She does but she doesn't let go of my hand and frankly, neither did I try to let go of hers. Our eyes melted within the affection that we both held for each other. It may not be from the love of our romance but it surely did come from our friendship. I missed that. I missed her.

"Karma?"

I take my hand away to find Gregg and Sam running towards me, "We were looking everywhere for you. What happened to you?"

"I'm…I'm alright guys." I stutter.

I look back to Amy, her eyes shifted to look at both Gregg and Sam. I realized that I didn't make any presentations, "Gregg, Sam, this is Amy, my…my friend." I feel Amy's eyes staring through me; I do my best to avoid her glare, "She's my old friend."

"Oh…" Sam says, putting two and two together. He stretches out his hand. "I'm Gregg, nice to finally meet the infamous Amy."

Amy looks down at his hand before reluctantly grabbing it in a tight squeeze, "Yes, nice to meet you too."

Gregg makes a grimace, "Wow! You have a strong grip."

Amy let go of his hand, almost forcefully and Gregg try to shake the pain away.

"And I'm Sam…nice to finally meet you too." She was wise to just wave at Amy instead of stretching out her hand.

"Yes, nice meeting you too." She says, intently studying the both of them.

"And Gregg, Sam, this is Shane and Lauren, good old friend of mine's too." I look at Lauren who just stared at Sam up and down.

Shane just shrugs, "Nice to meet you guys!"

"Hello! We are so happy to finally see Karma's friends. She told us a lot about you guys." Sam beams.

"Has she?" Amy sneers.

"Yes…" Sam stutters, feeling a bit threaten under Amy's murdering glare. "Yes…she told us a lot of stories."

"How did you guys meet?" Shane asks, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"Well, at the retreat last summer. Karma and her parents were staying at our dad's Hotel. Our mom was in charge of the whole seminar."

"Oh…" That's all Lauren says, scorning the both of them. What the hell is wrong with those two? I look at Amy who keeps glaring at Gregg.

"I have seen you at school. Are you attending Hester High?" Shane is the only person I like right now.

Gregg scratches the back of his neck, "Well, when the summer ended, I kind of followed Karma here. I would have missed her too much so I begged my parents to let me finish my senior year at Hester with her."

Then just out of nowhere, Amy knocked the wind out of Gregg. Gregg fumbles back on the ground with a massive nosebleed; Sam and I run over to Gregg, "What the fuck is wrong with you Amy?" I yell. I grabbed Gregg's face in my hands to examine his nose while Shane is holding Amy back. "Lean your head back to keep the blood from falling!" I tell him and he does.

"So he's the guy you cheated on me with?" Amy yells, while trying to fight her way to Gregg past Shane, "I can't believe you."

"Are you serious?" I turn around to face her, "Are you seriously going to ask me that right now?"

"Is he or is he not Karma?"

I shrug, "Last time I check, I have no account to give to you."

"Karma, I've spent all summer waiting for you. I had no clue where you were. I don't even know why you left me. And all I got from you, from all of the texts, emails, and phone calls that I sent you, was your cheap reply saying that you cheated on me." She yells, "I DESERVE a fucking explanation!"

"Do you?" I get up from Gregg's side and I push her, "Do you really?"

"YES I DO!"

"NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T." I push her, "YOU DESERVE NOTHING FROM ME. NOT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME."

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" She yells louder, grabbing my arms.

"Huh guys, we are attracting too much attention." Shane says.

I look around to find people stopping and staring at us. I didn't care as I turn my attention back to Amy. I push her hands off me, "I got to go." I help Sam get Gregg on his feet and we walk back to the bar to the parking lot. I didn't realize the flood running down my face until I sat in Sam's car, looking at myself through the outside mirror. I have never seen Amy being that violent. That's a new side of Amy that I've never seen before.

 **Amy** :

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I shout, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I pace back and forth in my room before Lauren and Shane, while running my hands through my hair obsessively.

"Amy calm down!" Lauren pleads, "I don't know why you are getting so worked up."

"What do you mean why? Did you see the way that fucking prick fell back down faking a fucking nosebleed? I didn't even hit the son of a bitch that hard."

"How do you even fake a nosebleed?" Lauren asks.

"I'm sorry but even Mike Tyson couldn't swing that fast or hard." Shane says.

I just fucking scream. I was so pissed off right now, "She didn't even check my hand, it fucking hurts too."

"Oh sure! Why not run over to the one that initiated the fight? The guy's face was just, unfortunately, in her way while she was swinging violently to kill a freaking mosquito. It wasn't her fault at all, so ignore the bleeding victim on the floor right now and take care of her not so damaged hand instead." Lauren says.

I roll my eyes at her. "Shorty-by-nature, I'm not really in the mood for your fucking sarcasm right now."

"Look, whatever happened between the two of you?" Shane asks, "I mean, everything kind of went downhill ever since my birthday party."

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE." I yell.

Both Lauren and Shane's heads move along with me as I pace back and forth in front of them. I keep thinking about what could have kept my Lady Belle away from me. I just couldn't come up with anything. I didn't have a fucking clue.

"OK can you stop? I'm going to get freaking nauseous if you don't stop walking around so much." Shane holds his head.

"Shorty, did you remember anything from the party?" I ask Lauren.

She tries to remember something that just couldn't quite come to her and she shakes her head no, "I was too drunk. Theo is the one who might remember something."

"Where is Theo right now?"

"He is at his job."

"Can you tell him to meet me tomorrow? I have to talk to him."

"Sure, I'll…"

"Wait, weren't you with Reagan?" Shane interrupts Lauren.

"What do you mean?" I stop pacing, I barely recall Reagan being there at all but I do remember being at her DJ booth, "Oh yeah, I was talking with her."

"Do you think she might know something as well? Because, she was the last person I saw you with."

I quickly run over to my desk and grab the phone off the table. I immediately dial Reagan's number. She immediately picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Shrimp Girl…"

"What happened at Shane's birthday party?"


	23. Shane Harvey Birthday Party Case

**Chapter 23**

 **Karma** :

"Are you alright Gregg?" I keep holding his head back so that the blood flow lessens as Sam is applying first aid.

He slightly shifts his head towards me, "Yes, I am OK."

"Stop moving so much, you're making this harder." Sam takes a bit of cotton then drenches in the alcohol, "Danm! What is this girl? Fucking teenage girl version of Muhammad Ali?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm so sorry about everything. I never thought she'd get this way."

"I take it she's the girl you are in love with. Is that why I didn't get a chance at all with you?" Sam gently daps Gregg's nose with the substance, "She's quite the knight."

I nod, "Yes, she is. I am sorry Sam; it's that I just didn't…"

"I know, we were both drunk at this bar anyway." Sam sighs.

"OK, well, that still didn't explain the reason why she fucking broke my nose in two." Gregg tilts his head a bit forward, "I mean, what did I even do?"

I look away from Gregg, "She thinks you're the one I slept with."

"Thanks for taking the hit brother. Lord knows I wouldn't have survived it." Sam chuckles.

"I mean, wow! Karma, you could have said that it wasn't me."

"Everything went by so fast, I didn't know when she took the swing at you. All I even saw was you falling on the ground."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Gregg tilts his head backwards.

"I told you to stop moving!" Sam applies more alcohol on the scathe nose.

I get away from the both of them to grab my phone off my desk, "I've never seen her like this."

"What? Going Manny Pacquiao 2.0 on you?" Sam taunts.

I shake my head, "No, I just never seen her that violent." I say, keeping a smug smile from running all over my face right now. I can't deny that I did not enjoy Amy being jealous over me. When she hits him, even though I was more preoccupied with Gregg's nosebleed, all I was thinking about was how her hand might have received a fatal hit too and how giddy I felt inside. I am glad I did not show it though it took me a whole lot of willpower.

"Go ahead, be my guest; try not to show how much you are enjoying this right now at my expense." Gregg adds.

I laugh, "I'm not Gregg, I promise."

"Sure…"

"Why don't you guys talk? Maybe there's an explanation for what happened at the party? It seems to me that she doesn't even know what you are pissed about." Sam applies the final touch on Gregg's broken nose.

"Of course she doesn't. She didn't even know that I was at the party catching her all down in between that girl's thigh."

I remember that day perfectly. It was such a blow that I just couldn't face. I don't know who brought me home after that. I don't know how I got home. I saw Amy between, not any girls, but Reagan's legs – not that it would've have made any difference. Of course I had to cry. I was hurt and I was…I never knew the way death felt. It was a cold and chilly place and I don't want go there anytime soon. When my eyes fell upon those blond, dirt gold locks in between Reagan's thigh, I felt like I was going to be choked by my own breath of air. I was about to run inside and snatch her head out of her front but I just couldn't move. I couldn't move a limb. The only thing that managed to move and fall down my face was my tears. You have no idea how I felt when Reagan saw me and had the nerve to just smile at me while running her fingers within the strands of Amy's hair. I felt so dad and lifeless, like a zombie that just woke up from death. I gently close the door to grant them privacy and I make my way downstairs, thousands of thoughts running through my mind right now. And, then, that's how everything went blank all of a sudden with me having to wake up with a massive headache at my house the next morning. Just thinking about it right now makes me want to break something, so I threw my favorite Teddy Bear across the room. How could she?

"Whoa there! What the fuck Karma?"

I walk over to Mr. Cuddles, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah, it must be some pretty intense thought." Sam says.

"What were you thinking about?" Gregg takes the little folded cotton from Sam's hand and put it in his nose.

"I was thinking about _that_ night." I say, walking back to my desk.

"Oh the famous heartbreaking event that forever separated the one true pairing of the century." Sam takes my teddy bear from my hand and plays with it. Images of Amy beating down on Mr. Cuddles flash through my mind.

I grab my teddy back from her hand, "Shut up! And this Teddy Bear is not for you to play with."

"You have a fucking teddy bear Karma, what are you – six?"

"So? Mr. Cuddles is very huggable." I defend.

"You called him Mr. Cuddles?" Gregg laughs, "Karma, I never would have guessed."

I'm getting annoyed, "Alright, isn't it time for you guys to leave? It's getting late."

They both look at their watch, "You're right. Sis, I think it's time we go."

"Yes, good night Karma!" Sam gets up and gives me hug, tighter than she should.

"Good night," I barely hug her back.

"Alright, let's go."

Before Sam walks out the door with her brother Gregg, she says, "Go easy on Mr. Cuddles."

As soon as they walk out of my bedroom, I hear my phone ringing to find Amy calling me. I am tempted to answer but I don't. I let it go to voicemail. I walk back to bed and I lay down, my eyes forming virgin tears. Few seconds later, the phone rings again but it's only a text this time. A text upon which Amy just says, "I am sorry."

 **Amy** :

I'm crying again. I've never cried so much in my life before. I scoop down on the floor in front of my bed, my legs fold up to my chest and my arms embracing my knees up to me so that I can rest my head on them. Then, I just cry. I cry and I cry and I don't know if I can stop crying. I've lost her now. I've lost her there's no way I am going to win her back, not like this. Why? God why? I don't even remember anything. I really don't remember anything from that party. Up until the part where I was speaking with Reagan, I don't remember anything else afterward. Oh god, I want to stop crying. It hurts, it hurts so badly. Oh God it hurts and I scratch my chest as if trying to take out the only thing that is keeping me alive right now. It fucking hurts so much. I grab my phone; I was about to text Shane but I stopped. I want to be alone right now. Lauren has been knocking on my door but I wouldn't let her in.

"Doughnut, stop this and let me in!" she cries out.

"Leave me alone Lauren, I want to be alone." I say.

"What did Reagan say to you?" She asks, still knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" I scream, "Please, leave me alone. I want to be alone." I cry harder.

"I'll call Shane OK…"

I say nothing.

"Doughnut…?" she calls.

"Leave me alone." I hug my knees up to my chest tighter as I recall my conversation with Reagan earlier.

 _"What happened at Shane's birthday party?" I ask her, hoping that she knows something that might help me._

 _"Well, we're going to leave you alone." Shane gets off from the bed, "You'll let me know what she says OK."_

 _I nod at him before he leaves my room along with Lauren._

 _"What happened, Reagan? Do you remember anything by any chance? Because, I remember that you were sober."_

 _She still stays silent and all I could hear was her breathing. "Reagan…?"_

 _"Yes…" she finally sighs, "I remember the party."_

 _I sit on my bed, "Well..?" I say, "Do you remember something?"_

 _"Amy, it was a long and eventful night. Lots of things happened." She says._

 _"OK, can you tell me one of the events that may involve me being in it somehow?" I ask, feeling that she is beating around the bush._

 _She sighs, "Amy…I…"_

 _"What?" I'm growing impatient._

 _She doesn't anything. She stays silent while the sound of her breathing is echoing through my ear. I wonder why she's being so secretive and not going straight to the point._

 _"Are you going to say something Reagan? I need to remember something because I'm dealing with something and I need to know if anything happened that might have put me on such a dire road."_

 _"We slept together…"_

 _I almost dropped my phone. My mind going through hundreds of different thoughts all at once and I think I stopped breathing, "WHAT?"_

 _She sighs, "You and I slept together." She repeats. "We were both high on ecstasy and you were beyond drunk for some reason and we are young and we did what young people do best." She says, "We fucked."_

 _I shake my head violently, "I don't believe you. I don't remember anything like that. No, it didn't happen."_

 _"Amy, I'm sorry."_

 _"No you're not. " I seethe, "how did I end up at my house then?"_

 _"Liam and Theo got both you and Lauren home. They found you both passed out after Shane's party was over."_

 _"Fucking Liam Booker? How come he never told me anything?" I ask, I don't even remember that._

 _"Well, I don't know."_

 _I run my hand through my hair, "This can't be. Oh my God, this can't be." Does Karma know? Is that why she broke up with me? Did Liam tell her about it?_

 _"What about you? How did you even get home?"_

 _"I woke up the next morning in one of the rooms at Shane's house, hangover. I just got dressed and I left quickly."_

 _Shit! How did Liam even found me? "This can't be."_

 _I hung up._

Oh Lord! How am I going to my Lady back? I take my head in both of my hands, burying my face in between the palm of them, how am I going to get my Lady back? I keep on crying.

"Amy? Sweetie? Will you please open the door?" I hear my mom.

"Mom, not now please." I cry.

"I want talk to you Sweetie." She says, "I hear you are feeling bad. Don't you want to talk about it?"

"No…" I choke, "I don't want to."

"Amy…"

"Please leave me alone!" I cry.

She stops knocking and left. I was glad for that. I then go back to my crying. I really didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

 **Lauren** :

OK, so doughnut has been crying all night. All freaking night and I couldn't sleep a wink. I hated her then because I really wanted to sleep. But, I couldn't let her alone like this, not when we started to bond over stuff. So I brought my pillow and my blanket in front of her door and I slept on the floor. I asked her to let me in but she didn't want to so I just shrugged it off and told her that I was going to spend the night with her whether she lets me in or not. Boy! That danm floor was a pain to sleep on. I woke up late the next morning and Amy was still sobbing. How do you literally cry all night? I don't understand this. Karma needs to take Amy back because I don't think I can tolerate sleeping another night on the fucking floor.

"Amy, we're going to be late for school." I talk to her behind the door.

She sobs and minutes later she responds, "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"You heard me; I'm not leaving this room."

"Gosh you're a freaking pain sometime." I say.

"Whatever!"

I shrug then I go to the bathroom to start getting ready for school. OK, I guess I'm supposed to tell you guys why I am suddenly acting super nice to Amy. I mean, isn't it obvious enough? Our parents love each other and for the first time in years, I am finally seeing my dad happy. Of course I am going to try for my father's sake and besides Amy is cool too. And the fact that she went through the same with me about being intersex, I feel like it is fate. As if, though we didn't know each other at all and we're not from the same parents either, I feel like it is meant to be. Out of all of the people in the world, with the amount of intersexual people being incredibly low, I met her and she became my stepsister. If that's not fate, I don't what it is. She kind of got under my skin and now, I just like having her around. I make my way to the bedroom and I change while listening NLT's Karma. Ha-Ha, who would have thought there was a song especially dedicated to Karma? This song is perfect for when Amy realizes that she deserves better.

I call Theo to see if he was going to pick me up and he says he's on his way. I love Theo and despite the fact that I told him about me, he still stuck around. I fell in love with him immediately and so did my father. He hangs around the house more now along with my father. My father has taken a great liking to him and I couldn't be gladder. I have met his family too, they are nice people. I love them and I think they like me too but I don't know. I man, they act like they like me so I'm guessing that they actually because the alternative is just too depressing. Theo calls me and tells me that he is waiting in the driveway. I quickly make my way downstairs to find him waiting by his car. I run to him and I kiss him too hard.

"Whoa boo! What was that for?" he chuckles.

"I love you." I just say.

"And I love you." he kisses me then opens the door to his passenger seat. I'm glad that chivalry is not yet dead.

I arrive at school and I immediately spot Karma looking through her locker. I have o talk to her or if I don't try to do something, I'll lose it.

"Karma!" I call after her.

She jumps back looking at me, "What? Gosh! You scared me."

"Yeah, I do that a lot. What is up with you? I mean, let Amy talk to you so that she can explain. She literally spent the entire night crying over you."

"Yeah well I've cried longer." She shrugs.

"Karma, I'm serious, you have no idea how she's been when you went away in the summer. The girl sometimes went days without eating anything. Mom almost went crazy trying to get her to leave the room." I remember the nightmare all of us had to go through to get Amy to function as a human being. Nothing worked. Hell! Even Liam tried to see her.

"She should have thought about that before she cheated on me."

I was shocked. Amy? Cheating? On Karma? Those are words that I can't quite put together in a sentence, "I don't think she would do something like that to you."

"Oh, I thought so too but I guess we don't always know people too well now do we?" She says with her eyes on the brink of tears.

I shake my head, "No, not Amy. She wouldn't."

"She fucking did." She yells at me.

"Bitch don't raise you voice at me." I yell back, "Amy fucking worships you. Any blind person could see clearer than you can."

She pushed past me, "Get out of my face!"

I grab her wrist, "Oh hell no! I'm not done talking to you."

"Well I am done with you."

I was about to jump her right here and now but Shane manages to hold me back soon enough.

"OK, seriously. You and Amy both have some serious anger management issues." Shane struggles to hold me down. "I'm surprised you guys aren't sister by blood."

"Karma, you need to talk to Amy or I swear I'll break your skull open." I shout, noticing that I attracted too many attentions towards me.

She just shrugs and walks away, "Whatever!"

"That bitch!" I seethe, "Let me fucking go Gaypetto!"

"Even mad you don't let go of your nickname for me?"

I break away from his hold, "I can't believe her."

Shane sighs, "She's hurt too. I remember when she came to the party. She looked a mess and the first thing she asked was Amy's whereabouts and when I told her she was with Reagan, she looked so crestfallen."

"So? That was then and this is now. They need to sort things out." I am thinking about Amy crying all night last night.

"How is she doing?"

"Bad, she cried all night. I woke up this morning to hear her crying still."

Shane shakes his head, "We have to do something."

"You think? I'm ready to put my fucking Sherlock's hat on and save the day." I beam, feeling too excited to play little detective, "You can call me Lauren Sherlock Raudenfeld-Cooper, at your service." I bow.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with Shorty-by-nature." He laughs.

"Whatever Gaypetto!"

"Alright, I'll come by with you to check on Amy afterschool so we can ask her some questions."

"OK, how do you want to do this? You want us to go a little bit Good cop-Bad cops on her. If it is, I want to be the bad cop." She raises her hand.

"Why?" I whine, "I'm a much better badass than you."

"Please, I almost broke Karma's face open. You swoop in like the good guy and stop violence from happening when all I wanted to do was beat her raggedy ass up."

"So? I'm the cool bad guy who maintains anger on the inside."

"No, that's just being the good guy undercover." The bell rings, "Let's get to class!"


	24. Gaypetto Holmes and Shorty Watson

**Chapter 24**

 **Shane** :

OK, I know this sounds completely weird but we are so totally doing this. Yes, Lauren and I (yes, I'm shocked too!) we are going to unfold the mystery of the tragic event at my Birthday party. OK, so far, we have nothing. I and Shorty are still going through our brains to get our first lead and the first person that comes to mind, is my baby Doughnut, Amy. I really hate it when she is crying and suffering like that. Especially since I know hat I went through to get her to move on with Reagan but she never could forget about Karma. She dealt with depression for a while when Karma stared dating Liam officially and it was not pretty. After that, she gave Reagan a chance to se if it might bloom into something healthy and better. But it didn't. I was there when she cried overnight on the phone to me about how she feels bad not loving Reagan back the way Reagan loves her. How she couldn't tolerate the fact of being gay. She was struggling to come out of the closet but I helped her through it. She is kind of like my baby and I care for her and I am ready to scratch anybody's eyeballs out if they try to hurt her. Shit! Even Lauren back then was somewhat helpful during Amy's depression. Her mom literally went back to the way she was when it happened again this summer; because, back then, Amy used to starve herself. We all were sacred for her health and she slowly got better, eventually, with time. If only Karma would realize the shit that Amy has been through fawning over her. I never thought I'd witness such love grow underneath my eyes and I really hope that I find someone who will love me just as much as Amy loves Karma.

"OK, Shorty-by-nature, we are standing in front of the door of suspect number one in Shane Birthday Party case. What information do we have on the suspect?"

"Well, she is an eighteen year old female, in high school, athletic built, green eyes and blond hair. She is a homosexual…"

"Is that even relevant Shorty?" I cut her.

"I'm giving you her information, that's part of it."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, what more do you have on the suspect?"

"She is in love with her best friend, desperately but I think she can do better. She is a straight A student, never really got into trouble in school. She's not typically violent but she recently broke her ex's friend's nose Muhammad Ali style."

"Hmm! mildly aggressive, I see." I place my pipe in my mouth, trying to think deeper into the matter.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A pipe." I say.

"Yes, I know what it is prick, why do you have it in your mouth?"

"Isn't that how Sherlock Holmes does it? Haven't you seen his films?"

"You have some serious issues and I'm supposed to be Sherlock in this investigation. Not you. You are more like his companion, John Watson."

"I decided that I was going to be Sherlock because I am cooler and I'm smarter than you."

"I said I'm Sherlock even before you wanted to do this and got yourself a fucking pipe."

"Well, I got the pipe first so I am, therefore, Sherlock Holmes and you should shut up before I freaking dismiss you from this case." I tap her little head, faintly hearing an echo emanating from it. I knew she was stupid.

"Amy may be your little Pinocchio but I reuse to be your little puppet Gaypetto. Especially not in this investigation." She shouts, "I want to be Sherlock. Now give me this pipe." She tries to grab it from me but I hold her by the head, keeping a big distance between us so that she can't reach.

"So much anger in that little body of yours." I raise my hand higher as she tries to jump to reach. But she's too fucking short. I look at her sympathetically, "I feel so bad for you. Don't you know you have to drink your milk regularly!"

"Shut up you puppequeer!" She jumps, trying to reach with her too short arms that barely make it past my wrist when she jumps.

I shake my head, "How long are you going to keep on jumping?" I ask her, feeling my arms going a little bit numb.

"Give…me…this…danm…pipe!" She says between her unsuccessful jumps.

"I don't think so." I grin.

"What the hell are you guys fighting about in front of my fucking room?" We both turn to find Amy standing with a foul look on her face, glaring at us both.

"Danm Doughnut! You look like a mess."

She rolls her eyes, "what are you guys doing?" She walks back inside the room, leaving the door open for us so that we can walk in after her.

"We are here to see how you are doing?" I ask, taking a seat next to her, but I smell like she hasn't showered at all since last night, "Bitch, why didn't you shower?"

"Fuck you Shane! I'm not in the mood." She pushes me off her bed, "What the hell do you guys want?"

Wow, she is broken, "Amy, we need you to tell us what Reagan told you about the party." I take my seat next to her again.

She looks away from us, "she says that I slept with her and I have absolutely no idea how that happened."

Lauren sits down and takes out a notepad. "OK, how come you don't know? Were you drugged?"

"She says we were both high on ecstasy."

"Ecstasy?" Lauren writes down, "Who gave you those pills?"

"I don't know." Amy snuggles up to me, "I don't know."

"Did you drink anything that someone gave to you?" She is good at this.

"I don't remember taking a drink from anyone. I had my own drink all night." She sighs, "Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated Shorty?"

"Shane and I are leading an investigation regarding the event that led to the break up between you and Karma."

"I'm sorry," she wipes her nose with the back of her hand, "Did I hear 'Shane and I'?"

She nods.

She looks at me then back to Lauren. I must be on some type time-traveling shit and woke up a billion years into the future. I shake my head, I can't believe it either Amy, noticing the shock expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm shock too." I sigh.

"OK Amy, what else did Reagan tell you?" Lauren continues.

She chuckles, "you guys are weird," she says, "Reagan says that we were high ecstasy and that I was too drunk and that, she said and I quote 'we fucked'."

"But, how? We both woke up on our mother's couch the next day. Fully dressed."

"Apparently Liam and Theo got us home and I still don't know how Liam found me when he took me home." She says.

"What about Reagan?" I ask.

"She told me she left your house in the morning after waking up in one of your rooms."

"That's odd! I didn't see her."

"Don't you usually wake up in the late evening the day after a party? How would you have seen her leave?" Lauren asks me.

I throw a pillow at her. "Still though? Isn't it a bit odd?"

"What's odd?"

"That she remembers everything and you don't? I mean, when you are drugged you are not really in control of who you are but, what about her? If she remembers that you guys even fucked each other but woke up without you by her side and to even known that it was Liam who found you and brought you home, much less about Theo finding Lauren passed out and brought her home, then, was she even drugged at all? Hell, how does she know that she was drugged at all, much less what kind of drugged she was high on?"

Lauren brings the pen to her mouth, "I mean, in that case, the logical thing to say would be 'I don't know what happened that night. All I know is that I woke up the next morning completely naked and alone. I don't really remember anything that happened after I was talking with you.'"

Amy sits up straight, "But she remembered every little detail."

"Yeah, I mean someone drugged who just spent the night at a party, don't really know or are aware of who they sleep with at a party. Only way that they would know, would be for them to wake up with a hangover with the alleged potential sexual partner next to them. But, she said that Liam found you and got you home, and she woke up alone the next morning. How does she even know it was you that she slept with that night?" I point out, Amy carefully listening to everything that I am saying. Something was clearly amiss.

"So, Reagan is lying?" she asks.

Lauren keeps jotting down on her notebook, "Duh!"

I walk to the window and I stand, place a hand my pocket and I bring out the pipe to place it in the middle of my lips, "Obviously, there's an unspoken issue much needed to be resolved." I say, puffing out a fantasy smoke out of my lungs, "And I'll get to the bottom of it."

After asking a few more questions, we decided that the next person to harass was Liam because he was not three hours away in another city like Reagan. We are getting ready to leave but Amy was intent on coming along with us. We thought it was a bad idea but she insisted and we couldn't change her mind. So, I call Liam to meet me at the nearby café where Lauren works at. We get there before he did. Somehow along the way, Lauren and I got into another argument regarding who should play the Good cop or Bad cop on Liam. Since, she says, that I acted like Sherlock Holmes with Amy that she should be the next holding the spotlight. I comply only because Amy got annoyed with our bickering and begged me to secede. Anything for my baby doughnut, I'm her guardian angel.

We make it to the shop only to witness Lauren slopping down her tongue down Theo's mouth. It was disgusting. I literally went to the bathroom and vomit and I came back ten pounds relieved of irksome digestion of mal-appreciated food (Lauren's sight with Theo).

"Would she drug herself?" Amy asks, her mind lost somewhere.

"What you mean?" I ask, as I sit back next to her.

"I mean you said how she would know she was even drugged, does that mean someone drugged her or would she drug herself?"

I shake my head, "Well, if she drugged herself, why say that you both were high? It would mean that you voluntarily took it as well with her or she gave it to you without you knowing about it."

She shakes her head, "I guess she gave it to me without me knowing, because, you know I don't do drugs Shane."

"I know doughnut. But, why would she lie about it and say that she was high on ecstasy while not telling you that she took it herself instead? She made it sound as if someone else gave it to her but we can't tell whether it was either without her knowing or with her own consent. And if it is someone who actually gave her this drug, then she wouldn't know that she was drugged, but she, for a fact, _knows_ that she was drugged. She knows too much information that she shouldn't for someone who was high on drug and even drunk. There's something she's not telling."

"Maybe she had an ulterior motive…" Lauren speaks up, "She's hiding something or rather she's covering for someone."

"Who would that be then?" Amy asks.

"Shane, I thought it'd be only you." Liam takes all of us out of our thoughts, beaming like he usually does, and looking fine as usual. If only my best friend was gay, I'd do him like Amy would do Karma against a bathroom wall.

Lauren immediately gets up and offers Liam her seat by pushing him down on the chair, "where were you, the night of July 12th ?"

"What?" He asks perplexed.

She slams her hand on the table, "answer the danm question!"

"I was my boy Shane's birthday party?" he stutters.

"You said it like you weren't sure, are you perhaps lying Mr. Liam Booker?"

"No I am not." He sounds scared. Frankly, I would be too.

"Then, were where you on that particular night?" She asks again, violating his rights to privacy.

"I was at the party."

"Doing what?"

"Partying like everyone else, like a _normal_ person." He says, looking up and down at her.

"Who can affirm your alibi?"

"What is this 21 jump street?" He asks me and I just shrug.

"You don't get to ask questions around here young man. I do." She slams her hand down harder.

"I know my rights and I have a right to remain silent." He crosses his arms on his chest.

"You don't get to ask for shit. You either sit down and tell us exactly what you know or we take you to jail." Lauren shouts.

"I don't have to. I have rights and you are totally abusing your power as a cop. I plead the fifth!"

"Oh yeah! Why would you be pleading the fifth if you have nothing to hide? So, are you lying Liam Booker?"

"I know my rights. I demand a lawyer!" He gets off the chair and stomp his feet.

"And I demand answers but we don't always get what we want now do we?" she stomps back, looking at up at Liam.

"Jesus! What the fuck is wrong with you two? You are not really a cop Lauren and this is a fucking café, not an interrogation room." Amy seethes, "You are attracting attention." She turns towards Liam, "And you Liam, what the fuck?"

I just take out my pipe and quote Will Ferrell, "Well, that escalated quickly."

"I swear I feel like I'm part of a fucking detective Conan animation or something." Amy sighs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Theo approaches us, "You guys are making a scene and it is getting out of hand."

"I'm sorry sugar bear but we were just having a polite conversation."

"I'm surprised you know what polite is babe." Theo grins down at Lauren. "From what I've seen, your kind of polite is different from every normal person."

Amy laughs, "God, every time you guys stand next to each other. It cracks me up so bad."

I follow suit to her laughter and Lauren throws straws at the both of us, "Hey, we're sorry Shorty."

"OK, seriously what's going on here?" Theo asks again.

"We are investigating a case."

Theo shakes his head, "I knew I should have let you watch the Sherlock Holmes re-runs on TV last week. What mess are you in now?"

Lauren shoves him, "Hey, don't say it like I always bring trouble."

"You do, and that's why I never get bored with you." He scoops down and kissed her. In a way, they do look kind of cute.

"So, what's the investigation about?" he asks us.

"The reason why Karma broke up with Amy at my birthday party. She doesn't remember a thing that's happened that night."

"Oh you're talking about the night when me and Liam brought you guys' home?" He takes a seat.

"Yes…that's it." Lauren says, "Babe, do you remember anything that happened?"

"Well, I remember that you were drunk as fuck that I had to drag your annoyingly sweet and adorable ass home."

"How can you be both complimenting me and insulting me?"

He laughs, "I'm just playing boo, you know I don't mean it."

"So, I'm not adorable or sweet?" Lauren protests.

"Come on babe, you know what I mean."

She rolls her eyes, "I'll get you back later."

"Oh-Oh, I'm in danger." He laughs.

"Liam, how did you find me?" Amy asks, she wanted to make something clear.

Liam scratches his neck, "I saw you naked, next to Reagan; face down though, all I saw was your back."

She lowers down on her seat.

"Then, how come she was fully dressed when we woke up from our mother's couch at home the next day?" Lauren inquires.

"I do remember she had clothes on though." Theo says, "When you brought her home after I dropped off Lauren."

"Wait, you guys didn't leave together?" I ask.

"No, we didn't. I remember bringing Lauren home and I gently laid her on the couch, her mom didn't want to let me take her up to her room. Soon after, Liam comes in and does the same thing." Theo says.

Then how did Reagan know that Theo even brought Lauren home? How does she know anything?

"Who dressed me then?" Amy asks Liam.

"I asked a random girl at the party to dress you up. I didn't want things to get even more awkward between us." He says.

"Do any of you remember how Reagan was acting at the party?"

Theo just makes a grimace with his face, "she looked normal to me."

"Me too," Liam shrugged.

I scratch my chin, "Reagan told us that she was high on ecstasy that night."

"Well, come to think of it. I only saw her about once or twice maybe she took some in the meanwhile." Theo shrugs, "I wasn't really paying attention to her."

I look back to Liam who still just shrugs. "Still that doesn't explain how Reagan knows anything about Theo, Lauren, Liam, and Amy."

Someone is either lying or not telling the full story.


	25. Probably, Possibly, Maybe

**Chapter 25**

 **Karma:**

Ok on the weird-o-meter scale, it is above a hundred and fifty percent past what is considered normally weird. So I am sitting at lunch with both Lauren and Shane facing me. They both just keep staring at me, as if they were studying me looking for clues or something. I later find out that they are both investigating some case involving my break-up with Amy. What is wrong with people – and especially these two? I saw what I saw. She cheated. I'm heartbroken. We broke up. End of story.

"Why did you come to Shane's birthday party when you said you weren't going to?" Lauren asks me.

"I just went OK." I say.

"No, you didn't _just_ go; you came with the intention of finding Amy." Shane says, "The first thing you asked me was her whereabouts."

"Yes, I wanted to know where she was."

"OK, but why?" Lauren presses on.

"Ever heard of a jealous girlfriend? Well, I had an intuition and I went to check if my gut was right."

"What did your gut say?" Shane scoffs, "That she was going to cheat on you."

"Exactly and it was right." I say.

"Hmm! I don't think so." He shakes his head, "That's not how a jealous girlfriend who had an intuition would react. You were almost sure that she was doing something but you just needed to confirm your doubts. A jealous girlfriend like you, and I know you, would just politely make small talk before discreetly going inside the party and survey the area. You went straight upstairs."

"Well, isn't that where everyone go to make out in a party? Upstairs?" I say, getting annoyed. What is he trying to prove?

"How did you even know she'd be making out at the exact moment that you came in the party? She could have been flirting or talking with someone at least." Lauren speaks up.

"So…couldn't I just randomly go upstairs?"

"No, you didn't even walk around the room and upstairs is not even near the first place that you should have checked first, which was the living room. You walked straight in the middle of the crowd and went up the stairs." Shane says. "There's something that happened before coming to my party that you are not telling."

I sigh, "I received a text from an anonymous person."

Lauren and Shane look at each other then back to me. Lauren was the first one to speak up, "Do you still have it?"

"I think so." I take my phone out of my purse, "Here it is."

Shane grabs it from my hand and started sifting through my file and I couldn't help but feel like my privacy was being violated. You never know what those two are up to; you can never tell. One minute they are bickering at each other and the next minute they are friends. I don't even know why they are bringing up this party anyway. It was so long ago. Can we just forget and move on please?

"Is this the text?" He hands me the phone to let me see the text that broke me in pieces. I swallow and I just nod.

"Let me see it?" Lauren takes the phone from Shane's hands.

"You might want to check up on your girl…" She reads.

"Now, can I please leave? I'm starting to have a headache and I think I'll just go to the nurse." I snatch my phone away from Lauren and I shove it back in my purse.

"Wait! We're not done talking to you." Shane calls out after me.

I roll my eyes and I just shout back, "I think there's nothing more left to discuss." Then I just disappear in one of the school building and I head straight for the school clinic.

Hopefully the nurse is here because I can't tolerate that fucking headache and I need a freaking aspirin. With how backward the world has been moving lately, I mean, since when did Shane and Lauren were that close? I finally reach the clinic and I enter. There was no one so I let myself in and I sit down, waiting for someone to show. I thought about going through the nurse's cabinets but, I wouldn't want to place myself in trouble now, would I? In the middle of my thoughts, I hear a noise. It was a really low, barely audible noise that somehow made me think of bed sheets. Is someone sleeping in here?

I get off to walk in the direction of the curtains. I see someone's shadow lying down on the bed behind the curtains. I slide the curtains to the side to find her sleeping fondly. I approach the bed and I'm lost, yet again just like before, in a daze. And now, just looking at her like that, it brought back the memories I have with her and why I never could find the reasons why I was so much in love with her. I still couldn't tell why. I know she must think I hate her but; I'm more in love with her than I had ever been. How could I hate her? I wonder how she's doing; how she has lived through the day, what she ate, every single phrase she said throughout the day, what bothers her lately, what's on her mind because my princess seems thin. She lost a bit of weight and I remember what Lauren told me yesterday; about her going days without eating.

I feel something tugs at my heart, gosh! Is that doubts? Did I really see her in between Reagan's legs? Was it really her that I saw? Oh fuck! Danm you Shane and Lauren! Now I am in doubts about the whole thing. Who sent me that text anyway? She shifts under the bed sheets, turning her face to look up, her closed eyes facing the ceiling and her lips slightly parting. I want to kiss her. I trace my fingers along the side of her cheek, then her jaw, around to her chin, before running them along the flesh of her parted lips. I am in love with her too much. She is so beautiful. How can I hate her? And oh fuck! I want to kiss her. So I bend down a bit, leaning my head forward keeping my eyes fixated on the lips that I've been yearning for and then, I stop as she opens her eyes to life.

"Lady Belle…?" she sounds groggy, and tired. She still has one of the sexiest sleepy voices ever.

I quickly rise up, "huh…I'm Karma…not Lady Belle." I cough, "I heard someone in here so I came to check to see who it was."

She sits up on the bed, wiping her face with her hand. "Yes, I fell down in gym because I was lacking energy."

"What happened?" panic quickly overcomes me.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning." She shrugs.

I was surprisingly pissed, "What do you mean you didn't eat breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You are not fucking five Amy, how many times do I have to remind you?" I scold her.

"Alright, I was just in a hurry and I didn't have time to eat." She says, "I came late to school so I didn't get to eat in the cafeteria."

"You ignored the alarm clock _again_? You do this every fucking morning." I shout, getting heated at her carelessness.

"I didn't ignore it, it just kind of end up across my room this morning and shuts itself off resulting in me not hearing it ring." She raises her shoulders as if to say 'it wasn't my fault.'

I roll my eyes, "For fuck's sake, can't you be more responsible Amy about school and your health? I'm not always going to be there for you."

"Like right now?" she mumbles but I hear her.

I say nothing.

"Whatever you were going to do to me before I woke up, do it." She says.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to kiss me right? Then do it." She says again.

I start turning back but she grabs my wrist.

"I'm sick and tired of you walking away from me." She fumes, "You were about to do something to me, and I ask you to do it. I know you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because I felt your touch; I felt your fingers running along my lips Karma, that's what woke me up. And I hate myself for waking up before you got to do anything."

I snatch my hand away from her, "Then you should have stayed asleep."

"But it wouldn't have counted."

"Why not?"

"I wanted you to be aware of the truth that while you were kissing me, I was aware of you kissing me."

"Why?"

"Because, I would believe again, that you are just as much in love with me as I am with you."

I do not contradict her though I wish I could. She couldn't have been more right.

"Now, do it." She asks.

I sigh then I look down at her and I sit on the bed right next to her. Her eyes lower as I do so then I grab her face in both my hands. I feel my heart racing a hundred miles per minute and I feel the air around me reducing making it hard for me to breathe. I look at her lips which she moistened just a second ago by running her tongue over it. I lean my head closer and she does so too to meet me halfway. Our lips finally crashed together for the first time in months. I couldn't feel more relaxed and at home when I feel Amy's tongue pushing in to infiltrate past my teeth and I open up to let her in. I instantly let out a soft moan and she brought her hand to the back of my head, stranded fingers in the strands of my hair, pulling me forward. It felt so refreshing and so right. As if it was what we are supposed to do, to be with each other and love each other and only kiss each other and not anybody else.

She breaks away, "You kissed me…" she breathes. "You still love me." She smiles, clashing her forehead against mine.

"I never stopped." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"Lady Belle, won't you come back to me?" she pleads.

I shake my forehead against hers before pulling away from her, "I…I can't. I'm sorry." I rise off the bed so that I can get away from her, "I have to go."

"Lady Belle…"

I stop, and then I turn around, "What?"

She chuckles, "I had you before but not in the way that I wanted you. Nonetheless, back then, I had you in my life the way that I needed you and I was happy. Then you became mine, both in the way that I wanted you and in the way that I needed you; only to just lose you again by forsaking me of every ways that I had you in my life." She gets off the bed and walks towards me.

"Don't…" I step back, snatching the hands that she had just grabbed, away.

"Come here…" her voice is low and husky. She pulls me close to her, embracing me in a tight hug that rose feelings in me that were, until now, dormant.

"I can no longer stand the pain of living without you and I'm not going to let you live without me either, Lady Belle, I just refuse. And however selfish that may sound, you can and should only be happy with me. Not any other man, not any other woman, but me – just _me_."

"Princess…" I breathe.

"At least, I'm still your princess…" she whispers.

I break away from her hold and I see her eyes dramatically change to a look of desperation and hurt. But before I walk out, I stop, facing away from her, "Take care of yourself Amy…" then I leave, without glancing back.

Once I reach my classroom, I take my usual seat where Amy is missing next to me, because the seat beside me is hers. Halfway through the lecture, I feel my phone buzzing. I discreetly pick it up to see Amy's text. I immediately open it, surprised at my own eagerness. _"Lady Belle, you walked away from me, yet again. But it's OK; I'll never stop chasing you until you become mine again. I mean, you know what they say, once the chase is done, the thrill is gone."_ I did not realize the big grin spread across my face until Gregg pointed it out to me.

"What's got you all giddy?" he says.

I jump, "What? No…I'm just looking at something." I quickly say while shutting my phone off.

He pouts, "Oh I wanted to see what it was that you were laughing at so that we could laugh together."

I shake my head, "It's nothing Gregg, I promise you." As I say the latter, I remember when Amy tells me, " _Lady Belle, I promise you_." God, I really miss my princess.

He frowns but later smiles again, "OK, do you plan on attending the masquerade ball?"

"When?" I ask, not really interested in knowing though. I don't care really.

"It's by the end of next week." He says, "How can you not know? It's homecoming."

"I don't know, I guess because I'm not really interested." I say hoping that he gets the hint that I am just not in the mood and I don't feel like partying.

"Come on," he pleads "there's going to be a good DJ there."

I wonder if Shane knows about this and if he does, maybe Amy would be there too. "I know, I heard of it. It's what the whole school is talking about."

"You see then you know it's going to huge. Plus, there's going to be a lot of things happening, you have to come." He insists.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

He grins then adds, "Can you also make sure that your super-hot gay friend comes too?"

I look at him, "You like Shane Harvey?"

"Well, yeah…he looks cool and he's popular in this school. Everybody loves him." He smiles, "I'd like to get to know him better."

I chuckle, "I never thought you'd finally come out of your shell to finally go chase after someone."

"Well, you said it yourself, 'if you want to be happy, go after what you want,' and I want me Shane Harvey."

I grin, "Good for you."

"So, can you please tell him about it?"

"As popular as the party person that he is, he was probably the first one to know about it." And I'm pretty sure right about now, he's trying to convince Amy to go. Hopefully he succeeds, because if she goes, I'll go too. I mean, I'll go just because, you know…not because I'm dying to accidentally end up seeing her there and we just hang you know... nothing like that. It would be just a casual, completely innocent, accidental encounter.

 **Amy** :

I decided to just skip the rest of the school day because, well, I want to. Shit! Do I need a reason to skip? I walk to the parking lot of the school and I hop in my car then I speed out of the school facility and unto the streets that will lead to my house and then my bedroom. On the way, all I keep thinking about was the fact that Karma had kissed me. She kissed me and…well…she kissed me. I was on cloud nine right now. I am in completely good mood and nothing can shatter this happiness. I reach home to find an empty house. My mother and Bruce must still be at work and Lauren is obviously still at school. I run upstairs to my bedroom so that I can get out of these clothes and unto some sweats then up to bed and sleep.

I finish taking a shower then I walk over to my desk to find a text from Shane in my phone. I click on it, " _Amy, we are so going to the masquerade ball next week_!"

I roll my eyes, and then I reply to him, "Isn't this homecoming?"

He replies almost immediately, "Yes, it is."

"And you expect me to go to homecoming without my Lady Belle?"

He replies, "Yes doughnut! I already have Lauren and Theo and Liam convinced. The only one missing is you."

"You save me for last because…"

"…you'd be the most difficult one." He replies.

I think for a moment maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, "I'll think about it."

"Promise?" he texts, "Promise?"

"I promise." I say, and then I end the conversation.

I quickly changed in my sweats and sports bra. I couldn't find anything else really, or is it because I didn't try to. I'm thinking though, would Karma go to the masquerade ball? I wish I had asked her when we were in the clinic together. Karma would go, I mean, she loves those things. I think about texting her to ask but I hesitate. I can't remember the last time we even texted each other; it was such a long time ago. I click on contact and I look for her name. It didn't take me long to find her, I mean I don't have that many people on my phone as my contacts anyway. I want to click on her to send her a message but I hesitate. I never thought I'd reach the point where I have to think before texting Karma. It's quite sad that we got to this point. But I mean it though, I will not let her live without me – never. So, I assemble the courage to text her.

" _Hey, are you going to the ball_?" I press send. The next few seconds felt like an eternity. I kept staring at my phone for what seems like an endless century when really, it was just a minute since I sent her the text. Why isn't she texting back? I knew I shouldn't have texted her. Gosh, I am so stupid. Of course she doesn't want to speak to me. What was I thinking? Two minutes went by, and still no text. I started thinking about how it is because she is in class and that's why she is not texting me. That's it, the teacher took the phone away from her. No, what if she just really doesn't care and won't text me back? I pout and then thirty seconds after the two agonizing minutes, she responds.

" _Are you_?" she replies.

I look down at the phone; I don't know what to reply. " _I am going_." No, I erase it. I'll write something else, " _It's Shane who keeps pestering me about it_." Shit! She doesn't need to know that, it's completely irrelevant. I erase it. " _I'm thinking about it_." I click send.

Thirty seconds later, " _Me too_ …"

So, does that mean she might go? " _So, you might go to it_?"

She replies a minute later, " _Did that mean that you might go too_?"

" _Well, I'm probably going to go_." I send.

She takes a minute before texting me back, " _me too_ …"

" _So, I'll probably, possibly, maybe, see you there_?" I send.

" _Probably, possibly, maybe, yes_ …" she replies.

Nothing could wipe the grin that I dozed off with off my face.


	26. Liar 1

**Chapter 26**

 **Shane** :

Well, doughnut seems to be happy, somewhat. She's even more excited to go to the masquerade ball than I am. I watch her humming a song underneath her breath across from at our table during lunch. I listen carefully to it but I couldn't figure out the song that she was singing and it sounds like a foreign tune. Well, I've never gone that long without speaking so I'm going to break the ice.

"What are you humming? It sounds nice." I say.

She lifts up her head and smiles brightly at me; a smile so brilliant that it reaches the green in her eyes and causes it to sparkle under the shinning sun. Had I been straight, I would have made her my girlfriend. "I think it is called 'y si te digo.' It is a Spanish song."

"Do you even know what it means?" I chuckle.

She nods, "I think it means 'what if I tell you…" She smiles even brighter.

"So you speak Spanish now?"

"Come on, you know I suck at Spanish. I don't even know the lyrics of the song or what they would mean." She sighs, "But, it sounds beautiful."

"You never tried to look it up?"

She shakes her head, "I never got around to it."

"Well, I'm going to look it up. What did you say the name of the song was?" I take my phone out of my pants pocket.

"Y si te digo…" she says and went back to hum to the tune of the song that she doesn't even know about.

I type in the title and the first artist name that pops up is a certain Fanny Lu. "Is it by Fanny Lu?" I ask.

"I believe so, yeah…" she grins. Gosh, what got her so dang happy.

I click on the link that leads to a website that also translates the lyrics, "I found a website that translates the lyrics."

"Oh yeah? What is it about?" she eagerly walks around the table to sit next to me.

"I think it is about this girl confessing her love and how she feels for that specific person. It's quite romantic." I look at her to find her smile even brighter than she did a minute ago as she reads through the lyrics. Then she was no longer smiling; now she was beaming too brightly even as her cheeks turn an embarrassing red that was too apparent even to the farthest eyesight.

"It's beautiful." She says. Her eyes are glistening, giving her smile genuine credibility to her face that displays that beautiful happiness that is completely addictive. I find myself feeling just as happy.

"OK doughnut, I have waited for you to spill the beans for a while now. I've reached the limit of my patience. Please tell me what's going with you."

She laughs, "Come on Shane! Life is good to me, I'm out and I'm proud. I'll let everybody know about it."

"OK, I love it that you are quoting me but seriously, I really want to know what is making you so happy. You've been depressed a lot lately." Curiosity was eating at me hard and I could no longer retain it from ignorance's grip. It escapes to finally appease its appetite.

She smiles too widely, "My Lady Belle still loves me. She told me she never stopped loving me."

"Really? She said that? When? Why?" I keep asking without giving her time to answer.

"The other day, I went to the clinic and she came in."

"Oh," I suddenly remember the day she is talking about, "Lauren and I were asking her questions that day." I say.

"You were?"

"Yes, we wanted to ask her why she suddenly showed up at the party when she said that she didn't want to come."

"What did she say?" she asks.

"She said that she had an intuition but I didn't believe her and surely enough, it was because she received an anonymous text from someone."

She raises an eyebrow, "An anonymous text?"

I nod, "Lauren and I have tried to guess the potential people that might have sent her the text but Liam and Reagan would be too obvious."

She looks away, "Liam and Reagan? Could they?"

I shrug, "I hope it's not them because, I would be seriously pissed at Liam if he has something to do with all of this."

"Oh well! Do you guys have any other leads?"

"Well, not at the moment but we plan on driving to Houston to find Reagan this afternoon. She's the only one we've yet questioned." I run my hand through my hair, "I hope we finally get answers."

"Can I go with you guys?" She asks.

"Why?" I look at her intently.

"I mean, I know where she lives and you guys don't and because, I want to hear what she is going to say." She admits, "Don't worry, whether I am present or not might affect what she is going to say, I know that. I'll hide then."

I think for a moment, "Well, you can come but I want you to stay in the car. Lauren and I will go up and we will call you from her apartment and you can hear the entire conversation."

She shrugs, "Sounds good."

Ok, as soon as the school finished, Amy, Lauren, and I made our way to the parking lot. We walked through the parking with a purpose. We were determined to come out of this interrogation with Reagan spilling her guts to give us answers to our questions. Lauren calls shotgun and I end being the driver when I clearly did not want to. We decided to go through the highways so that it can takes us less time to drive to Houston. The entire time I keep bickering with Lauren regarding, again, who should play good cop-bad cop on Reagan. I mean, reader, I'm more smart than Shorty-by-nature right? So, I know you guys think that I should be the one deciphering this entire suspicious web of lies. I mean, what better cop do I make than her? She doesn't even look like one.

Amy gives us the directions once we reached Houston. Her apartment was located in a very safe area if you ask me. It didn't look too expensive but it was enough to keep you on your toes when it comes to your spending. We get out of the car leaving Amy behind who almost decided to change her mind about staying inside the car because of the heat. I tell to just turn on the AC but that girl was so danm stubborn. Luckily, Lauren changed her mind in the scariest way ever and, surprisingly, Amy listened. The power of finally having a sister to keep you in check works wonders. I might actually want one. Or, is it just that Lauren is that scary and demanding and authoritative and she calls _me_ Gaypetto? I can't believe this. Amy told us that the apartment was in the third floor and the number is 234.

"Shit! The only time I even worked out that much was when I was dating Duke." I pant, "Shorty-by-nature?" I look back to find Lauren sitting down on the stairs, breathing heavier than I am.

"You can just keep going. Don't…don't mind me." She waves at me in a dismissive gesture, "I'll catch up."

I shake my head, "Huh! Huh! You are going to suffer with me." I go back to pull her up. "Hold on to me Shorty!"

"One would think that they would have an elevator up in this shit." Lauren breathes as she places her arm around my neck.

"I know right, it looked like some building that would have an elevator on the outside."

She nods, "I know, everybody must be fit because this …shit is worth a week of work out."

We receive a text from Amy, " _You guys made it yet_?"

I reply, " _Bitch we are still on flight stairs number two_."

" _How come? You guys left twenty minutes ago_?" She replies.

" _Hey, those flights of stairs are long_."

" _No, they're not you guys are just being lazy as fuck_." She texts back.

I was about to reply but someone just starts running past us like it was nothing. I caught myself staring at the pair of ass bumping up and down as he runs up. "Lauren, I have seen that ass somewhere before." I tell her.

"The fuck is _wrong_ with you?" she seethes.

"No, I feel like I know that person from the back, like the profile is familiar." I say.

She looks up at the guy, "What? One of your old boy toys?"

I shake my head, "I wish but no."

We continue walking up the stairs until we finally reach our Haven, which is ground and we can rest. We catch our breath for a minute before getting up to walk to Reagan's apartment. I hope she's here because I would be disappointed if I go through all of this unnecessary work out for nothing. I make sure to dial Amy's phone number before knocking. We finally find the apartment that read 234, so I knock and I was too glad to find Reagan opened herself.

"Reagan, how are you?" I beam, pulling her into a hug so that I can dial Amy's number from behind her back. I pull away quickly, after I finished.

She looks dubiously at us both, "What are you guys doing here?"

Well, we came here to see and make small talk." Lauren stalls. She let her eyes sift through Reagan's apartment, "Why would I want to have a small talk with you? We weren't even close – at all."

"Well, we can always change that can't we?" she smiles, walking past Reagan and I follow suit.

"Reagan, we came here to ask if you remembered anything from the party." I end the stalling. There was no need so I go straight to the point because I had stuff to do. Like, buy my costume for the masquerade ball.

"I told Amy already." She sighs.

"Yes that you two ended up fucking because you were both high on ecstasy." I say, "But how do you know that it was actually ecstasy?"

She stammers, "I…I…don't know…I just assumed."

"So you didn't know for sure?" Lauren asks.

"Well no, I just thought that's what it was because everybody else at the party kept passing it on to each other."

"How do you know that it was ecstasy that they were passing on?" I ask, taking a chair right across from her in the living room.

She scans around her apartment, looking at everywhere but at us, "I heard two people having a conversation before the party started." She shrugs, "I thought you'd know since it was your party."

"I did not ask anybody to bring drugs neither did I encourage or promote the spreading of the drug. Some douche may have done so without me knowing about it." I say.

"OK, so you say that you were high, how did you know who you slept with?" Lauren pitches in, "How would anybody as high as you say you were, be even remotely aware of the person that they are sleeping with - especially when they left your side the next morning without leaving any clue behind?"

She gets up, "Why so many questions? Am I being interrogated or something?" she asks.

"Does it feel like it?" I ask.

"Yes…" she answers.

"Well, that's what it is then." I say, "It is only because we are trying to figure out what happened that night so that we can move forward with our lives."

"Or you can just move forward and forget about everything." she says.

Lauren chuckles, "It is impossible because we've got in too deep to turn back now. We can't just quit."

"Oh it is very easy to quit. It will save you the disappointment." She says looking at her wrist watch, "Can you guys please leave? I have to get to work and I hate being late."

"We just have one more question?" Lauren and I both get up, "How can you be so sure that it was Liam who brought Amy home? Because I am assuming you were passed out just like Amy were when Liam found her."

She doesn't say anything for a good while, "I'm going to be late. Now, if you'll excuse me, you guys need to go." She leads us to her door and opens it, "I can't stay that it was a pleasant meeting, unfortunately."

"Yes, very unfortunate indeed," Lauren says as we walk out of the apartment before Reagan slams the door in our back.

We walk back downstairs, "Well, I think it is appropriate now to say that we found our liar."

 **Back in the car**

 **Amy** :

Listening to Reagan's answers made me sick. I can't believe she'd play me dirty like this. I know I have been cruel by not returning her feelings but there were no reasons. I know what she must have felt like, I know because I was in that same place. I had to watch Karma loving a guy instead of me. I had to watch for months. So she could have grabbed her fucking invisi-dick and deal with it. I keep listening up until the point Reagan said that she had to go to work. I turned off my phone because I was too pissed off to even want to keep listening to the bullshit. A car slowly parks right next to ours and I just assumed that it was just some other dweller in the apartment. But I was shocked to find Sam, Karma's friend step out of the vehicle and head to the building. She did not see me since I instantly lowered my head as she walks past near my side of the car.

"What the devil is she doing here?"


	27. I'll sweep you off your feet

**Chapter 27**

 **Karma** :

I've been unable to sleep for a week now because I am thinking about that dance. I wonder how Amy will dress. I have been giddy all week, anticipating that dance way more than I should because, well, I wasn't even interested. And I am telling you that it is not because of Amy that I am so happy about the ball. No, not in the least, _I swear_. It is because the dance is very formal so, the dance that we are mostly going to dance is waltz. We are going to waltz which was a very popular dance in seventeenth century or so. If I ever had to live in the past, I would have gladly enjoyed England during the sixteenth and eighteenth century. I went with my parents to buy my dress and I can't wait to wear by to the ball which is practically in two days. I can't wait.

At school, at lunch when I am sitting with Gregg, I keep staring at Amy who keeps staring back at me. I always blush bright red and I hate myself every time our eyes melt and I just end up choking on my drink. In one of our classes together, she discreetly slipped me a note, " _I probably, possibly, maybe, look forward to see you in your dress_ …" and I had replied back to her by also slipping her a note, " _I probably, possibly, maybe, look forward to see you in your tux_ …" During our gym class, when we were outdoors and we were supposed to run a few laps around the track, she ran by my side and swiftly throws away a note onto my lap, " _How did you probably, possibly, maybe, know that I am wearing a tux_ …?" I walk by her locker in the gym when she went to the shower, and I tuck in a note in the corner, " _because I probably, possibly, maybe was just guessing_ … _and_ _you probably, possibly, maybe just proved me right_ …" Later, as I am heading towards the school bus, I feel something slipped out of my jacket, " _Probably, possibly, maybe_ …"

 **Amy** :

The homecoming dance is tomorrow, I have been pestering Shane way more than he pestered me about buying the tux earlier in the week. I was too happy to try on that tux at Shane's usual tailor shop. The tailor even told me that I rock a suit better than the average male ( _not that I am bragging_ …). And because, I'll probably, possibly, maybe see my Lady Belle at the ball. I can barely stay in place because of how giddy and impatient I am. I should be more careful with the sweaty palms that I keep getting whenever me and my Lady Belle's eyes met or _accidentally interlock within each other_. It is totally coincidental that I keep finding her within the line of my vision, completely being in the way of my eyesight – it's not my fault. I wonder what dress she'll wear. I hope red, well, because it is my favorite color and she looks good in red.

I walk in English that morning and I slipped her a note, " _Will you probably, possibly, maybe, save me the last dance_ …?" Lately, it's been our way of communication at school. It's been going on since yesterday and I kind of enjoy it. No one sees a thing, and it is practically our thing. I like having private communication with my Lady Belle. It makes me feel giddy and childish. I then received the note back, with her response written in the back, " _Probably, possibly, maybe, I will_ …" I smiled so wide at the response; I couldn't even begin to tell you. I can't wait to waltz my Lady Belle across the dance floor. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, the dance is a very formal ball where young lady and young man are to waltz; not twerk, not grind, not break-dance, not cha-cha sliding, not doing the Macarena, but a classic dance that swept every lady off their feet in the seventeenth century. And I am glad that my mother signed me up for that stupid dance back in my younger days. I never thought it'd come in handy one day. I slipped her one last note before the day is over, " _I'll probably, possibly, maybe sweep you off your feet Lady Belle_ …"

 **Karma** :

" _I probably, possibly, maybe am waiting to be swept_ …" I reply through text because I wasn't near her to slip her a note. It is finally the day of the dance and although it is still morning, I am a nervous wreck. I couldn't even sleep that night because I am anticipating that dance with Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper, the love of my, my princess, and sometimes my white knight. Now that I am thinking, I never did thank her for saving me the night of the karaoke. I am so rude. I remember the event and how tight she held me from behind, refusing to let go of me. How I felt her tears rolling down my shoulder. How she scolded me for being so imprudent like I was an immature child. I smiled each time that I recall that night, that special night. I realize that I did not buy my party mask just yet. I quickly sped to the nearest masquerade shop that I could find.

"Excuse me sir?" I ring the bell and a scruffy old man come walking towards me with a big grin on his face.

"What can I do for you Lady?" he asks.

I smile politely; he called me Lady, "I am looking for silver laser cut masquerade venetian mask with diamonds. It is the only mask that goes with the dress that I am planning on wearing for the masquerade ball at my school tonight."

"You are just in luck, I just received the latest kind yesterday but it is a couple ensembles, so it can't be bought individually."

"Well, I don't have…"

"I'll buy it." That voice sounds strangely familiar. I turn around and I see Amy standing behind me, looking straight at the man. "I'll buy the other pair."

"OK, I'll get it for you." he disappears into the back to look for the masks.

"Hey," I shyly say, "I see you haven't gotten your mask yet."

"Hey, and so did you." she smiles, and I instantly melted.

We stare at each other for a while until the man comes back with the box holding the two masks. "Here you go ladies," he checks it out and it amounts to thirty bucks. I reach for my purse but Amy was quicker when she gives the man her credit card. Come to think of it, she never let me pay for a thing, even when we weren't dating.

"Alright, that's about it. Hope you guys have fun at the ball." The man grins before disappearing again to the back.

She takes the box and opens it, "Here's yours, I know you want the diamond cut."

"The black metal one is yours." I say.

"Well, it goes with my tux." She smiles, "See you at the dance…"

"See you…" I smile.

We both get into our cars and went our way.

 **Amy** :

My Lady Belle is a beautiful, breathtaking, splendid, ravishing, elegant, gracefully gracious, magnificent, marvelous, spectacular, awe-inspiring, out-of-this world woman who is nothing but a heart thief. And I have to find that thief in order to claim what's rightfully mine, which is her and my heart which she can keep. And, it is not her fault if she also happens to be incredibly sexy, hot, and enticing to the taste and she has allured me in more ways than one. So, I'll waltz her this evening because that is how she deserves to be treated. Women as beautiful as she is deserve to be constantly swept off their feet. _And by God, I will sweep her off her feet!_

I turn on my speaker and I start playing witch doctor by The Cartoons from my phone loud enough in my room. I start singing along with the singer as I get ready for the dance. I know it is kiddish but I love the song, it is freaking catchy. And by the time I finish taking a shower, I was jumping up and down everywhere in the room singing as loud as I can.

"GOOD GOD AMY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lauren yells from her bedroom.

 **Karma** :

Finally, the fairytale evening is about to start. The time to go to the dance has arrived. I'm nervous. I'm so nervous. Will Amy get there before I do? Will I get there before she does? I look at myself once more in the mirror checking if I overdo my make up or if I didn't try hard enough with it. I check my hair, I have let them fall down in curly waves over my shoulders and they were intact. I stand up to inspect my red strapless evening gown that mom and I had bought at a really expensive shop. I'll make sure to return it and get the money back. I look good (and I do, I'm not being humble at all) but the money _is_ a lot. The gown had a cut going up high around the area of my thigh, so whenever I take a step, my legs will display their spectacular feature. Feeling confident, I then put on the silver Venetian mask and I go downstairs.

I wait for my dad to grab his car keys and take me to the Four Seasons Hotel. The dance wasn't going to be held at the school, he prom committee thought it's be better and classier to host it somewhere chic that would go along with the theme. I didn't want to drive looking like this, really? No, I prefer to be driven so that I make an entrance. I seriously am confident in the way I look and I am too excited to see how Amy looks in her tuxedo. I can't believe we are actually doing this. I'm too nervous, I feel tension rising up, and I can't breathe. What if she doesn't like what I am wearing? What if she doesn't show up? What am I going to do if I don't see her?

My dad gently pats my shoulder, "Honey, you look beautiful. She'll fall for you even more." Then he pulls me in a hug, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad." I say, then I kiss his cheek and I step out of the car onto the pavement. I walk inside of the hotel and I follow the instructions on the boards placed by the prom committee to direct us to the ball. The arrows led me to a grand staircase leading to a large ballroom just below. I find myself standing at the top, inhaling deeply as I make my way down. I feel the eyes of several on me when I descend the grand staircase. I know that I am hearing some whispers and I wonder if it is good or bad attention.

 **Amy** :

There she is, Lady Belle, under the gaze of the hundreds that she captivated, she descends the grand staircase as the angelic Goddess that she is. I watch as she glides down the stairs, I have no words so I'll stop right there… I'm enthralled.

 **Karma** :

As I walk down the steps, I look for Amy but I didn't see her anywhere. I started getting nervous because, I didn't want to look like I was stood up. Wait, is that even a date? Am I on a date right now with Amy? Am I on date that she is standing me up right now? I'm thinking about walking back and running but I keep descending the steps until I reach the ballroom and eyes were on me from every corner of the room. My heart starts racing, I don't know what to do. Everyone is looking at me. Do I have something on my face? I mentally slap myself. Of course I have something on my face – the mask you dimwitted prick. I walk forward as Shane Harvey offers me a note tied in a knot onto the stem of a rose. I take it then he offers me his arm and leads me out onto the dance floor to an empty table.

"You look beautiful Karma," he says. Then he places his mask back on his face and leaves me to disappear within the crowd.

I untie the note from the stem and I unfold it, _"I love you Lady Belle…I'd compliment you, and a lot of words came to mind though none worthy enough of you."_

I look around but I see her nowhere. The crowd is moving in every direction with the teenagers waltzing, surprisingly, across the dance floor. The classical music is brilliantly played by an orchestra and I must say that the homecoming committee surpassed themselves. Where is Amy? Another masked person stands in front of me with another note attached to the stem of another rose. I look up at the stranger and I could guess that it is Theo. He's athletically built and extremely tall, he can't go unnoticed. I feel his smile underneath the mask, and hands me the rose that I gently grab and then just like Shane, he disappears. I unfold the note, _"Stop looking for me Lady Belle, you won't find me."_ How does she know? Where the hell is she?

Another person approaches, this time it is a female. Short, petite female that I am guessing is none other than Lauren. With her note came a bouquet being carried by a waiter on a silver platter. She hands me the single rose that she was holding and she leaves as well as the waiter after he places the platter on the table. I look around to see students just staring at me and I am growing uncomfortable. What is Amy doing? I unfold the note _"Look through the bouquet, you'll find a lifelong love letter."_

I take the bouquet off the silver platter and I find the letter within the petals of roses. I quickly open it and unfold the paper:

 _"Lady Belle,_

 _I see you've found your way but then again you always find your way. I'm not going to bore you with words of poetry but I'll try my best to romance you through these unspeakable words that are infused within the blood running though my veins. I love you and as you walked down those steps I love you twice as much. When you were led to the empty table, I love you. When you were given those roses, I love you. When you sift through the crowd in search for me, I love you. When you look through this bouquet to take this letter, I love you as I am loving you as you are reading this letter. I don't think it is possible to not love you, not even for a second so I'm loving you. You just read this line, I love you. I love you when you are reading my 'I love you'. You just smile, I love you. You realize that you had, in fact, smiled, I love you. You shake your head in amazement, I love you. You stop after this dot to end the last phrase in which I said I love you before this one, I love you. About two minutes went by since you've began reading this letter, I love you. I'll love you the next two minutes in the future, then the next three, four, five, ten, twenty, forty, sixty, the next hour, the next twenty hours, the next day, the next week, the next month, the next year, the next decade, the next century, the next lifetime, and the lifetime after that, and I'll keep on loving you after the lifetime that I just told you that I will love you in. Try to count the many ways and times that I do and that I will love you. Don't forget to count the amount of days in the weeks, then the amount of days in the months, then the amount of days in the years, then the amount of days in the decades, then the amount of days in the centuries, then the amount of days in the lifetimes (all plural). Make sure you don't forget to count the seconds within the minutes within the hours within the days within the weeks within the months within the years within the decades within the centuries within the infinite lifetimes because I am loving you within each morsel of time that run through the infinite space that surrounds us all. And I am loving you as I am waiting for you to join me for a nice time of waltzing, I love you. You just finished this letter, I love you. You are folding the letter, I love you…_

I get off the empty table with the letter in my hand and I am stopped by three masked person standing in front of me. Obviously it is Shane, Lauren, and Theo, it goes without saying.

"I take it that milady will join princess to the yard. She loves you" Shane says, grinning underneath his mask while handing me a rose.

"Shall we lead you to her? She loves you." Theo hands me a rose.

"She asks there to be petals for each steps you take. She loves you." Lauren drops a petal as I step away from the empty table.

"Did you love the letter? She loves you." Shane offers me his arms.

I nod while Lauren drops petals as I walk away with them. "Where is she?"

"There's a garden behind this ballroom. She loves you." Theo says.

"Are you thirsty? She loves you." Lauren drops petals.

I shake my head, "No, thanks. Why do you keep saying that after everything?"

"She asks us to. She loves you." Lauren keeps on dropping petals.

"She asks us to not let you see where you are being taken. She loves you." Shane stops and takes out a bandana.

"Hold up! What are you planning on doing to me?" I ask, stepping back and Lauren drops petals.

"Ever the paranoid princess? She loves you." Theo grins as he walks around to tie up the bandana over my eyes.

"Can you see anything? She loves you." Shane asks.

I shake my head, "No…"

"Ready? She loves you." I feel Shane placing my arms within his.

I say nothing. I just let them lead me to wherever they were taking me to. A few minutes later, after fumbling upon some concrete, I was stopped. Someone took the bandana off my eyes and I am left face to face with Amy in the middle of a garden under a tree. I look around to be left in awe of the amazing scenery. It was beautiful. The night made the place even more magical, like a fairytale story being unfold right in front of my eyes but, unlike the other fairytales that I've grown up to dream about, I'm the princess of the story that falls in love with the prince and Amy is the prince – my prince. And she did dress as one with her eighteenth century military costume with the sword an all. I am falling in love. Is it even possible to fall in love deeper than how I am falling in love at this moment? I believe it is, I'm my sole proof. There were rose petals everywhere on the ground; there were countless lanterns hanging from the tree under which we stood. She hands me a rose while hiding her other hand behind her back. I take it then she bows to me.

She slowly rises, "I see, Lady Belle, that you've found your way. I love you."

I smell the roses that now filled my hands, "I have been so graciously led. How can I not find my way when it leads to you?"

"You've read my letter. I love you."

"I love it too."

"Would Lady Belle let me sweep her off her feet by granting me this dance? I love you."

"I would love to." I smile.

She takes off her sword and gives it to Shane while I give the roses and the letter to Lauren. She then gently stretches out her hand while keeping the other behind her back. She kindly bows as I reach for hers then she leads me out in the middle of the garden filled with flowers of every kinds, sizes and shapes. She then let go and on cue a song starts to play somewhere, I really don't know where it is coming from. I do not even recognize that song.

"What song is that?" I ask.

"It is the chain, Lady Belle, by Ingrid Michaelson. I love you." She raises one of her hands and I do the same, slowly approaching it to touch hers. Then, we gently clasp our hands together. She then proceeds to run her other free arm around my waist and pulls me to her, gently, but firmly. I place my hand on her shoulder, griping tightly. She starts moving her legs, skillfully leading me through the art of waltz. I am not really good at it.

"I'm not that good at it."

"Well, follow my lead so that I sweep you off your feet. I love you." She spins me around slowly. I then remember that Amy did take dancing lessons when she was younger.

"I forgot that your mom signed you up for waltz when you were twelve." I say.

She smiles, her black metal mask slightly rising off her nose as it crinkled, "One of her failed attempts to make me act more feminine. I love you."

"Why do you keep saying I love you after everything you say?"

"So that you know that I love you. I love you." She says, leading me through swiftly across the flowery garden.

"Well, I know that you do. I get it." I feel as if I am floating on air, like the ground underneath my feet was never there. I am floating within her arms. She then spins me around again, before lifting me up, gently brings me down, to turn me around once more and pulling me back into her. "Whoa!"

"I know. I love you." She says. She waltzes more as we make our way through the flowers beneath the fluorescent moon.

As I am being led and my hand griping onto her, I glide away, floating above the ground on the wings of love. I lean my head from side to side as each turns come about, whether it is left or right. Her eyes never left me that night and I didn't let hers as I fall deeply within the dangerous spell that she has put me under. The song unfortunately reached its end too quick and my princess gives me one final spin as she lifts me up and turns me around then gently rests my feet on the ground that I forgot was even there.

"Have I swept my Lady Belle off her feet yet? I love you." She says, breathing.

"Consider me swept, princess, consider me swept."

She chastely kissed my lips, and I forget the surrounding that I am in. The night was still young so we waltz a bit more while gazing into each other's eyes and loving each other within each seconds of the minutes of the hours of the days of the weeks of the months of the years of the decades of the centuries of the lifetimes. Until she drops me home and bid me goodnight. I flew away on my cloud nine upstairs to my room where I dozed off to sleep dreaming of my princess.


	28. I scratch - Your back

**Chapter 28**

 **Amy:**

 **A week later**

After that homecoming, Karma and I are both on good terms now. We hang out like we used to and talk like we used to. It is like we're back to being the best of friends that we were before we dated. I love her. Of course I love her and it burns me to know that I can no longer touch her _that_ _way_ – _yet_ ; but, anything to have my Lady Belle back into my life. I'll be happy either way. Although everything is over, something about the fact that I saw Sam at the apartment has been bothering me. What was she doing there? Is it just coincidence or is there more to it?

"Shane, we need to talk." I drop my bag on the floor and I take a seat right next to him at our usual table during lunch.

Shane lifts his head from his phone, "Sure babe, what's up?"

"Where are you and Lauren on the investigation?" I ask.

"Well, so far we know that Reagan is lying for sure because her stories just don't add up together. And that Karma received an anonymous text from someone but we don't know who the potential sender may be. We think it might either be Liam or Reagan trying to play some jealousy skit to get you guy's back. But, I don't know, something is just not right."

I study his face and when Shane has that look it means that there is actually more to this than what meets the eyes, "Shane, guess who I saw walking to the building where Reagan lives?"

He shrugs, "Who?"

"I saw Sam, Karma's new friend; the girl that we met after the Karaoke night. Do you remember her?"

"Does she live in Houston?" Shane asks, "I thought she was living here with her brother."

I grab my phone from my backpack, "I thought so too but then again, I don't know. It might have been just pure coincidence."

"Who are you texting?"

"Karma, I'm asking her if she can come meet us here so that I can ask her a few questions."

"Regarding?" he inquires.

"About Sam…I don't like her or his brother and the fact that I saw her in Houston gives me a bad feeling." I send her the text quickly.

"So you guys are OK now?"

"Yes, we're fine." I shrug.

" _Just_ fine? You went through all of this trouble to set up all of this at Homecoming and you guys are _just_ fine?" he shakes his head, "I think you are lying."

I shrug, "What? Did you expect something more?"

"Well, duh! Need I remind you that those lanterns were pretty hard to find and pretty danm difficult to put on the tree?"

"Come on, so? At least it was worth it. I got my _friend_ back." I say.

He snaps his neck, " _Friend_? Not _girl_ friend?" he asks.

I shrug then I look away, "Yes…"

"I can't believe you two." He shakes his head, "You two obviously love each other, so why stay away from each other?"

"Because, Shane we were friends first and we try dating and it nearly destroyed us both. I mean, we haven't even talked about…you know..."

"Hey guys!"

We both look up to smile at Karma, "Hey Karms!"

"Amy, you said you wanted to ask me something? What was it?" she takes a seat across from us.

"It's about your friend Sam. Who is she really?"

She shakes her head, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, because since we are back being best _friends_ again, I wonder about your new _friends_." I smile at her. I hate the fact that I am back in the friend zone again. She hasn't really told me anything about possibly, taking me back. I went through hell waiting for her and I can't go through that again.

"She is from here but they moved a long time ago in Dallas because of their father's Hotel." She says, "She is in college right now and she currently lives in Dallas with her parents. Sometimes she comes back to town to see her brother."

"So, how did you guys become _friend_?" I ask.

She turns her eyes away from me, "It's complicated."

"Oh…" I realize that maybe, I don't really want to know about that either. I clutch my fingers tighter in order to calm down the anxiety that was building up inside of me. "Look, Karms, its fine." I lie, "Eventually, as _friends_ , we are going to come across this topic. So we might as well discuss it now."

She looks into my eyes before closing them. She lets out a long sigh, "Fine, the night that I left with my parents. Once my dad made it to the Hotel and we checked in; I left soon afterwards and went to a bar. I met her there. She was the Barista and I got drunk and the next morning, I woke up with her by my side."

I feel my heart churning, "I guess the _friendship_ kind of got from there right?" I smile but I doubt it reached my eyes.

She looks down at her hands on the table, "Yes, like I said; it's complicated."

We say nothing for a while because the big lump forming in my throat refused to let the questions that I wanted to ask her through.

"Do you know enough about her?" Shane saves me.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know her well enough to trust her?"

She thinks for a moment before answering, "Well, I know her well enough that she's not a stranger to me."

"Karma, have you noticed anything about her that might come to you as strange?"

She shakes her head, "She's pretty cool to me."

I scoff, "Yeah…"

"What was that?" she asks me.

"What was what?"

"That scoff, that mocking sarcastic noise…" she says.

I look at Shane then back to her, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She rolls her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

I reach for her hand on the table, "I'm sorry OK, I mean we're _friends_ right? I taunt you. That's what _friends_ do." I feel something rising up and I don't think I want it to. I want to let go of her hand but she feels so soft and so right to touch. I longingly look at her hand entwines within my own and I caught her staring at me and I stare right back. I pull away, my face reddening at the intensity of the anxiety forming within me. Shit! I don't think I'll be able to be _just_ friend with her. I want her too much.

"Amy? We're still meeting afterschool right?" she asks.

I stammer, "Yes…Yes, of course."

"Mine or yours…?"

"Yours…"

She smiles, "OK, later Sane." Then she leaves.

"Yeah, see you later." Shane waves, after that, he turns his attention towards me, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"You kept pressing on the word _friend_ all throughout." He says.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

I sigh, "Fine, being her best friend again is good because, I missed her as a friend and I don't want to lose that side of our relationship. But the problem is I have to bite my tongue from ripping her clothes off every ten seconds."

He grins, "Why don't you?"

"I don't know if she even wants me to."

"What? Didn't you see how she was looking at you? She wants you so bad that she'd have offered herself to you on top of this table right then and there."

"You think so?"

He nods, "So what are you guys going to do afterschool?"

I grab my bag, "Homework…"

"Is that what you young people call it nowadays?" he laughs.

"Shut up!" I playfully push him, "I need help with my science class."

"You are a genius when it comes to science. What do you need help with?"

I get off my seat then turn to flash a smile filled with mischievous secrets, "Anatomy and Physiology. I'm having trouble remembering the body parts."

He grins, "Now, you know that's bullshit…"

"I know…" I wave at him then I head for class.

 **Shane** :

The trouble we went through setting up that tree at homecoming was a pain. I mean ever try to climb a tree and stay perch up there for hours and hours and hours. I got back pain just from that, and Amy, I think, fell on her back and broke something. I told her to go check it but she says it's fine and that it has not bothered her ever since. I don't believe her though because I catch her reaching for the middle of her back every now and then; or moving in an intrusive way as if trying to strengthen up. I know she won't listen to me though. I walk over to Lauren's table where she was having a full-blown conversation with Lisbeth and that other girl whose name always escapes me. I place my books on the table and then I take a seat.

"Hi guys!" I wave, "What are you guys up to?"

"Are you lost?" Lisbeth looks at me perplex.

"No, why?"

"I mean, this is _Lauren's_ table – the girl that you hate more than homophobic politicians in the White House?"

I look at Lauren who just shrugs, "Shorty-by-nature is cool now, most of the times so I don't really feel like breaking her neck anymore on the regular."

"What do you want Gaypetto?" Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Need I remind you that we have an ongoing investigation? Amy just told me something that I think we should look more into."

Lauren dismisses her friends who picks up their stuff and walk away from us without asking questions. Don't they have a say in anything? And _I'm_ Gaypetto? "What did she say?"

"She said that she saw Sam going to Reagan's building the day that we went to interrogate Reagan." I say.

She shrugs, "It might have just been pure coincidence."

"Too big of a coincidence. I mean, what do we know about this girl really or her brother?"

"Shane, she is in no way related to this case. She's a dead-end."

"My gut is telling me to look into this."

"Well my gut is telling me to tell you to shut up."

"Are we still on this or not? Because I can go on without you."

She sighs, "Of course I want to help you and save Amy but I don't think Sam can lead us to anything."

I groan. We're getting nowhere with this case and I don't even know where else we could look through or into. "Let's look at what we have so far."

She reaches for her bag and grabs her notepad, "Well, we questioned Amy…"

"Victim #1…"

"Yes, eighteen year old female, high school senior, in love with best friend, was drugged and have no recollection of the event that happened that night."

I scrub my chin, "She's the one that is blonde and green eyes, right?"

"Yes…"

"Who else?"

"We have Karma, brunette, green eyes as well, Amy's best friend and love interest, we don't know for sure if she's straight, bi, or just amysexual. On the night of the event, she received an anonymous text prompting her to arrive at the party and find Amy (maybe or maybe not) doing dirty doo to someone else."

I sigh, "I'm more interested in that anonymous text though. Who could have given it to her?"

"That's what we have been trying to guess but the two main suspects that come up are none other than Liam and Reagan." She says.

"Liam, what do we have on Liam?"

"He is eighteen year old male, incredibly handsome; Karma's ex. He found Amy at the party and brought her home. He has been or is still in love with Karma, we can't say. And if it is the latter, then it is strongly suggestive that he did it all out of jealousy."

I place my hand the table, "How did he even find Amy at the party? Did he know to look there or is it by coincidence?"

She shakes her head, "That's one thing that we forgot to ask him."

"Make sure that we talk to him before today ends."

She nods.

"Hmm! What about Reagan?"

She flips through the page of her notepad, "Well, she's a nineteen years old female, in College, works as a DJ but do part-time catering. She used to be Amy's girlfriend but it did not work out. She is the main suspect of this case and our liar. She refused to answer the questions that we asked her the other day. I think she's guilty and we need to keep looking more into her." She puts the notepad down, "I say we kidnap her and hide her in a basement, starve her until she breaks and spill out everything."

"That's illegal."

"Well, do you have any other ways to make her talk?" she throws her hand up in exasperation.

"We can always stalk her."

"The first way was more fun."

"You have some serious issues."

"So, do we go after-school or tomorrow? Because it is Saturday and we'd have more time."

"Let's do this tomorrow. I have class with Liam next so I'll talk to him then alright. I'll let you in on what he tells me later OK."

She nods, "OK…"

The bell rings then and we walk back to class. On the way, I ended up meeting with Sam's brother. It turns out we have the same period next, so we talked for a bit and he's pretty cool. I can't help but feel like he will be very useful to me in the future.

 **Karma** :

Amy is about to arrive any minute now. Do I look presentable? What the hell? We've been best friends so she saw me at my worst lots of times before. So what's the need to put on blush, lip gloss, a little bit of perfume here and there…you know…change my entire outfit into something like a very low boy short and loose sleeveless t-shirt? She's seen in less (I grin) so, I have no reason to feel like I am putting on this clothes as if I am asking for her to jump on me and do me extremely hard. So, there's nothing weird about what I am wearing, right? I hear a soft knock on the door and I jump off the bed only to fall back down because of nervousness. I'm glad she's not seeing me like this because I look pitiful. I mean, shit! It is _just_ Amy. What is wrong with me?

I walk over to open the door and she smiles at me, "Hey!"

"Hey…!" she says then she walks in and drops her bag on the floor, "You have no idea how I missed being in your room." She falls down on my bed.

"I know, it's been a while since you came by." I say.

She looks at me, her eyes intently moving across my face, "Did you put on make-up?"

'No, why?" I throw my hands up to my face, "I just took them off."

"Well, it sure looks like you have make-up on Karms." She says.

I miss it. She doesn't really call me Lady Belle anymore. Why won't she make a move on me? I _am_ waiting. Maybe I should throw myself at her more obviously and rip her clothes off myself. "So, do you want to start now?"

She groans, "Alright, let's get this homework over with." She walks over to her bag and starts searching through for her Anatomy book and notebook.

We really are doing homework. I was expecting to be doing something else but I am finding myself explaining the antagonistic hormones and their functions. There's _nothing_ that screams sex about it. The topic is so dull that the only thing I get close to any action is the chapter being on page 3 _69_. She asked me questions here and there and I answer her while hiding my impatience and frustration under the surface. I want to explode. Amy gives me the fever and I am over what is usually the normal body temperature. Shit! Is the AC even on? I check the thermostat – yes it fucking is. I should jump on her now, right reader? Because I am very horny _and_ frustrated.

"Karms…" she starts to move from the floor and immediately grabs her back, "Ow ow ow ow…"

I quickly run over to her, "What's up? Are you OK?"

"It's my back; it's been hurting for a while now." She winces, "But I think it'll pass."

"Hold on to me so that I can walk you over to the bed." I take her arms and I place it around my neck while I place my arm around her waist. We walk over to the bed and I take off her shirt before lying her down on her stomach. I froze. The scar – I didn't see the scar back then.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

I say nothing, I just trace the middle of her back with my fingers and I feel a tight knot bulging beneath her flesh. "Did you fall somewhere?"

"Yes, from a tree." She says.

"You were climbing a tree? Aren't you a bit old?" I giggle.

"I embrace my inner child whenever I can." She smiles.

I examine her back further by running my hands over her shoulder blades and presses on them delicately before lowering down her spine where I apply pressure as I reach down above her loin. I move up on her backside where my mid-thigh is in contact with her rear. I bring my both hands together and I press on her back with as much pressure as I can so that I can relieve the pain and apply the sensitivity that the back needs to loosen the tight knot in the middle of her back. She moans lightly, enjoying the massage that I am giving her.

"This feels so good. You've always been good with your hands." She says.

I smile, "I have parents who are experts on stuff like this." I press my thumbs under her shoulder blades feeling a little bit of knot there as well. I then slide my hands down her side with a little bit of force then I move them up. Then I do it again.

She sighs, "I miss you touching me."

"I miss touching you too," I am surprised at how quick my voice broke. I move her hair away from her neck and I lean in to softly circle my nose on her nape before resting my lips on her neck. I kiss her, and then I leave another kiss on the side before moving back down the middle of her shoulder blades. I rise up to slowly move my hands around her side, then down her hips and up again, until I reach the side of her breasts. She softly whimpers and I move my hands to underneath her front and grab them. Then I lean down where I breathe against the flesh that suddenly grew warm. "Babe, that's not what I saw."

"What?" she moans.

"Your back," I breathe before kissing her bare neck, "at the party, I didn't see the scar on the back that I saw." I let my tongue taste the flavor of her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she probes.

"You have a scar. I don't remember seeing it on that other back at the party." I rise off her.

"Karma, are you sure?" she breathes.

I nod, "Yes…"

She turns around and looks at me, "How do you know?"

"All I saw was someone's back and the blond hair that was the same color as yours but I did not see a scar, now that I am remembering." I say, "I gave it to you – the scar." I flush bright red as I am remembering _how_ I gave it to her.

She gets off the bed and runs over to her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Shane…" She puts the phone to her ear but seconds later she brings it back down.

"You can't reach him?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, I think I'll call Lauren and then give him a text." She dials Lauren's number and was able to find her, "Hey Shorty, I think we might have a new lead…Yes…Karma says that she didn't see the scar that is on my back…yes, that's the one…you don't need to know that," she turns red, "…I tried calling Shane but I can't reach him…OK…see you later." She hangs up.

"What did she say?"

She lifts her head up from the phone and then smiles, "She says she'll try to contact Shane. Shane might be with Liam."

"Oh…" my eyes then fell on the bulging front then I jump. "I think I'm going to…" I walk over to my dresser, pretending to look for something. Shit! Take my mind off that now please! Find something that won't make my palms sweaty and my heart palpitates and that little pain rise in my stomach! Karma, think of something! Then…I stop. I feel something… I feel something pressing against my rear, like a round pointy thing. Amy's hands then roam underneath my shirt to grab both of my breasts.

She brings her head down to my clavicle, "Might as well finish what you started…"


	29. A stake out

**Chapter 29**

 **Shane** :

I walk with Liam to the café where Theo, and occasionally, Lauren work at. There were not many people around this time of the day because, well, it's in the middle of the day and most students that usually frequent the place are in school right now. Liam and I decided to skip because, well, we can. Do we really need a reason to skip? We sit next to the window where we have better view of the immediate street. I didn't waste any time because I was dying to know the answer of what I was about to ask him. And I am praying to God that he doesn't give am answer that might automatically place him in my list of shitty people of which Reagan now occupies place number one. I ask Theo to bring me an iced tea while Liam just opted for a bottle of water.

"We haven't hung out in a while." He starts, "I was starting to think that Amy is more your friend than I am."

"Come on Liam, you know we've been buds since we were kids. Kind of like Amy and Karma."

"Hey, almost like Amy and Karma. We're not dating." He grins, "What's up?"

 _Yet_ … we're not dating _yet_ , "Liam, how did you know where to look for Amy?"

He rolls his eyes, "Gosh! We're still on this?"

"Well yes…I need to know what happen." I say.

"Why do you need to know so badly? Can't you just drop it? It happened a long time ago."

I sense a little bit of uneasiness, "I'm not about to give up now that I know so many things that just doesn't add up. I need to put two and two together."

"Shane," he shakes his head, "Look, I understand what you are saying but what good would it do to know?"

I shrug, "I mean don't _you_ want to know what happened? An injustice has happened here and I need to make this right."

"For Amy - You want to make things right for Amy." he asks.

I lean back in my chair, "She's been through a lot and I believe that it is time for her to be happy. You know how she was."

Liam grabs the bottle of water from Theo, "Thanks man!"

"No problem! And here you go Shane, your iced tea." He hands me the glass.

"Thanks!"

"What are you guys up to?" he asks, placing the tray on our table.

"We're discussing the case." Liam says.

"Still?"

I nod.

"OK then, I'll just leave you guys because I hear about that case too much from Lauren already." He picks up the tray and goes to take care of other customers.

"What do you want to know?" Liam sighs.

I grin, "OK, how did you find Amy?"

"I already told you naked, right next to Reagan." He rolls his eyes.

"But, did she sleep in a way that lets you see her face well enough for you to be so sure?"

He looks up to the ceiling in a pensive way, "Well…her face was turned on the side, facing Reagan so I could see her profile. And it looked like it was Amy."

I feel my phone buzzing on the table and I open it to read a message that Lauren just sent me. I widen my eyes; maybe that piece of information can help.

"Liam, you did say all you saw was her back, right?" I begin.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you remember seeing a scar?" I ask, studying his features that don't really give out anything.

He just looks like he's focusing on something, trying to remember the fading memory of the party. "Oh yeah, I remember a scar."

I wince, "Can you describe it?"

"It was like a long scratch going down the middle of her back, I think." He takes off the cap off the bottle of water and brings it up to his mouth.

I have to go to Karma and confirm that scar. "Are you sure? Were you even able to see clearly?"

"Well, the lights were on and I was sober that time because I remember that I was just getting to your party." He shrugs.

I quickly send Lauren a text asking her to meet me at Karma's house. I have a feeling that this might be just what we need.

 **Karma's house**

"Hello! Mrs. Ashcroft, we're here to see Karma, is she in?" every time I see that woman she's always smiling.

She gestures for Lauren and I to come in, "Hello!" as soon as we are in, she pull us both in a hug. "How are you guys doing?"

"We are alright…" I say, "How are you?"

"Well I am fine thanks for asking." She smiles. "Karma is upstairs with Amy doing some homework."

Lauren and I looked at each other.

"Oh, is _that_ what they're doing?" Lauren speaks up.

Molly nods, "Yes dear, I'll go get them for you."

"Please do… I beg of you, please do!" I say, holding back the laugh that exploded out of me as soon as she walked upstairs.

Lauren laughs even harder when we hear Karma's voice a few seconds later telling her mom to get out. And by the time Molly walks back down stairs, her face flush red and flustered, we were both holding our chest clenching so tight and our eyes were watery. She walks up to us unable to hide her uneasiness.

"I think Karma and Amy are going to be a while." She says, "Anybody wants some refreshments?"

Our laughter subsides and we both nod eagerly, "Yes, thank you!"

She wipes her forehead, "What would have?"

"Water, for me." I say.

"Me too, thank you." Lauren smiles.

Molly walks quickly to the kitchen so that she can grab our drinks. Lauren and I went back to laughing but we tried to keep it low, not really wanting to make Molly feels uncomfortable. I mean, it is not every day you walk in on your child doing the dirty doo now do you? Our laughter ended up sounding as soft giggles instead but it became worse when Amy walks down the stairs followed by Karma. Now, we really couldn't keep our laugh down, nope. We went crazy mode, holding our stomach in our hands, rolling off the couch onto the floor were we stay for a good while teasing the both of them who were so red with embarrassment.

"Are you guys done? Gosh! One would think that you guys were ten." Amy kicks me on the floor and sits on one of the couch. Karma takes a sit next to her. She couldn't look at either one of us.

"Wh…wh…" I can't speak, "What were you guys doing?" asking when I already know.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Amy asks, "Stop you jerk!" she throws a pillow at me.

Lauren rises off the floor as she wipes her eyes of the tears, "OK…I'm…I'm sorry but we came here to tell you something."

"What is it?" Karma finally speaks.

I stay on the floor by Lauren's legs, "Well, I ask Liam about the scar."

"And…?"

"He says he did see a scar. But I want to confirm because he says that the scar is long scratch down the middle of your back." I inform, "Is that true?"

I see Amy's face falling and Karma just looks down at her fingers trying so hard to mask the disappointment on her face. I wait for one of them to answer but no one speaks.

So I ask again, "Well…?"

Amy sighs, "Yes that's it."

Molly comes back with our drinks, "Here you go guys!" she places them on the table in the middle of the living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Ashcroft." I take the glass off the table and so does Lauren.

"No problem…" She smiles then leave us in the living room.

"I really didn't see the scratch that night on the back that I saw." Karma speaks up with a tone that is close to cracking itself in two. It's as if she wants to believe in what she is saying, denying what might be the truth that she doesn't want to accept or just won't accept.

"What do you remember seeing?" Lauren asks her.

She looks up at us then at Amy. She takes her hand and Amy gently squeezes it, nodding her head reassuring that it is alright. She softly smiles, and then looks back to us, "After I was done talking to you Shane, I walked up the stairs. Like you said, I knew that I probably would have found her in a position that I didn't want to. But, I just wanted to confirm my doubts even though I knew that it would mean betraying Amy's honesty and break my trust. Nonetheless, I reached the first room that I found when I went up the stairs. I really didn't want it to be, because it was the room that I first confessed my love to Amy."

"For real? My bedroom? The magic took place in my bedroom?" I couldn't hide my excitement. Lauren nudges my arm with her legs telling me to shut up. I do.

"And then, I open the door. It was not even locked, anybody could have walked in. I open and I saw…" she closes her eyes, holding back tears that threatened to fall down her face, "…Reagan was lying on her back, her legs spread open. And there she was, in the middle of her legs, hands grip around her thigh while her face was buried in between. My entire world crashed down then when my eyes were fixated on her blond locks waving down her back, which, I am sure, didn't have any scar. But I didn't think of that then."

"And then you walked back down where you fainted and I had to take you home." I say.

"Wait? You're the one who took me home?" she asks.

"Yeah, I left the party and I took you home." I drink from my glass.

Lauren takes out her notepad from her purse, "So, if what Karma says is true and what Liam says is factual as well, then, wouldn't that mean that one of the people that they saw, might not have been Amy?"

"Either that or one of them is lying and it might actually be Liam." I seethe, feeling an anger rising up inside of me. I really didn't want Liam to be involved in that mess but looks like he's in deep. Is it safe to say that we have now found our Liar number 2?

"I just have one more question though…"

"What is it?" Amy raises an eyebrow.

Lauren smirks at Amy and Karma. I think I know what she wants to ask.

"…how did you get this scar Amy? It is a piece of information that is partial for investigation purposes, of course."

I laugh.

Amy scoffs while Karma's face reddens even more, "That is none of your fucking beeswax."

Then the front door opens with Karma's mom beaming at us while someone else follows, "Karma, guess who I ran into while I was out taking the mails?"

Then someone appears soon enough behind Molly, "Hey little sis!"

Karma's eyes grew wide in shock masking her expression of annoyance and dread, "Zen?"

 **Karma** :

What the hell is he even doing here? Isn't he supposed to be somewhere in Africa saving extinct animals or something? I know, I sound harsh but when it comes to Zen I can't be nothing but harsh. It's not like I hate him but I don't really like him that much. He sucks up all of our parents' affection and I get mostly nothing. Until I started dating Amy, of course, they were proud of me because they think that I was a lesbian. Even I am still not sure about that. Well, since he's been gone, I have been used to my parents loving only me and with him away; I really am enjoying it a lot. Now, why is even back here? We did not expect him to come back until later this year.

"Zen, what are you doing here?" I ask him not really caring to deny my annoyance.

He beams towards me and pulls me up on the couch to hold me, "Come on, I came to visit my sister."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Do I need a reason to see my little favorite sis?" he puts me down and cups my chin.

First Zen, yes, you kind of do and second, its _adoptive_ sister, for the record, in case you have forgotten. "I guess no…" I force a smile.

He turns to me, "Hey Amy…"

Amy just sends a small wave, "Hey Zen, I see that you're back."

"Yes, I am." He smiles, "I missed you guys so much while I was in Africa."

Amy squint her eyes, "In Africa?"

"Well, yes. It was exhausting and there were so many things to do and people and animals to save. You should have seen how beautiful the motherland is guys."

My mom comes up to him and gives him a hug …so it begins. "Oh Zen, my son, you have no idea how proud I am of you to be halfway risking your life for people that are in need."

"Well mom, they need me and here I come. I can't bear to ignore those children that just need to feel loved and belonged." He sighs.

"Why don't you come upstairs with us? I am sure your father will be surprised to see you."

I look at them walking away from us as they make their way upstairs. I hate this.

"Karms, can I talk to you?" Amy pulls me to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Your brother has been in Africa all this while?" she asks me. I give her a confused look.

"Well yeah and you knew that."

"But then…" she scratches her chin.

"What?"

"Karma, I forgot to tell you this but I once saw your brother Zen in Houston months ago." She says.

"What do you mean you saw him in Houston? And what were you doing in Houston?"

She looks up towards the stairs, "Well, remember when I told you that I had something to do and I asked you to not worry?"

I nod. It was when she tied my hands up against my headboard.

"Well, I went to Houston to find Reagan so that I could get the pills that I needed because of…you know…"

I nod.

"When I was leaving her place, I came face to face with Zen. Apparently he lived or he's living in the apartment right in front of Reagan's. I didn't ask him what he was doing because it didn't look like he was going to tell me anything."

"So, you are saying that he has been in this country all this time?"

She nods, "Or, he might have returned back from Africa a long time ago and didn't come back home for a reason."

If what Amy is saying is true which I completely believe because I trust the woman I love and I dislike the brother I have, then, there's something that Zen is hiding. I just shrug and tell her that maybe Zen will eventually tell us what it is that he's hiding. We walk back to the living room with Shane and Lauren looking at us expectantly.

"What's going on?" I ask Shane.

"Shane says that he thinks he might have seen Zen somewhere." Lauren speaks up.

I look at Amy who stares at the both of them, "Where exactly?"

"In Houston…"

I sit down on the couch, "Amy was just telling me that she saw him too."

Shane's eyes look for Amy's, "When was that?"

"Months ago, I used to go to Reagan's to get the hormones replacement pills. I met him once there. He saw me and I saw him but none of us wanted to question the other's presence in Houston so we went our way." She explains.

"That's weird, does that mean he's been in Houston for a while now or he just never went to Africa?" Lauren points out.

"Who knows? I don't really care." I say, placing Amy's arms around me as I snuggle up to her, "Whatever his reasons are, I'm sure he'll find a way to make our parents patronize him as always."

Shane shrugs, "We're going to Houston tomorrow so that we can stake out in front of Reagan's building."

"You guys are going to stalk Reagan?" Amy asks.

"Well yeah!"

"Don't you guys have any other plan that's not illegal?"

"Compare to the first one that Lauren came up with, this is nothing." Shane says.

"What was the first plan?" I ask, enjoying Amy's hand running alongside of my arm.

"She wanted to abduct Reagan, hide her in a basement, and starve her until she spills everything she's hiding."

I roll my eyes while Amy just shake her head in disbelief, "You have some serious issues Shorty."

"What? It seems a lot more effective to find out truths than doing a simple stake-out." Lauren defends.

"Whatever," Amy rolls her eyes, "but this got to be one of the weirdest coincidence though."

"Why do you say that princess?"

"Because, Lady Belle, I saw your friend Sam going to the apartment building too." She says.

I jump up from her embrace, "What? When?"

"Back when Shane and Lauren went to talk with Reagan."

Shane finishes drinking his water, "Well, it is a bit weird that all three of them are somehow tenants in the same apartment building. I wonder if they know each other."

We all look at each other, and then we shake our heads, "Nah! That'd be too weird."

 **Stake out**

 **Shane:**

So yeah! I am with Lauren right in the parking lot of the apartment building where we hope we catch something that may give us a lead. I am not really good with this whole investigation thing; I'm better at playing matchmaker. Proof one; I'm kind of the reason why Amy and Karma recognized their feelings for each other and they are a match made in Heaven. Proof two, if Amy had actually gone through with hooking up with Shay, then they would have been a match made in Heaven too. I don't know; I don't even try. It's a gift, what can I say?

So we've been here for hours (since dawn actually) and still we see nothing incriminating. Well, we haven't seen anything at all because Regan is either not in her apartment and hasn't come back from wherever she was last night or she is just in her apartment sleeping until two in the afternoon. I'm starting to lose serious hope and because I am hungry as fuck. Although we packed some lunch, I just don't eat greasy food – I simply refuse. Oh I hate this! My stomach is growling so much for half an hour now. Are they ever going to come out or what? I am waiting over here. I look over at Shorty who is long passed out and snoring loudly. How could she? This is supposed to be a stake-out and she has the nerve to let me suffer through this alone. Hell no! That's not happening. I take one of the bottles of water from the igloo, ice cold, and then I throw it all over her head.

"Wake up buttercup!" I grin, "Wake up buttercup!"

"Shane you motherfucking bastard!" she yells and takes the bottle of water away from me then knocks it over my head.

I couldn't keep myself from laughing, "Hey! I am sorry." She keeps on hitting me, "I'm sorry."

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she barks at me, "Gosh! I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Hey, you're the one who decided to let me suffer here alone." I scoff.

She rolls her eyes, "Shane, really? You couldn't have just waked me up like a normal person?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" I shrug, "Beside I am bored and I am hungry." I whine.

"There's food in the back." She says.

"You know I can't eat greasy food. I hate greasy food. Why would you even ask me to eat greasy food?" I nudge her.

"Stop pushing me! I get it! Do you want to go get something in the nearby restaurant?"

"We can't leave stake-out, what if we miss something?"

"Shane, I'll go and buy you something and you can stay here and continue on spying." She leans forwards to grab her purse.

I grin, "Thank you Shorty! Alright I'll do that."

Before she gets out of the car, she pulls on her hoodie over her head. I look at her walking away before making a left to turn around the corner and I lose sight of her. I focus my attention back to the front building of the apartment and there were still no signs of life at all. Does that girl forever live inside her house? Doesn't she go out ever? It's a fucking Saturday. I don't know but if I was nineteen year old college student, there's no way I'd be home on Saturday morning.

Half an hour later, there is no sign of Lauren anywhere. I am thinking that maybe there is a long line at the restaurant and that's why she is taking so long. Then, two hours go by and that's when I know that it is weird for a line at a restaurant to be that long. A few more half hours later, I got worried to the point that I dialed her number for about fifty times and she didn't answer any of my calls or replied to any of my texts. I have to go look for Lauren, so I get out of the car. And as soon as I stepped out, I felt a massive hit in the back of my head and then everything just went black.

 **Two days later**

 _I take one last look at her because who knows, I may never see her again. I am glad that I had the chance to tell her how I feel before I go through my impending doom. I love her and that's what I whisper to her before I turn on the engine and drive off to the possible end of my days on earth._


	30. What a person!

**Chapter 30**

 **Shane** :

"Ouch that hurts!" I touch the back of my head. It feels slightly damp and moist and when I bring my hand back forward, I feel a substance dripping off my fingers – I hope it is not blood. There's no light so I can't confirm. I touch my head again as if it would reduce the headache that is seriously threatening to transform into something more than just a minor concussion. I look around; I can't tell where I am. All I know is that everywhere is black. Black everything. I can't see at all. I try to stand on my feet but I fumble back on something and I don't know what it is. Shit! I stand back up again but what I have fumbled on earlier vanished somehow. Did I fumble back far from it? Where am I?

Lauren!

"Shorty!" I yell and I get no response. "Shorty!" I yell louder.

No response.

Shit! Where the fuck am I? "Is there anybody?" I cry out but the response that I get back is but the faded echo of my own plea. I try to move around, my arms in front of me, leading the way while looking for something to touch, to grab on. I didn't really care what it was, I just needed to grab onto something. Let it be a table, a chair, something but after some good minutes, I have yet touched a thing. In certain situations come realization that whatever you have is always a precious thing, so don't take advantage. In my case, what I have been taking advantage of is my eyesight. What I wouldn't give to be able to see right now. I keep on walking around in circles, I suppose, trying to make contact even if it is with my own feet but nothing seems to be in the way.

Oh God! Where am I? And where is Lauren? I am scared. I guess I am not as strong as I thought that I was. I can't believe this. This is truly a laughable moment. Is that how I die? So, that's all my life has amounted to? Is it my time already? Am I that close to see the divine light already? So soon? If I get out of this alive…please let it not be a moment where I'll have to use the speech of how I'll live life differently should I get out of this thing alive. I don't want to use that speech, I already live life like there's no tomorrow. I'm Shane fucking Harvey bitch and I am a survivor. Of course, I am not dying yet! Boohoo! I want my mommy.

 _(Thud! Thud!)_

What is that?

 _(Thud! Thud!)_

Who is that? It sounds like the sound that shoes would make. Is there someone else in here? "Is there anyone here?" I yell.

No response.

"Anybody?"

Then a huge light invaded my weakened pupils by the darkness. Am I dead? I can't be dead yet. The light is hindering my sight and I can't properly open them. But I am sure that there is someone standing in front of me right now. After several seconds fighting a fierce battle with my eyes against the strength of the light, I realize that I am standing in front of nobody else but Reagan.

"Hello Shane! We have to talk." She grins

Bitch! "So it's been you all this while." I squint my eyes because the battle was not yet won.

She chuckles, "He's in here, you can come in." she hollers over her shoulder. Then someone just come walking in behind her.

Nothing could have prepared for the person that I saw walking in next. Nothing could have prepared me for the blow that I was about to receive right now. I can't believe this. I refuse to believe this. This just can't be. I wipe my eyes because this has got to be a nightmare and I am in it. Yes, that's it. It is a nightmare so all I need to do is pinch myself. I do. I don't wake up from it yet. No, not you…

"Lauren?"

She just rolls her eyes, "Shane…Gaypetto…surprised, aren't you?"

I just look away from her. When Amy learns about all of this, she's going to be disappointed and not to mention devastated too. I don't know how to take this. I thought she had changed but she didn't. I really thought that she did.

"It's not what you think, trust me…" she whispers to my ears as she approaches and knocks me out once more, putting me into complete oblivion.

 **Lauren** :

Ok, I know this is shitty, don't judge me. I have a really good reason and it is plausible. I swear shit is way crazier than it seems. I know I just knocked out Shane but I have a good reason for that too. In a minute, you will understand and find it in you to forgive me because; I can't take it when you hate me. Even Shane, with a little bit of convincing will join in too. I am doing this for the greater good. The only reason why I knocked him out is because he might show up at any minute and I don't want Shane to be in trouble by talking shit and confronting him. If Shane does that, then everything will be shot to hell. I have to wait for him to come first. Well, we have to wait for him to come because he said he'd be here any minute now and so, we are waiting. I am guessing you are wondering who 'we' is. Well, 'we' is Reagan, Sam, and I.

Yes, I said Reagan, and yes I also said Sam; it's really complicated. Long story short, there's a really bad person roaming around us all and we are here to take that person down. I never would have guessed that it'd be that person and the reason why that person is even doing all of this is twisted in a way that I can't even begin to comprehend and it is disgusting. There's some serious shit getting real right now so it would be wise to go get the toilet paper ( _I_ _couldn't_ _resist_ – _if_ _you_ _remember_ _where_ _you_ _heard_ _that_ _from_ ). We are not really far. There is an abandoned warehouse right near Reagan's apartment building that has not been used in years. So there's nothing in it, it is just complete emptiness and abundance amount of space being wasted. At first, I didn't know where I was until Reagan came walking in with that person. I was surprised too because we've been tiptoeing around that person for a while now and never even thought about that person being implicated in this entire fucked up mess.

After they sat me down, not before I put up a fight, they began telling me of a plan of elimination and frankly, I am scared. I couldn't understand why that person wanted to do something like that because of the situation that that person is in. I mean, if you love something, don't you set it free? Why couldn't that person do that? And because, it is disgusting. Yes, it is – trust me! Reagan and I walked back to the apartment after we made sure that Shane was unconscious enough for the time being. It is truly tiring to be on the bad side of things sometimes. Is that how they felt when I was bullying them for so long? If it is like that, then I am sorry Shane, Amy, and Karma. I wonder what Theo would say to me right now. I mean danm! I never thought that this innocent investigation would ever get to the point where real kidnapping and murder plot would be involved. Seriously? We were just trying to find out if Amy has really cheated or not. Oh yeah! She didn't cheat – _at all_. One would think that I'd find out in a different way than I am now. You know where I run up to Amy and say "Amy, as it turns out, you didn't really cheat. Karma has seen wrong". I have a feeling that it is not how it is going to go down because, from the look of things, someone is going to end up in the hospital ( _voluntarily_ ) fighting for their life.

Ok, I'm rambling on. You are probably wondering what my role in this is. Well, for now, I am on the wrong side of justice until I can cross over the good side. Why? Because, when you can't fight something, you join in, fight alongside while being deceitful, and win the fight and the battle. Don't ever just settle to win the fight or don't ever just settle to win the battle! Never settle! Bitch, bring you're a game out and win everything! And that is exactly what I am doing. I am not settling because I want that person to pay. That person should pay because it is all bullshit.

I swear, I would have never thought that I'd be planning a murder plot _ever_. Weird isn't it? Shit! As soon as Reagan and I reached the apartment, that person was already there. Gosh! I wish the murder plot we were planning was for _that_ person and not for the person that I seriously care deeply about. I mean, people, you are given a chance to plot a murder and it is none other alongside the person you wished you were planning the murder plot for. What fucked up scenario!

"Where were you?" that person barks, "You are not supposed to live here unless I tell you to."

"We were hungry so we had to go eat." Reagan lies.

"You have plenty of food in the fridge, there were no need for you to go back downstairs." That person seethes.

"I don't like the food here. It is old and rusty and sour. The milk has expired a long time ago."

That person violently grabs Reagan by the collar, "I say and then you listen. I talk and then you listen. I tell you not to do something and you don't do it. Is that too much to ask?"

I stay silent. What did you want me to do in that moment? Cry my lungs out? Of course not! I know better. That person is a psycho…

Reagan whimpers then just nods.

That person releases her. And quite frankly, the fact that she's been living like this for that long is sad. I feel bad for her. Well, I can't say that I would have even guessed standing here ever though. I don't know if I should have ever gone through with this investigation. Like Will Ferrell said, "Well, that escalated quickly!" But then, if I didn't, Lord knows how far that shit would have gone. It is better to have caught that now than later.

"And you, you are new to this plan. Don't you have anything to say?" that person turns the attention towards me.

What the fuck! I have nothing to say, to hear, and to know. I am just here to quietly bring you down.

I shake my head, "Nope, nothing."

That person just scoffs then looks back to Reagan, "Where is Sam?"

"She's on her way." Reagan says, holding her neck. It must have hurt to be held like that.

That person nods and walks towards the couch and took a sit. I look at that person intently, how did I ever not guess? Am I that stupid? Shit! I am salutatorian of my class; how the fuck did I not see this coming? I come second after Amy in school, and I couldn't solve a simple case that was too obvious. Well, not that obvious but you know…it has just been too clear to not put two and two together once you have been told the way things have taken place. OK, this is the last time I'll ever go to another Shane's party. I learned my lesson.

"It is almost time to set the plan in motion." That person says. "I can't wait till that bitch is finally sixty feet under and I stomped the ground beneath which she decays."

Reagan, with a lazy look in her eyes, couldn't help but purses her lips in a vindictive manner, "It has been your plan for months, what great victory must it be for you to finally put it in motion huh?"

"Great! More than great!" that person beams. Then that person rises off the couch and grabs a remote to turn off the radio from whence played Mozart's requiem in D minor. And don't ask how I know how it is Mozart's Requiem. I only recognize the sound because I had to write a paper on it for music class (so I ended up listening to it for hours and it got stuck in my head). That person looks up and sighs, "What glorious symphony!"

I stay silent. I have nothing to say. I can't find anything to say. I have been shocked ever since I took part in this. All I am being hopeful for right now is the end to all of this. And that fucking song is working on my danm nerves.

That person looks at the watch chained around their wrist and puffs out a regretful sigh, "What a pity that I must go to this dreaded barbecue tomorrow! And it happens right when this melody, as glorious as it sounds, was about to reach its full splendor. What cruel punishment of life on me!"

"Yeah, what a pity!" Reagan rolls her eyes.

That person walks towards the door then gives one last spiteful sigh after enjoying the last second of the music, then leaves. I can't believe I am doing this right now.

"I can't believe you tolerated that psycho for that long." I finally let my lungs out for a breather.

Reagan just shrugs, "Well I had to. Otherwise, a lot worse would have taken place."

"I never thought you'd endure all of this for her." I shake my head now unable to hide my sympathy for her.

"Well at first, it was for her and then I met Sam. I didn't know that Sam had to live through all of this until I got to know her and we hit it off quickly. She told me everything and that's when I knew, someone had to put an end to this." Reagan walks over to the empty fridge and grabs a beer. She offers me one but I refuse.

"How long has this been going on exactly?" I ask.

"After Amy and I broke up, at the end of her sophomore year." She says.

I nod, "Right when things started going back to normal between Amy and Karma right?"

She nods, "Yes, that person slowly started feeling jealous and envious to the point that it became this deadly."

"How did you meet that person?" I ask

"Well, after the break up, that person approached me in a bar. I was drunk, sad, and beaten after Amy broke it off with me saying that she still had feelings for Karma. That person started talking about how unfair that they treat us this way and that we deserve better, that we deserve vengeance. I was too depressed and angry to contradict that person. So I went along with that person for a while, until the obsession had gotten out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

She sighs, "That person started following both Amy and Karma around, plotting vengeful tricks that'd get them hurt. But I always manage to have that person wait for a perfect moment to set the plan in practice. Along the way, I met that person's girlfriend Sam. Sam has gone through hell with that person. She's the one who told me that this person was extremely violent and spiteful and I witness him violently abusing Sam in both verbal and physical ways."

I shake my head, "I can't believe this."

She nods then looks at her watch, "I think we can go get your friend Shane now."

I agree and then we walk back to the warehouse and brought Shane back with us to the apartment. He was still unconscious so we threw water all over his face and he jumps right out of darkness. I am the one who threw the water at him. Payback for what he did to me in the car this morning!

"What the fuck!" he shouts, "what the hell!"

I laugh so loud, "Payback is a bitch Gaypetto!"

"Shorty?" he says then looks up to me and quickly gets on his feet and lunges at me. I dodge, grateful for Reagan's quick reflex and stop Shane right there.

"Bitch! I hate you too! Get off of me!" he pushes Reagan down to the couch and runs right to me. I step back quickly but someone else was quick enough to pin down to the ground. After I take moment to acknowledge the situation, I realize that it was Sam.

"Shane! Calm down and let them explain things to you." Sam yells but Shane was a stubborn prick.

"Get off me! I am so going to kill you Lauren." He fights off, "Get off me!"

I get off and grab the lamp on the table, "SHUT UP SHANE AND LISTEN!" Shane looks up at me holding the lamp over my head ready to hit him the head with it. He instantly shuts up.

Sam feeling like he is more or less ready to corporate, gets off him and holds him by the arms before dropping him on the couch.

"Shane, you have to stay quiet and listen to what those two are about to say to you. After that, it is going to be up to you to either participate and join us or you just go about your way and mess up everything." I breathe

He doesn't say anything and he doesn't look at me either. He just crosses his arms above his chest looking defiant.

I roll my eyes and I give Reagan the stage to explain everything to Shane.

Reagan gets off the couch and walks over to him, "I know you and I are not on the best of terms right now but it would benefits us both if we are going to be on the same teams after that."

Shane looks at Reagan.

"OK," she takes a long breather, "It goes like this…"

 **Two days later**

 _I am almost reaching the impending doom, so it is time I drink that drink and get this over with. I grab the bottle filled with the triggering poison of my death and the regretful sentimental end of my days loving her._

 _"Look at that, you are my last thought…Even while I am dying, I am loving you."_


	31. No, not you!

**Chapter 31**

 **Shane** :

Fuck! It was all that I could think of saying. I did not see that one coming at all – not at all. I mean, how in the _hay_? I look at Reagan and Sam, confusion, I'm sure, is marked all over my face right now. I look over at Lauren who just keeps on shrugging every time they say something shocking. Obviously she has been just as shock as I was. I am so killing that bastard. _How_?! I don't know what to do. I mean, is everything even legit? What if what they are telling me is not even true? What am I going to do? What do I fucking do? How do I even tell that they are being honest right now?

"So, is that what happened at the party?" I ask.

Reagan nods, "Yes…"

I shake my head looking at Sam, "You were in on this all this time? I thought Karma met you in Dallas and that you were new in town."

"I am new in town. I just came back to do all this." She says.

Shane shakes his head again. "Wow! Lauren do you believe them?"

"If you were here to look at the complete different side of that person, I'd say yes. I believe them." She confirms, "I didn't want to believe them either."

"So, how did you get part in this for that person to even trust you enough to put you in this?"

"Well, I completely bashed you and Amy and told him that I never liked either of you. He made me prove my loyalty by capturing you and hitting you in the head."

"Bitch that was you!"

"I am sorry, but I had to."

I shot her a deadly glare, "So, what now? He thinks I'm dead or something? Is it like one of those movies where the bandit expects the hero to die but his minions betray their evil boss and keep the hero alive to save the day?" I got excited as I realize what my role might be.

"No…" Reagan says.

I quickly got depressed.

"Right now, he just believes that you are unconscious." She starts, "And he wants to keep you that way for now, if not, the plan might fail."

"What plan?" I ask.

Sam finally decides to explain everything herself, "Lauren and Shane, both of you are close to Amy and Karma, we can't risk anything bad happening to either of you or it would raise suspicions. Or at least, that's the part of the plan that he revealed to us. We're supposed to take care of you two."

I nod, "I see…"

"He wants you guys to be fine for when Amy and/or Karma tries to contact you for being missing for so long, you guys will be able to answer the phone. Of course, we're here to blackmail you guys but Reagan and I are trying to stop this thing from taking place. So we're telling you instead." Sam says.

Reagan continues, "So, our part of the plan was to make you and Lauren appear safe. By forcing you guys to speak on the phone with either Amy or Karma, so they wouldn't suspect a thing. And he would be back in town taking care of his plans, whatever it is." She stops, "But, even though I am telling you all of this, they can't know anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, if they know, neither Amy nor Karma will be able to act normal around him, he has to believe it. He has to believe that nothing can stop him from going along with the plan. And we need to catch him in the act so that he can go down."

And just then, my phone rings. I have a specific ringtone for each of my contacts and that one was for Amy. "Where did you guys put my phone?"

Lauren walks over to one of the rooms and come out with my sweater, "Here you go!"

I snatch it away from her, "I'll get you back for the bashing."

I take the phone and I see Amy's smiling features flashing from the screen. I look up at them and they just stare at me, waiting for me to pick up.

"Put it on speaker! I think I might have changed my mind about letting one of them know." Sam says.

"Are you sure?" Reagan asks.

Sam nods and reaches for my phone and answers, "Amy, this is Sam…"

 **Amy** :

"…What?" I say, "Put my phone on speaker? …Yes, I am alone in my room…OK…"

I put my phone on speaker and I make sure that no one is in front of my door listening. I just left Karma's a minute ago, we waited for Lauren and Shane to give us a call but they never did. It was weird that Lauren hadn't come home yet so I assumed they were still at the stake-out and decided to check up on them. I call Shane and Sam answered? What the hell is going on?

"OK Amy, can you hear me right?"

"Where is Shane and Lauren?" I ask her. I didn't mean to sound rude but I didn't trust her that much.

She sighs, "They're here with me."

"Hey Amy! I'm fine and Lauren is too." I hear Shane's voice in the background. "We find out what happened at the party."

They did? "You guys did?"

"Yes, they did."

Reagan?

"Reagan, is that you?"

I hear her in the background too, "Yes Shrimp girl, it's me."

"What the heck is happening here?" I don't understand how they are all together and not tearing each other's guts out.

"Here's the thing about this party, you never actually cheated on Karma. I lied to you and I am sorry." Reagan apologizes.

My forehead lets out the many frowns that were waiting to creeps up on my features, "What!?"

"Yes, you didn't cheat. It was all a set-up." Reagan continues, "I was the one who drugged you too."

I shake my head, "I can't believe you! Why would you do that?"

She sighs, "I wanted to break you up with Karma."

I knew that this was what it was all about, "Are you fucking serious Reagan? I told you that I didn't want to keep hurting you because of my feelings for Karma."

"Hold a minute doughnut! There's more to it." I hear Shane.

"What more?"

"Shut up and listen doughnut freak!" Lauren's impatient high-pitched voice is hard to miss.

"I am listening…"

Reagan continues, "Look, I know it is exactly what it looks like because, it is and I am not going to lie, I did it to break you guys up. But, I was also doing it for another reason. The only way that I thought that I could protect you from that person is if you and Karma were not together. So, that person wanted to hurt the both of you so I presented him this plan along with Sam. He's the one who gave me the drug so that I could spike your drink while you were not looking."

I am seething.

"I saw my chance and I spiked your drink when you turned around to look at this jerk yelling loudly across the room at a girl. I am surprised you didn't recognize Sam when she went with Karma at the karaoke bar. She was the one playing distraction so that you'd look away. I drop the pill in your drink and without realizing it, you drank it all up. So, a few minutes in, you started acting strange so I took you up to the bedroom and I laid you on the bed. I started undressing you but you fell asleep on me. I couldn't do much now, could I? So, Sam came up to the room and told me that the person had already texted Karma and that she was on her way. We didn't have time to think so we placed you in the closet and hide you there. Sam ran back to her car and grabbed a blonde wig that she had used for a Halloween party. She quickly came back, undressed herself and well, you know what Karma saw. Karma didn't say anything; she just looked on and then left."

"I was in the fucking closet, knocked out, all this time?" I ask, not believing my ears.

She sighs, "Yes, and I am sorry."

"But Liam says that she saw me by your side on the bed?"

"I don't know why Liam even came up to this room. But after Karma left, Sam and I quickly brought you back out of the closet and undressed you. We were about to take pictures of you next to me but we heard the doorknob twisting and Sam quickly hide herself behind the door when Liam opened it. You were lying on your back, knocked out and I also pretended to be asleep. He quickly walked back out and then soon after, another girl walked in. Sam bribed her to keep her mouth shut and we all dressed you back up. Then, we decided that we no longer needed the pictures because Liam would be good enough as eyewitness to confirm that we 'slept' together. He walked back into the room after that, while Sam was the one who went hiding in the closet and I pretended to be still asleep. The girl helped him lifting you and he left, taking you with him. I had to stay to make it seem more plausible while Sam left. "

I get off my bed and started pacing around the room. I run my hand through my hair obsessively. "Why? Why?"

"Hold on Amy, it gets even better." Shane says.

"After Karma left, to break any chances left of you ever getting back together after this, Sam found out that Karma was about to leave, so she followed Karma to Dallas and slept with her. She didn't know that Karma was going to be at the retreat her parents were having that summer, which was what made it all the more easier for her. So she took advantage of Karma at her most vulnerable moment and took her phone and texted you. Of course Karma was pissed off but they eventually patch things up since Karma decided that she would have told you everything anyway. That girl can't keep anything hidden from you." Reagan reveals it all to me but my ears were scorching with rage.

"Sam, I hate you." I scowl.

"I know. I know what I did was bad. Especially when I realized how much she loves you." She admits, "Even though she was drunk, your name never left her tongue when I was touching her."

I close my eyes, "I can't believe this. How could you?"

"I am sorry, I am really sorry Amy." Reagan cries, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anybody."

"Now what? I am back with Karma, now what?" I shrug.

No one says anything until Lauren speaks up, "That person is determined to keep you two apart. So that is why he is going to finish it himself and take matters into his own hand."

"How?" I suddenly feel scared.

Reagan sighs, "Amy, that person realizes that the only way that he could separate you guys with no chance of you two ever finding your ways back to one another is to eliminate one of you for good."

I feel my breath cut short, fear increasing deep within the pit of my stomach, "That person wants one of us dead." I breathe.

"Preferably you…"

I close my eyes trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face, "Is that what you were trying to protect me from?"

"Yes…" she breathes.

I get off the bed, with my phone in hands receiving the news of my impending death. It is not always someone get to find out they are about to die and how they are about to die. Am I supposed to feel lucky or sad? I don't know. I'm not even scared of dying; I'm more scared of the cruel truth that I will probably never get to see Karma smile ever again. "Reagan, why?"

"Because that person has hidden feelings for years and couldn't handle them any longer. He had to watch you win the love of his life from him while he couldn't do anything about it. You two were in somewhat the same situation, yet you are the one who won her heart and not him. Although he treated her like shit when they were young, he was only trying to suppress his feelings inside and punish her by stealing all of their parent's affection and attention. The love and attention that he couldn't get from his own biological parents who abandoned him, he stole that from her from her own parents. That was the only way he could keep his feelings inside and hate you and her while doing it."

"Who is that person?" I ask.

Reagan takes a long deep breath before revealing who the person who wants me dead is, "Karma's brother, Zen…"

"What?" I choke.

"Yes, since you guys started dating, not only did he grow jealous of the fact that you're the one Karma wanted. But, Molly and Lucas started giving Karma a little bit of attention too when she came out as a lesbian or bisexual, or I don't know whatever she is. Fuck! She's with a girl, that's all that was needed." Reagan explains, "After he found out that the plan from the party didn't work out and you guys went back together after a few months apart, he decided he'll end it himself."

I panic, "Why are you telling us all this now?"

"Because, the plan is going to take place soon enough and I had to take actions and try to both let him go through with his plans and take him down at the same time." She says.

"So, I'm assuming that I can't tell Karma any of this?" I say, "I'm guessing, by what you just said, that I have to turn a blind eye and let him go through with his plans of killing me."

"Yes, that's the thing that I can't completely agree on with her." Lauren voices her thoughts.

"We know it is what it sounds like, but we haven't been able to think of anything yet because, he hasn't told Reagan and me what his _actual_ plan was but we know that he is planning something." Sam explains.

Shit! "I need to go." I hung up.

It was too much, too much information for me. I didn't know that Zen even felt this way. I never would have guessed. Well, I always knew that he treated Karma like shit, I mean, I was there. I just didn't know or could ever even think of him being _in_ _love_ with her. I mean, it is weird. Though they may not be brothers and sisters by blood, it is still legal and true. So, why would he even want to hurt Karma that way? Well, whatever his reasons are, he says he wants one of us dead, preferably me, so I'll make sure that it is me that ends up dying. There's no way I am letting Karma die, not while I'm breathing ( _ironic_ ). I was about to cry but I felt my eyes drying off quickly. To cry about what? That I am about to die for my Lady Belle? Please, it is an honor. Of course, I'll gladly die for Karma in a heartbeat. I told her that and I mean it now just like I meant it then.

I wanted to hear my Lady Belle's voice before I go to sleep so I called her.

"Hey baby!" I smile at the sound of her voice.

"Lady Belle, are you about to go to sleep?" I ask her, as a smile slowly reaching my eyes.

She sighs, "Yes, I was about to go to bed and dream about you."

I smile harder, "You were?"

"Hmm yes! What about you? Were you going to dream about me?" I can hear her getting up on her bed and under the covers.

"I always dream of you. I wish I'd stay forever asleep and dream about you." I cringe at this one.

"No, then that wouldn't be fair." She whines.

"Why not baby?"

"Because, I wouldn't be able to make your dreams come true. You have to wake up for me to realize all of your wildest dreams." She says.

"You already did realize most of them." I point out.

"I did?"

"You fell in love with me, of course you did." I can feel her smile reaching me all the way over here, "I love you." I breathe.

"I love you too."

"But there's one you haven't made true yet though…" I say.

"Really? Which one?" I love the fondness with which my Lady Belle speaks to me. How can I not love her and die for her? It seems unnatural if I don't.

"This recurring dream of mine in which you walked down the aisle as my bride and you become my wife." The thought that this may never really happen hurts me deeply. I couldn't help but let one small tear breach the strength of my will as it slides down the curve of the smile featured on my face.

"I'll be your wife today, tomorrow, whenever you want me to be princess. You don't need to dream that. I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Just like I'd die for you in a heartbeat Lady Belle; I smile, "See you tomorrow at the barbeque?"

"Yes, can't wait!" she squeals.

"Hey Lady Belle, I am loving you."

"Hey princess, I am loving you twice as much."

 **Two days later**

 _"Mr. Zen Ashcroft, you are being charged with attempted murder on Ms. Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper." The policeman recites him his rights as he puts the handcuffs around his wrists._

 _He stares right at me and I couldn't help but feel sad and disgusted. Sad because I never thought Zen would be so terrible to me, my parents, and to Amy. Disgusted, because he lied to us all during this entire time we've known him until now._


	32. 10,000 Emerald Pools

**Chapter 32**

 _…_

 _Dead?_

 _Amy is dead?_

 **Amy** :

After I finished talking to my Lady Belle, I didn't go to bed. I discreetly sneaked out of the house and drove to the middle of nowhere until I reached a place where I can overlook the entire city of Austin. I couldn't help it. I was sad. And I needed to feel alive unlike the walking dead that I am right now. It was beautiful. The city lights shining like millions of constellations over the buildings, and the houses; it was all beautiful like a mini sky underneath a starless night sky. I love it. I get out of the car and mount the top hood and I stand on top of it. I let the fresh air of life wash over me once more. I will miss the air, that air that my Lady Belle has constantly stolen away from me. I breathe it. It is fresh and liberating and alive. I close my eyes and letting the feeling sink in, the feeling that I may never get to breathe the air of my Lady Belle. And even though, I won't be able to breathe it any longer, I can't deprive my Lady Belle of this amazing feeling. I can't. I love her and she loves me too and I like the fact the she loves me – a lot. I breathe in and then I breathe out, do it again, then again, then again, and the air of my Lady Belle is hundred percent pure and healthy and filled with love and innocence. I love her.

"I know, I know that I am in love with you. I am aware of it, not a day goes by when I don't feel the pain. You are the love of my life, how can I not know? You have brought the greatest, epic love within my loveless life. I breathe the air of love from you and that – that is something no one can find because you are my breath of air and I breathe you. I breathe loving you Lady Belle; I breathe one of the purest airs known to mankind, that's a great discovery – I live a good life."

I take one final breather before I yell at the top of my lungs, from the deepest end of my stomach to resonate all over the city of Austin. And this is my vow to my girl…

"And I'd die a thousand deaths for you if I could and I mean it now, Lady Belle, just like I meant it then. But, unfortunately I can only die once. So, I'll give it my all and die a good death loving you as I am taking my last breath of love from you. God, I love you."

I then break down and I let the tears flow out of my eyes and I weep the end of my days, the end of not seeing my Lady Belle smile again.

 **The day before the doom**

 **Karma** :

OK, this is barbeque time. My parents wanted to celebrate Zen's return and what better way than a nice family barbeque party. Ugh! I hate it. I have to stay and listen to Zen's endless rambling on the successful rescue of a rare exotic animal that nearly diminish due to extinction. He's not at all being humble, he is taking all of the credits and he hasn't been to Africa. Shit! He might have never been in the Peace Corps, or better, they kicked him out of the Peace Corps. I am so bored. Where is Amy? I thought she was going to make it but she's not here yet. Is she OK? I'd say she's late but the girl lives, literally, a block or two away from me. She could have walked and would have made it on time, no mater the time she decides to leave her house. Maybe she's doing something and she's stuck doing it or something. I excuse myself from the table and I call her.

"Hey babe! I am going to be there." I hear her explain, "I have been talking with Shane and Lauren about something."

"Oh yeah! How did the stake-out go yesterday?" I completely forgot about the stake-out.

She doesn't say anything for a while, "Amy?"

"Yes…?" she breathes.

"The stake-out? How did it go?" I ask again.

"It went fine; they didn't really find anything though. They decided to drop the investigation." She says, "Since they couldn't find any new leads. So, this case is a dead-end."

"What do you mean? What about my text?" they can't just end something that picked my interest just recently. I wanted to know the truth too. The way they made it seem so suspicious that I started believing that it is maybe something big.

"Well, it was anonymous." She points out.

"Which could have been traced Amy…"

"We do not have the power to demand phone records honey."

"Now you know there more ways than one to trace anonymous phone calls and texts." I explain to her the full details of how she could get the full report detailing the sources of calls and texts.

She groans, "But babe, this could take a while and it is too complicated."

I sigh, "Oh and just when this was getting juicy too."

"Come on, why do you want to know anyway? Aren't we fine?"

"Of course princess, we are fine but you just have to admit that things were getting interesting when Lauren pointed out that one of the person there might not have been you."

"I know but let's leave it at that and move forward OK. I'm about to leave Shane's house with Lauren right now."

"What were you guys discussing about?" how come I am feeling left out right now? What exactly is going on that I don't know about? I have been having this nagging feeling ever since I finished talking with Amy on the phone last night. It was something in her voice, I don't know what it was, and it almost sounded nostalgic and morose; if that's even the right word.

"Karma?"

I turn around and I find Zen standing right behind me.

"Who are you talking to?" he asks me.

I shrug, "To Amy, the love of my life. I was wondering when she would make it to the party."

"Oh OK!" he says, "Well mom wanted you to take the brownies for Dad and also her favorite glass."

"Can't you take them for her?"

"Well, I would but you are so much closer by the kitchen than I am." He grins.

And he's back. "Zen, we are both in the living room and the kitchen is right there."

"Yeah, but you are one more foot closer to the kitchen than I am. So, I'll just walk out slowly and let you bring the things that mother asked OK." And then he turns to leave.

 _Gosh! I did not miss the jerk one bit._ "Amy, are you near me? I can't take it baby to be away from you. Come quick!" I whine.

"Love, I am just going to drop Lauren off and come to you in a minute OK."

I pout, I miss you…and you know…I was hoping we could ditch the party and…you know…"

"I'm there."

"What? Here? Right now?" I walk towards the font door.

"Yes, I am."

I see someone standing in front and I open to find Amy with her hand clutch to her phone plug near her ear. I smile.

"I live for that smile." She says.

I hung up my phone and I instantly pull her into a kiss that lingered for a while since I last seen which was hours ago. I pull away to find her eyes still close. I smile then I run up the stairs with her hand clasp within mine. "Let's go." I giggle, I always feel mischievous with Amy.

We reach the front of my bedroom and I was all over her, trying to open the door while keeping my mouth entangled within hers. By miracle, the door opened on its own and then she closes the door with her foot. Her hands were clasp around my waist as I hold her face within my two hands. I unbutton her red and black plaid shirt before pushing her down onto my bed. I stay up while she is slowly sliding up on my bed, grinning back to me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I grin back at her, "I'm about to strip for you."

I climb on the bed and I quickly peck her lips before I slowly disappear into the bathroom. I change quickly in one of her oversized doughnut shirt that I have without her consent or knowledge borrowed, hiding underneath it the other set of lingerie that I bought not too long ago. I then grab the red stiletto heels that I also recently bought and I thank God that I had shaved the night before. I find the red trilby hat and I put it on my head in a way where it leans to the side.

"Can you turn on the speaker?" I yell out the bathroom.

"OK…"

She does it because as soon as I twist the doorknob, I discreetly slide one of my legs through the small opening of the door, and 10,000 emerald pools by BORNS started playing loudly over my room. I slowly slide open the door and I lean against the jamb with my hands raised above my head, griping on the casing. I then slide down before slowly rising up with my back still leaning against the jamb of the door. I then turn around before swaying my hips from side to side while I squat down knee level. I feel her gaze on me, making me feel so powerful and in control. I rose up to slowly turn and face her to seductively walk towards the bed and I grin as her mouth drops in shock when she recognizes her doughnut shirt. I hold the tip of my hat while my other hand slowly caress the top of my thigh as I go down, slightly parting open my legs so she can have a view of what's hidden underneath.

Until I reach the ground with my legs wide open displaying the thong underneath the oversized shirt now pull up on top of my thighs, I quickly close, turn aside and I rose up while my rear points up and I stay scoots down, taking off the hat which I throw her way and my hair dangles in front of my face. I look her way, slyly grinning while I rise up and my hair swiftly fly over my head then wave down my shoulders. I turn away, my back to her and I slowly sit down on the edge of the bed while running my hands along the side of my hip then up my waist and further up my shoulder and I hug my self before entangling my hands within my hair and I look back at her throwing her a quick kiss. I get up again and turn to face her and I slowly take off her favorite doughnut shirt and I display the lingerie while I throw the shirt at her which she inhales deeply.

I grin and I keep swaying my hips while she bids me to come hither and I slowly mount on the bed and slowly advance in between her legs. As soon as I get close, I stretch one of my hands to slowly touch the bulge formed underneath the fabric of her washed-up jeans. I continue running my hands towards her tight abs as I slowly infiltrate myself in between her legs until my hand reach her neck and my lips were now close to hers, breathing in the air that surrounds her.

"Hey Lady Belle, I am loving you." she whispers.

"Hey princess, I am loving you twice as much." I smile as I press my lips on hers.

 **Shane:**

"Are you sure it is OK to let Amy go with that plan? She might die." I never thought I'd ever get to say something like this. Amy dying? That is something I don't think anyone of us will be able to deal with. Especially Karma, she definitely won't survive this. But, she's the one who came to my house this morning to pick up Lauren since we arrived early this morning. Apparently she wasn't sleeping when Lauren called her asking if she could come pick her up. She says that she doesn't want Karma or her parents being duped like that by Zen and she wants to make them see the truth. She says she will fall within whatever trap Zen had prepared for her and Reagan and Sam can find a way to prove that it was Zen plotting her death.

At the other end of the line, I can hear Lauren crying, "I don't know what to do Shane. I mean should we let her go through with this?"

"You know she will be mad at us if we interfere. And Reagan and Sam needs to find a way to bring down Zen and Amy can't let Karma and her parents be fooled like this."

"Yes but we can't just stand by and do nothing."

I sigh, "If we make ourselves show, Zen will not go along with his plot and everything will be shot to hell." I try to reason but it seems that it is in vain. Oh Fuck! I don't want to let doughnut go through all of this either.

"Shane, I don't know if I'll be able to lose a sister that I've wanted to have for years now."

I look at the clock and it is almost time for Reagan and Sam to head over the police station and give them their statements and a few other evidences against Zen. One of them is the abuse marks all over Sam's body and the hundreds of picture of Karma and Amy along with his written journals that Regan had managed to get by cracking open from the safe hidden in his old room at the apartment. Of course both of Sam and Reagan testaments will also be evidence.

"I know, but Amy wanted to do it and all we can do is hope and wait that whatever he has planned is not as dangerous as we think it is."

 **Amy** :

Karma and I finally head down to her family's backyard to finally join the barbeque party. I look over at Zen, his eyes locked onto my hand clasped with the hand of his sister. No one notices the deathly glare that marked the sentence that he is getting ready to give to me. I know I shouldn't be scared but that look is the confirmation that I'll never get to see Karma smile again. How do you not want me to dread death if, readers, that means that I'll never see her again? I tighten my grip and she looks towards with the smile that is forever engraved within the memory of my soul. I'll die thinking of that smile. I won't let Zen duped this family who gave me the love that I needed when I couldn't find it from my own family. I will not let this charlatan ruin them like this. I walk over with Karma to the table and I sit next to her.

Zen gets up from his sit, "alright, I'm going to grab the beers that I freshly bought this morning from my car." He turns to me, "Amy, can you come help me?"

I simply nod and I squeeze Karma's hand before letting go.

I follow him towards the front door to the garage and he presses the button and the garage door slowly lifts up and we walk over to the car.

"Amy how is everything with my baby sister?" he nonchalantly opens the passenger seat of his car.

"It's going alright. We are happy and we love each other." I shrug.

He scoffs, "You know, I always thought you guys had something special that no one could deny."

"Well, I guess we've been in love with each other since the day we met." I smile, remembering all the good times that Karma and I had together when we were kids. There were times when we acted way more than just friends even then.

He grabs a pack of beer and hands one box to me, "Well, I guess there's an end to everything also."

"What do you mean?" feeling fear rising deep inside of me.

I was about to grab the box of beer from his hand when he puts them down and pushes me violently against his car while holding me tightly by my neck, "What I mean is that you will voluntarily commit suicide on your own. If you don't, I will burn this whole house down along with me and you will never see your Karma ever again."

"Zen, what are you doing?" I struggle against his grip.

"Surprised, aren't you?"

I say nothing while trying to pull his hand away from me.

"Oh, are you choking?" he pouts, and then he fully grins with an evil stare reaching his eyes. I have never thought that Zen's eyes could protrude such animosity and hatred. His eyes were cold and empty, I couldn't read any feelings or emotions and I then realized that we have been living with a complete stranger for the past twenty years.

"Zen you are hurting me." I choke feeling the life leaving me.

"That's the whole point." He fumes, "So, here's what you are going to do… you will walk back to this barbeque and you will tell everyone that tomorrow morning you are going to go to away for whatever the reason you come up with. And there is this drink that I made for you and I want you to drink it once you are half an hour through the drive and wait until it takes effect and you accidentally run off course and crash into whatever car you find in your way."

"But, by then I'll be on the highway…"

"Exactly."

"And if I don't?"

He leans his head closer to my face and licks my cheek all he way to my temple, "No wonder my sister loves you. You taste good."

I wince at the pain. I am feeling dirty – so dirty.

"I will burn this whole house down while everybody is asleep. I'll lock each and everyone of them in their rooms and let the smoke slowly fill up their lungs with deadly toxic gas so that it'd be impossible for them to breathe. They'll try to escape but I'll also put a lock on every window of this house. And then," his eyes just transform into this wide sparkling darkness, "Whoosh! The fire will expand everywhere. I'll listen to each and every one of their cries and pleas for rescue and I'll ignore each and every one of them. But don't worry about me escaping, because I'll be dying along with them."

"Either way, you'll look completely innocent in front of the Ashcroft?" I struggle.

"Exactly, I'll stay the saint that I've always been. I mean who would suspect that I want anything to do with you or against you. As far as everyone knows, whether it is your death or this family's death, it will all be a tragic accident."

"And if I call your bluff…?"

He laughs, a really chilly devilish laugh, "You don't know me that well Amy." He shakes his head, "go ahead and call the bluff. It is either you or Karma and her entire family. Your pick…I don't really care." He releases me, "I'm not scared to kill…remember that."

"You are not even afraid to kill the only family that you've lived with for the past twenty years and who gave you nothing but love and affection?"

He sneers, "Especially them…"

"What makes me think you won't kill them either way?" I ask him, even though I know what his answer is going to be.

He presses his lips against my temple, and I hear his smile, "You will be dead by then. Well, you are as good as dead now and I don't have any account to give to the dead." Then he picks up the box from the ground and walks around me to the front entrance.

As soon as he is away from earshot, I take out the recording that I had hidden underneath my jacket and I play it again, listening to Zen's statement. I knew I'd use it at some point then I quickly make a phone call to someone. Now, to make everything official, I have to drive off and crash myself against a car.

I lean against the side of his car unable to breathe properly. I look over to the streets and I see a man standing looking at me. I just wave at the man and head back towards the house. Zen went back to his old self and rambled on and on about his trip to Africa and other parts of the world that none of us even knew existed. I played it cool the entire day until that night came and I spent it making love to Karma, knowing that it was going to be that last time I would be loving her like this.


	33. Work Song

**Chapter 33**

 ** _Hozier – Work Song_**

 **The D-day**

 **Amy:**

I watched my Lady Belle fall asleep next to me and I ended up watching her sleep until it was time for me to leave. But before I leave her room, I stand in front of her side of the bed and I longingly caress her face and then I lean down and gently kiss her forehead. I place the recording right next to her bedside table along with a note and a rose.

I then take one last look at her.

I take one last look at her because who knows, I may never see her again. I am glad that I had the chance to tell her how I feel before I go through my impending doom. I love her and that's what I whisper to her before I'll have to turn on that engine and drive off to the possible end of my days on earth. I didn't tell them anything about me leaving this morning. I decided that I wasn't going to lie when I was about to meet with my Maker. And I didn't need to because there was no need to come up with a lie. I walked down the stairs at the break of dawn to find a drink sitting on the kitchen's counter. I am about to grab it when Zen comes walking down the steps, looks at me then heads straight to the fridge. He doesn't say anything, he just grabs the water that he apparently came down to get and snickered while he headed back up his room.

I am reaching the highway now; I am right in front as I stop for the red light to change so that I can make the turn. As I wait, I open the radio and Hozier's work song blast on the speakers. The lights turn green and I make the turn and I start to speed on the interstate highway. I am almost reaching the impending doom, so it is time I drink that drink and get this over with. I grab the bottle filled with the triggering poison of my death and the regretful sentimental end of my days loving her.

"Look at that, you are my last thought…Even while I am dying, I am loving you."

It smells nasty.

…

 **Karma:**

…

What is this? What the fuck is this? Amy…

I speedily run to my car and I drove to Shane's house. What is going on? Zen? What in the ACTUAL fuck? I replay the tape over and over because I just couldn't believe any of this. I just can't. I refuse to. Where is Amy now? Oh my God! Where is my princess? I reach Shane's house and I don't even bother knocking. I just barge in his house like a madwoman because, yes, I was going mad. My eyes were filled with tears and my desperation goes through me like a tempest. I am about to break. I am two minutes away from breaking down. I run up to his room and I knock because it was locked. I knock loud and hastily. Where the fuck is he too? I am holding the tape near my ear, listening to Amy's voice and Zen's voice just talking about a bunch of shit.

"Shane!" I yell and I keep on knocking.

No response.

"Shane!" I knock even louder; ready to break his door in two. And suddenly, the door lunges open and I am pulled in.

"What the fuck Karma?" he fumes. From the way he scratches his eyes and yawns before sitting down on his bed, he looks like he's been sleeping.

I was about to confront him about what Amy said on the tape and I froze. My eyes were now damp and frozen with a fright and panic and shock when I turn to face his screen TV as soon as the newswoman starts giving the recent local news.

" _Recently this morning, around seven thirty, there has been a tragic accident on the interstate highway just down South of Austin heading towards Houston. The driver was an eighteen year old female presumed dead at the scene. Apparently, the way that a few bystanders remember it, the driver seemed to have lost control of the car and ran straight within an incoming truck. We don't have much information about the driver's relatives and we are hoping to inform them of the accident soon. The identity of the girl is not going to be released until the relatives are informed of the accident. Back to you Charles…"_

Dead?

Amy is dead?

…

 **Shane:**

OK, the news this morning shook my world in many ways that I can't even begin to describe. Amy's dead? Oh no! That motherfucker is going to pay. Karma fainted in my room as soon as the newscast lady finished giving us the news. I didn't know what to do. My mind was running in every direction. I need to call Lauren, I need to call Amy's mom, I need to call somebody. But I ended up calling 911 because everything that I do to wake Karma up, she wouldn't bulge. I don't know what to do. I quickly grab a pair of jeans with an old shirt that I never even knew that I had and I put it on. By the time that I carried Karma down the steps and into my living room, the paramedics were parking in front of my house. I am so scared. I wish my mom and my dad were not away on business right now because I am feeling so alone in this.

They take Karma away and ask me if I wanted to go with so I do. I then quickly dial Lauren's number because she is the only one who will be able to help me and I don't want the Ashcroft family to know anything yet. I'll let the hospital take care of that. I didn't want a certain you know who come finding me here at the hospital. We reach the hospital a few minutes later. Everyone was running up and down and trying to give Karma the aid that she needs. I sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting room when Lauren comes running to me and takes me in a hug.

She had learned about the news too.

She told me that she didn't tell Farrah or Bruce about it yet because she will hold on to the smallest hope that the girl they mentioned on the news this morning is not Amy. I hope so too but I can't deny reality that it might be her. We didn't exactly know the plan that Zen had in mind for Amy but the eighteen year old girl dying in a car crash seems to be a way to kill her accidentally and not have the police trace anything back or suspect that this might just be a murder-suicide investigation. We both sit down in the waiting room together waiting for the doctors to tell us that Karma is alright. I am feeling so bad for Karma right now. How does it feel to lose a best friend and a lover? Or, even, how does it feel to lose the woman that you love just like that? And Lauren, to have lost a sister that she's always dreamt of having, how is she coping? Oh Farrah! She's been with Amy for way too long and they have grown close to when it was only the both of them and the dad had left them. She is going to be devastated. And me? How am I going to be now without my best gay friend?

"What is this that you are holding?" Lauren reaches for the recorder clutched within my hands.

I pull it up to my face, "That recorder has been in Karma's hand when she came to my room this morning."

"A recorder? Did you guys play it?" She asks.

I just shake my head no.

"Well, let me see…" she grabs it from my hand and looks for the play button and places it up to her ear. A few minutes in and I see her eyes grow wide open and her mouth forming an 'o' shape masking shock.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's Amy's voice and Zen's." she cries, "She recorded the voice of Zen threatening her."

"Let me hear it," I take it from her ear and I do hear Amy's voice and Zen's. Shit! I can't believe he'd make go through with this accident and still plan on killing the Ashcroft family anyway.

"Shane, we have to go to the police station." She gets up and heads to the reception desk.

"I agree," and I follow her.

We leave Karma's family information with the nurse at the desk and we quickly run out the emergency door. Lauren and I race to her car and sped through traffic trying to reach the police department quick enough. We got there fast enough but there were a lot of people who needed assistance with the police, probably because of the accident this morning in the interstate. I am assuming that so many people are here as witnesses and victims of the collateral damage of the accident and to give their general accounts of the event. Lauren decided that she had no time to wait around and went quickly to the officer at the front desk who told her that everyone is busy right now so it would be best if they wait a bit longer.

"But we have to make a deposition…" Lauren explains.

"Look little woman, so is everyone waiting in this room. Everyone is busy taking care of matters that are in need of first priority." The officer just shifts his lazy eyes over us for a second before returning it back down in front of his paperwork.

Is it me or this dude looks just like the principal?

"Listen officer, just try and get me someone that can listen to this recorder quick OK."

The officer drops his pen in exasperation, "Listen, no one is available right now and you are bothering at my workplace. So please, can you just go sit down in the waiting area and wait for someone to take care of you." The officer sternly points to the waiting room where a bunch of other people just looked on towards us.

"What is going on here?"

All three of us turn around to acknowledge the voice that just spoke.

"Officer McHale, these people want someone to listen to a certain tape recorder and to make a deposition." The rude officer behind the desk informs.

The other officer, apparently who is named, McHale, looks at us and genuinely flash a smile that I can't say reached his eyes. He looks tired though from what I can tell. I mean, with all the running around trying to question each and every one of these people and the paper works to fill out must be exhausting.

"I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to wait because it is crazy around here and the officers are all busy with someone. We are doing the best that we can but for now, it would really a big help if you guys just wait for a minute." He gently puts it but we can detect the hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Listen, you just have to listen to this tape recorder because…" Lauren breathes, "…the person who caused the accident is speaking in it."

The officer intently drops his gaze on the tape recorder in Lauren's hands, "Come with me…"

We then follow him back to his office that was all the way down to a tight hallway. Everybody was just running around, taking calls and answering phones to refuse the pestering journalists looking to find information regarding the accident. After several turns that we had to make, we reach the officer's office. He is not a tidy officer at all. Because there were files piled up on his desks, folders on the floor, and packs of cigarettes filling up the bin. Basically, everything in the room of these officers looked a mess. But, we were not here to judge him on the state of his workplace. So, he tells us to take a seat and we do, after finding the seat somewhere underneath these piles of folders.

"Give me this recorder…" he stretches out his hand waiting for Lauren to give it to him and Lauren does.

"So, do you know the name of the person on this tape?" he asks us.

"His name is Zen Ashcroft sir." I answer.

He then presses play on the tape recorder and listens to the conversation between Amy and Zen. Listening to Amy's voice tugs my stomach and breaks it in two. I can't believe my doughnut might actually be dead. I refuse to believe. I look towards Lauren whose eyes were fighting to stay dry but couldn't. So, I clasp his hands on the armrest and I smile at her. How life without Amy will follow is a mystery to me. The officer carefully listens to the tape and looks at us.

"Is the girl speaking the same girl at the scene of the accident?" he asks.

We both didn't know what to say. We both didn't know because if we nod then that means we acknowledge the fact that Amy is dead. And we weren't quite ready to admit and accept that just yet. I don't think we will ever be ready to accept it. We say nothing.

The officer then reaches for his phone and dials a number, "Hey Pete, fill out an affidavit and take it to the judge. We have a case and a strong evidence against the suspect… it's about the accident this morning…I don't think it was just an accident…it might be a autocide-murder case..." he nods, "…yes…Ok…I'll wait for the arrest warrant…we have to have it now though…we have to act on this quick…" he hangs up.

"What's the name of the girl?" he drops the phone and starts typing something in his computer.

"The name is Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper." Lauren realized she had just acknowledged Amy's death.

The officer frowns, "Are you sure?"

We both sadly nod.

"This can't be right…" he leans back in his chair and runs his hand through his ruffled hair. "Are you sure that's the girl's name?"

We looked at each other before staring back at the officer, "Yes, we're sure." Lauren speaks up, "Why?"

"Because we just received the girl's information and the name you just gave me doesn't match."

"If you knew then why did you ask us?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to confirm that we were talking about the same girl here." He says, taking a folder on his desk.

"So, it is not the same girl?" Lauren's tone is filled with hope and I have the same hope clinging on the edge of my eyes ready to fall down my cheek.

"No, the name of the girl this morning is Laura Bridges; she was driving under the influence and was high on methane." The officer explains but then stops, "I'm not supposed to give you guys this information so I expect you guys to keep your mouths shut."

Although we know that we are supposed to be sorry for the girl this morning, Lauren and I couldn't hide our relief. Amy is probably not dead. Amy is probably alive. Amy is not dead period. But where is she?

"But I feel like we have something here in this tape and I don't think we should leave this alone." He grabs his coat from the hanger, "Wait here, I'm going to run a profile on this Zen Ashcroft and see what I can find."

We wait for him to leave, "What do you think happened with Amy?"

"Who knows? I'm just glad that she might not be dead at all." I say unable to retain the smile on my face.

"I feel bad for that girl Laura though." Lauren takes out his phone and starts swiping down.

"I know," I see her dialing a number, "Who are you calling?"

"Reagan…"

Then the officer walks in with yet a pile of files in his hands, "Apparently this Zen fellow is being charged with assault and battery, physical harassment, and stalking at the Houston police department. I just got into contact with them and they are on their way to the Ashcroft household with an arrest warrant."

"Wait! They might not find them at the house." I realize that Karma has been in the hospital this morning.

The man frowns.

"Because, their daughter fainted this morning and I believe they may have received the call to go to the hospital." I clarify to him.

The man makes another phone call, "Yes, John I have friends of the victims here and they say that the suspect may not be home at the moment…They say that the suspect's sister might have fainted and they had to take her to the hospital…" he puts his phone over his shoulder to talk to us, "What hospital?"

"It is the hospital at the Austin University campus." I tell him.

"…it's the hospital at the university campus in Austin….Yes that's the one…OK, I will…" he hangs up. Then he dials another number, "Hey Pete, forget the affidavit and file out another one about assault and battery for a man named Zen Ashcroft…yes…no this is a totally different case…it was a mistake…OK…" he hangs up.

He takes his holster and places it around his waist and grabs his coat from the hanger, "We are going to the hospital. Let's go."

He leaves the office and we follow after him. "I'm going to need back-up, James, come with me." He taps another officer's shoulder and the man quickly grabs his gun and his coat as well.

I start to feel so freaking cool…Maybe I should become a cop.

He opens the car and we take the back seats while the two officers occupy the front seats. Officer McHale quickly speeds out of the parking lot and heads for the University.

"What is this about?" the officer he called James charges his gun.

"There are two officers coming down here to arrest a certain Zen Asscroft for battery and assault. Since they may not make it on time, we're supposed to be here and make sure that the man doesn't leave the hospital." He explains.

None of us bothered to correct the misnamed of Zen. We soon reached the hospital and as we get out the car, another car parks up right next to us. Then from this car, came out five people.

Two of them were apparently the two officers from Houston and then followed by Reagan, Sam, and then Amy.

Amy?


	34. I choose you

**Chapter 34**

 **Sara Bareilles** ** _–_** **I choose you**

 **Karma** :

"Lady Belle…"

I hear her voice. I hear her. Amy? Why is she sounding so winded?

"Lady Belle…"

I am standing somewhere in the middle of an empty hollow and she's surrounded by white lights everywhere. Is that Heaven? Is she an angel now? Then if she is, that means she's not on earth; that means she's not living; that means she's dead, which means, to me, that I shouldn't be living as well. So, I'm not going to wake up from whatever place I am. I'm not going to wake up. I refuse to live in a world where Amy is nothing more than just a memory. A mere memory that will easily fade through time no matter how hard one tries to keep the images engraved in the mind. A mere memory that will fade as life goes on and another love walks through. I can't imagine life without her. I can't imagine a world without her in it. I don't think I can. I refuse to. I can't…I can't imagine loving anybody else but her. I want to love _her_. How am I going to fall in love again? She was my epic love.

Fuck! I don't want to live anymore.

Is it going to be hard to have the doctor inject me something that will instantly put an end to my life right now? Is that even practical? Should I ask? Wait, if I ask then that means I have to wake up. Am I not already up right? I am aware that I am thinking. I am thinking. I am fucking thinking. Fuck! Are those people that I am hearing? Should I try to open my eyes? Why should I? I'm not even going to see Amy anymore. You have parents that love you. Oh I would really miss my parents but they'll understand. No they won't you prick, open your eyes! Fine, but I want to see Amy standing there. She's dead now; so, you won't see her. Then I'm keeping my eyes close. Are those cries? Why is there people crying? Oh yeah! They must have learned the news that my princess is dead.

Amy is dead. I am alive. Something is wrong here. I should be dead too.

Not that I want to live through a Romeo and Juliet moment here because this is totally different. Romeo was just stupid; he could have waited a few more seconds before drinking that danm poison. My princess is dead and I wasn't even sleeping for her to commit suicide after believing that I was 'dead'. Wait! I was sleeping this morning when she left at the break of dawn.

That settles it for me, I should die too.

Open your eyes you stupid! Ugh! You still have your family. But, Amy is my family. Amy is my home. Amy is my life. Amy is my breath of air. Amy is my everything. Amy is light to me. I see her. I breathe her. I feel her. I love her. And I love her. I just love her. If there were more ways to describe love other than saying that mere 'I love you' which is starting to become very vague compare to the irrevocably immense grandiose sentiment of peace and happiness, I would find it and I would tell her and I would prove it to her and I would…I would…I would…Oh Lord, you took her from me! Now, I won't be able to see her…anymore…ever again.

Open your motherfucking eyes!

I forcefully bring my eyes to life. Everything seems a little bit blurry at first until it all clears up to vision the people that were crowding my room right now. I see my mom, all hugged up in the couch in front of my bed within my dad's arms. I see dad hugging mom in his embrace. I see Zen by my bedside sitting in a chair with his eyes close. I see a doctor…

Zen…?

What the fuck is Zen doing here? What in the ACTUAL fuck?

"Mom…?" I am tired and my voice does nothing but prove it.

They all jump to look at me. I forcefully stretch out a hand for mom to grab but Zen grabs it within his cold grip. He gently sits down my side on the edge of the bed and strokes my hair in his hand while giving me the gentle brother adoring gaze. Without tolerating his touch on mine for another second, I snatch my hand away as I shoot him a glare.

"You killed her…" I mumble then his eyes grew dark at the realization of what I just said.

"You killed her…get out of here!" I say louder.

"Karma," my mother runs to me, "What are you saying dear? Zen has been noting but preoccupied about you."

I place my attention towards my naïve mother, "He killed her."

"What are you saying honey? He killed who?" My dad asks while holding mom in his arms still.

"Amy…he killed her." I repeat. I look back towards Zen, "GET OUT!"

"Karma!" my mother scowls.

My dad frowns, "What do you mean Amy's dead?"

My eyes were now blurry with he painful tears that were waiting to leave my eyes and mourn the death of my princess, "This morning… on TV… an accident…" I sob.

"What accident?" My mom asks.

"There was an accident this morning on the interstate highway where a young girl crashed within an incoming truck." The doctor who has been checking my vitals finally speaks up, "How are you dear?" he asks me.

I drop my name on his name tag, "Dr. Seltzer…?"

He smiles brightly at me, "Yes, you got it correct. I am Dr. Seltzer." He beams, "It is nice to finally meet you Karma Ashcroft though I wish it were under different conditions. I've heard tons about you."

I give him a questioning look, "You've heard about me?"

"I take it you are Amy's friend. She told me tons about you. I am her doctor." He keeps his smile that was more than just genuine. I feel like I could trust him with whatever I have that troubles me.

"Don't you mean was?" I inform him, and then I glare back towards Zen who still hadn't muttered a word ever since I accused him of causing Amy's accidental death, "He killed Amy."

Now, he's the one who gives me the dubious look, "Amy's dead? I haven't heard of that. Are you sure?"

My parents both look at each other, "Amy's dead? We should probably call her family and give them our condolences." My mother reaches for her purse just as a police officer enters the room walking straight towards Zen.

"Mr. Zen Ashcroft, you are being charged with attempted murder on Ms. Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper." The policeman recites him his rights as he puts the handcuffs around his wrists.

He stares right at me and I couldn't help but feel sad and disgusted. Sad because I never thought Zen would be so terrible to me, my parents, and to Amy. Disgusted, because he lied to us all during this entire time we've known him until now.

"Wait! There must be some kind of mistake here." My mother tries to keep the officer from placing the handcuffs around Zen's wrists.

"Ma'am please let me do my job!" the officer sternly pushes mom aside towards my father who keeps staring at the event with a blank expression on his face.

"You are also being charged with two counts of assault and battery charges against Samantha Trevino and Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper, and physical harassment against Reagan Vasquez." He starts to walk Zen through the door and passed my dumbfounded parents while telling him, "Everything you say can and will be held against you…"

"Karma honey, what is going here?" my mother couldn't help the tears streaming down her face and my father's disappointing gaze broke my heart in two.

And as I was about to open my mouth and explain everything the best that I could while trying to hold back the tears, Shane and Lauren walks in followed by Sam and Reagan and Amy.

Amy?

Amy?

Amy!

"Amy…?" I softly whimper the name of the love that I thought was snatched away from me, "You're not dead…" I choke.

She runs straight to me and embraces me tightly within her arms. I feel her tears also streaming down her face along my back. I couldn't find anything to say or…say. I just let her hold me within her arms while my mind goes blank for a while. Amy's not dead? I thought she was. I'm being held by the love of my life. I'm being held by my Amy. And her tears streaming down my back are the confirmation that I need to know that she's alive. She's alive. What is that? What is that sudden air surrounding me? It feels so right and sane and healthy and homey. I want to breathe it. I want to breathe it even more so I pull Amy even tighter into the hug and I inhale the amber scented shampoo within her soft gold locks. I smell her natural body scent and I feel her even more; yes – my baby's alive for sure. I hold her even tighter – I have to feel her. I need to feel her. I almost lost my baby today. I almost lost the love of my life today and I don't think I want to go through this again. I refuse to go through this. It may be one of those moments were one feels like life is too short and we shouldn't waste the days because each of them count so it is up to you to decide how to live each of them through so that tomorrow is lived differently. I don't care anymore. Even though I know that this can't stop Amy from ever dying now or down the line in either the near or distant future because this is a power that is out of our reach. Yes, I know I can't prevent it by proposing this to her but…I have to.

"Marry me…" I breathe.

 **Amy** :

I couldn't wait to reach the hospital. My Lady Belle fainted. My Lady Belle…why has she fainted? I don't care about anything else anymore. I just want to see my baby. I just want to see my love and breathe the air that I thought would have been snatched up away from me. We're now in Austin heading towards the university hospital and I couldn't grow even more impatient when the officer stops at the red light before the next turn that will lead directly to the hospital. Oh yeah! You are probably wondering how I am not in the news right now being the girl that went through the accident. Well, I was about to…

 _I am reaching the highway now; I am right near it as I stop for the red light to change so that I can make the turn. As I wait, I open the radio and Hozier's work song blast on the speakers. The lights turn green and I make the turn and I start to speed on the interstate highway. I am almost reaching the impending doom, so it is time I drink that drink and get this over with. I grab the bottle filled with the triggering poison of my death and the regretful sentimental end of my days loving her._

 _"Look at that, you are my last thought…Even while I am dying, I am loving you."_

 _It smells nasty._

 _…_

 _(Screeches BOOM)_

 _"What the fuck?" I immediately stop when the car in front of me veered off course and drive towards the upcoming truck in the next lane. Zen's drink spilled all over my body as I attempt to recede the car to a screeching halt. Cars behind me were piling up one by one, all stopping to witness the tragic accident that had just taken place right before their eyes. People were rushing towards the crushed victim's auto engulf underneath the side of the gigantic truck. I stay shock within my car trying to put back the sequential event that led to this sudden crisis._

 _I was in my car, driving, about to drink Zen's beverage and then this car veered off course and now, this accident. A few minutes later, paramedics and several police cars were rushing and speeding up on the highway heading towards the car. I couldn't see the victim's body but from the look on the spectator's faces, it didn't look pretty. May God bless that unfortunate person's soul! Now what? I don't think people would be keen to live through another tragic accident again this morning. Shit! What just happened? Now what? I look down at my drenched shirt now stickily clinging onto the flesh of my body. I smell it and it has this peanut-like scent that I immediately pulled away from. I'm allergic to peanuts._

 _(Ring, Ring)_

 _I look down at the phone now somewhere in this car underneath one of the seats. I look for it but it doesn't let me grab it at all. Instead, it slides further down the passenger seat next to me. I mount my own seat and I reach for the phone now hidden scarcely in the corner of the seat. I manage to get it and I find Reagan's name flashing across my screen. I hesitantly answer it and I put it on speaker so that it resonated around the car._

 _"What's up Reagan?" I wipe the sticky substance off my skin with a small towel that I always keep in the car for no reason really._

 _"Where are you?" she asks._

 _"I'm on the highway."_

 _"Are you going through with the plan that you called me about yesterday?" I can detect the worry hinted between the rushes of her words._

 _I keep wiping the substance whose smell now increased and hindered my nostril, "Well, I was…" I say, "…apparently I'm not going to anymore."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"There's just been an accident that placed the entire highway on lock. A car just crashed within an incoming truck." I tell her._

 _"Really? An accident?"_

 _The coincidence, "I know…"_

 _"Well, how bad is it? Is the victim fine or unconscious?" she asks._

 _"From the look of how badly this car is crushed, I don't think the person made it alive."_

 _"Shit! That's so sad."_

 _I take a glance towards the paramedics slowly trying to conduct the limp body towards the ambulance. The up and down running is just overwhelming. "Yes, it is."_

 _"Well, I know it is inappropriate but I am glad that it is not you crushed by the truck right now."_

 _I just smile at the relief as well but I don't know if I should enjoy it too much._

 _"Anyway, Amy, don't go through with the plan. I want you to come to the Houston police department and make a deposition."_

 _"Right now?" I ask looking at the mess that I look like right now._

 _"Yes…today the officers that Sam and I have been talking to is receiving the warrant to arrest Zen and after you gave me that call yesterday and talked with the officers about what Zen threatened you to do, they are more than ready to catch Zen and used the evidence that we provided against him." She says._

 _I close my eyes feeling a sense of relaxation wash over me, "They are? I don't have to go through with it."_

 _"And as bad as it sounds, that accident is enough time to stall because it'll be all over the news and Zen will probably assumes that it is you."_

 _As soon as she says this, about five channel news van pulled up right in front of where my car stopped. "OK, I'll try to drive away from the scene as fast as possible."_

As soon as we reached the hospital we parked right next to the officers that called the Houston police department this morning. Along with them, Shane and Lauren came out of the car and I was more than happy to see them and so were they. I quickly run towards them both and hug them as tight as my strength allows me to.

"I don't know what you guys would have done without me." I joke

They laugh, "Doughnut, I finally found a sister in you and I'm not ready to let go." Lauren cries.

"You got that right, I still have a lot of parties that I want you to go to." Shane beams, "I'm glad you are still with us Doughnut."

We stay hug like that for a while before pulling away and wiping tears that were falling like endless streams into an open ocean. Afterward, we all run speedily towards the emergency entrance to the receptionist desk.

"Please, ma'am what is the room number of Karma Ashcroft?" I ask; not trying to hide the eagerness in my voice; I need to see my Lady Belle.

She looks down the screen in front of her before looking back up to us, "Oh yes, she arrived this morning and her family is with her right now. She's in room 2-40B upstairs."

We all nod and run towards the elevator which quickly reaches our level and opened up to let out a few nurses and doctors.

"Whatever happened to you Amy? What was the plan that Zen had for you?" Shane pulls me in after him in the elevator before pressing the number two.

I catch a little bit of breath, "Well, I was supposed to drink a drink which was none other peanut punch which would cause me to lose control due to my allergies and drive off course and crash. It would have been an accidental death."

Lauren shakes her head, "I can't believe this creep."

"Actually, this was just one of them, after Reagan cracked open his safe and we found that journal, he had a lot of them planned. One of them with him discreetly placing cyanide in your drink." Sam says, "But then, the trace of poison would have somehow brought on an investigation that would have eventually led to him. It would have been long but surely it would have reached him. I guess the accidental crash would have been less obvious."

The elevator stops and we all walk out, heading south towards the fourth hallway. As quickly as we can, but the officers managed to make it there before we did. They tell us to wait outside while they take out Zen and we did but I was so eager to see my Lady Belle, I was being impatient. Hopefully, they didn't take too long because a few seconds in and I saw Zen being walked out, his eyes widening as he sees me, Reagan, Shane, Lauren, and Sam. All of us standing there staring at him with our eyes full of disdain. I felt so sad for him. I knew him when he was just a kid and we may have grown up together but I never liked him because of how he treated Karma. But now, all I want to do is scratch his eyes out and kill him myself. I am feeling sorry for the coup that Karma's parents might have received when the officers showed up and arrested him. My heart broke when I heard Karma's mom crying out to the police officers that this is just a mistake. I wanted to walk in and tell her that it is not but I don't. We wait for the officers to walk out with Zen, and then we all quickly ran in to see Karma.

"Amy…?" she says, "You're not dead…"

I shake my head no while the tears make way down my face. I see her. I never thought that I'd get to see her again. I let my legs rush out to her and I grab her tightly so that I can feel her in my arms. I wanted to feel her. I had to feel her. Up until this morning I thought that I was going to die. I thought that I'd be dead by now. I thought that I'd be the person this morning that was carried in an ambulance and I am grateful. I am grateful that I am not dead. I am grateful that I will get to see my Lady Belle smiles. I am grateful that I'll love her forever and ever. I am grateful that I am holding her right now. I am just grateful that this is all over and we won't have to worry about anything anymore.

I love her.

"Marry me…" she breathes.

"Yes…" I cry.


	35. A wedding Special

**Chapter 35**

 **A Wedding Special**

 **A year later**

 **Zen:**

"Sam, Reagan, Karma, Lauren, Shane, and…Amy Raudenfeld, it is not over. I may be locked up in here for years to come but it is not over."

The dumbass of a cellmate that they give me just looks at me in disgust, "ever thought of letting go?"

I don't know why they gave me this idiotic moron for a cellmate. I clearly asked for them to change but no, no one cares about people in jail. "When I take my revenge, I will let go. When all of them will be on their knees begging me to spare them one by one."

 **Amy:**

Lauren falls on top of me right when I was heading for the door, "On your fucking wedding day Amy? Really? Do we _have_ to fight?"

"Lauren, get the fuck off me! I'm only going to the bathroom." The bathroom in my room happened to be out of service, ( _technical difficulties_! _I did not_ _cause_ _it_ ). There happens to be another bathroom across the hall, it is not my fault if Karma's room happens to be along the way. I'm lying on my stomach and she's on top of my back, holding me in an MMA style lock that I can't get out of. "Shane, get Shorty-by-nature off of me!" I plead but he ignores my implorations.

Shane just sits right next to me, grinning, looking down at the hopeless me underneath Shorty's hold, "I'm sorry doughnut but I'm with Lauren on this one. You are not going anywhere."

"Where am I going? I'm only going to the bathroom. I need to. It's an emergency." I wiggle underneath Lauren trying to break out of her hold but she holds me in place.

"We had a perfect bathroom in here but you had to break it." Lauren struggles to hold me from breaking out, "Now, it is your fault if you end up doing number one on yourself."

"No, it is going to be your fault because I could have gone to that bathroom across the hall." I say.

"AKA to Kama's room, which is right next to it." Gaypetto will forever be my enemy. "Can't you be patient when you guys see each other in the reception hall?"

"Who says I am going to see Karma? I'm seriously not." I wasn't going to see Karma ( _fingers_ _cross_ _behind_ _my_ _back_ ).

Shane lifts himself up, "Yeah, sure. I'm going to check on Karma to see how she's doing." Then he leaves through the door.

"How come he can leave and I can't?" I seethe.

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now?"

 **Karma:**

Today…Today is the day that I make Princess my wife. Yes, I'm marrying my princess today. I'll wed her. I'll love her. I'll be hers, forever and ever. I'm so happy, it can't be comprehended. Let's take a moment to appreciate the happy time, group hug everyone…

 _(Happy sigh!)_

Ok, time for the truth…

….

I'm a fucking nervous wreck!

I'm all out of breath, my bridesmaids are rushing in and out bringing me air bags but it's not working. Shit! My heart is trying to break out of its ribcage and race all the way to Amy's room next door to mine in this hotel. Oh Sweet Lord Jesus! She's right next to me and I want to see her. But I can't see her; it's going to bring bad luck. Yes, it's going to bring bad luck because, I'll see her in her dress and she'll see me in mine and I'll end up barfing right on the spot. It's going to be so embarrassing. Oh my God! What is she going to say when she sees me? Is she going to like what she sees? Of course she'll like it; I look danm good and precious! She's so going to fall for me. She's already fallen for me though. I'm so fucking giddy.

I'm nervous.

She loves me. She's going to marry me. She's marrying me today. That means we are going to grow old together. We are going to grow old and wrinkled and still look at each with adoring eyes. I'll love her and she'll love me. I'll breathe her air and she'll breathe mine. I'll be her wife and she'll be my wife. Wait! Where is the ring? Where is the fucking ring?

"Gaypetto! Where is the fucking ring?" I run over to Shane as soon as he walks through my hotel room.

He rolls his eyes, "it's right…" he puts his hand on the inside of his vest and pulls out the box holding the ring, "…here. You see. No need to be all cranky. What's gotten into both of you? Doughnut is worse than you though. Lauren had to fight with her to keep her from walking out of the room to run over here."

Oh my God, Lauren is going to kill her, "What if Lauren kills her? She'll die and we won't get married and I will not be her wife and we won't grow old together. Death will do us part too soon." I ramble while Shane just stares up at the ceiling, "I have to go save her." I start walking towards my door but he holds me back.

"Nice try Karma but that's not going to work." He holds me by the waist and pushes me back to my dresser.

"You don't understand. She'll die if I don't save her from Lauren. You know Lauren has a short-temper." After all, she is Shorty by nature. I have to go see my baby. "Shane, let me just take a peek in her room." I pull out my puppy dog face. It never worked on Shane, no matter how hard I try but I am hoping that it does today because, why would he refuse me anything, it's my special day.

He sits on the disheveled bed filled with our change clothes, "Karma, you know your puppy dog face does not work on me." He grins, "It only works on Amy, not me."

"Isn't she adorable when she gives in to me?" I smile. I love Amy's defeating face when she sees my puppy dog eyes. She just looks away and tries so hard to resist but it never works.

Shane shakes his head, "Yes, I am giving her personal training on how to resist that face. She's failing miserably. But I don't give up easily."

"Whatever." I say, "How does she look?" I know she looks beautiful and with the wedding dress walking down the aisle to become mine forever, she'll be even more beautiful and when she walks out of that hotel as my wife, she'll be even more beautiful.

"She looks beautiful, just as beautiful as you." He kisses my forehead, "And as much of a pain in the ass too."

 **Amy:**

"Reagan, stand in front of the door!"

Lauren and Sam both fought me over to sit me on a chair. I mean, why are they going through all of this trouble just to keep me from going to a bathroom? I _really_ just need to go to the bathroom. Ok, maybe I had plans to see Lady Belle along the way. I really want to see her in her wedding dress. I just want to take a small peek at her – just an itty bitty tiny little peek that's all. And then I would have been on my way – right after I give her one long kiss and I take her out of the dress and I place her on the bed and I do her – hard, over and over and over again until it is time for us to walk down the aisle. I am not trying to see her; I am trying to _do_ her. I am not lying.

By the way, I am so looking forward our honeymoon at the Caribbean Islands. I _had_ to be thinking of the honeymoon.

 _My_ Lady Belle is about to become _my_ wife,

… _my_ wife…

I am dreaming.

I never thought I'd love the possessive pronoun _'my'_ so much. She going to _my_ wife and sleep in _my_ bed and be _mine_ all night and wake up by _my_ side every day until we both grow old and wrinkled and ugly and die together. I can picture it, I come home from work and I go straight in the kitchen to cook her dinner and wait for her to come. I run her a bath and then I massage her neck to relieve her stress. We eat dinner together while binge watching a show on Netflix and then we go to bed and I make love to her all night and then we wake up and we do it again until we have our first son and daughter whichever first. I'll love them all so much. I can't wait.

I can't wait for her to be _my_ wife.

…

I can't wait for the wedding night…

… And the honeymoon.

Oh Lady Belle, you are so not leaving the hotel rooms. ( _Grinning_ ). Shit! I have to see her.

"What the fuck are grinning about?" Lauren looks me down and crosses her arms above her chest.

Sam says, "Looks like our girl here is thinking of the wedding night."

I snap back to reality, "What? No…" I scoff, the red mounting my face like a plague, "Not…at…all, I _swear_ …"

"Shoot if you want to see her that badly, call her on the phone!" Reagan suggests, "I'm getting tired fighting you down already."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sam asks.

"Because you are all a bunch of imbeciles, that's why." I spat.

Lauren walks over to her bag and takes out her phone, "Here you go prick!" she hands it to me but obviously I can't hold it. My hands are tied behind my back.

"Good Job genius! My hands are tied." I point out.

Lauren looks at Sam, "Should we untie her?"

Sam shakes her head no, "I don't trust her. Let's just dial it for her and put it on speaker."

Lauren dials Karma's number and holds it in her hand so that I can speak in it. Karma immediately speaks up, _"Lauren? Lauren, please don't kill Amy. I want to marry her."_

Lauren frowns, "What do you mean don't kill her?"

 _"Shane told me you were fighting with her."_ Karma responds, _"Please, you didn't kill her did you?"_

"No I didn't but I'm two seconds away from doing so." Lauren shoots me a glare and I glare right back.

 _"Thank God, you know I can't live without my baby."_ I can see her with a pouty face.

I get butterflies. How does she do this to me?

"Whatever, there's an impatient Amy here who wants to talk to you." Lauren rolls her eyes.

 _"Baby, princess, are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm OK Lady Belle. I just want to see you."

 _"Me too but Shane refuses to let me go. Can you believe he even called Liam to keep me in here?"_

"Lauren had Sam and Reagan holds me down. She has Reagan guarding the door. I really just wanted to go to the bathroom."

 _"Doesn't the one in your room works?"_

"No, I flood it on purpose, so that I could come see you." I pout, "Those meanies won't let me through."

 _"I want to see you too but what if you see me and something bad happens. We are going to have bad luck."_

"Bad luck? You believe in that."

 _"Of course I do. When you live with parents like mine, you have to."_

"I don't. I'm so sure about making you my wife that stuff like that doesn't matter."

 _"I'm sure about us too but I don't want to risk it. I want to live happily with you forever."_

"Me too Lady Belle."

 _"We'll share the same bed princess?"_

 _"_ Yes baby…"

 _"We'll cook for each other?"_

"Yes baby…"

 _"We'll have lots of kids?"_

"Yes baby…"

 _"I am loving you princess."_

"I am loving you twice as much Lady Belle. Baby, we will have the forever matrimony, I promise you. I'll sleep by you and wake up in your arms. I'll cook you breakfast, give you baths…"

 _"And we'll do lots and lots of dirty stuff baby?"_ I had to blush at this. Hearing Karma in her baby voice being all cute and adorable and sexy…I want to kiss her so bad.

"Yes Lady Belle, we'll do lots and lots of dirty stuff too."

 _"At the wedding night too?"_

"Yes, the wedding night…"

 _"And the honeymoon...?"_

"I have no plans to let you out of the hotel rooms."

 _"And then we'll grow old together?"_

"Yes baby, we'll grow old together and I'll die by your side and in your arms."

"Jesus! You guys make me sick!" Lauren drops the phone on my lap and walks out of the room.

"It is so fucking sweet, I feel like I'll die of diabetes soon." Sam rolls her eyes then unties my hand and follows behind Lauren.

Reagan just laughs, "I'm happy for you guys." And then she leaves.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

 _"Ready to be called Karma Ashcroft-Raudenfeld Cooper? Raudenfeld-Ashcroft Cooper?_

"Karma Ashcroft-Raudenfeld Cooper, that sounds about right.

 _"You know what else sounds about right?"_

"What?" her voice got all low and seductive. It's making me hot.

 _"This…"_ I hear someone's breathing hard, moaning loudly at the end and I got pissed when I heard that person moaning out Karma's name.

"Are you cheating on me?"

 _"No that's you, you big doofus!"_

"When was that?"

 _"School's parking lot, when we just started dating."_

"You recorded that?"

 _"I did. Just a little preview on how you will be screaming my name tonight."_

"Oh Lady Belle, you are giving me sweaty palms."

"Amy dear, it is time." My mother walks in my room, "You are not in your wedding dress yet!?"

"I didn't let her otherwise she would have messed it up from all of the fighting this morning." Lauren walks in after my mother.

"Lady Belle, I'll see you at the altar." I say.

 _"See you there princess."_

 **Karma:**

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" My dad walks in all handsome in his tuxedo with a big smile on his face and his arms wide open to take me in his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to keep the bridesmaids in check." Shane excuses himself and then retires.

I bury myself in my dad's arms and suck in all of his affection. I love my dad so much and my mommy too. I love all of them. "Yes dad, I've never been more ready and sure in my life before."

"You know, your mom can't stop crying down at the lobby. She's been waiting for you too to get together for so long; she can't believe it is finally happening."

I remember when we were little; my mother had always hinted that we make a great pair. Of course, back then, I didn't know what she meant. "I know, she told me so yesterday at the wedding shower."

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. Amy is a great girl and she loves you very much." My dad cries.

I lift my head up to see his face drenched in tears, "Oh dad…"

"My daughter is going away."

"I'm only going away to college. Amy and I are moving in the same dorm. I'll be fine. I'll be happy."

My dad pulls me back in, "I'll miss you love."

"I'll miss you too dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Amy:**

OK, it is about time. It is about that time that I go wait at the altar and wait for my Lady Belle to walk down the aisle to me. I'll be loving her. I'll be loving her so much. God, I thank you. I'm nervous now. Do I look OK? Did I put on too much? What if I trip on something and embarrass myself? What if I fart in middle of the pastor's sermon? All kinds of shit can happen…I am so nervous right now.

"You look beautiful dear…I'm proud of you." My mother cries.

I turn around to pull her into a hug, "Thanks mom. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Amy, sit down for a bit," She walks me over to the bed and we both take a seat, "Amy, I know I haven't been very supportive of you about your relationship or y. I am not very proud of myself because of this but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you as the mother that you've always wanted me to be. I love you very much Amy and I am very happy for you and Karma."

I want to cry. I'll mess up my make-up but I have to cry. I let the tears fall, "Mom, you've been the best mother that anyone could ever want. I couldn't ask for a better mom. I love you." I pull her into a hug.

She hugs me back, "I love you too." Then, she pulls away, "You are messing up your make-up."

"I know."

"Let me fix it for you." She starts looking through the make-up kit.

"Thanks mom."

 **Karma:**

Here it is, I am about to walk down the aisle now. I feel my heart beating. I feel it. I can't breathe. I am standing in front of the door, my bouquet in my hands and I am…

I can't breathe…

Amy is probably waiting at the altar. There's this sudden rush within me, from the deepest end of my stomach. The pain is so deep that it is touching my soul, I feel so close to death which makes me feel alive. Yes, I've never felt freer and alive the day that I started loving Amy. And that day, I bless it. I love Amy and I don't know how, when, or why. I just know that I do. I feel it. I live it. I breathe it.

Oh it is time now, they are announcing for me to walk in. My life is about to start.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" My dad asks.

I tighten my grip around my father's arms then I take a long breath. "Yes, I am."

And the door opens wide…

 **Amy:**

There she is…My Lady Belle in her beautiful white gown. She's breathtakingly beautiful. She's about to be mine. Yes, she's about to become my wife. Walk down the aisle to me Lady Belle. I'll take care of you. I'll be there for you.

I'll love you.

In sickness and in health. ..

She takes a step further…

For richer, and poorer…

She takes another step…

For better and for worse…

She's almost here…

My breath is gone…

I'll love you. I do.

As the song welcomes her in and the audience filled with the entire Hester High school students, my family, her family, our friends, everyone gets on their feet. The rose petals bless her feet as she takes her step towards me. She is walking to me and…She is finding her way to me. My Lady Belle, has once again, found her way. I love her. The song couldn't describe how I am feeling right now… Christon Gray couldn't better put into words the feelings that I am feeling right now in his song, _'Isle of you'_.

Walk to me…I'll take care of you. I promise you Lady Belle.

I take her hand in mine and I walk her towards the reverend. We both stand facing each other as Lauren takes her place behind me and Shane stands behind Karma. I've dwelt within the fainting glow of her green eyes that has me captivated. I keep falling in love deeper with each heartbeat that is linked with each breath of air that she steals from me. I love you.

"I love you." I mouth to her.

She smiles, "I love you." She mouths back.

And without thinking, halfway through the reverend's long sermon that was extremely boring, I couldn't help but say out loud, "I do."

Everyone in the room just laughs and the reverend was a bit annoyed that he was interrupted mid-sentence, "Yes child but we're not there yet."

"Can you move it along a bit quicker?"

"Yes, reverend. We've waited twelve years for this, and I don't think I can wait another second." Karma adds.

"Fine, you may say your vows now." The reverend shakes his head.

Karma goes first… "Princess, I promise you that I'll love you, cherish you, and be your life partner through the good and bad times that we'll surmount together. I promise you that I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. I promise you that you'll be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life. You are my best friend and that never changed, even when you became my lover." She then turns to the audience, "And an incredibly amazing one too…" Everyone just laughs.

I gently nudge her, "Karma…"

She laughs, "Alright, all I am saying is that I will be forever the girl that you fell in love with in kindergarten. I'll never stop loving you. As long as there is space and time Amy, my love for you will never stop."

"Awwwww…" Everyone sings.

"Oh shut up all of you!" I blush and they all boo me off before I even began to talk. "I'm just playing…I'm playing…" I laugh.

I look down at our hands clasp within each other then I gently stroke the back of her hand with my thumb, and then I look up to hold her within my adoring gaze, "I love you. I adore you. I'd go as far to say that I worship you. You are the love of my life Lady Belle and I breathe you through every bit of air. You are the bone of my bones, the flesh of my flesh Lady Belle…you are everything to me. And I've never been able to deny you anything."

"She has _never_ been able to…" Shane says to the audience while shaking his head regretfully.

"Never…I second that." Lauren adds, looking back at the audience too.

I glare at them both while everyone laughs – again and so did Karma. I shake my head, "Anyway, Lady Belle, I will be loving you as I am loving you right now that I am looking into your emerald eyes that have me falling deeper with each second that you have stolen the air around me to take a breath and my heart beats. I love you."

"Awwww…" Everyone sings again.

"Ok seriously…" I turn to face the audience when Karma just grabs me to face her and split my mouth open with a kiss that just took all of my power, all will to breathe just left me then. Everyone started clapping and cheering and sending out roses and wishing us well and chanting. And to be honest, those were just noise in the background to me. They were all faint because all I could hear was my heartbeat doing renditions all romantic songs that I can think of.

The reverend coughs, "It is not time to kiss _yet_."

We don't stop, despite that.

The reverend coughs, "It is not time to kiss yet."

We don't stop, despite that.

"Fine, Karma Ashcroft, do you take Amy Raudenfeld..."

Karma quickly breaks off from the kiss, "I do." then kisses me back again.

"Amy Raudenfeld, do you take Karma Ashcroft..."

I quickly pull away, "I do, I do..." I go back to kissing my Lady Belle.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. I guess you may kiss the bride now…" He grins, "I wish you both a happy life."

You hear that Lady Belle, we will have a happy life. I promise you.


End file.
